Nine tailed mutant legend
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A Mortal Kombat, Naruto TMNT/Batman crossover. The dark forces want the power of the triforce of the nine tailed fox, and the DNA of the Turtles. These evil invaders want to take over the different worlds, and destroy all there protectors. Find out how Batman gets up in all of this. Story also includes Zatanna and Spiderman.
1. Chapter 1

**Nine tailed mutant legend**

**By Kristoffer Michael Garrett**

A boy walks through the forest alone, he comes across a lake and stops. He picks up a few stones and throws them into the lake.

he watches as the stones skip across the lake and sink eventually. The boy wear's the leaf village headband. He looks at his reflection in the lake to see his spiky blond hair and blue eyes, staring back at him. Naruto looks up at the moon with a slight smile.

"Man I wonder what is taking Sakura so long, she was supposed to meet me here." Naruto says to himself.

Naruto just lays on his back and looks up at the dark sky. a few seconds pass and something begins to form in the sky in front of Naruto. He jumps up a little startled.

"What the heck is that." Naruto thinks to himself.

More energy builds up and it forms a portal. Naruto stands his ground as he sees soldiers in gold jump from inside the portal. Naruto looks at them and guesses there must at least be 30 of them.

The portal closes shortly after.

"Well well you must be Uzumaki right!" The leading knight asks.

"What how do you know who I am, and what do you want?" Naruto asks sounding nervous.

"I am Azun the commander of the D.R.K army, we come from another world to obtain the nine tailed fox inside of you." Azun says with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't let that happen, how do you know so much about me?" Naruto asks.

"All will be explained when needed, but for now you are coming with us." Azun yells in demand.

Azun pulls out his blade and points it at Naruto.

"Well are you coming or am I going to half to do this the hard way?" Azun asks.

"I don't know why your here, but I'm not going anywhere." Naruto yells.

"The king of our world wants your incredible power, so you leave me no choice." Azun tells.

Azun charges toward Naruto and knocks him down. Naruto is out of breath after being hit, he tries to get up but the commander picks him up by the throwt and slams him to the ground. He then picks him up by his neck and throws him into a tree.

"How pathetic, I expected more of a match from what I heard." Azun laughs.

Naruto's eyes open, as he tries to get on his feet but falls down from the pain.

"How do you have such incredible strength?" Naruto struggles to say as blood falls from his mouth.

"What do you think, the king of our world has me and my men travel around the galaxy, in search for the most powerful fighters. After defeating them, he has the ability to drain there amazing power away and use it to his advantage." Azun explains.

"That didn't answer my question, were did you get your strength?" Naruto asks loudly.

"our master keeps most of the energy for himself, but he donates to us to create a stronger army." Azun explains.

"So your telling me you go around taking the power of great fighters, so tell me why." Naruto asks.

"Our plan is to take over a few planets including this one, the people will be our slaves. With the heroes who can stop us out of the way, it will be a walk in the park." Azun explains.

"I will not let you get away with this!" Naruto says as he slowly gets on his feet.

He wipes the blood from his mouth, he tries hard to keep himself up.

"Oh but you will... you really aren't a threat, and there is only one more source of power we need besides yours." Azun says with a laugh.

Naruto thinks to himself in horror as he knows all of his chokra was knocked out of him, after the small beating he took.

"Ah sir commander, what about the mutant D.N.A. that we need to collect?" One of his men asks.

"You can head to that planet alone, that should be an easy task for you." Azun says to one of his knights.

"Alright yes sir." He responds.

Naruto begins glowing red as he yells, everyone's attention turns to him.

"Oh yes, it must be the power of the nine tailed fox!" Azun says looking amazed.

"Shadow clown jutsu." Naruto yells.

there are now ten Naruto standing before them. Azun opens a portal and directs one of his soldiers to enter.

"This portal leads to the creatures city, remember when you get there they will be located in the sewer's." Azun tells the one knight.

The knight jumps into the air to enter the portal.

"Oh no you don't." The real Naruto yells.

He jumps up to try and grab the knight, but instead he is to sucked into the vortex. The portal shuts behind them as the nine clones turn to dust.

"Noooo, he got away and I don't have enough energy to create another portal for another few hours damn!!!!" Azun yells in anger.

"Hey Naruto is that you." a female voice calls out.

Azun and his minions hide in nearby trees.

"I'm sorry I'm so late Naruto." Sakura says as she walks up to the lake.

She is holding a basket with food inside of it. she looks around but see's know one.

"Naruto I know your here, so stop hiding I heard your voice." Sakura yells.

Sakura pulls out a blanket and spreads it out over the grass and sits down. Azun looks down from the tree he hides in.

"Hmm she must be Uzumaki's girl friend, I have to give it to him the kids got taste." Azun says to himself.

Minuets pass and at this point Sakura has had enough.

"Alright since you want to be a jerk and not show yourself, I'm just going to leave." Sakura yells out.

She picks up the basket and blanket and leaves.

"Hey sir besides Naruto who is the last hero we must encounter?" A knight asks nearby.

"He carries the power of the triforce of courage, his name is Link." Azun says quietly.

"After your power builds up, we are going after Naruto first right." The knight asks.

"Yes of course." Azun replies.

**New York city**

A portal opens over the huge city and out falls Naruto and a knight. They fall into the water of the docks. Naruto quickly forms a few of himself using his clone jutsu. His clones surround the knight and pull him under water to try and drown him.

His clones hold him under for over three minutes. he is not dead but unconious. His clones then disappear. Naruto gets out of the ocean and pulls the knight out of the water. He leaves his body on the docks as he walks off to explore.

"I'm such an idiot now how the heck am I supposed to get home, this place looks different then back at home." Naruto says to himself.

As Naruto walks down a street he see's a guy hand another guy some money, and after receiving the money, that man hands him something that looks like sugar in a plastic bag. Naruto just ignores them and continues walking.

"This is insane I'm in a place were I know no one, the best thing to do at this point would be to go find those creatures that Azun guy was talking about." Naruto suggest to himself.

"Please no I wasn't giving away the purple dragons secrets, you have the wrong guy." A man yells as he is being beat viciously.

Naruto watches from a far with anger in his eyes. Without much thinking Naruto wants to help the man, so he runs in that direction. The man is now bleeding from his nose and head from the injuries. Members of the purple dragons continue to beat on him.

"Hey that aint very nice." A voice says aloud.

"Yeah you dudes need to be taught a lesson." Another voice says.

The purple dragons stop beating on the man to see were the voices are coming from.

From behind a dumpster out jumps Michelangelo and Raphael.

"Oh darn it's the turtles." One of the men yells.

Naruto stops running and just looks at the two turtles. Raph and Mikey quickly take out the gang in under two minutes. The purples dragons retreat afterwards. Michelangelo helps the man to his feet.

"You will be ok now dude, just stay off of the streets for ah while." Mikey says.

"Stay away from me you freak." The man yells as he runs away.

"Why can't humans just not freak out for once." Raphael says cracking his Knuckles.

Naruto begins clapping, Mikey and Raph quickly pull out there weapons. Raphael looks over to see a fifteen year old boy. He puts his Sais away.

"Ah hey kid I don't know why you are out on the streets this time of night, you should be home with your folks." Raphael says to Naruto.

"I'm impressed by your ninja skills, you must be the creatures Azun spoke of." Naruto tells.

"What the shell are you talking about?" Raphael asks looking very confused.

Michelangelo walks up next to Raphael.

"I am Naruto I come from another planet, Azun sent one of his minions to destroy and get DNA of four creatures who live in the sewer of this world!!" Naruto explains.

"Nice try dude but your human which means you are from this world." Michelangelo says.

"But wait a second Mikey, he wasn't afraid when he saw us and the thing about four creatures, we fit that profile." Raphael explains.

"Ok then Naruto, tell us what you know." Mikey says.

Naruto tells them everything thing from the begining from when they tried to attack him at the leaf village.

"And that is when I ended up here." Naruto says.

"How do we know that any of that is true, I mean can you show us proof of this demon inside of you?" Raphael asks.

Naruto focuses and a red energy field glows around him. Raphael and Michelangelo's eyes widen.

"Hey I'll even show you two the clone Jutsu I told you about... Shadow clone jutsu!!" Naruto yells.

He forms twenty of himself.

"Amazing your one cool dude!!" Mikey says amazed.

"That's enough kid, I think I speak for myself and Mikey when I say we believe what you have told us." Raphael says.

Naruto goes back to normal.

"Now what happens?" Naruto asks.

"Well obviously you don't have a place to stay, so you can just come back to the lair with us." Michelangelo suggest.

"Good idea, in the morning we need to discuss a plan for stopping those guy's!" Raphael says.

"Oh yeah by the way I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Michelangelo says to Naruto.

The two shake hands. Raphael to properly introduces himself to Naruto. Mikey tells Naruto the story how they are mutated turtles.

"I can't wait to meet your sensei and brothers, even though you guys don't use energy attacks you fight well, you took those dragon guys out quick!" Naruto says.

Mikey pulls the sewer lid off and jumps in, Naruto and Raph follow afterwards.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Dark Knight

Nine tailed mutant legend

**Nine tailed mutant legend**

**CHP 2: A Dark Knight**

Naruto, Michelangelo and Raphael enter the sewer. They begin walking in the cold dirty water.

"Your life story is pretty amazing dude; it is nice to meet a ninja from another world." Michelangelo says.

"I still can't believe I'm even here, this is all so very weird." Naruto replies.

"Yeah I know, I wonder what the others will think about all of this." Mikey emphasizes.

"You said one of those guys followed you onto our planet right?" Raphael asks.

"Yeah one of those crepes followed me through the portal, don't worry I defeated him." Naruto tells.

The three ninja's hear a weird sound, coming from further in the sewer, it echoes.

"That sounds like a dieing Dinosaur." Raphael says.

The three can tell that something is coming, from that direction at them fast. The sewer water is splashing and getting louder. Raphael reaches for his Sais, but is knocked down with Naruto by a large tail. The creature runs up to Mikey, grabs him by his neck and slams him into a pipe. Michelangelo falls unconscious. Raphael and Naruto get up.

"This guy looks like some type of mutated Croc or Lizard." Raph says pulling out his Sais and charging the creature.

He stabs his Sais into the creatures back; he quickly pulls them out afterwards. The creature's blood splashes into Raphael's face. He grabs Raph by his legs and throws him into Naruto. Raphael falls, but Naruto doesn't.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!!" Naruto yells.

He creates 15 clones of himself. Two of the clones grab it's tail, and spin him around. The clones throw him into the air, and five clones jump up and kick him into a pipe, which breaks on impact. The creature gets up and destroys a few clones, he than slashes the real Naruto on his chest. The ninja falls to his knees in pain, as blood falls from his chest. The creature runs off, and something falls from its shirt. Naruto places his hand on his bloody chest. Raphael walks up next to Naruto.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Raphael asks in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what was that thing?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know." Raphael shrugs his shoulders.

Raphael walks over to pick up what the creature dropped. He picks it up and looks at it for a second.

"So what does it say?" Naruto asks, still holding his chest.

"It says Dr. Curt Conner's, who the shell is that." Raphael says aloud.

"So what is that, it's dark and I can hardly see?" Naruto asks.

"It's a name tag maybe that is his name." Raphael suggest.

The two can hear a sewer lid being removed, as the creature exits the sewer.

"We need to get to the lair." Raph says.

He helps Naruto to his feet, he then picks up Mikey and they head to the lair. Within minutes they arrive to the front entrance, Raphael punches in the code. The door opens, and Raphael enters with Naruto by his side. Leonardo rushes over to Raphael.

"What happened Raph, and who is this?" Are you ok?" Leo asks.

"Let me clean up and I will tell you what's up." Raphael says, as he lays Mikey on the couch.

Raphael then heads to the bathroom and washes the creature's blood off of his face, and ninja mask. After doing so, he heads to the front room, where Donatello is questioning Naruto. Raphael joins the conversation, and tells Leo and Don about the ninja's journey. Don places a cold rag on the head of Mikey; Leo is amazed at Naruto's abilities.

"Raphael and Michelangelo earlier told me about your Sensei." Where is he?" Naruto asks.

"He is currently in Japan, having a little break from New York." And what did this to Mikey?" Donatello asks.

"I don't know what it was." Raphael answers.

He throws the name tag to Donatello.

"That came off of it." Raphael says.

Leonardo gets Naruto a few bandages to wrap around his chest. Naruto takes off his shirt and does just that. He puts it back on afterwards. Donatello pulls up Dr. Conner's page.

"I've got an address for a lab, this guy works there." Donatello says.

"He looked nothing like a man when we encountered him." Raph says in anger.

"Lets not make assumptions yet; maybe that is one of his experiments." Donatello suggests.

He then prints out the address. Leonardo grabs the printed paper.

"I'm going to go check out this lab, I want you all to stay here and hold the fort." Leonardo says.

Leo then exits the turtle's lair.

"So Naruto are you hungry?" What do you like to eat?" Donatello asks.

"I love Ramen noodles, but wait do you guys even have that in this world?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah of course we do, I'll make you some right away." Donatello says.

Donny heads over to the kitchen area. Michelangelo wakes up, takes the rag off of his head and sits up.

"Wow I'm back at the lair, what happened?" Mikey asks.

"Don't worry, the creature ran off and we returned here." Raphael explains.

Naruto and Raphael sit down next to Mikey, and Raph turns on the T.V.

**On the street tops**

Leo sticks to the Shadows of the streets. He makes his way to the roof tops, but is immediately stopped in his tracks.

"So you must be one of the four creatures that I have come to collect." The Knight says.

"So you're the guy Naruto spoke of, how did you find me so quickly?" Leonardo asks.

"I hold a device that tracks down, your type of DNA sequence." The Knight tells.

Leo pulls out his two Katana swords. The Knight pulls out a long blade.

"I hate to do things the hard way, but oh well I will enjoy this." The Knight says smiling under his armor.

**Back in the Sewer**

"Hey Naruto, it seems we are out of noodles." So I'm going on the surface, a few blocks from here is a restaurant that serves the best Ramen." Donatello says.

"Alright, but how about I come with you?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah sounds good, hey Raph and Mikey, you two can stay here and watch the place." Donatello says.

"No prob." Raph says switching the channel.

Donatello puts on a hat and jacket to disguise himself. Naruto and Don then head out.

"I'm going to keep my eye on Naruto, It's a bit strange how he just got to this planet and met up with us so quickly." Raphael tells Michelangelo.

"Are you saying you don't trust him?" Mikey asks.

"For now yes, we need to be on guard." Raphael replies.

**On the surface**

The Knight swings his sword at the turtle, Leo blocks the blades force, with a katana. Leo cuts the Knights blade in half, and kicks him to the ground.

"Oooh so you are much tougher than I thought you'd be, and I thought it would be simple taking the four of you out." The Knight says.

"Why don't you just leave this planet, and never come back." Leonardo demands.

The knight laughs at Leo's remark.

"You have the heart of a weak, worthless person." The knight says aloud.

"Bad choice pal, bad choice." Leo adds.

The Knight's eyes turn red, he gets on his feet and begins transforming.

"This can't be good." Leonardo says, in a nervous tone.

Time passes, and when the transformation is complete, an 80 Ft snake stands before Leo. The Snake hisses forcefully.

"Let's dance freak." Leo says charging the snake.

"There's the restaurant, trust me Naruto; they have some of the greatest Ramen you will ever taste!" Donatello says.

A woman comes crying out of the restaurant. Seven men come out as well following her.

"You worthless bitch, you messed everything up." A guy says, hitting her across her face.

"What were you doing giving away the bosses secrets." Another guy says, throwing her to the ground.

Naruto is about to jump in, but Don grabs him by his arm.

"Not yet." Don says, holding Naruto back.

The manager of the restaurant comes outside.

"Leave that poor girl alone." He says in a low tone.

"I don't see how any of this is your business old man, so get your ass back inside." A man says.

The manager quickly heads in. A black car drives past the restaurant, but in seconds it turns back around. A man steps out of the vehicle, as the vehicle drives off. He makes his way toward the seven men. He looks down at the girl.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this." He says.

He puts her arm around his shoulder, and picks her up.

"So what's your name?" He asks.

"Amaya." She answers.

"Who the hell are you?" Hand over the girl, or you're a dead man." One of the guy's says, pulling out a gun.

1 out of the 7 men notices a name tag on the guy.

"So your name is Bruce, I suggest you take yourself back to weir you came from." The guy says.

The woman runs to her car and drives off.

"Well gentle men she got away, what are we to do now." One of the guys says as he smiles.

Bruce takes off his tie and throws it to the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Bruce asks.

Two of the men run toward him, Bruce jumps 12 ft into the air landing in the middle of the seven men.

"Donatello, we really should help this guy." Naruto suggest.

"Not yet, let's see what happens." Donatello responds.

Bruce kicks two guys into the trash jumps up, and bicycle kicks another guy into the window of the restaurant. The guy goes straight through the window and falls unconscious. Bruce jumps up and kicks another guy 6 ft into the air. He falls on top of the two guys in the trash. The three remaining men stare at Bruce for a few seconds before running off. Bruce picks up his tie, and puts it back on. After doing so, he walks into the restaurant.

"That guy is not too bad." Naruto thinks.

As Bruce passes the front door, the last guy gets up and exits the diner. Once outside, he sprints away. A woman screams from a dark alley. Naruto and Donatello look in that direction to see the lizard run by.

"Here is some money; this will get your Ramen." I'm going after that creature." Donatello says.

"No it can wait I'm going with you, please you might need my help." Naruto says.

"Ok." Don says in agreement.

Bruce looks out of the window and can see the creature disappear into the dark city. Bruce quickly writes a check and gives it to the manager.

"This is for any damage caused." Bruce says.

Bruce exits afterwards, Donatello and Naruto are no where in sight.

Leonardo pulls his swords out of the snake.

"Alright, now that he has been taken care of, I can head to Dr. Conner's lab." Leo says in relief.

Leo places his swords into his sheath, and continues his way to the lab.

Donatello and Naruto catch up with the Lizard. Naruto creates a few clones that knock him over. Donatello throws off his hat and jacket. The Lizard quickly gets up, and lets out a loud sound.

"Hey Donatello stay back, this guy is mine." Naruto says.

The clones throw shurikens at the Lizard, he dodges a few but is stabbed by the rest. Naruto jumps up and kicks Lizard into a brick wall. A huge crack is left in the wall. Lizard pulls the Shurikens out of his body, and throws them. He gets rid of 5 clones. Naruto and his two remaining clones run over and begin fighting Lizard. In seconds Lizard destroys the two clones with his tail.

"Naruto is an amazing ninja, very impressive." Donatello thinks to himself.

Naruto slams his knee into Lizards chest and before landing kicks him into the air. Naruto then jumps above Lizard and kicks him into a park bench, which shatters on impact. The Lizard gets up showing no pain.

"You've got to be kidding; this guy just won't give up." Naruto thinks in frustration.

Naruto and the Lizard run at each other at top speed. Lizard bites into Naruto shoulder, and throws him to the ground. Lizard attempts to jump on Naruto, but something wraps around Lizards neck and pulls him back. He is thrown to the ground. A bat figure glides down.

"What the heck is that, Naruto watch out!!" Donatello yells.

The bat figure hits the ground, and helps Naruto to his feet.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"I'm Batman."

**To Be Continue**


	3. Drained out

Nine tailed mutant legend

**Nine tailed mutant legend**

**CHP3: Drained out **

"Stay back kid, I'll take care of this." Batman demands.

"This guy is tough; you won't be able to take him by yourself." Naruto yells.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Batman says angrily.

Batman runs toward the Lizard throws two batarangs, which explode when they hit the Lizard. The Lizard is knocked to the ground, Batman then stabs a needle into its arm. Batman steps back as the creature turns into a human, within a matter of seconds. Naruto runs up next to Batman.

"Are you feeling ok Mr. Conner's?" Batman asks.

"What and who are you?" Where am I?" Dr. Conner's asks.

"Just stay calm, you will be ok."

Dr. Conners gets up and runs away.

"I'll stop him, you stay here." Naruto says to Batman.

But the ninja is grabbed by his shirt before he can run.

"What are you doing, he is going to get away!" Naruto yells.

"Let him, this transformation of his tonight was not his fault." A magician named Erv caused this." Batman explains.

Donatello picks up his jacket and hat, puts them on as he approaches Naruto and Batman.

"Alright I'm just confused now." Naruto says.

"I'll make this short and easy for you to understand, the man you just saw created a lizard sequence which mutated him a long time ago." But he found a cure for it, so he has been living a normal life these days, until Erv came to this city." With his magic he created a relapse in Conners body, which is why you encountered him tonight in that lizard forum." Batman tells.

Donatello pulls out his staff.

"I will ask you once and only once, who are you?" And what are you doing in New York?" Donatello asks.

"I'm after a mad man, and once I get him I'll leave." Batman answers.

Batman is a bit confused as he looks at Donatello.

"So what's the story behind you?" Batman asks.

"It's not important right now, a lot is going on." This guy here Naruto comes from another world, and there are guys out to kill us both." Donatello says.

"I think I figured him not being a normal human from seeing him fight." Batman tells.

"Hey Batman, maybe you can help us fight off Azun and his minions?" Naruto asks.

"You're Batman?" I didn't know or I wouldn't have questioned you, I've read about you." So you're from Gotham?" Donatello asks.

"Yes that's right." Batman replies.

Batman throws a device to Naruto.

"If you need my help, just press the button." Batman says.

Batman pulls out his grappler and is on the roof tops in seconds. Donny pulls out his cell shell and contacts Leo. Donny tells his brother what had just happened, and that he did not need to go to the lab.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asks.

"Let's go get your ramen and than head back to the lair." Donny replies.

**Lin Kuei temple**

**Worlds away**

A portal opens over the Lin Kuei temple. Azun as well as three knights exit the portal, it closes behind them. The air is cold with a heavy wind. The four can see Lin Kuei ninjas training outside.

"Do you think one of them is him?" One of the Knights asks.

"No, these are just normal ninjas." Sub Zero will most likely be found inside." Azun replies.

"So what abilities does he have?" Another Knight asks.

"He can freeze you solid, I will take care of him myself, and the three of you can just stand by." Azun says.

Azuns communicator device shakes. He presses a button to speak.

"This is Azun, what's going on?" Azun speaks.

"Great news sir, the leaf village has taken a fall." Tsunade there leader has surrendered!!" A Knight tells.

"Great I will speak with you again later." Azun ends the conversation.

Azun and the three knights come to the front entrance of the temple, where a Lin Kuei ninja is guarding.

"Let us through, we are here to see someone." Azun demands.

"You may not enter, your not Lin Kuei members." The ninja responds.

The ninja is punched through the door, as Azun and the Knights walk over his dead carcass. They walk down a few halls before reaching the main room.

"I take it you are the leader of the Lin Kuei?" Azun asks.

"I am the grandmaster, but how did you get in here, you were not invited." The Grandmaster asks.

"Make it easy for us old man, where is the one called Sub Zero?" Azun demands.

"Sub Zero is currently on a mission." The Grandmaster tells.

"You better not be lying to me, or you're a dead man." Azun says.

An ice ball comes in the room at a high speed, hits one of the knights. He is frozen solid. A ninja jumps up and kicks the frozen knight; his icy body is broken into many pieces.

"Sub Zero I presume?" Azun asks.

"Yes I am the Lin Kuei fighter, known as Sub Zero." Sub Zero replies.

"Impressive, boys stand back, this guy is mine." Azun smiles as he cracks his knuckles.

Sub Zero shoots an ice blast as Azun, but a force field appears around him, blocking it. Azun teleports behind Sub Zero and elbows him in the head. The ninja crashes to the ground. Sub Zero quickly gets up. He throws a punch at Azun, but it is caught his hand is then crushed. Sub Zero falls to his knees, Azun lets go of his hand and kicks him twelve feet into the air. Sub Zero lands on his back, and is slow to get up. Azun runs at the ninja at top speed, Sub Zero jumps back and creates an ice clone. Azun runs right into it, and is frozen in place. Sub Zero punches right through it, and Azun's body is shattered. But in seconds, the icy parts form back together and the ice melts. Azun stands there before Sub Zero laughing.

"Impossible you're just a human!!" Sub Zero says in disbelief.

"I may look like one, but I have many different abilities." Just Surrender Lin Kuei fighter." Azun suggests.

"I never give up." Sub Zero says.

One of the Knights runs behind Sub Zero and grabs his arms.

"Do it now Azun!!" The knight yells.

Azun walks up to Sub Zero, and places his hands on his chest. In Seconds a huge light appears, as Azun begins to drain life out of Sub Zero. Sub Zero yells out in pain as Azun laughs. The remaining knight puts a force field around the grandmaster, incase he attempts to help Sub Zero. In about three minutes it is over, the Knight lets go of Sub Zero and he falls to the ground.

"What have you done to him?" The grandmaster asks in anger.

"I just drained him of his ability to freeze, it is my power now." He will never gain it back." Azun tells as he laughs.

Azun freezes a nearby wall; he then picks up Sub Zero by his head. He throws Sub Zero through the wall; the ninja falls sixty five feet before falling into a pond.

"Good bye Lin Kuei warrior!" Azun says with a laugh.

The Knight takes the shield off of the grandmaster. Azun then freezes him to his chair.

"You monsters won't get away with this." The grandmaster says aloud.

"Oh but we will old man, lets go boys and charc, mark Sub Zero off of the list." Azun says.

"Yes sir." The Knight says putting a line through Sub Zero's name.

A few Lin Kuei ninjas enter the room.

"Grandmaster we have a dead member at the front entra.." The ninja is cut off when he sees a hole in the wall and there master iced to a chair.

"If you men value your lives, you will step aside and let us leave." Azun smiles.

The ninjas step aside as Azun and his two remaining knights exit the temple. The ninjas get the ice off of there master.

"Should we go after them master?" One of the ninjas asks.

"No he is to powerful, we will think up a plan." He killed Sub Zero." The Grandmaster says sadly.

"No way, are you sure?" The Ninja asks sounding confused.

"Yes I watched him." The grandmaster replies.

**Outside of the temple**

Azun opens his communicator device to contact the king. They talk for a little bit, before coming to an end.

"So what does he want us to do now?" One of the knights asks.

"He is sending four million soldiers to this planet, we are going to invade and take over this planet like the last one." Azun tells.

"Have Zelda and Link been taken care of?" A knight asks.

"I haven't spoken with the squad responsible for those two, but I'm sure they have." Azun replies.

"Good, everything seems to be working in are favor." The other knight says.

"Let's take a look around this continent, who knows we might find other fighters that aren't on this list." Azun says.

Azun contacts a few more knights to head to the planet Naruto escaped to. Azun and the two knights are far from the Lin Kuei temple in minutes.

**Back in New York**

Naruto is sitting at a table in the turtle's lair eating his ramen.

"So Donny what was he like, is he like what the myths say?" Mikey asks in excitement.

"We kind of have more important matters to discuss, like about the guys who are trying to kill us." Donatello says.

"Didn't Leo take care of that guy?" Mikey asks."

"Yes he did, but who's to say they won't send more." Donny says.

"Where the TMNT, we can handle anything that comes are way." Mikey says with pride.

"Ok Mikey whatever helps you sleep at night." Donny says as he walks off.

"What did I say wrong?" Mikey asks.

Naruto finishes his ramen and then throws the plastic plate away. He heads over to the couch and sits down next to Raph. Raphael hands the remote to Naruto.

"You can watch whatever you want; I'm tired of watching the news." Raphael says.

Just than the T.V. and a few lights in the lair shut off. A portal opens over the lair.

"Oh crud, that must be them." Raphael says pulling out his Sais.

Ten knights jump out of the portal, as it closes behind them. Don, Leo and Mikey also pull out there weapons.

"Well well, it looks like we have Uzumaki and the turtle creatures all in one package." He wants Naruto alive, but kill the turtles." The leading knight says.

Naruto begins forming a Rasengan, but is knock into a table before completely finishing. Mikey punches one of the Knights, but pulls back in pain.

"What are you guy's made of?" Mikey says.

"We are stronger than the knight you previously encountered." The knight says punching mikey through a wall.

**At a nearby restaurant**

Bruce Wayne is being questioned by reporters as he enters.

"Mr. Wayne what brings you to New York?" Someone asks.

"No comment." Bruce replies as he enters.

He walks over to a table where a woman is sitting alone. He then sits down next to her.

"I was wondering if you were going to even show up Bruce." The woman says.

"Any luck finding Erv Zatanna?" Bruce asks.

"My plane just got here, about two hours ago, let's try and relax." Zatanna says.

"I'll relax once we have him." Bruce says angrily.

"Just take it easy for a little bit ok." Zatanna smiles.

She rubs her hand over his.

"Ok whatever you say." Bruce says in a tone of disagreement.

Both of them pick up a menu to see what they are going to eat. Within five minutes something begins to shake in Bruce's pocket. He looks to see that it is the bat beeper.

"I'm sorry Zatanna something urgent has come up, I have to go." Bruce says getting up from his chair.

"What is it now?" Zatanna asks rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later." Bruce says.

He gives her the money for her dinner and then leaves.

**Back in the turtles lair **

Naruto and Michelangelo kick a knight into a puddle of sewer water. Naruto forms the Rasengan, and smashes it right into the knight's chest.

"One down, nine to go, good job Naruto." Michelangelo says.

Raph, Leo, and Don are thrown into Naruto and Mikey. The five of them lay in a corner together. The Nine Knights begin to create a huge blast together.

"Oh shell this doesn't look good!" Mikey says in horror.

**To be continue**


	4. New Dimension

**Nine tailed mutant legend**

**CHP4: New dimension**

Raphael throws a Sai at a nearby book shelf. It tips over and falls on the Knights. The five ninjas then get up; Raph goes over and grabs his Sai. The book shelf is picked up and thrown across the room by one of the knights.

The nine Knights begin there attack on the ninjas.

"We are so out numbered, but we can still win." Mikey smiles.

Naruto jumps over Michelangelo creating a clone, he starts fighting two of the knights. The turtles join him. Donatello throws a punch at a Knight, only to get it grabbed. The Knight picks up Dony and throws him into there TV. Dony pulls out his staff and gets up.

Naruto's clone is destroyed; one of the Knights holds Naruto above the ground. The other knight continuously punches him in the stomach. Leo runs over to try and help Naruto, but he is grabbed by his neck and thrown into a wall. Leonardo falls unconscious.

Raphael tries to stab his Sais into a Knight, but it doesn't work.

"What are these guys made of, it's like there invincible." Raphael says aloud.

Raphael's Sais are knocked out of his hand, he is then chock slammed into a table. Mikey knocks over the Knight that was punching on Naruto. The knight holding Naruto picks him up, and throws him into Donatello who is fighting another knight. A knight punches Raphael in the stomach, before knocking him to the ground. Raphael spits out blood and gets up. The knight slams his fist into Raphael's face, this time he knocks him out.

Mikey, Don, and Naruto get together. Naruto begins forming the Rasengan, but is knocked over with Don and Mikey.

"This is almost too easy; I heard so many stories about you Naruto." You creatures are just as pathetic as the kid; I expected a fight from you all. The knight says in disappointment.

One of the knights spits on Naruto.

"Hey you can't do that." Donatello yells as he jumps up.

A knight pulls out his blade; he stabs Dony in the stomach. He then grabs the turtles head and knee's him in the face. Donatello falls to the ground, bleeding from his stomach and face. Naruto begins to get angry; a red energy field appears around him. One tail of the demon fox sticks out in the back.

"Wow what's happening to you dude?" Mikey asks Naruto.

"Stay back Michelangelo, I'll destroy them all." Naruto says in a dark voice.

The nine knights smile.

"We finally see your true power." The leading knight says.

Naruto jumps up and kicks three knights into sewer water. A second tail appears on Naruto. Naruto punches another knight into the ceiling. The leading knight shoots energy rings from his hand; they wrap around Naruto and tighten. The energy field around Naruto disappears, and so do the tails. The rings drain the anger and energy out of Naruto. He falls to the ground unconscious. The main knight opens a portal.

"Grab the boy and let's go!!" The leading knight yells.

"What about the turtle creature's sir?" Another knight asks.

"Forget about them, Naruto is more important at the time." The leading knight tells.

The knight grabs Naruto, and the nine of them head for the portal. As the leading knight is about to step into the portal, something hits him in the head. He falls to the ground. The eight knights look around to see who could have done it, but they see no one. The knight picks up the object that hit him in the head. It is shaped like a bat. Just then Batman glides down from a dark corner of pipes.

"What the hell is that?" A knight asks, pulling out his sword.

"Put the kid down." I won't ask twice." Batman says in his dark tone.

"Wow Batman, thank goodness you're here." Did you bring backup, because these guys are tough." Michelangelo asks, with a little relief in the situation.

The knights drop Naruto.

"Boys, destroy this Batman." The leading knight says with a smile.

Michelangelo gets up, and runs next to Batman. Batman throws smoke bombs at the eight. They begin coughing. Batman runs in and knocks them over. Michelangelo passes Batman and begins fighting the leader. The eight knights get up and begin fighting Batman. Donatello gets on his feet, to aid Batman. Michelangelo is thrown across the room. Batman places a bat bomb on a knight. It goes off and blows the knights chest open. He falls to the ground dead. Mikey throws water on both Raph and Leo, they both wake up. Raphael picks up his Sais.

"It looks like Batman is here, good we need the help." Leo says.

Raphael runs over to try and get the rings off of Naruto. The rings shock Raph, and he is shot backwards. A knight pulls his sword high in the air, in an attempt to cut Batman's head off. Something sticky pulls the sword out of his hand. Someone comes swinging into the room. Batman looks up.

"What is he doing here!!" Batman thinks.

The figure webs a knight to a wall.

"You've got to be kidding, dudes it's Spiderman!!" Michelangelo says in excitement.

Two of the knights turn into birds. Batman turns around to see Zatanna. The knight rips out of Spidey's web. The leading knight's eyes are wide. He picks up Naruto.

"All knights retreat now!!" He yells

Batman pulls out his grappler. He shoots the grappler ground the knight's leg. Batman pulls back as the knight jumps in the portal with Naruto. The portals force pulls Batman, Naruto and the knight inside.

"Well we can't help staying here." Raphael says jumping in the portal.

The remaining five knights, jump in as well. The portal then begins to close.

"Let's go guys." Michelangelo yells.

He grabs Spiderman and Zatanna the three jump in, together. Leonardo and Donatello enter last, it shuts behind them.

**Dimension worlds away**

A portal opens over a field, out fall Naruto, Batman, and one knight. The portal shuts behind them, Naruto's eyes open.

"Hey what's going on?" Where am I?" Naruto asks.

He gets no response. Naruto tries to get himself out of the power rings, but he can't. The knight pulls out a sharp blade and charges Batman, who is standing near a cliff. As he approaches, Batman grabs him and throws him off the cliff. Batman looks down as he falls. When the knight hits the ground, the rings around Naruto dissolve. Naruto then gets up off of the ground. Batman walks up to Naruto.

"So where is everyone else?" Naruto asks.

"They must be back in the sewer, we are on another planet." Batman answers.

"What we are, man that sucks." How did this happen?" Naruto asks.

Batman explains it to him.

"Lets look around; maybe we can find someone that can help." Batman suggests.

Naruto and Batman are walking on the plains. Naruto looks up to see the sunset. Batman and Naruto walk into a forest.

"Hey Naruto stop for a second, I think we are being followed." Batman says.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asks.

Batman throws a batarang at a nearby bush. Someone jumps out of the bush, long blades shoot out of there arms.

"You're a smart guy, I'm a Tarkada." I work for Baraka, I kill trespassers like you." The Tarkada tells.

"I got this one Batman." Naruto says.

"Your crazy little boy, I will cut you into small pieces." The Tarkada says.

Naruto creates two clones that begin fighting him. While his clones fight, he creates a rasengan. The Tarkada destroys the clones quickly.

"What kind of joke was that, now I'm going to rip your heart out kid." The Tarkada threatens.

"Whatever you say!" Naruto says aloud.

He runs at the Tarkada, and slams the rasengan into his stomach. The Tarkada falls to the ground hard, but is not dead. Naruto stands there for a few seconds.

"What are you waiting for, finish me?" The Tarkada yells.

Batman walks passed Naruto; he picks up the Tarkada and ties him up to a tree.

"You will regret leaving me alive." The Tarkada tells Batman.

"I doubt that." Batman says tightening the rope.

Naruto and Batman continue walking, until they come up to a sign. It reads "Shaolin Temple ahead."

"Lets follow this; maybe we can get some help at this temple." Batman says.

Naruto agrees with him, and they stay to the path.

**A Portal opens over a lake **

Zatanna, Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and Spiderman fall into a lake. The portal shuts behind them. The six swim to shore and get out.

"I want to know how you two ended up in are home, back in New York.?" Leonardo asks.

"Well I was out patrolling the city, when I spotted Batman entering the sewers." We have teamed up a few times." I was making sure he didn't need my help, I also found it weird that he was in New York." I met her in the sewer; she was following bats as well." Spiderman tells.

"Ok, so how about you?" Leo asks Zatanna.

"I came to New York with Batman, to try and stop an evil magician." Must I say more; by the way I'm Zatanna." She responds.

The sun is down, and the sky is dark. The moon shines in the dark sky.

"This is very strange; I wonder what happened to Batman, Naruto, and those Knights." Donatello says.

"I'm sure there fine, I know Batman, he is a tough guy that can take care of himself." Spiderman adds.

Michelangelo walks over to Spiderman introducing himself.

"I say we have a look around, maybe we can find Naruto and the bat." Raphael suggests.

They all agree and begin walking.

**Portal opens over Azun**

Five knights come out of it as it shuts.

"What's going on, where are you warriors coming from?" Azun asks.

"Are squad leader has Naruto Ozumaki." One knight replies.

"Great!!" Has he got him to the king?" Azun asks.

"Yes most likely sir." The knight replies.

"Excellent, your squad did well." Azun says.

Azun opens another portal.

"I want you five to go back to the planet we took over." The king wants Sasuke Uchiha, take him to our planet." Azun demands.

"Yes Azun." The knight responds.

The five knights jump into the portal, and it closes. Azun looks on the list to see the name Shang Tsung. A rope with a spear on the end of it goes through one of the knights arms. The knight just pulls the spear out of his arm; the rope is then pulled back. Azun and the knights turn around to see a black and yellow dressed ninja. The ninja jumps high into the air, and lands right in front of the three.

"So who are you, a ninja from the Lin Kuei?" I suggest you go back to your temple, are business was with Sub Zero." Azun speaks.

The wind blows, and everything is silent.

"I take it you're the one who killed Sub Zero?" The ninja asks.

"Yes I did, and I took all his abilities." So if I were you and valued my life, I would leave." We are taking over this planet." Azun tells.

"Who is we?" The ninja asks out of curiosity.

"That is for me to know." Azun replies.

A village near by is being burned to the ground, by thousands of knights. Azun smiles at the destruction. The sounds of villagers dieing can be heard, Azun laughs at the site.

"By the way I'm not Lin Kuei, I'm the ninja known as Scorpion." Scorpion says punching Azun into a tree.

Scorpion pulls off his mask; the two knights are surprised to see a skeleton. Fire shoots out of his mouth, the two knight's fall to the ground in flames. Scorpion then puts his mask back on. Azun pulls himself out of the tree. He looks on the list, but doesn't see Scorpions name.

"This guy is much stronger then the average man." Azun thinks.

"I will not allow you to take over this world!" Scorpion yells to Azun.

Azun smiles and runs toward Scorpion, the ninja does the same.

**To Be Continue**


	5. The grouping

Nine Tailed Mutant Legend

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 5: The grouping**

As the two run at each other, Scorpion teleports himself behind Azun and kicks him in the head. Azun falls into the tall grass. Scorpion pulls out a sword from his sheath. Azun is a little slow to get up. He notices the ninja's weapon. Thinking quickly, he grabs a blade that belonged to the now burnt Knight. Azun and Scorpion begin sword fighting.

**Shalion Temple**

Batman and Naruto come to the front entrance. A huge door blocks them from getting in. Batman pushes on the door, and it opens. Naruto and Batman slowly enter. Up ahead, Young boys of the temple are training. Within moments the two are spotted by the group. Startled and afraid of the two unknown guy's, the kids run somewhere inside.

"I guess that means they are afraid of us." Naruto suggests.

"That is only natural that they would be, we have entered there home without permission." But stay on guard." Batman says.

"I'm always on guard." Naruto responds.

The two continue walking. A man wearing a hat comes from inside the temple.

"That is as far as the two of you go." The man says aloud.

He takes a second to look at the two. He is a bit confused when looking at Batman.

"Why are the two of you here?" The man asks.

Batman takes a few seconds, before explaining. The guy stands there for a moment, debating whether or not he was going to believe this story.

"I'm not the kind of guy to be fooled." The two of you probably work for the tribe that attacked this village, days ago!" The man yells.

"No you have to trust us, he is telling the truth." Naruto tries to reason.

The guy takes off his hat and throws it at the two. Both Naruto and Batman duck down, the hat flies around like it is a boomerang. After being air born for a few seconds, the hat returns to its owner.

"You two should not have come here." The guy says.

"Just one question, who are you?" Naruto asks.

"It really doesn't matter who I am." But since you would like to know, I'm Kung Lao." He answers.

Batman pulls out two batarangs, and throws them at Kung Lao. They explode; Kung Lao is tossed into the air, but lands on his feet. Batman and Kung Lao run at each other, and begin fighting. Batman throws a punch at Kung Lao, which is blocked. Kung Lao uses

the opportunity to knee Batman in the stomach. Batman yells out in pain. Naruto looks up at the full moon, wondering if he will ever see his home again. Kung Lao uppercuts Batman into the air. The Dark Knight catches himself, and glides down to his feet. Kung

Lao runs over and begins fighting him again. Batman grabs one of Kong Lao's punches and twists his arm. Batman then punches Kung Lao to the ground. Kung Lao is dizzy, but he is quick to get up. Batman and Kung Lao punch each other in the face, at the same time. The next second, they are both shocked by electricity. The two fall to the ground. A huge light of electricity appears before them, and in moments it is gone. A man stands in its place.

"Lord Raiden, these two intruders tried to attack the temple." Kung Lao tells.

Raiden looks over at Naruto, and then down at Batman.

"Is this true?" The thunder god asks.

Batman gets up off of the ground.

"No it is not, this is all just a big misunderstanding." Batman replies.

Naruto walks up next to Batman, as he explains to Raiden.

**Different Location**

Scorpion's blade has been split into two pieces. Azun throws his sword to the ground, and begins fighting the ninja specter. Scorpion knife hands Azun on the neck, he then elbows him in the face. Scorpion kicks him high into the air. The ninja pulls out his rope spear, and throws it up. The blade goes right into Azuns shoulder. Scorpion pulls him down, and punches him into a bush. Azun gets up and spits blood, the rope is pulled back by the ninja. Scorpion and Azun stare at each other for a moment.

"Nice moves Lin Kuei fighter." You seem to be more skilled than even Subzero." Azun says amazed.

Scorpion just stands there, as a small light rain begins.

"I told you before." I am not a Lin Kuei fighter!" Scorpion yells.

Azun quickly teleports behind Scorpion, places his hands on Scorpions in an attempt to drain his abilities. Azuns smile is wide, but is short lived. Azun realizes that he is not draining the ninja at all. Scorpion removes Azuns hands from his shoulder; he then turns around to face him.

"You cannot drain life from a dead man." Scorpion says punching Azun to the ground.

Azun quickly jumps up, and puts space between him and Scorpion. He creates an Ice ball and freezes Scorpion in place. Scorpion quickly breaks out of the ice. Scorpion jumps up to kick Azun, but he is grabbed and thrown to the side. Azun throws smoke bombs to the ground.

"We will meet again ninja." Azun tells.

When the smoke clears, Scorpion stands alone.

**Shalion Temple**

Raiden thinks about the story Batman just told him, as it continues to rain.

"So you must have been in one of the portals that opened over this planet, in the last few hours." The elder gods brought this to my attention." Raiden tells.

Batman thinks for a few seconds.

"We only came through one of those portals." How many have opened over this world?" Batman asks.

Raiden tells the three of them.

"That many, could it be an invasion." Kung Lao suggests.

Batman tells Raiden about the knights he encountered back on his planet. Naruto tells them about Azuns master's plan, to take over many different worlds. Raidens face turns serious. He realizes the truth. He explains his sudden appearance at the temple. Raiden came to alert Kung Lao that the knights attacked many civilians, and are heading to the temple. Kung Lao shows a face of fear.

"We must go to them, before they reach this temple." Batman says.

"So you will help us?" Kung Lao asks.

"Yes, after all they are out to kill anyone who is against there kings rule." Batman replies.

Raiden directs the three of them to the marching knights. Before leaving the temple, twelve monk warriors join them. They all exit the temple. Raiden returns to the elder gods.

**Somewhere by a lake**

Princess Kitana sighs, as she breathes in the night air. She looks at the moons reflection in the lake. The princess is amused by the beauty of the night. Suddenly she sees something floating in the water. It looks a lot like a body!! Kitanas heart rate increases. Thinking quickly, she takes off her boots and runs into the lake. She swims up to the body. Right away she identifies him.

"Subzero!!" She says surprised.

She feels his wrist. After a few seconds she can feel his pulse. Kitana pulls him out of the lake, and takes him back to the castle.

**A few miles**

**Away**

The group decides to rest for the night. Mikey, Raph, and Donatello went out on a search for fire wood. Leo, Spiderman, and Zatanna sit on the wet grass. Leonardo just sits there, with his legs crossed and eyes closed. Spidey is in his on train of thought.

"I'm cold; I really hope they hurry back." Zatanna says with her arms over her chest.

Spiderman moves up next to her, and puts his arm around her. Zatannas body heat rises, as she is now nervous.

"I'm sure they will be back really soon." Spiderman says rubbing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure they will." Zatanna says blushing.

About half a mile away the turtles are in a forest. Raphael picks up a few stacks of wood. The three turtles have gathered up all the wood, and are ready to head back. Raphael stops walking and puts the wood down. He turns around to face his brothers.

"Do you get the feeling someone is watching us?" Raphael whispers.

The three of them are silent while listening to the rain drops. But the sound of footsteps can be heard from afar. The turtles pull out there weapons, ready to fight. Darts shoot at the three from all directions. The darts put them to sleep, when it pierces there skin. The turtles fall to the ground unconscious. Donatello catches a glimpse of a woman wearing a purple ninja mask over her mouth, before his eyes close. She approaches the turtles with many others. The huge group looks at the turtles for awhile, confused.

"What are they?" A Tarkada asks aloud.

The woman takes a few seconds to observe the creatures.

"I have no clue, but we will take them with us." The woman says.

"Yes Mileena." A Tarkada replies.

The turtles are picked up and tied to nearby horses.

"What would you like us to do now mistress?" A Tarkada asks.

She stands there for a few seconds thinking.

"We shall head back to the temple." See that the three of them are jailed and questioned, if possible." Mileena replies.

Mileena then leads the tarkadas back to the temple.

**Half a mile away**

In the darkness, Spiderman, Leo, and Zatanna sit quietly. Spidey finally takes his arm from around her.

"Hey Leonardo, what do you think is taking your brothers so long?" Spiderman asks.

Leonardo looks up from the ground to face Spidey.

"Knowing them, they might be messing around." But if they take to long, I'll go check it out." Leonardo says.

Spiderman stands up stretching.

"I'm tired of waiting; I'll go see whats up." Plus I need the exercise any way." Spiderman says.

Leo looks up at the wall crawler.

"Ok suit yourself, but do hurry back." Leo says.

"Of course, be back in a flash." Spiderman says.

Zatanna looks up as he swings off on his web.

**Many miles**

**Away**

Many minuets pass by; the knights have been spotted by Kung Lao and the group.

"So how are we going to attack these guys?" Just straight forward, or a sneak attack?" Naruto asks.

Kung Lao sticks his finger out, and counts the knights.

"It seems there is about seven of them, and fifteen of us." I'd say a direct attack." Kung Lao replies.

Batman looks down at the knights through his binoculars. Batman agrees with Kung Lao.

"After we take them out, we will head back to the Shalion temple." By time we get back, Raiden should have a plan to stop this invasion." Kung Lao says.

Batman puts the binoculars back in his utility belt.

"A direct attack it is, but be careful those guys are a bit tougher than they look." Batman notifies.

The group begins there descent down the hill to confront the knights in black armor. The group is quickly spotted, and the fight begins. Batman throws bat wiring around a knight, and kicks him to the ground. Naruto jumps up high, grabs a knight by his head and throws him into another knight. Kung Lao takes off his hat, and throws it. The blade of the hat goes right into the knight's head. The knight looses balance and falls. Kung Lao pulls the hat out of the knight's head and puts it back on. Blood shoots out of his head, and he is dead in seconds. Two monks get there necks snapped while fighting. Naruto trips a knight, but before he can hit the ground, the ninja kicks him up. Batman seeing this acts quickly pulling out a bat bomb and throwing it up. The knight explodes Naruto smiles at the team effort. Kung Lao uppercuts a knight off of a cliff. Within minuets the knights who survived retreat. Kung Lao looks around to see four of there own dead. The group is silent, the rain slowly stops.

"Lets all head back." Kung Lao breaks the silence.

Sadness can be seen in his face. Batman's hand meets Kung Lao's shoulder.

"They didn't die for no reason, I will see to that." Batman tells.

Kung Lao's face brightens a bit. The men begin their journey back, with the bodies of there own.

**Miles away**

Spiderman finally returns with fire wood. Leo and Zatanna look at him, and then each other.

"Whats wrong?" Spiderman asks, sounding confused.

He drops the wood on the ground.

"Did you see my brothers at all?" Leo asks with concern in his voice.

"No I didn't see them, but I found this thing making this ringing sound." Spiderman says tossing the object to Leo.

Leonardo looks at it for a second.

"This is Raphael's cell shell!!" I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Don." Leo says.

Leonardo takes his cell shell out of his belt, he punches in Dons code. It just rings for a little bit, until someone answer's on the other line. The voice is dark and nasty. Immediately Leo shuts off the cell. He looks up at Spiderman and Zatanna, with worry in his eyes.

"Someone has got my brothers." Leo says sadly.

"Well let's go get them back." Spiderman suggests.

Leonardo stands up facing Spiderman.

"Are cell shells have tracking devices on them, mine is almost out of power." I will let it charge over night, and we will go after them in the morning." Leo tells.

"Good idea, plus I need some shut eye." Spiderman yawns.

Zatanna stands up with a grin on her face.

"What about Batman, have you two forgot about him?" Zatanna almost yells.

"We don't even know if Batman is on this planet." Plus like I said before, the guy can handle his own problems." Lets just all get some sleep." Spiderman says.

Zatanna roles her eyes and sits back down. Zatanna uses her magic to start the fire on the wood. Spiderman looks down at her; he can see she's upset.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say something that hurt you?" Spiderman asks.

Her blue eyes look up at him.

"It's not you; it's just the situation we are all in." She says softly.

Spiderman sits down next to her, but his hand accidentally touches her butt. He pulls his hand away, realizing his mistake. Zatanna blushes and smiles, her body shifts over as she looks at Spiderman. He backs up from her a little bit.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to." Spidey says panicking

She stares at him for a second. She giggles a bit.

"It's ok; I know you didn't purposely do it." Zatanna rubs her hand on Spiderman's leg.

The hairs on his back go up from her soft touch. Zatanna says her good night to both Leo and Spiderman before lying on her back. Her eyes soon close. Spiderman takes off his mask. Leonardo looks at him.

"So what is your real name?" The turtle asks.

He thinks about it for a second, whether or not to tell the truth.

"I'm Peter Parker." He answers.

Leonardo sits down, and stairs at the fire.

"I can't sleep with my mask on; it would be hard to breathe." Peter tells Leo.

The turtle just smiles. Parker lies on his stomach next to Leo. He rests his head on his arms. He falls asleep shortly afterwards.

**Shalion Temple**

Kung Lao and the group enter. Raiden awaits them inside. The dead bodies are carried to a different destination. Kung Lao enters the room, with Batman and Naruto at his side. Raiden begins to speak.

"I got in contact with Jax, Sonya, Kitana, and Johnny Cage." The four of them, will join the three of you." This invasion must be stopped." Raiden tells.

Kung Lao looks a bit confused.

"What about Liu Kang?" Kung Lao asks.

Raiden looks over at Kung Lao.

"He is currently on a mission, but will be back soon." In the mean time, show these two gentlemen to a room." Raiden says.

Kung Lao bows, the two then follow him. They travel up many sets of stairs, with lit candles on the wall. After awhile of walking, they come to two rooms, across from each other. Kung Lao unlocks both doors. Naruto looks over at Batman.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto says.

Batman replies by saying good night. Naruto enters the room, and closes the door behind him. Batman looks straight at Kung Lao.

"Thank you; we appreciate you giving us room in your home." I understand that you probably don't trust us fully, which is understandable." I just have one favor to ask?" Batman says.

"Ok… What?" Kung Lao replies.

"Do you have any normal clothes I can wear?" I only wear this while fighting criminals, Etc." Batman explains.

Kung Lao forms half smile.

"I'll go get you a few things that will last you a few days." Kung Lao responds.

"Thanks, greatly appreciated." Batman says in his Bruce Wayne tone.

Kung Lao walks down the hall. Batman enters his room, and kicks the door shut behind him. First thing he takes off is the cape and cowl. He then undresses until he is down to his boxer shorts. Bruce just sits on the edge of the bed thinking.

Across the hall, Naruto lays in a bed. He looks up at the ceiling until his eyes clothes, and he falls asleep.

**To Be Continue**


	6. A Search

"Thanks for letting us know

**Nine tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP6: A Search**

The sun rises over the shalion temple. Bruce Wayne pushes himself up; he stretches as he gets out of the bed. He opens the nearby curtains, to let in some light. He walks over to the door that leads to the hallway, and opens it. On the ground, lays a basket filled with clothes. He smiles picking up the basket, and shuts the door. After getting dressed, he heads down the many stairs to get to the main floor. Kung Lao sits in the kitchen, eating eggs, Bacon and a glass of orange juice. Bruce enters the kitchen wearing a gray sweater with blue jeans and white shoes. Kung Lao looks up at him.

"I had no idea you looked like that, without the cape and cowl." I figured you were a man last night, so what is your real name?" Kung Lao asks.

Bruce walks over to the table Kung Lao sits at.

"My name is Bruce." Thanks again for letting us stay the night in your home." Bruce says.

"Don't thank me, it was Raiden's idea." I do have a question for you." Kung Lao says.

"Ok, you can ask anything." Bruce replies.

"What is the story behind the bat suit?" I just want to know why you even wear it." It seems a bit pointless." Kung Lao asks.

Bruce just sits there, trying to think what to say. His heart sinks a bit, at the memory when it all began, the death of his parents. The two shots that have haunted him, since that dreadful night. Bruce looks away from Kung Lao, with sadness in his face.

"That's really not a happy topic for me." Bruce finally replies.

Kung Lao can hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry I asked." Tragedy is never a good." Kung Lao says.

Bruce walks over to a dish sitting on the counter top, and pulls an apple out of it.

"Do you mind if I have one?" Bruce asks.

"Not at all, go ahead." Kung Lao replies.

Bruce washes the apple off, before taking a bite into it.

**Miles away**

**On a field**

Peters eyes open, he feels by his side for his mask. But it is not there, he pushes himself up onto his knees. The sun shines bright. He looks around on the ground, but does not see it anywhere. Zatanna walks over to Peter, waving something in his face.

"Is this what you're looking for, huh Petey?" Zatanna asks with a giggle.

Peter looks up at her.

"Hey give it back; I need that to conceal my identity." Peter demands.

Peter thinks to himself, realizing he never told her his name.

"Hey Zatan, or whatever your name is." How do you know my name?" Peter asks.

Zatanna looks down at him with a frown.

"My name is Zatanna, but you can call me Zee." Leo told me your name before he left to find us breakfast." Zatanna replies.

"Ok Zee, can I have my mask back please?" Peter asks nicely.

"You can have it back, if you catch me!" Zatanna says about to run.

Spiderman quickly grabs her by one of her legs, and pulls back. Zatanna falls right on top of him. Her hat falls on the ground. The two are chest to chest. Peter panics a bit, as Zatanna sits up on him. What she does next surprises the wall crawler. She places her hands on his chest, rubbing the spider symbol.

"We should make love to each other, right now." Zatanna says, putting one of her hands on Peter's face.

Peter's eyes widen, and his heart moves fast. He attempts to say something, but stops. Zatanna laughs as she gets off of him.

"I was just kidding; I wanted to see your reaction." You're a good boy." Zatanna tosses his mask to him.

She picks up her hat and puts it back on. She looks down at him, as he sits up.

"I didn't know you were so cute behind the mask." Zatanna says.

Peter blushes at her sweet comment.

"Thanks." You are very beautiful." Peter replies.

"Your good looking, but I find Batman to be even more attractive under that cowl." Zatanna says with glowing eyes.

Spidy looks at her confused.

"About that, who is Batman behind the mask?" Are the two of you dating?" Spiderman asks.

"Why so interested?" To answer your question, he does not seem to let any woman close." We are not seeing each other." If you really want to know his identity, just ask him the next time you see him." Zatanna replies.

Peter puts his mask back on. Zatanna walks over to a nearby tree, to sit under it. The two sit in silence waiting for Leonardo to return.

**Shalion Temple **

Naruto enters the kitchen to see Bruce eating an apple, and Kung Lao washing his plate in the sink.

"What are you two doing?" Do any of you have a clue when the others will get here?" Naruto asks.

Bruce continues to eat his apple, Kung Lao finishes washing his plate and turns to face Naruto.

"They should all be here in less than thirty minutes." Kung Lao tells.

**Dimensions away**

**Outside of the Leaf Village**

Kakashi stands on a field, surrounded by twenty knights.

"Surrender Kakashi, you are out numbered." One knight yells.

Kakashi just smiles at his words. He runs over and begins fighting the Knights. He forms the Chidori taking down a few knights with its power. One knight throws a punch at Kakashi, he grabs it. With much strength he rips the arm off.

"You're a dead man Kakashi!!" A knight yells.

The knight picks Kakashi up by his neck, and throws him into the ground. A few knights stomp on him for awhile. He falls unconscious.

"One of you pick this joke up, we will take him back to the village." Make sure to put him with the rest of the prisoners." A knight picks up Kakashi, and throws him over his shoulder.

The knights arrive at the prison quickly. Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, and many others are in jail cells. Force fields are what hold them in. A knight throws Kakashi into a cell; he pulls out a remote and presses a button. A force field appears around Kakashi's cage.

"What have you done to him?!" You better hope he is alive, or when I get out of here you will all be dead!" Sakura yells, punching at the force field.

A knight turns to Sakura with a smile.

"Silly child, you are nothing to us." You better watch what comes out of your mouth; it might get you in trouble." A knight replies.

Sakura doesn't say a thing, she just sits down.

"I have a question for you all." Why did you pick this peaceful village to invade?" Tsunade snaps at them.

A knight smiles at her anger.

"Who says we were just taking over this village." This entire planet will be under our full control, in no time." It must hurt to know you can't do a thing about it." A knight says.

All knights in the room exit. A few seconds go by, before anyone speaks.

"Hey Tsunade, are you able to use any of your jutsu's?" Shizune asks.

"No I cannot, this is all very strange." Tsunade answers.

"Same with me, I can't perform any either." Maybe it has something to do with these force fields." Sakura suggests.

"If that is true, than we need to try and figure another way out of this place." Shizune tells.

Shikamaru sits back in his cell, listening to them talk back and forth.

**Back at the**

**Shalion Temple**

Kung Lao, Naruto, and Bruce, sit at the kitchen table talking. Raiden appears in front of the three, in bright electricity.

"I'm just letting the three of you know, that the others have just entered the temple." All except Kitana, she is taking care of a small problem." Raiden tells.

"Thanks for letting us know." We will go out and greet them." Bruce says.

"I have something to do, but I will see you all shortly." Raiden says.

Raiden disappears with electricity. Bruce, Kung Lao, and Naruto get up from the table. The three exit the room, and head outside. Approaching them is Jax, Johnny Cage, and Sonya. Kung Lao introduces Bruce and Naruto to the three.

"So where do the two of you come from?" I have never seen either of you before." Sonya asks.

Both Naruto and Bruce are silent.

"It's a long story, we can tell you about it later." Naruto replies.

"Yeah, trust me Sonya you will find it hard to believe at first." We should discuss a plan, to stop this invasion." Kung Lao tells.

"I sure do hope Liu hurries back." Something tells me, that we are going to need him." Johnny Cage says.

"That might be true, but we can't always rely on him." We will do this ourselves." Kung Lao says.

"I've never met this Liu Kang person, but I'm sure we will do just fine without him." Bruce adds.

"The two of you should stay here at the temple." Things can get very brutal." Jax says to Bruce and Naruto.

The leaf village ninja laughs at Jax's suggestion.

"You haven't seen us in action yet, we will be a big contribution." Naruto says.

"This kid might be young, but he's a good fighter." So is this man, the two of them will come with us." Kung Lao adds.

Jax looks down at Naruto.

"How old are you kid?" Jax asks.

"What does my age have to do with anything?" Since you would like to know, I'm 16." Naruto replies.

"There is no reason, I was just curious." Jax replies.

Just then, a portal opens over the Shalion temple. Many Knights come out of it. It closes after a few moments.

"What the devil is this, what are they doing here!" Johnny yells.

"One of them must have followed us back here, last night." Kung Lao guesses.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight them now." Johnny says.

"So you must be the earth realm heroes of this world?" A knight in the front asks.

Kung Lao steps forward, putting himself in front of everyone.

"Yes we are, what is it that you want from this planet?" Kung Lao asks.

"We want the most powerful fighters dead, leaving no one to stop us from taking full control." A Knight replies.

Naruto steps forward, putting himself next to Kung Lao.

"That's not going to happen pal; you'll have to go through us!" Naruto yells.

All knights in the group seem to be surprised. They take a second to look at the blond haired boy.

"It can't be!!" Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" A knight asks.

"Of course I am." You guys seem surprised that I'm still alive." I guess your king really wants me dead." Naruto replies.

"I was sure the other squad disposed of you." No matter, you will be added on as an extra bonus." The knight says.

The knights pull out there weapons, ready to attack the fighters. Bruce takes this second to run. Kung Lao and the others look at him as he runs off, confused.

"Good fighter my butt." He is a coward." Sonya complains.

"Trust me Sonya, not even I expected that." Kung Lao replies.

The knights begin there attack on them.

Jax punches into the ground, its force cause a few knight to fall.

"I'll take the one with the metal arms." A knight says.

Jax pulls his arm out of the ground, only to be kicked into a statue. One knight throws a kick at Naruto who grabs it. The ninja begins spinning the knight around, hitting other knight in his path. He eventually throws him into three knights.

"Good work Naruto, I didn't expect that." Johnny says.

Johnny jumps over a knight, grabbing his head at the same time. He throws the knight into the ground. Another knight runs at him fast, he shoots a Plasmic Fireball at him. The knight knocks the blast out of the way, and begins fighting Cage. Kung Lao and Sonya fight the knights off, back to back. Sonya uppercuts a knight, pulls her gun out and shoots him in the head. Three knights punch Kung Lao in the face at the same time, knocking him out.

"Hold on Sonya, I will be right over to help." Naruto says.

Before Naruto can get to Sonya, he is surrounded by a group of knights. They begin fighting him. A knight grabs him by his hair and punches him in the face. Naruto goes crashing into a wall. Jax is tied to a statue as knights beat on him. Johnny seems to have the upper hand, over his group. He takes a sword from them, and slashes the knights surrounding him.

"I hope Raiden shows up soon." We need some real backup." Johnny says.

"You got that right; these groups of knights are more powerful than the last." Naruto says, kicking a knight into a nearby fountain. A few minutes pass.

A Knight grabs Sonya by her pony tail and knees her in the back. She yells out in pain, as she is thrown to the ground. Johnny runs over to help her, but is picked up by his neck and leg. The knight throws him into Naruto. Just then two bat objects come fast out of nowhere. They end up in the head of a knight. He falls to the ground. All knights stop fighting, and look up to see Batman gliding down.

"Oh thank goodness, it's Batman." I knew he wouldn't abandon us." Naruto says in excitement.

Batman hits the ground, and knocks over a few knights. He pulls Sonya to her feet. She takes a second to look at him.

"Who are you?" Sonya asks.

"I don't usually share my identity with anyone, but in this case I will." It's me Bruce, or you can call me Batman." He tells.

"I'm glad you came back to help." Sonya says.

Batman does not reply, he runs over to fight off the knights attacking Jax. Sonya continues fighting, and so does everyone else. Naruto creates a few clones, and delivers a few combos on a knight. Batman throws a bat bomb to Johnny Cage, who places it on a knight. The bomb blows one of the knight's arms off. After a few more minutes of fighting, the knights decide to retreat. Batman walks over and picks up Kung Lao.

"Everyone follow me, I'm going to lay him inside where it is cool." It won't be the best idea to leave until he is awake." Batman says.

Everyone follows Batman inside. He sets Kung Lao down on a couch. Johnny puts a cold rag over his head.

**Inside a dungeon **

**Miles away**

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo have awakened.

"Man my head hurts, what the shell is going on?" Raphael asks.

"If I can remember we were looking for fire wood and than we were ambushed." Dony says.

"Yeah your right, someone is going to be hurting when I get my hands on them!" Raphael says in anger.

"We should be trying to figure out how to get out of this place." I don't know about you guys, but this is no where close to being home." Michelangelo says.

The three of them feel around, to see that there weapons had been taken away. A nearby door opens, and Mileena enters with two Tarkada's. Raphael gets up to try and attack the three, but the jail bars electrify him. He falls to his back. He quickly gets back up.

"I want some answers now, why the shell are we here?" Raphael asks.

"Fascinating, so you can all speak?" What kind of creatures are you?" Mileena asks.

"I'll be asking the questions, you will answer." Raphael says.

Mileena laughs at his words.

"You don't seem to be in the position to question me." Mileena says.

"She's got a point Raph." So what is it you really want to know, besides the fact that we are not from this planet?" Mikey asks.

"I see, you must be the smart one." I would like to know what you are, and how you got here." Mileena demands.

The turtles are silent for a bit, they don't talk for a while.

"If we tell you what you want, will you let us go?" Donatello asks.

"Yes of course, you have my word." Mileena promises.

Raphael jumps up.

"I don't think so!!" Just look at her Don, she is lying." We've dealt with people like you many times." The answer is no, so get lost." Raphael says.

Mileena drops her hair down.

"I will give the three of you time to talk it over, and when you want to get out of here, just let me know." Mileena says.

She signals the Tarkada's to exit along with her.

"It always seems to be the pretty girls who are evil." Raph says.

"You can say that again." So Don, what's the plan to get us out of here?" Mikey asks.

"I'm still figuring that one out." Dony replies.

**In a castle**

**Miles away**

Subzero's eyes open, he feels his face to see that his mask is gone. His head rests on a pillow; he looks around to see that he is lying in a bed. Subzero tries to sit up, but feels dizzy and lays back down. A nearby door opens, and a familiar woman enters. Kitana sits on the side of the bed next to him.

"How are feeling?" I found you unconscious in a lake." Kitana asks.

She hands him a cup of tea. He takes the cup, looking into her eyes. He takes a sip, not saying a thing.

"So are you going to tell me who did this to you?" Kitana asks.

She moves up closer to him. Subzero sets the cup to the side of the bed, looking up at her.

"I don't know who the guy was." He drained me of my abilities; I believe he got most of his strength, from fighters all over the universe." He does not come from this planet." Subzero tells.

"He drained you of your abilities?!" We will meet up with the others, as soon as you rest up for awhile." Kitana says.

She rubs her hand against his leg. He grunts at this action, and she removes her hand.

"I don't even know if I will regain my abilities." It seems as though he was draining the life out of me." Subzero says.

"There is a chance you will get them back right?" Kitana asks.

"Yes there is." Subzero replies.

Kitana gets up and exits the room, giving Subzero time to rest.

**On a field**

**Miles away **

Spiderman finishes eating, while Leonardo and Zatanna sit waiting.

"Alright I'm finished now; let's go after your brothers." Spiderman says.

"Yeah about that, it seems my charger has been damaged." We won't be able to trace there destination." Leo tells.

Behind his mask, Peter has a confused face.

"Ok." Now what are we supposed to do, we are like in the middle of nowhere." Spiderman says in frustration.

Zatanna stands on her feet with half a smile.

"I think my magic might be able to tell us where they are." Just give me a second." Zatanna says.

She pulls out a wand, and has Leonardo and Spiderman step to the side. She stands in front of the fire wood. She chants a lot of words backwards.

"I wonder what she is saying." Spiderman says to Leo in a whisper.

"I don't know, but hopefully it will work." Leonardo replies.

The two look at Zatanna who seems to be in a deep train of thought. They sit there for about a minute, before Zatanna's eyes open. She turns to the two.

"I could see them; they are locked up in some kind of prison." But I don't know the directions." Not just that, but I saw Batman and Naruto in some kind of temple." Zatanna says in much relief.

"Well at least we know they are alive, we won't find anyone just sitting around here." Let's see if we can find either group." Spiderman says.

"Good idea, but I'll lead the way." Leonardo replies.

"Ok Sparky lets do it." Spidy says.

Leonardo looks over at Spiderman with a frown. Zatanna just shakes her head.

"I was just messing, come on let's not waste anymore time." Spiderman says.

The three begin walking further into the field.

**To Be Continue**


	7. Champion appears

Nine Tailed Mutant Legend

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP7: Champion appears**

Over thirty minutes pass, and Kung Lao's eyes open. He takes the rag off of his head and sits up. Standing in front of him is Raiden. He looks around to see no one else.

"Don't worry about the others." I have taken them to where a group of the invaders will strike next." Raiden tells.

Kung Lao almost jumps out of the couch! But falls back, knowing he has a headache.

"Right now I suggest you rest." It will be hard for you to help the others in your condition." Raiden says.

Kung Lao looks up at Raiden as if to say something. The shalion warrior does not speak, but lays back down.

**Miles away **

Inside of a forest, the knights walk side by side chatting. Johnny Cage and the group are not to far ahead, watching the knights get closer hidden. Naruto hides in a bush close to Jax who is behind a tree. Batman looks down at the knights with his binoculars. Sonya gets on her knees next to him, and takes the binoculars out of his hands.

"I want to have a look at how many we will be dealing with." All these trees around should give us an edge over them." Sonya whispers.

Batman takes the binoculars from her and puts them back in his utility belt.

"Since we still have some more time, how about you tell me about yourself?" Batman asks her.

She looks down at the ground to see dead leafs. She messes with them, giving her some time to think. She lets out a gasp turning to face him, but he speaks before she can completely face him.

"If you feel uncomfortable, I understand." It was just an idea to burn some time off." Batman says.

Sonya stands up, dusting the dirt off of her pants. She looks down at Batman, who looks up at her.

"I'll tell you another time, after all we just met." After I know and trust you a bit more we can talk." Sonya says walking away.

He looks at her as she walks off. His attention is again taken back to the knights. Digging in his utility belt, he pulls out the binoculars again. Naruto makes his way out of the bush; he spots Johnny Cage who is sitting on a tree stump. Naruto decides to go over and talk with him. Sonya sits down next to Jax.

"It would have been a good idea if we had brought the weapons." When Raiden said an invasion, I had no idea they would be in these huge numbers." Sonya says.

"The word invasion should be enough to tell you that it is a large group." Those guys's are definitely stronger than the average human." Jax says.

Sonya takes a bag off of her back and opens it. She pulls out a bottle filled with water, offering Jax some. He declines, resting his head on the tree. She drinks a little of it herself. Johnny and Naruto are well hidden like the others, behind trees and bushes.

"My goal is to become Hokage one day." It's not an easy goal to reach, but I will." I consider myself one of the best ninjas from the leaf village." Naruto tells.

Johnny sits there and listens to Naruto tell him a little bit about his life story.

"It must have been hard for you, when you were a little boy." No friends and people who feared you." It sounds like it was a nightmare." Johnny replies expressing his interest.

"So how did you get into the movie business?" We don't have that kind of stuff back where I come from." Naruto asks.

Johnny smiles thinking to himself.

"It was something that just happened, it wasn't really planned." Johnny answers.

Batman's voice can be heard, as he calls everyone over. They all make there way over to the dark knight.

"The enemies are close enough now; it's time that we attack them." Things will work more smoothly if one of us goes out there and confronts them alone." After they are off guard, the rest of us will come in and take them out." I have one question, who would like to be the one?" Batman asks.

Naruto looks down at Batman, a bit confused.

"Are you asking which one of us is going to be the bate?!" Naruto asks.

Batman looks over at Naruto, almost smiling.

"Yes that is what I am asking." Batman replies.

"I'm up for it, but make sure you guy's are quick to jump in." Naruto tells.

"Good, I will tell you all how we are going to do this." Batman says.

Everyone moves in closer to hear Batman explain. Over two minutes pass and the knights are even closer. Naruto comes from behind a tree, standing in the way of there path. A knight in the front pulls out a sword.

"What are you doing all alone in here kid?" Shouldn't you be with your mommy or something?" The knight asks.

His surrounding friends laugh at his words. Naruto's fist tightens at this.

"You're going to wish you didn't say that!" I'm going to take you all down myself." Naruto says, smiling.

Giggles and laughs can be heard throughout the group of knights.

"You stupid fool, just go home or you will be killed." I don't have time for pathetic people like you, who don't matter." The knight demands.

Naruto quickly creates over ten clones. The knights in front of him all of a sudden get serious. Two of the clones create the rasengan in his hand.

"I'd say the odds are even now." Naruto says.

The knights run over to attack the leaf village ninja. He slams the rasengan into the chest of an approaching knight. Naruto and his clones pull out shurikens and throw them at the enemies. Three clones kick into a knight at the same time, sending him head first to the ground. A batarang comes out of nowhere and hits a few knights in the head. Batman joins in kicking and punching two knights to the ground. He pulls out his grapple gun and shoots it. The bat wiring wraps around a knights neck, so Batman pulls back on it bringing him to the ground.

"Nice move Batman!" Naruto yells over.

Batman puts the grapple gun back in his utility belt. Jax comes from behind a tree and punches a knight high into the air. The knight lands on his feet. A knight comes from behind Batman and grabs him by his neck

"Lets see you get out of this one you bat freak." The knight says with a tight hold on his throat.

The knight throws Batman to the ground and grabs him by his cape. He swings him around throwing him into a tree branch high up. Batman manages to get his fingers on the branch, not falling. He jumps down from the tree gliding.

"I don't know why you came here boy." It doesn't make since that you chose to come out here and die." You had a whole life to live." A knight says grabbing Naruto by his hair.

He throws him to the ground stomping on him a few times. Sonya comes from behind and leg grabs the knight throwing him to the ground and snapping his neck. She gets up and puts her hand out, helping Naruto to his feet.

"Thanks a lot for the help Sonya." Naruto says relieved.

"Don't mention it." Sonya says with half a smile.

The two head in separate directions to attack the other knights. Johnny finally joins in. He jumps over a knight kicking him in the head at the same time. The knight falls into a puddle of mud. Batman makes his way over to Cage, and the two fights off the knights. Jax grabs a knight by his head and slams his head into the ground. The knights head busts open, with blood all over the ground. Jax throws a punch at a knight who grabs it and picks him up. He throws Jax high into the air. He almost falls into Batman and Johnny, but the two moves and he falls into four knights. Batman and Johnny knock down the knights, and help Jax up.

"I hope these guys's are planning on giving up soon." Jax says.

Johnny wipes the sweat from his head, as the four knights get up. Batman jumps into the air and kicks one of them back down. He slices into another knight's chest with the blades on his gauntlets. He grabs the knight by his head and knees him in the face, and then elbows him in the back of the head. The knight falls to the ground knocked out. The remaining two knights look at Batman, as he uppercuts one of them into a nearby tree.

"Damn, this guy is good." Jax says shaking his head a little bit.

He and Johnny join in, as the other knight gets back off of the ground. Naruto grabs a knight by his leg and swings him around for a bit before throwing him into the air. Thinking quickly he grabs Sonya by her waist and throws her up. While in the air she bicycle kicks the knight up even further. He falls into a nearby lake. She lands on her feet. She turns to Naruto.

"How did you know I was going to do anything?" Sonya asks.

"I didn't, I just assumed you would think of something." Naruto replies.

Sonya smiles at his answer. A few knights surround Naruto and Sonya, the two get back to back. All of Naruto's clones have been destroyed. The knight's jump in to attack the two, but someone jumps out of no where and takes a few of them down. Sonya and Naruto turn to see who the person is. Sonya is surprised to see the familiar face!!

"Oh thank goodness you're here Liu." Sonya says.

Liu jumps over and twists a knight's arm and round house kicks him to the ground.

"I got here as soon as I heard." Raiden hasn't explained the details to me fully yet." Liu Kang says.

"We can give you a full update once we take all these guys out." My name is Naruto." He introduces himself.

Both Liu Kang and Naruto shake hands. After doing so, the three head over to help Batman and the others. The group fights the knights for a little while longer, before finally defeating them. Batman gathers up all the unconscious knights and ties them all to a tree. He then turns to Jax, Sonya, Liu, and Johnny.

"Do you have a police force in this world, which can pick them up and take them in for questioning?" Batman asks.

"Yes of course, in fact Jax and I are a part of it." I will call in someone to pick these guy's up." Sonya replies.

Liu Kang and everyone head back to the Shalion temple.

**Many worlds **

**Away**

Outside of the sand village miles away, seven knights stand against one person.

"We finally meet Sasuke Uchiha." To bad it had to be under such bad terms." A knight yells across the field.

Sasuke pulls his sword out and stares back at the knight's.

"Obviously you fools do not know who I am." It's too late for any of you to turn and run now, I'm going to kill you all." Sasuke tells.

Sasuke's eyes close for a second and then open again to display a new set of eyes.

"What happened to his eyes chief?" A knight asks the leader of the group.

"What we are seeing right now is called the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Take a good look, because it will be your last once we take him out." The knight says.

The knights run clear across the field and surround Sasuke, who smiles. He zooms over and begins sword fighting with a few of them. He jumps over a knight slicing his head off. Blood shoots out everywhere; Sasuke kicks his carcass to the ground. A knight shoves his sword into the back of Sasuke's shoulder, making him yell out in pain. He pulls the sword out of him and backs up. Sasuke turns to the knight who injured him, only to be knocked over by another knight.

"Stay down Sasuke, are boss will take you dead or alive." Don't make us have to do this the hard way." A knight suggest to him.

Sasuke sits up to look up at the knights.

"What does this boss of yours want from me?" Sasuke asks.

"He wants your abilities." Which include your Mangekyo Sharingan and your ability to use the chidori." A knight tells.

Sasuke gets off of the ground with his sword in hand.

"Do I look stupid to you, after he is done with me I'm a dead man." Sasuke replies.

"It's either that, or you can die right now." Another knight replies.

Sasuke jumps back and uses the fire breathing jutsu. A few of them catch on fire, given this chance he swings his sword and slices into them. One hand holds the sword, and he places his other hand over his bleeding shoulder.

"This is just a waste of my time." If your boss wants me so bad, have him come get me himself." Sasuke says.

With those words Sasuke begins to run from the knights.

"Don't let him get away you idiots." Go after him right now!" The leader of the group demands!

The injured knights are on the ground rolling around trying to put out the fire. They get the fire out within seconds. When they look up, Sasuke is no where to be seen.

"This is unacceptable." We must find him." The group leader says.

"Yes we will, but I say we rest up for the day." We can try and find him tomorrow." A knight suggests.

"I guess we can do that, but we will search for him first thing tomorrow." The leading knight replies.

**Many Worlds**

**Away**

Leonardo and Zatanna sit under a tree. Spiderman jumps out of the tree with three apples in his hand.

"Do you guys want one?" Spiderman asks nicely.

Both Zatanna and Leo accept and take an apple. Spidy pulls his mask up a bit so he can eat the apple.

"Man it sure is hot out here." I'm starting to think we aren't going to find any of them." We should have held hands when we entered the portal that would have helped a little bit." Spiderman says taking a bite into his apple.

Leo and Zee are quite not saying anything. Leonardo plays with the grass, pulling a few pieces out of the ground. Zatanna uses her magic to get rid of the skin on her apple and begins eating it.

"This situation would have been much better, if we had been back on our home planet." We would have probably found them by now." Leo says.

He throws his apple up into the air and cuts it into two pieces and catches them. Spidy looks up at the sky as he continues to chew.

"It is so hot out here; I wish there were a pool of water around." I would go in it with nothing on." Zatanna says.

Spiderman almost chocks on his apple. He thinks of her naked in a lake and smiles. He realizes his thoughts and shakes his head.

"Come on Spidy, you can't think like that." You already have a girlfriend." Spidy says to himself, getting the image out of his head.

The three of them sit there in silence for another few minutes. Spiderman finishes his apple and pulls his mask back down. He then stands to his feet.

"I think we've had a long enough break." Are you guys ready to continue looking for them?" Spiderman asks.

Zatanna and Leonardo look up at Spidy who seems to have a lot of energy.

"Why don't you just sit down, there is no rush." We can rest up a bit longer." Zee says.

Spiderman sits back down next to the two.

**In a dungeon**

**Miles away**

Raphael, Don, and Mikey sit in there jail cell with there plan to get out.

"As soon as one of the Tarkatan fighters comes back, the first part of the plan will begin." Remember guys, don't sound too desperate." Donatello says.

"I just hope after we do this, those guys aren't smart enough to figure out to fast that they have been tricked." Raphael adds.

"I'm confident that it will work just fine." Dony says.

"I hope you are right about this Don." If we are here too much longer without talking, we are going to become turtle soup." Mikey says.

The turtles sit in there cell silent, waiting for a Tarkatan to show up. Mikey looks up at the clock as time seems to be going slow. Sweat drops from the anxious turtles head.

"What is taking them so long?" One of those Tarkatan dudes should have made his round to our cell by now." Mikey complains.

"Have patience Mikey, they will be here." Dony says.

The turtles wait another ten minutes before a Tarkatan enters. He approaches there cell.

"Are any of you freaks ready to talk?" The Tarkatan asks.

"We will tell you anything you want to know." But first we would like some paper and paints?" Dony asks.

The Tarkatan laughs loud at the turtles. It takes him a few seconds to calm back down.

"Why do you want those objects?" Are you going to try and paint your way out?" The Tarkatan laughs again.

Raphael jumps up in anger.

"Listen pal, if pretty Mileena wants answers, give us what we want!" Raphael says.

The Tarkatan clears his throat.

"Ok, you will get your paint and paper." But you will talk and give us answers." The Tarkatan says.

He exits the room. Raphael sits back down, next to his brothers.

"Somehow I think this plan might just work!" Raphael says, with hope in his eyes.

"Let's hope so, because as soon as we get out of here, we need to go and meet up with the others." Michelangelo says.

**Shalion Temple**

Kung Lao, Jax, and Naruto sit at a table.

"I think we need to find out who is sending these knights's." We aren't going to stop them unless we stop the source." Kung Lao says, slamming his fist on the table.

Naruto sits back, taking another sip of his ice water.

"I couldn't agree with you more." The problem is finding out where they are all coming from." Jax replies.

"Can't Raiden trace them back, from where they came?" Naruto asks.

Kung Lao sits back and thinks about the question for a second. Jax looks over at Johnny and Sonya who sit in a nearby couch.

"You know Naruto; he might just be able to do that." When he returns to the temple, I will inform him." Either him or the elder gods can help us with this." Kung Lao answers.

Sonya gets off of the couch, and makes her way into the training room. She gets inside to see Liu Kang and Bruce Wayne training. Sonya sits down in a chair and watches them. Bruce punches on a sand bag, while Liu is lifting weights.

"How can these two be training after the big fight earlier?" You would think they would be resting." Sonya says to herself.

Sonya walks over to ask Liu a question, but spots the many scars on Bruce's back. It catches her attention, so she walks over to him. She taps him on his shoulder to get his attention. He immediately stops punching, and turns around to face her.

"Oh hey Sonya, how can I help you?" Bruce asks.

"I just noticed the bruises on your back." What is it you do again?" Sonya asks, looking confused.

Bruce laughs a little at her expression.

"I am a crime fighter, back where I come from." Well it is my night job; I'm actually a vigilante hero." I don't get paid to do it." Bruce tells.

"Sounds like you're a very heroic man." So does each bruise or scar tell a story?" Sonya asks.

"Yes, I guess they would." Bruce replies scratching his head.

Sonya places her hand on his chest, moving it upward to feel the many injuries. Bruce tense's up at her light touch. She stops after a few seconds.

"I didn't mean to disrupt your training session, you can continue now." We can talk later." Sonya says.

She makes her way over to Liu Kang. Bruce turns around and continues to beat on the sand bag.

**To Be Continue **


	8. Escaped

Nine Tailed Mutant Legend

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP8: Escaped**

Raphael stands in a corner of the jail cell, waiting for the Tarkatan to return. Michelangelo stands up, and walks over to look outside through the bard window. He can see birds flying freely outside, he gasps at this. Donatello sits on the cold cement floor with his legs crossed. The Tarkatan re enters with papers, and different colors of paint. He opens the door to there jail cell, and sets the stuff down. Quickly he steps back and locks up the cell. The Tarkatan looks down at Donatello.

"This is what you all wanted? I will be right back; I'm going to let lady Mileena know that the three of you are ready to talk." He says making his way to the door.

Donatello jumps up yelling, getting his attention. The Tarkatan turns from the door to face the turtle.

"Don't bring her in, until another thirty minutes. We are going to make something for her." Donatello says smiling.

Raphael smirks while leaning up against a wall. The Tarkatan shakes his head with a face of disbelief.

"If I find out that the three of you are tricking us, I will eliminate you myself. You have twenty minutes, whatever your doing had better be done by than." The Tarkatan tells.

Mikey makes his way from the window, walking until he is next to Don.

"Don't worry dude, will have this little project done in no time. You should leave now, the longer you stay we won't get anything done." Mikey says.

The Tarkatan grins leaving the room. The turtles are quite, listening to his foot steps fade away. Raphael breaks the silence amongst them.

"I think he bought it, let's just hope it fools them long enough." Raphael says.

**Miles away **

Leonard and Spiderman walk through a lot of sand. Spidy carries Zatanna on his back.

"This is kind of ridiculous; I just wish we knew where they were." Spiderman complains.

Zatanna climbs down from his back.

"You don't have to carry me anymore. Walking in high heels after awhile can get uncomfortable." Zatanna tells.

The three continue to walk, as a smoke bomb comes out of nowhere exploding in front of the three. Leo and Spiderman react quick, jumping out of the way. The bombs gas knocks out Zatanna who falls to the ground. Leonardo pulls out his two Kitana swords, both he and Spidy stand close together. They are surrounded by knights who come from behind the bushes and trees.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be, but we want the turtle. So either you back off, or you will be taken in as well." The knight tells.

Spiderman answers by webbing his arms together. He then pulls him down to the ground. Leonardo jumps in and slashes a few knights with the tip of his blade. Spidy webs one of them by his chest and swings him around. He throws his enemy into the surrounding knights.

"You guys obviously haven't heard of me. I'm Spiderman, your boss should have did better research." Spiderman says.

Spidy picks up one of the knights and throws him into the air. The knight is electrified before he hits the ground. The surrounding knights are also electrified. Spiderman and Leonardo turn around to see a man covered in electricity. The knights get up and run, with Leo and Spidy staring at the man who walks up to them. Spiderman places his hand up.

"Stop right there pal. Who are you supposed to be?" He asks.

"I'm Raiden, known as the thunder god, and this world's protector. I would like to know what you three are doing on this planet? The elder gods sensed an outside presence besides the attackers." Raiden asks.

Spiderman and Leo look at each other, and then back at Raiden. Leonardo puts his swords back into there sheaths.

"Well basically these guys attacked us on our home planet, and tried to escape. But we followed them through a portal, loosing one hero from our world. We have been searching for Batman and a blond kid since." Spidy tells.

Raiden thinks for a second, before smiling.

"I think you two should come with me. I think I may know the two you are looking for." Raiden says.

Leonardo walks over, and picks up Zatanna who is still unconscious. Raiden has the two of them make physical contact with him. The four of them vanish into electricity. Shortly they re appear in front of Johnny Cage, who sits on a couch. He is startled to see Raiden with outsiders. Jax and the others look over. Naruto gets out of his chair, and rushes to see them.

"Hey Leo, it's good to see that your ok. Where are your brothers?" Naruto asks.

He looks over at the other ninja with a smile.

"I'll tell you all about it, in awhile." Leonardo replies.

Johnny stands up, putting his hand through Zatanna's hair.

"So what's this pretty girl's name?" Johnny asks.

"Her name is Zatanna. We were ambushed, that is why she is not conscious." Spiderman tells.

Naruto runs out of the room, and heads down the hall to the training room. He enters to see Sonya watching Liu Kang and Bruce sparing. He makes his way over to them.

"Hey Bruce, Leo is here! You know, one of the turtles. He has an injured woman with him." Naruto says aloud.

Bruce and Liu back off from each other, and turn to Naruto.

"I will be right out." Bruce tells him.

He then turns back to Liu shaking his hand, and thanking him for the sparing session. Bruce walks over to a table and picks up his bat shirt, utility belt, and gloves putting them on. He then puts on the cape and cowl. Batman and Naruto head out of the room. Liu picks up a nearby towel, putting it around his neck.

"You can let the others know I will be out in a bit. I'm going to take a quick shower." Liu tells her.

Liu heads for the bathroom, while Sonya exits the room. Batman and Naruto enter the main room. Batman's heart drops a bit, at the sight of Zee un conscious in Leonardo's arms. He gets over there fast.

"What happened to her?" Batman asks.

Spiderman puts his hand on Batman's shoulder.

"Don't worry bats, she will be fine. It was just some smoke bombs." Spidy tells.

Batman is relieved to hear this.

"Do you guys have a quite place to lay her?" Leo asks

Batman walks in front of the turtle.

"Give her to me. I will take her to lay and rest in my room." Batman says, holding his arms out. Leo puts Zee into his arms.

"I will be back shortly." Batman says.

He walks out of the room with Zatanna. Raiden looks at Johnny, Spiderman, and Leo.

"I will be back soon; I must come to a conclusion with the elder gods." Raiden says, disappearing yet again.

Spiderman introduces himself to Naruto and Johnny. Afterward, Leo and Spiderman follow Naruto to the table to meet the other guys. They all sit at the table, with Leo telling them what he and Spiderman went through. Many floors up, Batman takes off Zee's hat and shoes placing her in the bed.

**A Castle**

**Miles away**

Mileena enters the turtle's cell, but is very surprised at what she sees. The turtles lay on the ground, covered in blood. Mileena rushes over to the jail door and unlocks it. A Tarkatan enters behind her, to see the turtles laying there. He grins as he sniffs the air, realizing the truth. Mileena makes her way into the cell.

"Get away from them Mileena, there not dead!! It's just paint!" The Tarkatan yells.

Raphael jumps up and grabs her, throwing her into a wall. He then runs outside of the cell. Mikey jumps up to kick her but it is grabbed, and he is thrown into Donatello who was getting up. She runs out of the cell locking it.

"Get out of here bro, just save yourself!" Mikey yells.

Mileena and a Tarkatan face Raph. He thinks quick, running to the nearby door and exiting. When outside he locks the door, he backs up as the Tarkatans blades come through. The turtle looks down both hallways, to see Tarkatan fighters guarding both. He looks up to see a vent opening. Raph jumps off of the walls, and makes his way up there. He gets inside the vent, closing the entrance behind him.

"I need to try and relocate my weapons. I will come back for my bros, but not now." Raphael says moving around in the vents.

Mileena and the Tarkatan quickly break out of the room. The Tarkatans guarding the area hear the huge bang. So they all come down the hall to check it out.

"Did any of you see where the green freak went?!" Mileena says growling.

The surrounding Tarkatans all reply with the answer no. Mileena punches at a wall, with her head down. She then looks up to see the Tarkatans sitting around talking.

"What are you idiots doing just standing there, go out and find him!" Mileena yells.

The groups of Tarkatans quickly split and begin the search. Mileena walks back into the turtle's cell which no longer has a door entrance.

"The three of you thought you were so clever, it must hurt to get caught. You have one option now, you either talk by tomorrow night, or your sea food." Mileena says with an evil laugh.

Michelangelo stands up.

"Could you please bring us a bucket of water? We really do need to wash this paint off." Michelangelo asks.

Mileena smiles, while shaking her head.

"What will you try this time, I doubt water will get you out." She says laughing.

Mikey frowns at her, crossing his arms.

"If you want any answers, I suggest you do this little thing for us." Mikey tells.

Mileena looks away from Michelangelo.

"You will get your water, but another stunt like that again and I will kill you both myself." Mileena tells them.

Mileena then walks leaving the room. Mikey walks over and taps his brother who seems to be staring into space.

"At least Raph got away, so what do you think he'll do now?" Michelangelo asks.

Donatello looks over at his brother.

"If he is smart, he won't try and bust us out himself. He will go and find Leo and come back." Donatello says.

"Whatever he does, he better make it fast. I feel if where here to much longer, we won't live to tell the story." Mikey says.

**Shalion Temple**

Zatanna's eyes open to see a wall with Japanese writing on it. She remembers that she was walking on a field with Spiderman and Leo, and then they were attacked! She jumps up at the memory. A hand moves over and rests on her shoulder; she is startled as she turns to face the person.

"Batman!! Where am I? What happened to the others?" Zatanna asks.

He takes his hand off of her shoulder.

"Don't worry; the two of them are down stairs. Just get your rest, and if you need anything I will be down there as well." Batman says.

He gets out of the chair at the side of the bed, and makes his way to the door. Zatanna sits up on the bed.

"So what exactly happened?" Zatanna asks.

He turns from the door, looking back at her.

"Maybe later, just get your rest Zee." Batman says exiting.

Down in the main room, Naruto, Spidy, Kung Lao, and Jax play cards at a table. Liu Kang enters the room walking over to the table.

"So who has been winning?" Liu asks.

The guys look up from there cards at Liu.

"Kung Lao has taken the last two games, but I won't let him this time. Nice to meet you Liu Kang, I'm Naruto."

Liu smiles shaking hands with the leaf village ninja. Spiderman and Liu also introduce themselves. Liu walks over and pulls up another chair to the table and sits down.

"Why don't we start over, I want to get in this." Liu suggests.

Kung Lao looks over at him with a grin.

"You can be in the next game, it's almost over." Kung Lao says.

"How about we just let him in, it will make things more interesting." Spiderman says.

Kung Lao and the others look over at the wall crawler. All of them know he suggested that because he knew he had no chance of winning the set. Kung Lao smiles at this.

"How about not Web boy." Kung Lao says smiling.

The game continues with Liu watching. Johnny and Sonya sit on a couch nearby.

**Back at the Castle**

Raphael crawls in the vents for a long time. He finally comes to a place, spotting his weapons as well as the others. He looks down in the area, not seeing any Tarkatans. So he opens the vent and jumps down. The turtle picks up his sai's, and jumps out of the way before he is kicked. He turns to see a Tarkatan.

"Where did you come from, I didn't see you from up there?" Raphael asks, spinning a Sai.

"I hid in a corner that can't be viewed from up there. You didn't really think we would leave your weapons un guarded?" The Tarkatan asks.

Raph answers by attacking the Tarkatan. He throws a Sai right into his head, before he can do anything. Raphael then pulls the Sai out of his head. The turtle quickly makes his way back into the vent. Blood drips from the fighters head.

**Worlds away**

Sasuke wraps something around his earlier wound. He walks around in a forest alone. Up ahead he can see someone lying down injured in the tall grass. He makes his way over to the person flipping them over. He is surprised to see Hinata.

"Sasuke you mus.. ge.. ou.. Of here." Hinata tries to say.

Her face is all beat up. Sasuke looks up in the surrounding trees to see knights looking down at him. They jump down surrounding him.

"Hello Sasuke, you have the choice of coming with us. Or you can choose to end up like your friend here." The knight tells.

"She is not my friend, and I will not be going anywhere with you." Sasuke says, with his eyes closed.

His eyes open to view the Mangekyo Sharingan. He gets off of his knees and begins fighting the knights. He kicks two knights into a tree. He snaps the neck of another knight. One knight grabs Sasuke by both his arms and slams his knee into his back. He yells out in pain as another knight stands in front of him, punching him in the stomach. The knight grabs Sasuke by his hair and knees him in the face. The other knight lets go of him, and the two watch as he falls to the ground. Blood comes out of his mouth and nose.

"You just had to do this the hard way. That is what happens to people who defy us." The knight says.

Another knight creates energy rings, which wrap around Sasuke. One of the knights in the group creates a portal.

"Grab him and let's go. Azun wants us to bring this one to him." The knight says.

"I think you're mistaking, we have to take him back to our king." The other knight argues.

"This was a last minute thing that was changed." We are taking him to Azuns prison base on the other planet we are currently trying to maintain order.

A knight picks up Sasuke, and they all jump into the portal. It opens in front of a prison yard, and the knights enter with Sasuke.

**A few miles**

**Away**

Raphael has escaped the castle, and has entered some forest area. He sits on a rock catching his breath. He looks over in a pond to see a frog on a lily pad.

"Man is I glad to be out of that place. I need to find Leo and the others, than I will be back to help my bros." Raphael says.

Over an hour passes, and Raphael begins his move. Back in the Shalion Temple, the guys still play cards. But they have there money on the line this time. Batman has joined in. Batman, Spidy, and Kung Lao are the only three who still remain in this game. Batman takes another look at his cards, and pushes his money forward.

"I'm all in" Batman says.

Spiderman and Kung Lao push there money into the crowd as well. Kung Lao and Batman reveal there cards at the same time. Spiderman smiles and reveals his cards.

"That's right gentlemen, the King beats all." Spiderman says, pulling the pile of money toward him.

Batman grabs Spiderman's hand.

"Hey what are you doing, let go man!" Spidy says.

Batman pulls an extra two cards out of his glove. Everyone at the table is surprised to see this.

"I knew there was something fishy, about how well you were doing. You're a cheater." Batman says, letting go of his hand.

Spiderman moves the pile of money closer to him.

"Don't take this personal guys. How about we all talk this over, like civilized men." Spiderman says, backing up from the table.

Kung Lao gets out of his chair and runs over to Spidy, grabbing him by his shirt area.

"You're the biggest loser at this table!" Kung Lao yells.

Batman pulls the two of them away from each other.

"That's enough. After all it's just a game." Batman says.

He puts his hand into the pile of money, and takes back his entire share. Everyone does the same. Spiderman looks down at the table to see no money left.

"What about the money I put in?" Don't I get my money back?" Spiderman asks confused.

The room is quite with no one saying a word.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Don't get caught cheating in a mans game." Batman tells.

Batman then walks over to Sonya, throwing her the keys to his room.

"If you don't mind, could you check on Zatanna for me? I will be in the training room." Batman tells.

She looks up at him and smiles.

"I'll do that for you, but I think you should take a break from training." Sonya says.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Batman replies.

He heads to the training room with Liu and Kung Lao. Spiderman sits at the table with his head down, disappointed. Naruto walks up behind Spidy tapping him on the shoulder. Spiderman turns around to face him. Naruto hands him five bucks.

"Here is 1/10 of your money back." He says.

Spidy takes the money putting his arm around the ninja.

"I like you Naruto, you're a cool kid!"

**To Be Continue**


	9. Truth or Dare?

Nine Tailed Mutant Legend

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 9: Truth or dare?**

Kitana enters her bedroom, to see the bed empty. She looks over at the opened window. She walks over to it, where her curtains blow back and forth. She looks out of it, down at the many trees and mountains.

"Be careful Subzero." She whispers.

Raphael swims in a lake to cool off, and to remove the paint from his body. He does not spend much time in the pool of water before getting out. He gets out and begins running through the forest. An arrow comes out of nowhere, heading fast at him. The turtle dodges the weapon pulling out his Sais, turning around. Someone jumps out of a nearby bush, shooting three more green arrows at him. He dodges one of them, and slashes the other two to the ground. Raphael looks over at the person with anger.

"Who the shell are you? And why are you trying to kill me?" Raph asks, impatient.

"I am Night Wolf. You have trespassed against my territory, and will have to die. I know your one of the invaders." Night Wolf says, putting another arrow into his bow.

Raphael jumps out of the way of the speeding arrow, putting himself behind a tree.

"Look you crazy man, I'm one of the good guys!" Raphael yells, from behind a tree.

Night Wolf ignores him, shooting more arrows to try and get him out from hiding. Raphael runs around a few trees and logs, getting behind Night Wolf. He punches the Mortal Kombat fighter to the ground. His bow falls to the ground, but he gets back up to face Raph. He puts his two Sais onto his belt, putting his fist up. He throws a kick at Night Wolf who grabs it. He jumps up kicking Night Wolf in the face, with his free leg. Both fighters jump back at the same time.

"Listen to me Night Wolf, before one of us does something he regrets. I'm not one of the invaders; they are after me as well." Raphael explains.

"I've never seen you in my life, so I find it hard to believe you. I'll give you a chance to run; I'd rather not kill you." Night Wolf replies.

Raphael pulls the two Sais off of his belt.

"Bad decision my friend." Raph replies.

The two jump at each other, only to have Raph knocked to the ground by an energy blast. Night Wolf looks around to see knights, surrounding the two of them. Night Wolf runs over to pick up his bow, but only to have it blasted in half.

"You must be Night Wolf. Stay out of our way, our only objective is to take full control of this planet. The turtle is the one we want dead." The Knight tells.

Raphael gets up, running next to Night Wolf.

"What do you say we kick these guy's butts?!" Raph asks.

Night Wolf smiles as they get shell to back. The two fight off the knights who surround them. They are greatly out numbered. Raphael blocks the knight's blades with each of his Sais. The two continue to fight the invaders for a few more minuets, as they fall back. They are knocked all over the place. Suddenly a few knights are frozen in place. The knights turn around to see the ninja in blue and black.

"Subzero! How do you still posses your ability to freeze? I heard Azun had already taken care of you." A knight asks.

Subzero jumps over and shatters the bodies of the knights he froze in place. He turns to the others after doing so.

"My abilities can't simply be taken away, like that." Subzero replies.

He does a front flip into the air, landing in the middle of them. Raphael and Night Wolf join him. The three of them fight against the knights together.

**Shalion Temple **

Zatanna lays in the bed with her eyes closed, just thinking. She can hear the door being unlocked and sits up, using her magic to fix her hair a bit. Sonya enters the room, sitting at the end of the bed.

"How are you doing? My name is Sonya, Batman sent me up here to check on you." Sonya says.

Zatanna smiles at her, but at the same time uses her magic to place her hat on top of her head.

"Hi Sonya, I'm Zatanna. I feel just fine, maybe a bit tired though." Zatanna tells.

The two of them sit in the room talking. Batman, Kung Lao and Liu Kang all train together. Liu jumps into the air, bicycle kicking Batman into a wall. He quickly turns around and uppercuts Kung Lao. The Shalion fighter lands on his feet, facing Liu. Batman stands behind him.

"I'd say that is enough, you were impressive Liu. But now I want you both to go against me." Batman says.

The Dark knight takes off his utility belt, and throws it to the side. He walks over to the middle of the room, with Liu and Kung Lao standing on both sides of him. The three of them stand in silence, with the entrance door opening. Leonardo steps in, sitting down in a chair.

"Begin, Come at me hard!" Batman says, breaking the silence.

Both Liu Kang and Kung Lao charge him at the same time. Bats jumps into the air as they both throw punches, Liu and Kung Lao stop before there fists end up in each others face. The two look up to see him gliding down, as he kicks them both to the ground. Quickly they are both up and attacking him! He blocks a kick from Liu, but is knocked over by a punch from Kung Lao. He is back up quickly, grabbing a punch from Kung Lao. He twists his arm around, and throws him into Liu, who jumps out of the way. Batman ducks down, as Liu performs a flying kick.

"Wow, the three of them are really good. They all seem to have different fighting styles, nothing like my bros and I." Leonardo says to himself.

Kung Lao throws a shuriken at Batman, which is cut in half by the blades on his gauntlets. He grabs Liu by his arm and shoulder throwing him to the floor. Kung Lao comes from behind grabbing him by his cape, and swinging him around. Batman is thrown into a chair, which breaks on impact. Kung Lao rubs his hands together, as Batman gets up.

"Time! That is about it. For a big guy like yourself, you sure can move fast. What are you like 6'4?" Liu asks.

"Actually I'm just 6'2. Let's move on, are you ready Kung Lao your up?" Batman asks.

Liu Kang looks over at Leonardo.

"How about two vs. two? Leonardo and I against the two of you. Weapons will be aloud this time." Liu suggest.

Batman walks over to his utility belt, and puts it back on. Leo gets up, walking over to the middle of the room standing next to Liu. Batman and Kung Lao stand in front of the two. Everything is silent for a little bit.

"I'm ready, let's do this." Leo says, pulling out his Kitana swords.

Leonardo jumps up and begins his attack on Kung Lao, while Liu Kang and Batman fight. Many minutes go by as the four of them train. Inside of Batman's room Spiderman, Zatanna, Sonya, Naruto, and Johnny Cage talk.

"Hey guys, I have an idea of something that we could do that is entertaining! Have you guys heard of Truth or Dare?" Naruto asks.

Everyone looks at him as if he were crazy.

"You must be joking right? That game is for little kids." Sonya says.

"Trust me guys it will be fun, just play one round at least. If you don't like it, we can be done." Naruto tells.

There all quite not knowing what to say.

"I'm in, it's not like it will kill anyone." Spiderman says.

Everyone else agrees to play, and they begin.

**Miles away **

Subzero, Raphael, and Night Wolf have defeated all of the Knights. Night Wolf limps a bit, holding his sprained arm. The three of them make there way to Night Wolfs hideout. Night Wolf digs into his refrigerator offering Raph and Subzero drinks. Subzero declines, with Raphael accepting.

"Thanks a lot pal, I needed an energy boost." Raphael says.

Night Wolf walks into a back room. He wraps bandages around his arm. Subzero turns to Raphael.

"Can you tell me why those knights are after you? And where you came from?" Subzero asks.

Raph takes a deep breath.

"These guys are after my DNA, or whoever it is they work for. I followed them through this dimension, and that is how I ended up here. Unlike most of the guys there after, they can take my brothers and I dead or alive." Raphael tells.

"So you have brothers, that's interesting. I'm assuming you all got separated." Subzero adds.

Night Wolf re enters the room.

"So what are we going to do to stop the knights? I for one have no clue, there are just so many of them." Night Wolf says.

"You stay here; I'm going to take the green guy back to the Lin Kuei temple with me. I have a few things to do, before meeting up with the rest of earth's defenders." Subzero tells.

Night Wolf sits down in a nearby couch.

"I just hope we can stop those guys in there path. What they are planning to do doesn't sound good." Raph adds.

The turtle follows Subzero out of the door. The two of them make there way to the tree tops, jumping from branch to branch. The Lin Kuei warrior and ninja are fast paced. Subzero leads the way.

"So Subzero where did you learn that awesome freezing technique?" Raph asks, doing a front flip onto another tree. Both fighters move fast, not messing up. Subzero creates an ice slide, to keep him from falling. He slides down, leaping up onto a tree.

"It's a natural talent of mine." He answers with pride.

Subzero and Raphael continue to jump forward, as a missile speeds toward them, they jump out of the way. The missile passes between them both. They jump from the tree tops, landing in front of a robot. Subzero identifies the cyborg as Cyrax.

"What a treat you actually survived, Azun has sent me to help eliminate all threats. Both you and the turtle must be dealt with." Cyrax tells.

He shoots a green net at the two of them. Both fighters dodge it.

"Let's kick the shell out of this guy." Raphael says, pulling out his weapons.

From the surrounding trees, two more cyborgs pop out. They stand next to Cyrax, ready to attack the two. Subzero identifies them as smoke and Sektor.

"I guess I spoke to soon." Raph says.

The robots shoot missiles out of there chest at the same time. Subzero freezes one of them, while Raph jumps out of the way of another one. It explodes into a tree. The turtle kicks off a tree slamming himself into Sektor. The two of them begin fighting. Sektor and Raphael kick each other in the face at the same time. There both knocked back. Smoke watches at the side, as Cyrax begins his attack on Subzero. Cyrax throws a series of punches at Subzero, which are blocked. Subzero hook kicks him close to his neck area. Raph cuts into Sektor, as oil shoots in his face.

"It looks like your having an oil leak, I doubt you last long." Raphael says.

Sektor does a back flip, kicking him in the face. He goes a few feet into the air, landing on his shell. A few minutes go by, with the four of them still fighting. Smoke stands at the side, stating to get agitated. He studies Subzero and Raphael move for move.

"If the two of them do not hurry and finish this, I'll step in and do it myself." He thinks, while watching.

The robot records the fight, saving it into his memory core. Subzero punches into and pulls something off of Cyrax's back. The Cyborg immediately falls to the dirt, with his hands reaching for his head area. Subzero looks down at the fallen fighter, who seems to be confused.

"What happened, where am I?" Cyrax asks.

Subzero realizes what is going on. He turns over to Raphael, only to be hit into a bush by smoke.

"Raphael, these cyborgs are being controlled!! You must destroy the device on the bottom part of his shoulder!" Subzero yells.

Subzero jumps up and fights with smoke instantly. Raphael jumps over Sektor, stabbing a sai into him. The robot falls to his knees, while Raphael makes his way over to Subzero. One of them fights him from the front, and the other from the back. Subzero and Raph kick him in the head at the same time. The turtle slashes a sai into him.

"That should take care of him, let's get out of here so we don't have to stay here and explain." Raphael suggests.

"Agreed, we don't want this little event here to cause anything else." He responds.

The two of them run, making there way to the tree tops once again. Over thirty more minutes pass. Raphael and Subzero arrive at the Lin Kuei temple.

**Shalion Temple**

"The truth is I was some what the guy older boys picked on, until I finally got to high school." Johnny Cage tells.

"Alright this will be the last one. Zatanna, truth or Dare?" Naruto asks.

She seems to be spaced out, until she is tapped on the shoulder by Johnny. Zee looks at everyone around her.

"Ok I choose dare."

Sonya sits up on the bed.

"Let's make this last one interesting. I want you to kiss Spiderman for ten seconds." She says evilly.

Sweat runs down Peters face behind his mask. Zatanna blushes while smiling. She looks over at Spidy, who looks the opposite direction. The intensity in the room builds up. He finally turns to her, lifting his mask up past his mouth. Zatanna moves on her knees across the bed, to get to him. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his. Their lips collide and his hands make there way up and down her back. Her tongue rubs against his lips; he reacts by opening his mouth allowing her to enter. The two kiss passionately. Naruto watches on the side with wide eyes! Time goes by with the three of them watching.

"That's enough you two; it's almost been a minute." Sonya says, pulling Zatanna off of the wall crawler.

Spidy takes deep breaths attempting to catch his breath. Zatanna moves up, sitting down at the edge of the bed. She looks over at a wall.

"This was fun you guys, but can you all promise this will stay between us. I think it's better if Batman doesn't find out about these events." Zee almost whispers.

"If that's what you want, we can all keep a secret." Johnny says.

The others in the room agree to it. Zatanna turns to all of them and smiles. Spiderman pulls his mask down over his mouth.

"That would be a funny site to see, Batman playing truth or dare. That wouldn't happen in a million years." Spidy says aloud.

Naruto and Zatanna laugh a little bit at the thought. Johnny stands up stretching.

"Let's all head downstairs; I'm sure Liu will make us something to eat." He suggest

The group follows Cage outside of the room. Inside the training room, Leonardo swings his swords at Batman, which he blocks with his gauntlets. Liu Kang swings Kung Lao around, throwing him into a wall. Batman sees this throwing a batarang at Liu, hitting him across the head. The shalion fighter turns around to face the Dark knight, only to see him kicked to the ground by Leo. Liu Kang gets back up, performing a flying kick which sends Kung Lao into Leo. Bats gets up, siding by Liu. Kung Lao gets up as well putting his hat on.

"This was a good session, but if we are to fully be ready for the invaders, we should rest." He suggests.

Batman attempts to speak but a blast of electricity appears before them all.

"The four of you need to come with me right now! The outsiders are destroying villages, killing the men and children." Raiden shouts.

Liu and the group grab onto him, as he transports them all. They re appear on a battle field, the site of flames and the smell of dead bodies is present. Raiden leaves the four of them, returning to the elder gods.

"Alright let's go in guys, try not to get separated." Leonardo says.

Kung Lao kicks down the entrance door to the village, which was partly already in flames. The sound of screams and cries can be heard throughout the village. Kung Lao runs over to fight two knights who have just beheaded a man. Liu jumps over a burning carriage, going after a knight about to execute a group of teenage boys. Batman runs over smashing into a burning wall of a cottage, where the many screams of children can be heard.

"This just can't get any easier." Leo says, shaking his head.

The turtle runs over to a couple of knights, who are hanging men from burning trees. A knight picks up a burning log, swinging it around in an attempt to hit Liu Kang. The knight is taken down, and Liu does the same to many others.

**Shalion Temple**

Jax, Sonya, and Zatanna enter the training room. The two girls turn around to look at him.

"Why are the two of you looking at me like that? This is where they were; maybe they went outside for fresh air." Jax tries to explain.

The three of them are out of the room, as quickly as they got in.

**On the**

**Battle field**

Batman makes his way into a burning room, where three children cry in the corner of a wall.

"All of you come to me right now!" Batman yells, putting his hand out.

There all shocked at the situation and don't move at all. Batman sweats from the heat of the flames. Part of the roof comes down on bats, he falls to the ground. He quickly pulls himself out of the burning rubble, running over to the children. Wrapping his cape around them, he pulls out his grapple gun shooting it outside. The wiring wraps around a tree, pulling him and the kids out. Leonardo sword fights with a few knights. He cuts the fingers off of one of them.

"Kill that bastard!" The knight yells in pain.

Leo jumps over the knights, stabbing his sword into him. All across the village, some knights retreat with the woman of the village. They ride away on horses. The three children run from Batman, crying and yelling for there parents. A knight retreats on his horse, Kung Lao seeing this takes off his hat. He throws it like a boomerang, cutting off the knight's head. His dead carcass falls off of the horse and into a puddle of mud. The shalion fighter catches his hat and puts it back on. Liu finishes un tying the young men.

"Can any of you tell me how this all started." He asks.

A knight tries to attack Liu from behind, but he reacts quickly sliding out of the way. Liu uppercuts the knight, and kicks him into a pile of burning wood. Batman and Leonardo brutally beat on a group of knights. Liu Kang turns around to see the group of boys running. The earth realm protectors fight off the knights for a little while longer, before the battle is finally over. The four of them look around, to see dead villagers, dead knights, and a destroyed village.

"Look over there; it looks like he might be alive." Leo says, pointing.

A little boy lays in the dirt bloody and beat down, but still alive. The group makes there way over to him. Batman bends down, putting the kid in his arms.

"Hey boy, can you hear me? Can you tell us what happened?" Batman asks.

The others stand behind him. The kid's eyes slowly open. He tries to talk, but coughs blood onto the ground.

"Th the guy's i i in black armor ca came out, kill killing everyone. Th they took al.. all the women, an and killing the res rest of us." He struggles to say.

"Why?!" Why did they take the woman, and kill everyone else?!" Batman asks, yelling a bit.

The boy begins to fade out, but the dark knight shakes him. Trying to keep him alive, even if it is just a bit longer. His eyes open again.

"They sai ss said something about re.. reproduction." He tells.

Batman's eyes close as his head goes down; he knows exactly what is happening. Liu Kangs fist are clinched, with anger. The boy looks up at bats.

"Can you dd do me a favor, please sa save my sister Chika? I wat wa watched both my parents d die today, she i is th the only one le le left." He says his last words, as his head falls back.

Batman's eyes open, as a tear falls out.

"I promise boy." He says with much emotion.

It begins to rain; Kung Lao places his hand on bats shoulder.

"There is nothing more we can do here, we must go." He tells.

Batman spots a nearby blanket that was only partly burnt. He sets the boy on the ground, wrapping the blanket over his body. He then walks up next to the others.

"I guess it's time we go after them, there are a few horses on that hill top. We can use them as our transportation." Batman says.

"I can't believe there using the woman as sex slaves, this is unacceptable. We must catch up with them quick." Liu says.

Kung Lao leads them all to the horses.

**Lin Kuei Temple **

Raphael sits at a table with Subzero, the grand master, and a few other Lin Kuei ninjas. The group talks about what they can do to stop the invasion.

"Raphael son, do you have any idea where there main base might be located?" One of the Link Kuei members asks.

"Nope, I don't have a clue. Theses guys randomly came out of nowhere wanting to kill and take my DNA." Raphael responds.

The grand master calls for everyone's attention.

"As for now, I'm going to send Tokie, Raphael, and Subzero to find there hideout. But before my decision is final, I would like to see you spar in the ring with a few of the Lin Kuei's best." The grand master tells Raph.

He smiles at the challenge sitting back in his chair.

"I'm ready, bring it on" He replies.

He thinks it better not to mention his captured brothers at the moment; he knows the time will come for that.

**To Be Continue.**


	10. Discovery

Nine Tailed Mutant Legend

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP10: Discovery**

Liu Kang and the group ride through an open field. The horses gallop at high speeds.

"We should keep to this path, we will run into them. I just hope we're not too late." Kung Lao says.

Not even two seconds pass, and they are surrounded by a group of familiar foes, who come out of the trees to their side. The invaders sit on the tops of black horses.

"Hey you Civilians over there, stop right where you are!!"

The wind plus the speed they are moving at, blows Batman's cape at an upward position.

"Why don't you murderer's try and catch us, all you have done is create sadness and pain to the people of this world!" Kung Lao yells back.

The evil beings speed up, putting themselves next to the earth defenders. Leonardo holds on tight, reaching back in his sheath for a sword. Batman does the same, while reaching into his utility belt.

"You ingrates will be forced into submission!"

Liu leaps to the side, kicking one of them onto the ground tumbling. He now rides on the horse of the knight. Batman pulls out a batarang, throwing it to his side. The projectile hits another of them in the head, causing him to fall onto the field. The remaining guy realizing his defeat retreats going the other way. Leo looks back at the retreating character.

"Thank goodness there were only three of them; I don't know how many of them we could have taken, especially in this position." Kung Lao says.

The four of them continue on their path, hoping to catch and stop another group of the outsiders. Raphael steps into the ring cracking his knuckles. He looks outside of the ring to see a group of Lin Kuei fighters cheering. The surrounding walls in the room are covered with Japanese décor. In front of Raph, two of his opponents step in.

"Do your best Raphael son; I don't expect you to defeat them both. However I would like to see you take one of them down." The grand master tells.

The turtle steps forward, moving to the middle of the ring. His opponents do the same.

"So what's you're guess? Do you think this green guy will even beat one of them?"

"This mutant obviously is not from around here, I doubt he can take either of those two veterans."

Two of the members talk among each other. Subzero stands next to the grand master with crossed arms.

"You may begin; this will be a three minute match. I don't want either of you holding back on him." The grand master tells.

Both men nod, before turning to the turtle. The fight begins with one of them jumping over and kicking him in the back of his shell. Raph spins to the side, keeping himself from falling. The other ninja throws shurikens in his direction, noticing it instantly dodges them. One of them pulls out a staff while the other reveals a long blade. Raphael too pulls out his weapons. The staff comes at him in great speed and force. He jumps and slides out of the way of it. While doing this he kicks the weapon out of the wielder's hand. He turns just in time to block the blade of the approaching sword. He slashes the ninja on the arm, but is kneed in the stomach. The other Lin Kuei fighter from behind, kicks him to the ground. Showing no weakness, Raphael jumps right back up.

"Impressive, he isn't too bad. Let's just see how long he can keep it up." The grand master says.

Time passes by with the turtle sparring against some of the Lin Kuei's best. One of them tackles Raphael onto the ground, punching him viscously. He kicks the ninja into the air, after the few seconds of the punishment he took. Raphael jumps up running over to the ninja, throwing a series of punches and kicks on him. He ends it by upper cutting him out of the ring. The Lin Kuei member falls unconscious on the cement floor. The group of ninja's watching are clapping and cheering. Raphael smiles while turning to his remaining opponent.

"Un believable, maybe you should have had him fight against me. I'm curious to where he learned his techniques from." Subzero says.

"This turtle creature hasn't disappointed, let's see what he does with the amount of time that is left."

The Lin Kuei fighter kicks into Raphael who falls back a bit, but once again catches himself. The ninja attempt's to round house kick Raph across the face, but only to have it blocked. The turtle counter's it by throwing in a knife hand, which is blocked by the ninja. Both wanting to end the fight, pull there fists back gaining power. They slam there fists into the other's face. Both fall onto the ring floor. There seems to be no movement from either of them for a moment. That is short lived, as one of them slowly gets to there feet. The crowds of ninjas are loud and cheering, standing before them is Raphael! Both Subzero and the grand master stand shocked.

"I can't believe that turtle guy won, and not only that! But he K.O.'d them both! A ninja says in the group.

The grand master looks at the time, to see that forty seconds remained.

"You put on quite a show Raphael son, now step out of the ring and come this way."

Raph heads over to Subzero and the grandmaster.

"I would like to ask you a question. Who is your sensei? Surely you didn't learn that type of material arts on your own?" The grand master asks.

"It's actually a really long story, but I was trained by my Master Splinter. I can explain it to you later if you'd like, but for now we should focus on the mission."

The grand master looks over at Subzero, and then back at Raphael. He places a hand on both their shoulders.

"I guess your right, and I have made my decision. The two of you along with Tokie, will be the three I will send out. The three of you will begin your journey as quickly as now."

The grand master calls over the Lin Kuei member, as the four of them exit the room. They are given utilities and maps, before leaving.

**Miles away**

Batman pushes on a huge gate, which leads to an enormous castle. The dark knight enters with the others at his side. They walk across a field, making there way up some golden steps. Kung Lao places a hand on Batman's shoulder, pulling back on his cape slightly.

"We don't even know if they are inside. If we have made a mistake, we have a chance of being imprisoned for trespassing."

Bat's thinks about the Shalion fighter's prediction before turning around.

"That is why we will get in un noticed. If you're that concerned, you can wait out here, while the rest of us go in."

"I'm not worried, I just wanted to be sure you are aware of that."

The group back up from the castle.

"The best way for us to enter, is to find an opening on the rooftop. I want you all to grab hold of me." Batman tells.

They do as they are asked, while the caped crusader grapples them up. They walk slowly and carefully, making sure that none of them falls. The group walks over to a part of the roof that is stable.

"I think it best that the four of us split up, in groups of two. It will lower our chances of being noticed." Liu suggests.

"Good thinking, we need to lower our chances in definite, especially if this is one of their head quarters." Batman adds.

The dark knight digs into his utility belt, pulling out three devices.

"I want you all to wear these close to your ears, just incase we get separated somehow."

The three of them take the gadgets from him.

"What about you, how are we to keep contact with you if something happens?" Leonardo asks.

"I have one that is built into my cowl." He replies with half a smile.

The four of them stand silent, looking down at the many fields. Cows and horses can be seen galloping, or chewing on the dark grass. The warriors observe them for a while.

"It's time we head inside. Remember that if this is one of their bases, we get in and out. They would out number us by too great a margin." Batman tells.

The four split up, with Kung Lao traveling with Liu to the left. Batman lasers a window open, as he and Leo jump in. The room is filled with dust, and spider webs stretch among the walls. Leonardo walks over to a bookshelf, rubbing his hand across the top shelf of novels. He clears the dust off to read a few of the titles. Batman looks at the many lamps, which are covered in web.

"This must be the adic, judging by the surroundings." Leo says.

Batman picks up a picture, wiping the dust off it. He studies the image.

"I'm going to agree with you, it would seem they keep their antiques up in this place. This picture is of a passed king, which leads me to believe the invaders are not here."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't take a look around. After all, their trail seemed to have stopped in front of this place."

The turtle walks over to a spot in the room, pulling on a chain that pulls a board out of the ground. Fresh air enters the room; Leo looks down to see a hallway. Both He and the dark knight jump down. They move along with extreme caution. Liu and Kung Lao walk side by side, in a hall that get's its light from the torches on the wall. Stacked up against the walls are silver armor's, and paintings.

"I would imagine the people in this place would get depressed sometimes. Just look around, there are hardly any window's to let in some light." Liu complains.

"I don't know, but this place creeps me out a bit. We need to hurry up and see what is going on in this place, and get out.

The sound of footsteps can be heard ahead, the two-shalion fighters are quick to hide behind a statue. Kung Lao peaks his head out to get a glimpse. His eyes widen at what he sees. He puts his head back in, looking over at Liu.

"What is it?! Tell me what you saw?!"

"We need to contact batman, it's the knights they're here. They must have taken down the leaders of this palace."

Kung Lao fidgets with the device in his ear, trying to figure out how to work it. After pressing two buttons, the dark knight and Leo are notified. Both Leo and Batman look at statues that are made of clay.

"What is it; did the two of you find something?" Batman asks quietly.

"I don't know if the two of you discovered them, but the invaders are here! You don't have to ask me if I'm sure, I'm positive it's them."

"Good find, but we can't leave just yet. We need to find out why they are here, from what I have seen this castle is ran by citizens. I want you and Liu Kang to stay hidden, and try to locate the main room. Leo and I will do the same, Batman out.

The transition is ended, as Kung Lao turns over to Liu.

"Let's follow them down that hall, but slowly."

Both of them stand up, walking down the hall. A huge door can be seen, with a lot of sound behind it. Both of them walk over, putting an ear up next to it. So that they can hear what is going on.

"Everything seems to be going good, Klenk will be proud!! Our master's dream will finally become a reality."

"So the women of this planet, will be taken back to ours? Or will they be held at our bases, here in this world."

"It depends; they are picked at random where they will go. You need not worry about that, our main focus should be on accomplishing the mission."

Liu and Kung Lao stand there for a bit, listening to them talk back and forth. They are both surprised, as they are pushed into the room. The two of them were to slow to react. From the ground, the shalion fighters look up at the tyrants.

"I found these two spying outside of the door. I'm assuming they've heard a lot and should be dealt with!!"

The group of villains looks down on the two, who try and stay calm. Showing no fear, both shalion monks stand.

"I don't know how the two of you got in here, but this is not acceptable! I want the two of you to follow me."

Kung Lao almost protests, but Liu gives him the look to go along with it. Glass from the ceiling comes crashing in! They all look up to see the caped crusader gliding down. Leonardo comes sliding down a rope. Batman kicks the leader of the group, as he comes down.

"They aren't going anywhere with you! And what have you done to the citizens of this palace?!"

The knight gets up wiping the blood from his mouth while smiling at bats.

"All of the un cooperative beings were killed, as for the others that is strictly private. Both the king and Queen were executed for not following our King's rules."

"I don't know what kind of sick people you are, what is the name that your leader goes by? If he is so great and powerful, why doesn't he do things himself?" Kung Lao asks.

"Our king goes by Klenk, and never speak of him like that again!! I will cut your tongue out and feed it to the mosquitoes! Enough with the questions, the four of you will be disposed of this instant!"

The earth defenders get back to back. Leonardo takes out one of his swords, while Batman pulls out two batarangs. Liu looks down to see he did not come prepared, forgetting his nun chuck. Just as they are about to be attacked, the group of villains are electrified! Liu Kang looks to his side to see Raiden.

"I'm not sure whose rules you're all following, but this is a planet of peace. Is it power what your leader seeks, destroying the lives of innocents is not power! Nor I or the protectors of this planet will let you succeed!"

"Big words old man, but at this point we've already won. Alright gentle men, kill them all." A knight tells.

Raiden performs his torpedo glide, knocking a few of them into a wall. Batman grabs Liu Kang by his wrists swinging him around; he throws the Shalion fighter into the air. While up high, he performs his bicycle kick into the face of a knight. Raiden grabs another one of them shocking the dark warrior. Leonardo turns to Kung Lao, as the two of them fight a group of knights.

"I just have one question, how did you and Liu get discovered?" Leo asks, dodging a speeding blade.

"These guy's caught us off guard; I will make sure that doesn't happen again." Kung Lao replies kicking one of them across the room.

Batman elbows a knight into Raiden's direction who uppercuts him. Liu Kang shoots his dragon fire at a few of them. They are knocked over, but most of them get right back up. The surrounding doors bust open, with more of them pouring in.

"What is this, like two hundred to four?!" Leo says a bit nervous.

Raiden looks around to see them quickly being out numbered. He fires off a few lightning bolts to clear a path.

"All of you grab hold of me!"

Liu Kang and the others jump over the many knights, grabbing hold of Raiden. There all teleported away. The knights look around confused on what happened to them. Raiden and the others re appear in front of a temple. A slight wind blows to the east.

"What is this place?" Leo asks.

"I want the four of you to wait outside here. Inside is the elder gods, I have one last meeting with them. It shouldn't take to long, so I want you all to be patient."

Raiden steps forward entering, with the four of them standing in place. Leonardo spots a huge rock, walking over and sitting on it. Kung Lao sits down next to him, while Liu Kang and Batman stand next to them. They give there devices back to Batman.

"I'm really starting to wonder how many of them there are, we could be in deep trouble. I'm not saying we can't win, there is always a way to come out on top. Things just seem to be getting tougher." Bats tells.

"I think it's time we go after them, from where ever there coming from. The longer we stay here, the more of them continue to come." Kung Lao says.

"That would be dangerous; we would be too out numbered. We need to come up with some sort of plan." Liu Kang tells.

The four of them sit there for over an hour, and when Raiden doesn't show up they begin training with each other. Many hours go by and Raiden finally exits. He comes out to see the four of them meditating. He looks up at the sky to see the sun setting behind the clouds. Raiden speaks bringing them all out of there Transition.

"I'm sorry, but that took much longer than I thought it would. Let's head back to the shalion temple now."

They all get up, as Raiden takes them all back to the shalion temple.

Subzero, Raphael, and Tokie walk around a lake. The three hold maps, as they continue walking toward substantial mountains. Raiden returns with the others into the training room. The room looks the same way they left it. The thunder god leaves them once again, through bright electricity. The four of them head into the back room to get cleaned up. The group takes there time, finishing at about the same time. Bruce throws his bat suit into a washing machine, putting on some clothes. Liu and Kung Lao do the same, and the four of them exit the back room.

"Your suit should be clean within the next thirty minutes." Kung Lao tells.

"No problem, I'll just get it tomorrow I will be turning in early. Leonardo and I will be going to recover his brothers first thing in the morning; I want the two of you to just focus on the invaders."

"How do you know that it isn't them, who have them captive?" Liu asks.

"I don't, but this will be a two man job no questions asked."

Everyone is quite until the entrance to the training room opens, as Spiderman and Naruto enter. Bruce shakes his head realizing the mistake he made.

"What the heck! Bruce Wayne, what is he doing here?! And what happened to Batman?!" Spiderman asks.

He looks around confused, and can see a smile grow on the billionaire's face. Spiderman almost laughs at this.

"Are you serious, a guy like you is Batman?! I find that hard to believe, you seem so bright and cherry on TV. Do you have a split personality or something?"

"The questions can wait till later; we just got back and are tired. There is a lot that needs to be done tomorrow." Bruce responds.

"Speaking of that, where were you guy's all day? We tried looking for you, but gave up after an hour." Naruto asks.

"As I said before, questions can be answered later."

As Bruce heads to the door, Zatanna enters with two Ice cream cones. She is surprised to see him not as Batman. She attempts to say something but is cut off by him. He exits the room.

"What's wrong with him, he sure is in a bad mood?" She asks.

"I think he's probably just tired, I think it's time we all turn in. We have a lot to do tomorrow. The three of you can split yourselves up, and sleep in a room with either Batman or Naruto." Liu tells.

He exits the room as well, with Kung Lao following him.

"I guess the two of you can share the room with Naruto, I'll kick it with bats." Leo suggests.

"Thanks but no thanks; I want to share a room with him. I have a few questions to ask that guy any way." Spiderman replies.

"If that's what you want, than I'm fine with it. Why don't we all head upstairs. So are Jax, Johnny, and Sonya still here?" Leo asks.

"They actually left a few hours ago." Naruto tells.

Zatanna hands one of the cones to Naruto, while she begins licking on the other. They follow Leonardo as he exits the room. The leaf village ninja leads them up to his room unlocking the door. Spiderman walks across the hall knocking on a door. Bruce slightly opens it.

"What is it you want?!"

Spidy can hear the agitation in his tone.

"Believe it or not, I'm now your official room mate!" He says cheerfully.

"Are you serious? I don't know how that is going to work out; there is just one minor problem."

"Let me have it, whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out."

Zatanna walks behind Spidy with a smirk on her face, pulling off his mask!

"Problem solved, he is Peter Parker you can let him in now. Sleep well you two." She says walking back across the room, into Naruto's room.

"Come on in Peter." Bruce says, fully opening the door.

Spidy walks in with a frown on his face.

"There is no need to pout; she just made the situation easier. If I wanted to, I could have figured out who you were on my own. I'll let you have the bed; I don't mind sleeping on the ground."

Bruce throws Spidy some shorts to sleep in; similar to the one's he wears. He throws a couple of blankets onto the ground creating a comforter, and lays his head down over a pillow. Peter gets un dressed turning off the lights and getting into the bed. He stares up at the wall for a bit, feeling restless.

"Hey Bruce, do you think you could tell me the story of how you became Batman? What motivated you to do such a thing, I had no idea a rich boy like you would fight crime? I'm not tired at all."

All Peter gets from him is a grunt.

"Take my advice Parker, look up at the ceiling and count as many bats as you can. That will make you tired." Bruce finally replies.

Peter laughs at his some what lame joke. Not another word is said as the two of them fall asleep eventually. Time passes through the night.

Something startles Peter, which awakens him. He can feel the breath of someone up against his lips. His first thought is Bruce!!

"What the heck are you doi…"

A finger is placed on his lips to keep him quite.

"It's ok Peter it's just me."

As his eyes get use to the darkness, he can see that it is Zatanna. He sits up a bit, looking her up and down. She wears a long white tea shirt.

"What are you doing in here Zee?" He asks whispering.

Her leg crosses over as she rubs her foot against one of his legs. His heart rate speeds up!!

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss we had earlier, there is something about you that I like."

"I like you a lot to Zee, but we hardly even know each other. I think it's best that we just stay friends for now."

"You're not rejecting me are you; I can make all your dreams come true."

She now rubs her hand up against his chest. Peter backs up from her a bit.

"I thought Bruce locked the door, how did you get in here?"

"Duh I used my magic."

"Look Zee, even if we were going to do anything Bruce would wake up. Come on now, he is Batman."

"That is where you are wrong."

With the snap of a finger, head phones appear on Bruce's ears with a force field around it.

"He won't be able to hear a thing through those. What's wrong Pete do I not turn you on?"

Zatanna moves over sitting on top of him and removing her shirt, to reveal her bra. She leans on him, pushing his back onto the bed.

"Just tell me if you want me, I can make this a night to remember!"

"I'm sorry Zee, but I just can't. I guess I failed to mention there is another woman in my life. I would have told you earlier, but I didn't think things would go this far."

Zatanna gets off of him putting her shirt back on, and getting rid of the head phones. She looks over at him.

"I'm so sorry about this Peter, please forgive me. Let's pretend this never happened. Good night."

She gets out of the bed stepping over Bruce and opening the door, closing it behind her. Peter lays down thinking before falling asleep again.

**To Be Continue **


	11. Wanted Revenge

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 11: Wanted revenge**

Three characters walk through a forest, equipped with numerous resources. The wind blows steadily as they advance further in. One out of the three holds a map open, following a certain conduit.

"So how does your boss figure their foundation is precisely at this point?"

"He is not 100% sure Raphael, but we need to check this place. Say this isn't what we are looking for, Maybe we will find it in the process." Subzero tells.

Raph nods as a form of response, looking back down on the map Tokie holds. Both Raphael and Tokie are kicked to the ground by Subzero, who jumps out of the way. Arrows and shurikens come storming in to the area! Both Raph and Tokie kick off of each other, sending the other airborne going opposite directions. This makes it so they aren't pierced by the blades. Both are speedily on their feet, looking up to see many ninjas jumping out of the surrounding trees. Raphael's teeth grind together, realizing the ambush.

"Well if it isn't Subzero and his Comrades, the three of you are in un charted province and should leave!"

Subzero looks up to see a familiar smiling man!

"Azun, you had some nerve coming to the Lin Kuei a while back and disturbing the peace!! You just made our job easier; we were actually looking for your base and or bases." Subzero says.

Azun smiles as he jumps down from a tree, landing in front of them. His ninjas do not attack, seemingly waiting for orders to be given to them.

"I could just have my group of assassins here finish the three of you off, but there would be no fun in that. The three of you will have the chance of battling against demon squad!"

Azun pulls out a diamond looking object, chanting a long phrase causing it to glow and produce a ringing sound. Large amounts of energy build as three different colors of flames come out of the strange diamond. The flames after some time form into three women! Raphael's eyes widen as he steps back.

"What the shell is this! Is this some sort of deception?!"

"There is no deception turtle freak, what you see hear is no allusion. Don't be alarmed by their beauty, they are deadly warriors. I will begin by telling you a little bit about them, not that it will help your chances of defeating them."

Azun takes a deep breath before beginning. Subzero takes this opportunity to step forward next to his two allies.

"First their names are Kayla, Mia, and Quila who were all raised by their parents in a village back on my home planet. By the orders of our planets leader, that village was to be burnt to the ground. That is exactly what happened, except for seven survivors. The three of them were in the group of these survivors."

Azun is cut off hearing the grunt of Raph; he turns to the turtle smiling.

"What kind of people are you?! Your master should be over thrown; I'm surprised he hasn't been assassinated yet."

"I appreciate your pitiable opinion and possibility, but he is surrounded by his many followers. As I was saying they were three of the survivors, at the ages of seven, three, and six they were easily brainwashed as you would say. The three of them were taken to one of our kingdoms most skilled training camps, and taught the most intricate material arts. That was fifteen years ago, these three ladies have become irreconcilable fighters!"

"I don't care who they are, or the training they went through! They will not defeat the three of us." Subzero tells, putting a fist in the air.

Quila licks her orifice crossing her arms. Kayla is the youngest of them, with pink hair and green eyes. Mia is the second to oldest, with light blue hair and golden eyes. Quila is the oldest of them, with orange hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure honey; you men always think everything is so easy when it comes to us women." Quila says.

Subzero attempts to say something, but stops within mid sentence.

"Alright gentle men; this is how the whole thing is going to work. I'm going to split the three of you up throughout this forest, and you will each fight one on one against the demon squad members."

Having an adequate amount of the circumstances, Subzero runs forward in an attempt to strike Azun, but is zapped along with Tokie and Raphael.

Subzero lies on the wet grass, getting up slowly looking optimistic at the full moon. Everything seems to be silent, except the sound of the wind blowing the leaves around. He looks up in time to see Quila coming down on him, grabbing her by the shoulder he throws her into a nearby tree. The woman laughs as she gets up.

"It humors me how you strive so hard, and just to contemplate it, will be all for nothing!" Quila says.

"I can clearly see that you are a very talkative individual, let us see if you can back your terminology up." Subzero replies.

She pulls out two hand grenades throwing them his direction; these projectiles are frozen solid before even reaching him. Quila bends down, pulling two knives out of her boots. She runs at Subzero, as the skirmish begins. She knees Subzero in his private area, as a reaction his eyes amplify. He punches her across the countenance, falling back a bit it leaves a little more interval between the two of them.

"Oh please hit me like that again, I just like the feel of it." She says seductively.

Subzero now shows a face of huge misunderstanding! He performs his ice slide which knocks her even further back. This time she ends up on the ground. Quila gets up quickly, hoping onto Subzero she jumps off his shoulders into the tree tops.

"Come on sweetie; let's see if you can catch me." Quila tells, daring him to follow.

Subzero shakes his head while mumbling beneath his breath. He grabs onto a vine making his approach into the tree. The sounds of her laughter can be heard, not knowing her exact position he continues going up. Subzero finally spots her humming the tune of a song, sitting cross legged.

"Are you going to come out of that spot, or am I going to be left with using brutal force?!"

She looks up at him with a smirk on her face.

"That is totally up to you lover. I would prefer you pull me out with your big strong arms."

Now Subzero closes his eyes while shaking his head. He decides not to reply to her comment. Quila notices that he is not fully on guard, so she takes the chance to stab a knife into his left shoulder. Only after jumping up!

Subzero yells out in agony, pulling the blade out dropping it down. The two of them begin fighting; throwing punches and kicks onto each other. Some of which that are blocked. Jumping from tree top to tree top, the two of them continue their battle.

Raphael holds both Sai's in hand, being very vigilant of his surroundings. Raphael's eyes narrow as his adversary steps from behind a tree in front of him.

"So which one of them are you?"

"I'm Kayla green man, but don't let my name full you. I'm nothing like a kind person; your wretched existence will be over before long." Kayla tells.

The two of them step forward, running at each other. Kayla carries with her a golden staff. She whacks Raph across the facade as he falls to the dirt. He doesn't get up entirely, just sitting up to observe her. He looks into her dark green eyes, and then at her short pink hair following her sexy body!

"Why are you doing this?" Raph asks.

She looks down at him, not sure what exactly his question is regarding.

"Pardon, but are you asking me why I am trying to eradicate you? Shouldn't that be comprehensible to you already?"

The turtle gets entirely off of the ground standing tall. He puts his weapons to his side, indicating to her that he does not desire to combat.

"No, that is not what I'm talking about; I would like to know why you are fighting for a man like Azun? You heard him yourself, his leader burned down your village! You were probably too young to even reminisce." Raph tells.

She pauses for a few moments in relation to his words.

"That is none of your anxiety, besides I don't have a say in the matter. Women and children back where I come from do not query that of our leaders. That is the job of the men!"

She swings her staff at him again, but he is quick to block it with a Sai. He uses this opportunity to kick her back. He performs a flying kick, which sends her departing the opposite direction into a cluster of flowers. She puts her hand within her bra, pulling out a gun and shooting at Raphael. He ducks for cover behind an adjoining tree. Staying close to the ground, he creeps around dozens of bushes trying to get closer to her without being seen. He finally jumps up throwing a Sai which knocks the weapon out of her hand. She turns to him as he steps out of a bush.

"We don't have to do this Kayla; there is absolutely no meaning to this fight. We would be killing each other for no reason, don't you understand?! Just think about it, if it weren't for them you would still have your family."

"Klenk is the one responsible for the destruction of my village! I don't know what you are trying to accomplish with your soft words." Kayla replies.

"What part of that do you not understand, Azun along with his fighters work for that man! You don't have to; it's your choice if you want freedom and independence.

Kayla steps forward ready to attack, but freezes in place with so many thoughts and emotions going through her head. She stands in place thinking for a few seconds. Something that she had not experienced in forever occurs, she finds herself with tears in her eyes. Raphael walks toward her.

"Stay the hell back!" She demands.

He watches in place as tears fall from her eyes, and down onto her cheeks.

"Don't you understand now just how wrong this is, they used you Kayla. It's not too late for you to turn things around."

In a burst of anger, she charges Raphael knocking him onto the ground he lands on the back of his shell. She runs off into the darkness in tears. Raph gets up walking over to retrieve his other Sai. Looking up at the moon light, he feels ghastly for Kayla.

"I hope she makes it ok." Raph finally says to himself.

Tokie begins to feel a bit of frustration, not being able to locate any of the Demon squad members. This is short lived as he notices a hissing sound coming from his back side. He turns around to see Mia leaning up against a tree. She sticks her tongue out at him, this surprises him. Her tongue resembles that similar of a snake!

"I think it's time that you and I get this show started." Mia tells.

Both she and Tokie draw out swords and begin. Subzero continues to fight with Quila in the tree tops, the two of them move rapidly. The sound of Kayla's tears catch both their attention. Quila punches Subzero to the side.

"Why is that little bitch crying, hopefully she didn't do anything imprudent!"

Quila leaves Subzero, who watches her retreat after Kayla.

"Wow so that's it, she's just going to leave just like that." Subzero says to himself.

Tokie's sword is sliced in half, as Mia throws her blade to the side. She puts her fist up, punching him across the face. Tokie jumps back, as she blows fire from her mouth! She leaps into the air, kicking the Lin Kuei fighter onto the ground. She walks over slowly getting on top of him. She takes off the makes which covers his face.

"Oh my you sure are a cute one, tell me what is it like to stare the person in the eyes who kills you seconds before?"

"You tell me, you're the one who is going to die?!" Tokie replies.

She places her hands on his chest as she laughs aloud.

"Let me ask you; are you good at sucking face?" Mia asks.

"What?!!!!"

She brings her face down to his, pressing her lips up against his! His mouth opens trying to say something, but she uses this opportunity as her tongue enters. She holds him down as she kisses him roughly! Venom from inside her mouth is inserted into his. She stops after a few seconds, sitting up on his dead body. She licks her lips with a smile on her face.

"To bad I had to kill this one, he had a good taste."

She gets up off of him, and retreats into the darkness. Moments later, Raphael and Subzero enter the area. Coming from different parts of the forest, the two of them look down at his dead body. His lips have increased great size, covered in venom. Raph shakes his head at the sight of this.

"I'm sorry to say Subzero, but your boy Tokie got jacked up!"

Subzero bends down, putting the mask back on the face of his fallen colleague.

"Quila was not the one who did this, so which of them was it that you fought against?" Subzero asks.

"We didn't actually fight; I tried to explain to Kayla that this whole thing was unnecessary. She went off in tears, but I can tell she has a lot of good in her heart. Maybe if I see her again, just Maybe I can possibly show her a path."

Subzero picks up a rock, crushing it in his hand.

"That leaves only Mia!! She will pay for this, but our main focus is to be on the invaders for now. Obviously Azun is one of their leaders, but he is not the king of their world. We must be on the right path, or we wouldn't have encountered Azun and his assemblage."

Subzero digs into Tokie's provisions, pulling out another map and standing.

"Come Raphael son, we must continue our mission. We will set up camp after about another mile." Subzero tells.

Both ninjas continue their journey through the gloominess. A great deal of time passes as the demon squad members arrive at Azun's temporary castle.

"I'm glad to see that you all made it back in one piece, so did you exterminate Subzero and his cohorts?"

Kayla steps forward with her head downward.

"I'm sorry Azun but it is my fault that Subzero and the turtle creature still live. I promise that if you give us another chance we will finish them off."

Azun steps forward, slapping Kayla across the face as she falls to the ground. Mia giggles at the side, trying to keep herself from laughing. Azun kicks her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He then picks her up by her hair, spitting in her face he punches her back onto the ground.

"That is enough; she said it wouldn't happen again!" Quila yells stepping forward.

"You know I don't tolerate failure Kayla, don't you dare let this happen again! Get your pitiful ass up and go get cleaned up! I don't want you in my presence!" Azun demands ignoring Quila.

Quila helps Kayla to her feet, as the fighter leaves the room on her own.

"Now that she is gone, I want the two of you up in my bedroom ASAP. I'm feeling in the mood, and want the two of you to satisfy my needs, am I understood?"

Mia walks over to his side, rubbing up against him.

"Don't worry darling, it will be our pleasure. Just give us ten minutes, so that we can slip into something more comfortable.

Mia walks over next to Quila wrapping her arm around hers; both women wink at Azun as they exit the room. He smiles while heading up the stairs to his room. Within the shower, Kayla thinks hard about what the mutant fighter had said to her earlier. Come to think of it, she didn't even get his name! Time passes while Azun waits under the sheets entirely nude. Quila is the first to enter wearing only a small tea shirt that reveals her belly and everything below! She makes her way over into the bead and under the sheets. While smiling she spreads her legs apart, as Azun gets on top of her. The two of them begin kissing passionately.

Within the forest, Raphael and Subzero have stopped for the night and sit over a fire at their camp site. The turtle throws a few more logs into it, to get larger conflagration. Both warriors sit back in stillness for a bit.

"Azun is nothing but a pretty boy, who steals the abilities of fighters and uses it as his own. I can assure you, I'm going to enjoy pulling his heart out of his chest!" Subzero breaks the silence.

Raphael's eyes widen a bit at the Lin Kuei fighter's viciousness.

"I don't know about the whole pulling out heart stuff, but he will be stopped."

Raph opens up his sleeping bag while staring into the flames of the fire. So many things go through his mind, this instant. The two of them eventually fall sound asleep, snoozing over the fire.

**Shalion Temple**

A few hours have passed, with the sun escalating in excess of the colossal mountains. Its dim light is enough to awaken Bruce, A.K.A. the dark knight. Doing his best not to wake Peter, he gets up slowly moving around unhurriedly. He swiftly exits the room, making his way down the many stairs to the training room. He recovers his bat suit from there, and suits up. As he puts on his utility belt, someone approaches him from behind. He turns approximately to see Kung Lao.

"What is it you are doing up so early? You should still be asleep, getting your rest." Batman asks.

"Liu and I spoke with each other after you turned in, and decided that I should travel along with you and Leo. Just incase the invaders are the one's who hold his brothers." Kung Lao tells.

Batman crosses his arms while looking up at nothing in particular.

"I guess that will be fine, let us try and find them quick so that we can focus on the real quandary."

Just than, the entrance door to the training room opens. A shalion monk enters, walking over to the two of them.

"Good morning Kung Lao and outsider. Are there any weapons I can get for you before your departure Kung Lao?"

"No thanks Isazkie, I'm already taken care of. However, you can inform the workers in the cafeteria to have breakfast ready for our guest as well as Liu when they awake." Kung Lao replies.

"No dilemma, it's done."

Isazkie exits the room subsequently.

"You can meet me in the front of the temple, I'll go wake Leonardo and we'll meet you there." Batman tells.

Both men exit the room, going there separate ways. Batman walks up the many stairs, making his way over to the room across from his. He just walks straight in, as the door is unlocked. Looking in the bed, he can see Naruto sleeping on one side and Zatanna on the other. Leo sleeps on the ground with a cluster of covers. Batman taps him twice, before he awakes. He sits up stretching and yawning.

"Well, I guess this means it is time to go. Hopefully we are successful in finding them." Leo says.

The turtle gets up stretching and heading over to grab his weapons. When he turns back around, he catches Batman staring down on Zatanna.

"Do you have a thing for her?" Leo asks whispering.

Batman turns to him grinning.

"Certainly not, let's get going we have a lot of ground to cover."

Leo follows the dark knight out of the room, as the two of them go down the many steps. The two of them exit the premises, meeting up with Kung Lao in the front. The three of them exit the front gates together. Leonardo and Kung Lao carry bags, filled with useful equipment and maps.

"I need you to give me the replicate device, of what your brothers have as well." Batman tells.

Leo hands his cell shell over to Batman, who connects it to another device out of his utility belt. It takes over a minute, but they do get a location. Kung Lao takes a good look at it, having an idea on where they might be.

"I'm not positive, but based from our stand point and that one I would say your brothers are in Tarkaden territory! They are a very brutal unit of warriors, and we must be careful if that is who holds them."

"It shouldn't be a problem if we stick to stealth, judging by the distance we will get there by night fall unless we find some sort of transportation." Batman acknowledges.

Miles away within a Castle, Azun sleeps soundly. A knock can be heard from his front door, which awakes him. He grunts, a bit angered that his sleep was disturbed.

"Who is it?!" He asked frantic.

"It's me Micly; I have some info for you. But it's not tremendously significant, so it can wait for later if you'd like."

"Get lost." Azun replies.

Both Mia and Quila lay asleep, completely nude on both sides of Azun's chest. A few hours pass by, with Kung Lao, Batman, and Leo taking a break in front of a lake. They look up at the water fall, and the clear beautiful colored water.

"The two of you can sit back and watch as I get us breakfast. I don't think the two of you ever knew back at the temple my nick name is fish man! That is because I am grand at catching fish." Kung Lao tells.

Leonardo shakes his head, not believing the shalion fighter. Kung Lao opens up his bag, getting out some bate and fishing net. Kung Lao throws his bate into the lake, sitting back with Leo and Batman on a large rock waiting.

**Shalion temple**

Naruto wakes up, looking over to his back side to see that Zatanna is gone. The leaf village ninja sits up looking down on the ground to see folded up blankets. Leonardo had left as well. Naruto gets dressed, making up the bed and heading down to the main room afterward. When entering the kitchen, sitting at one table is Liu, Peter, and Zatanna.

"Good morning everyone, what happened to the others?"

"Maybe you forgot, but they went on a mission earlier this morning. We probably won't see them for another two days possibly." Liu tells.

Zatanna and peter catch glimpses, but she turns away from him instantly.

"Come on and sit down Naruto, they will have your breakfast on the table for you in just a few minute." Liu tells.

Naruto takes a seat next to Liu, as the two of them talk, Zee and Peter are silent.

**To Be Continue**


	12. Continued journey

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 12: Continued journey**

Evading the speeding blade which approaches the fighter, he counters attacks with a special move. The challenger either had the move read, or was quick moving out of the ice blasts conduit. Leaping high into the air, the mutated turtle recovers his weapon, turning to his challenger Subzero. The sun can barely be seen through the firmament filled with clouds. A sense of urgency can be felt within both Raphael and Subzero. The Lin Kuei fighter ends the practice session.

"We have a long voyage before restoring order and light to this realm. If you and I fail, we'll have to depend on the remainder of earth realm's protectors." Subzero tells.

The turtle from another dimension paces back and forth, with something in mind.

"Don't you think it would be smart if we joined up with this planets defense?" Raphael turns to Subzero. "The two of us against all of them, is just plain suicide."

Subzero bends down picking up a rock, and chucking it into the lake. It skips across the lakes exterior before plummeting into the darkness of the foundation.

"Things will work out for the best this way." Subzero turns from Raph looking into the clouds. "Besides if we can somehow locate the brains of this operation, we can put an end to this whole ordeal."

Raphael thinks of their chances of accomplishing that, smiling at the long shot.

"We've spent enough time here; it's time for us to advance on." Subzero says.

The two of them gather up their supplies, continuing on the set destination.

"I wonder if we are goanna get any rain." Raph looks up at the somewhat gray clouds. "It wouldn't be so bad, but it is much less hassle traveling when it is dry."

The two ninjas pass through deep into the woods.

**Miles away **

Batman, Leo, and Kung Lao make their way onto a dirt road. Leo chews and swallows what is left of his meal.

"So how much longer do you think it will be until we reach this place?" Leo asks.

The caped crusader looks down at the device to see them progressing toward their set point.

"If we keep at this pace, we should disembark in another three to five hours." Batman puts the device back into his utility belt. "Let's hope your brothers have not been debilitated."

"Whatever the case may be with all this, one thing is certain." Kung Lao takes a deep breath, looking at the growing flowers located at the side of the road. "We need to recover them so that we can return our attention back to the real issue."

There is no reply from the dark knight or Leo, as it is clear they fully agree.

"We might be jumping the gun a bit, we don't know if they're actually being held captive." Batman suggests.

Kung Lao along with Leonardo put some thought into the possibility.

"That is possible." Leo shakes his head, with an almost certain face. "But in a place this far away from home, my brothers wouldn't have just left like that. Someone must be holding them."

Walking in silence, none out of the three say a thing. It isn't much longer before the duo comes across a bridge which is guarded by a strange creature. Leonardo turns to Kung Lao.

"So I'm sure you're familiar with guys like this right?" The turtle whispers.

A smirk forms on the face of Kung Lao.

"To be honest I've never seen a species resembling this." Kung Lao takes a closer look at the being. "Maybe it's just that I haven't been getting out enough, but I'm positive he is not from around here."

Batman conclusively pulls the tracking device out of his utility belt, surprised at what he discovers. It's something they didn't anticipate, something that didn't even show up on their maps!

"How can this be, is this some type of allusion?" The dark knight asks himself.

The creature guarding the bridge stands in place not making a move, he keeps his full attention on Batman and company.

"Get over here right now, the two of you should see this." The ninja and shalion fighter side up next to Batman. "According to this, if we cross this thirty ft long bridge we can cut off close to two and a half hours." Batman tells.

A sigh of relief can be felt between them all. Kung Lao clears his throat taking a step forward.

"Hello sir how are you doing today?" Kung Lao rubs his chin while smiling. "Would it be possible for you to kindly step aside, so my buddies and I can go through?"

The monstrous creature steps up a bit with crossed arms.

"None shall pass without three thousand Yin." The individual speaks in a deep tone. "However there is an alternative."

It is now the creature who smiles. He appears with flaking purple skin wearing a silver helmet, and is suited up in silver armor. He carries on him a sword and several daggers.

"So what's the alternative?" Batman finally asks.

The creature lets out a bizarre chuckle, which causes Leo and Kung Lao to exchange glances.

"Well it's really quite straightforward, one out of you three needs to demonstrate to me that you are a true warrior and I'll let you all pass for free." The creature laughs again. "Also my name is Gerldlax, and that is what you all will address me by."

"Alright listen up you two, just stand by and wait till this is all over." Batman glares at both his allies. "Don't try and jump in, I will have this all wrapped up as quickly as possible."

Kung Lao turns to bats with a slight frown.

"Hold on a sec, you didn't even ask if I wanted to handle this. Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting my hands dirty right about now."

"Well so what's it going to be!?" Gerldlax yells out.

"We aren't here to have fun, if you haven't already forgotten. Just let me handle this." Batman replies.

Kung Lao doesn't dispute, watching Batman step up.

"We don't have much time, so if you are ready lets begin."

The Dark Knight follows his geared up opponent onto the bridge, who takes them to the middle section. The two back up a bit from one another leaving some space between them.

"Lets begin!"

The creature throws out four boomerangs which Batman dodges.

**Shalion Temple**

Peter strides in the halls of the shalion temple, with Liu showing him around. Zatanna enters the work out area to see Naruto vanquishing two of his clones.

"So how are you feeling right now?" Naruto turns over to Zee. "Earlier this morning you seemed to be upset."

Zatanna looks up at him puzzled, trying to show a face that she is staggered at what he just said. She walks over to a chair sitting in it backwards looking up at the leaf village ninja.

"I'm actually quite fine." Zatanna rests her chin on the chair's top. "What makes you think that?"

Naruto shows a face of concern, and could hear it through her voice that she wasn't telling the truth. He walks over to a nearby fountain, taking a sip of water, before returning to the middle section of the room.

"I guess we can just forget about it." Naruto bends down stretching. "It's not really a big deal any how."

Batman glides above Gerldlax kicking him three ft back. The creature gets up, swinging his sword back and forth at the caped crusader. Batman blocks a few of the blows with his gauntlets, while moving out of the blades path.

"I guess I failed to mention this can end in one of us dead!"

Batman jumps back a bit, throwing a few batarangs. Gerldlax slices them all up, except for one that comes around hitting him in the back of his head. Batman takes this opportunity and punches him to the ground.

"Had enough yet, this fight is pointless. Why don't you just let us through?" Batman suggests.

Gerldlax jumps up instantly, grabbing Batman by his neck and throwing him off the bridge to a 250 ft fall! Gerldlax turns over to Kung Lao and Leo.

"Looks like the two of you will have to take the long way around." Gerldlax says laughing.

Just as Gerldlax is about to revolve away, he is kicked off of the bridge by Batman who swings holding on firmly to his grapple gun. Taking the wiring off of a statue on the bridge, Batman shoots the grapple gun catching Gerldlax by his ankle as he falls. The Dark Knight quickly pulls him up.

"What a great counter, you're a true warrior with much proficiency. As I promised, you and your friends may go through."

The Dark knight looks over at his allies who approach them.

"Have a safe crossing." Gerldlax tells.

"We will, but that all depends on what's ahead." Batman replies.

Both Kung Lao and Leonardo make it to Batman's side, and continue their journey down and off of the bridge. They enter into a swamp jungle looking vicinity.

"Hopefully that guy back there is the last of our set backs." Leo looks up into the trees to see Monkey's and other animal life. "Let's just try and get there in one piece."

Raphael along with Subzero walks side by side surrounded by mountains and trees.

"I wonder why your master didn't send more Lin Kuei fighters along with us on this mission." Raph says.

"That is because most of them are still in training." Subzero replies.

**Shalion Temple **

Liu returns with Peter to the main area in the shrine.

"Hopefully that gives you a good example, of how my home is. If you'd like, I can show you other parts of it later in the day." Liu tells.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, I'd really like that." Peter walks over picking up a glass and feeling it with water. "Hopefully Batman and the others will return before long."

Zatanna enters the room coming from the training room. She looks up to see Liu Kang and Peter. Not saying a word she walks pass them both. Liu looks over at Peter perplexed.

"She seems to be very moody; I wonder what's bugging her." Liu says.

"I don't know, but I think I should probably go and talk with her." Peter replies.

Parker goes after zee down the hall quickly catching up to her.

"Look I'm really sorry about last night, please don't be disconcert." Peter places a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

As Zatanna turns to face Peter, the screams of children can be heard from the temple front. Their attention is taken away from each other instantly. The two of them sprint down a few halls making it to the front door, and exiting. Liu Kang, Naruto and the temple leaders stand before Azun and a cluster of his minions.

"Good afternoon, sorry too just barge in like this." Azun laughs observing the petrified civilians. "But all the women will be coming with me, and as far as the rest of you that all depends."

**To Be Continue**.


	13. Confined

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP13: Confined**

Leonard and the group walk across the swampy bottom of the forest, getting closer to their destination. But something isn't quite right; it can be felt between them all. It is the feeling that they are being followed. Leaping out of a nearby bush is a suited up knight, throwing poisonous darts at the three. Kung Lao pulls them all onto the ground dodging the deadly projectiles. It is than they can see they are surrounded by many of them.

"Just what we needed, another set back." Leo says.

Batman stands, along with Leo and Kung Lao. The knights come from all directions surrounding them.

"According to our little device here, you're one of the turtle creatures back from the city of New York. The two of you can just stand aside; we just want the mutated beast."

"You can just disregard that, if you want him you have to take us out first." Kung Lao says.

The knights do not say another word drawing out their weapons, which consist of many different types of blades.

"Let's try and take them out as quick as possible, let's not delay any longer than we have to." Batman says.

Leonardo pulls out his two Katana's with the battle beginning, Batman jumps up leg grabbing a knight by his neck throwing him into muddy sinking sand. Kung Lao un arms one of them disposing him of his weapon, the shalion fighter sword fights with a group of them. Bats grabs onto Leo's shell jumping over him, and kicking into a group of their ambushers. Leo slices into a knight, throwing one sword into the air he uppercuts his opponent. He then catches his sword which comes back down.

"The three of you are grand fighters, but that will not conserve you from your fate. It's too bad such skilled warriors as yourselves have to go to waste."

Kung Lao knees a knight in the ribs, kicking him across the grass. Both Leo and Batman punch a knight at the same time knocking him out. Kung Lao joins by their side as they skirmish against the invaders.

**Shalion Temple**

"It looks like you have come here for a fight than, no one from this village is going with you. Master take the children inside." Liu tells.

Azun just smiles at the sight of the frightened children who follow the elder into the temple. He spits onto the ground, cracking his knuckles afterward.

"Why do you mortals always have to do things the hard way, you could actually save yourself a brutal thrashing for a change." Azun suggests.

Zatanna steps forward.

"Why is it that you want all the women? Or is their even any real rationale?"

Azun takes an even closer look at this individual than before. He looks down at her legs covered by fishnets making his way up. He whistle's licking his lips.

"I have to say you are really sexy babe, I think I'll take you as one of my personal uses. Don't worry it's something you would enjoy very much." Azun says looking at her chest area.

Liu steps ahead of her.

"I believe I already know what your intentions are with them, and I'll let you know that it's not going to happen!" Liu yells.

The champion of mortal Kombat gets in his fighting stance. Azun creates an energy ball shooting it off at him, Liu jumps out of the blasts path kicking it off to the side.

"So be it, if this is how you want things to go down it will. I will take the pleasure of destroying you myself."

Azun signals for his soldiers to attack, and that is what they immediately do. Naruto jumps forward kicking into Azun who just grabs him, throwing the leaf village ninja to the side.

"I almost forgot about you kid, I will be taking you along with us as well."

Azun's fighters run past that of Liu and the shalion leaders, making their way inside after the women and children. Liu Kang tries to follow them but is electrified by Azun. He can feel much torture throughout his body, and realizes something terrible. He can't move a single muscle. Azun disappears re emerging behind Zatanna knocking her out. He takes a second looking over at Liu who lies.

"Now that you are out of the equation, things will go down perfectly without any real interference." Azun informs.

He quickly performs a back flip jumping out of the way of Peter who swings by. The wall crawler shoots out web which wraps around Azun's wrist, as a counter Azun pulls on it aggressively! He swings him around throwing Parker into a statue.

"I almost forgot about you, just stay out of my way insect. This battle has nothing to do with you; I'd step aside now before you end up dead." Azun tells.

Peter hops off of the statue walking over and stopping in front of Azun. Naruto comes from behind trying to attack Azun, but is grabbed by his neck and drained of his energy. He falls to his knees trying to catch his breath, he is kicked in his stomach and picked up by his hair and thrown into the ground. The tiles shatter on impact, as the leaf village ninja has been knocked out. Azun turns his attention back over to Peter smiling.

"As I was saying, you have no chance of defeating us." Azun looks up to see part of the Shalion temple on fire, along with the screams of children and women. "Can't you just hear what is going on around us, just step aside fool!"

Peter stands in place with clinched fists trying to come up with a decision. After a long moment of silence he looks up from the ground with a face of regret.

"You can do whatever it is you came to do, I can't stop you." The resentment can be heard in his voice.

Azun looks at him surprised; he never thought in a million years he would hear him say that. Azun pulls something out of his pocket in the form of dust throwing it forward into the face of peter. Parker's eyes immediately water, as he coughs falling to his knees.

"Don't worry little spider, you will awaken in another five hours."

Not having time to think or say anything, Peter falls to the ground fast asleep. Azun picks up Naruto putting him over his shoulder.

"It sure is funny how much I've had to go through to finally catch you." He looks down at Liu who is in tremendous pain. "It should weir off soon, and you will be back to normal. But not until after we've left."

Azun waits for his minions to exit the temple with the women, and leads them to the temples gates. They depart with Naruto and Zatanna as well. Liu just lies on the concrete trying to get up, but has no luck. So much fury runs through him, that he can hardly restrain it.

Leonardo and the others have defeated the knights, with most of them retreating.

"Let's continue on, we haven't got much further to go." Batman notifies.

They come across very tall grass, and at this time Leonardo takes the pleasure of cutting it down as they move through. A few miles away at the destination of a base belonging to Azun, sits Kayla in the garden. She pulls a Daisy out of the ground, observing it trying to see the many small details. Mia walks up behind her, placing a hand with on her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here alone beautiful, do you mind if I take a seat?"

Kayla moves over a bit.

"Of course, that would be nice." Kayla looks up at Mia who takes a seat. "Do you have any idea where Azun and his group of fighters went earlier?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure it is business related."

The two of them sit in silence for a little bit. Mia looks over at Kayla worried, feeling that something is troubling her.

"What is it that is bothering you?" Mia places a hand over Kayla's. "You know that you can tell me anything."

She gives her friend a quick smile, looking away from her at the many different flowers.

"I'm just thinking about the encounter that we had with those three fighters yesterday night. The turtle fighter told me something that I haven't stopped thinking about."

"And what was that?" Mia asks curious.

Before she can say a thing, the sound of many footsteps inside the castle can be heard entering. Azun's voice is what catches their attention.

"Just hold your thought, I'll be right back." Mia tells.

She steps up from the bench leaving the garden area entering into the castle. Azun has some of his men take Naruto over to the prison facility. He sends one of his men to retrieve his box of tools. He opens it pulling out a needle, injecting something into Zee.

"You can have her moved to the solitary room; I would like to have a couple words with her later." Azun looks over at Mia. "We've made a lot of progress; it will be like a walk in the park to conquer this planet fully."

The guards take Naruto and Zatanna out of the room, along with the women. Mia walks up next to Azun, wrapping an arm around his.

"What do you say you and I go out on a little walk? And when we get back, we can have dinner?" Mia asks.

Azun turns signaling his guards to inform the chefs to make something acquiesced. It is then that Mia and Azun exit the front door.

**Miles away **

Leather bags have been placed over the heads of Donatello and Michelangelo. Tarkatans lead them down a dark hall, which echoes with every sound. The reverberation of a door opening can be heard, as they are apparently taken outside. Both turtles can feel concrete beneath their feet. After some time of walking, they are brought to a stop with the bags being taken off of their heads.

"Wow it's bright out here." Mikey puts his hand in the air trying to block some of the sunlight. "Aren't we supposed to get a really good home cooked meal before our execution?"

The turtle is only laughed at as a response. Mileena steps forward with crossed arms.

"The two of you have failed to cooperate on so many levels and as a result, you will loose your lives." Mileena tells.

Donatello looks up grinning.

"I haven't been around very long, but for the years I have its obvious what our fate was from the begging. Stop me if I'm wrong, but you would have killed us with or without the information?" Donatello asks.

It is not clearly seen by anyone, but behind her mask covering her mouth she smiles.

"Too bad your intelligence won't save you in this situation, it's about time we dispose of them." Mileena tells.

She gives a few of the Tarkata's the order to finish them. The two of them can't do much, as they are tied up in chains. They're forced to their knees, as their heads are forced down onto a log. The captors decide not to use their own blades, but instead use axes. Something comes across fast ending up in the head of a Tarkata who falls to the ground dead. Mileena looks around with the remaining Tarkata's to try and find the intruder. Looking up a tall hill gliding down is Batman, with Leonardo and Kung Lao at his side.

"What the Shell! It's Leo, that's great!" Michelangelo rejoices.

Kung Lao jumps over Mileena and pulls his hat out of the now deceased Tarkata. She immediately recognizes the Shalion fighter.

"What do you think you're doing here, you have some nerve coming here and killing one of my fighters?!" Mileena says, stomping a foot.

Batman pulls out two batarangs throwing them across forward, cutting Mikey and Donatello out of their chains.

"If you hadn't noticed yet we have come here to rescue my brothers." Leo says.

Mileena turns around, and is surprised yet to see a fourth turtle. Donatello and Mikey jump up kicking the two Tarkata's holding the axes off to the side.

Mileena quickly sends her warriors to attack the five of them. She directly goes after Batman who stands behind her. Neither Mikey nor Don has their weapons. Kung Lao joins sides by the two of them as they battle against the brutal armed force. Mileena knees the dark knight punching him to the ground. He does not stay down long using his quick reflexes and soaring into the air. He glides down grabbing her arm and throwing her into a tree. Kung Lao looks out on a field noticing at least twenty more Tarkata's making their way over to their position.

"Batman I think it would be a good time to leave, we have come here and done what we came to do. Now let's disappear before this gets really ugly." Kung Lao emphasizes.

Kung Lao takes a hold of Leo who grabs onto his brothers, at this time Batman throws down a smoke bomb. This makes it hard for everyone to see, but the earth defenders take this advantage to retreat.

**Two hours later**

Azun walks into the kitchen area, looking over his cooks.

"Good job everyone, so how much longer until you're all finished?" Azun asks.

"About another forty minutes, plus we still need to bake the dissert."

Azun gives them all thumbs up for their work. He then exits the kitchen through the back door where Mia sits on a nearby couch.

"You can go take a quick shower if you'd like, everything will be ready to serve within the next hour."

Mia stands up walking over to a stair case. She turns around looking back at Azun.

"If you need anything, Quila and Kayla should be on the plains just outside."

Mia then continues her way up the stairs. When out of site Azun walks in the opposite direction down a long dark hall coming to a door. A light scans him for identification before opening. He enters to a Zatanna strapped to a wall by her ankles and wrists. The material which holds her down glows being twelve times stronger than steel. He sits down in a nearby chair.

"How are you feeling? You're probably wondering why your magic isn't working, you can thank the current which runs through the material holding you down."

Zatanna looks up at him pissed.

"I don't know how you knew that about me, but I would like to know why you have brought me here?"

He does not answer Zee; Azun sits in silence just staring into her eyes. But something strange can be felt throughout her body, it's as if she physically desired to make love. She can't quite figure out why, and it angers her given the situation. Azun stands up from his chair walking toward her.

"I think I know what is bothering you, don't worry I'll fix everything." Azun says licking his lips.

He walks up in front of her placing one hand on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asks nervously.

She now trembles at his soft touch. He takes the hand off of her face making his down onto her breasts. He rubs his hand smoothly over the surface. She yells out telling him to stop, but he only laughs. He then begins to un button her shirt revealing her bra. It is then she spits in his face. He steps back using his sleeve to clear it off. Azun slaps her across the face.

"Stop trying to fight it, you know you want this, if it helps just close your eyes."

Azun pushes down on her shoulders bringing his lips to her neck; he plants little kisses all around. He moves up to her lips kissing her roughly! His tongue finds an opening, but only to have it bitten. He pushes off of her buttoning her shirt back up.

"I see the tonic hasn't run its full course yet, but when it does you will not deny me."

Azun exits the room. A great distance away Subzero and Raphael, stroll slowly over a log. If they were to fall, it would be over thirty seven ft. Both make it across safely, and Subzero pulls out the map.

"Judging by this we shouldn't have taken to the left rode back there. It's all good though, we should be able to reach our destination following this path." Subzero tells.

Raph looks up at the sun setting over the mountain tops.

"Nice, at least we don't have to turn around. Something didn't seem right crossing the grass lands back there."

**To Be Continue **


	14. A new ally

**Nine tailed mutant legend**

**CHP14: A new ally**

With the liberation of Michelangelo and Donatello, the central focus is now back on the assailants. Kung Lao along with everyone else have made their way to safe grounds, getting themselves further away from the hazard precinct. After traveling some distance through the forest, the caped crusader gives them all the option of taking a slight break. Kung Lao takes a good look around making sure they weren't followed. Leonardo turns over to his brothers looking very uneasy. He has noticed something crucial; it is the absence of a certain individual.

"What happened to Raphael, wasn't he with the two of you?" Leo asks.

Both Dony and Mikey look over at one another with shrugged shoulders.

"Quite honestly Raphael escaped from that consign a while back." Donatello looks into the sky. "I thought he had met up with you guy's and gave you the directions to where we were being held captive."

"There really is no way of trying to search for him; we have bigger problems to worry about. We might just cross paths with him in the process." Batman tells.

As much as Leonardo wants to find his brother, he knows it would be selfish to turn away from stopping the invasion, besides there is no telling where the turtle Raphael lurks. Kung Lao leads the assemblage down the long path back to the temple.

**Shalion Temple**

Peter's eyes unwrap to the sight of Liu Kang and Sonya looking down on him. His vision and sense of hearing are a bit blurry. The lips of Liu Kang move, but the wall crawler can't quite make out what he is saying.

"Maybe we should just let him rest for awhile, that way he can regain his strength." Sonya says with a sigh. "I can't believe those invaders just had their way with this place."

Liu rubs a hand over Sonya's shoulder before heading over to the door.

"Just stay here and look over him, I'm goanna go down stairs and inform Raiden he is awake." Liu informs.

Sonya takes a seat on the sofa located next to the bed. Peter sits up rubbing his eyes, which helps to give him a clearer view. Sonya places a hand over his showing a face of concern.

"How are you feeling?"

He is silent for some moments not saying a word, but remembers the proceedings which occurred earlier. He jumps forward a bit startling Sonya, looking her in the face.

"What happened to Zatanna and Naruto?" Peter inquires.

"I wasn't their, but Liu tells me they took away much of the civilians including the two of them."

His head drops at her response, disappointed in himself for making his past decision to surrender. Peter slides across the bed's top over to the end leaning forward. Sonya gets out of the chair standing, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Pete.

"Why don't you come with me, I think it would do you good to get something to eat? Afterward we will devise a plan to get them back." Sonya tells.

"I guess that will be just fine, but we had better come up with a plan fast." Peter looks into the eyes of Sonya. "Who knows how long Naruto and Zee will be kept alive."

Not needing to say it, Sonya knew Zatanna's abduction is what disturbed the wall crawler most. The two stand together walking over to the exit.

**Distance away**

Raphael walks along the plains with Subzero who holds the map. The Lin Kuei member stops their progress, looking around. It is at this moment that Raphael unleashes his Sais.

"No need to inform me, clearly we're surrounded. Stand your ground; I sense there are a lot of them." Raphael informs.

Subzero folds up the map putting it away into a bag, dropping it to the ground afterward. Coming out of the nearby trees, rocks, and bushes are the knights. Raph steps back a little observing Subzero creating a sword out of ice.

"There seems to be at least twenty of them, I'm certain we are close now. This is the only reason Azun would send this many of his fighters." Subzero assumes.

In some strange way the situation only excites the turtle, given his spirit of battle. Both ninjas are circled around, with one of the individuals in the crowd stepping forward.

"The two of you must think you are very clever, with us being here the two of you must believe you draw near Azun's castle."

It is then clarified to them by order of Azun they were to be found and destroyed. Subzero is most surprised with the knights backing off. The leader of them laughs, pulling something out of his pocket. He throws the bean looking object to the dirt, pouring water over it instantly.

"What sort of freak show are you trying to put on?" Raphael jumps forward while spinning his Sais. "If yo boss sent you to kill us, than why are you keeping him waiting?"

It is than Raphael rests a hand over his head, wishing he didn't say a word. The body of mud in front of him moves rapidly, eyeing it very close his worst fear comes true. A creature forms before their vary eyes, standing close to nineteen ft tall. Too make matters worse; it greatly resembles that of a turtle. Its sight most disgusts Raph who lets out a sigh of bitterness. Subzero glimpses over at the clear in command knight.

"If the two of you can somehow get passed our pet here, you will have the pleasure of taking us on."

Not another word or action is made as Raphael runs forward performing a jump kick into their opponent, knocking it off balance. But with share quickness the creature grabs Raphael by his ankle swinging him around in circles. Some of the surroundings knights laugh at this activity. The infuriated turtle is thrown into Subzero tumbling to the ground. Both ninjas kick off one another, showing no weakness to their enemies quickly getting up. Raphael steps back watching as Subzero creates a massive ice blast, shooting it across the way freezing the earth creature solid. The Lin Kuei fighter jumps forward kicking and shattering it into pieces. Raphael steps forward while spinning his Sais.

"You thought that joke of a creation would defeat us? I suggest going back to the drawing board windbag!" Raph yells running forward.

He is stopped short in his tracks with the explosion of the ice. What happens next doesn't surprise Raphael or Subzero, but there is a feeling of agitation between them both. The creature regenerates in no time, still resuming its status as a turtle.

"I wouldn't speak so soon, a reptile like you should not claim victory so quickly."

Raphael almost smiles at the knight's remark, thinking of a particular individual. Subzero creates two swords out of the ice running up next to Raphael. At the exact same time both leap into the air, cutting and slicing at the monster. Raphael gets onto its back slicing away at its shell made of rock and sand. The turtle extends its arm reaching back and whacking Raphael across the face. The turtle performs a spiral going face first into the ground. The turtle stretches its arm out as if it were bubble gum grabbing Subzero by his neck and smashing him into a tree.

**Distance away**

Naruto finally awakes with one side of his face resting gently on a cold cement surface. He hops up a bit, taking a look around to see laser prison bars. It is then that he remembers the events which lead up to his current misfortune. The leaf village ninja takes a full stand, letting out a slight yawn. Wanting to test the strength of the lasers was all too consuming, as anything was better than being a prisoner. Besides he has nothing to loose, after they take what they want from him he's basically history. Taking a step forward he holds on tight to a piece of cloth on his outfit extending it some. Getting in closer to the lasers he focuses in taking one gulp.

"I wouldn't if I was you, it won't work. Your chakra has also been disabled within these walls."

Naruto is stunned at the voice, but there is no way this certain person could be captured a long with him. How in the world did he get in this dimension? And how was he captured? Before any further analogues, Naruto looks around to see where the voice came from. To his surprise it was in fact the one!

"Sasuke! How, huh, what?!" Naruto asks.

Sasuke smiles a bit at the ninja's facial expression, but holds back realizing the troublesome situation they currently endure.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you when I say I purposely let them capture me. I wanted to know exactly what their full plans are."

Sasuke explains to Naruto his encounters with the invaders, which lead up to him being in this world.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the other residents of the leaf village?" Naruto asks, wanting an obvious good answer.

"I'm not sure why you even care about what's become of them. To tell the truth, it's not good."

Some distance away with on the field, Subzero continues to fight against this new foe along with Raphael. The turtle creature swings its tail around attempting to try and lay the two of them out. The monstrous being grabs Raph by his shell, slamming him into a nearby rock which takes the breath out of him. Subzero takes this opportunity to do something seeing as the creature is off guard. Running at top speed to presume his attack Subzero is grabbed and thrown into the mouth of the turtle creation.

"Nicely done my pet, now finish off that turtle. Just make sure he can't walk, but we need this one alive." A night tells while clapping.

With both Sais in hand Raphael looks up at the monster with much fear. He jumps out of its range just as it stomps at the ground. Raphael takes a look around looking for anything that can tilt the battle in his favor. Thinking fast, the turtle runs across the grass locating a huge rock. Raphael jumps off of the rock leaping into the air and stabbing his Sais into the eyes of his opponent. After doing so, he back flips a few times creating some separation.

"Not so tough without your eyes now are yah? It looks like you will have to sniff around and find me now." Raphael says, relieved.

Raph has no time to relax watching as the creature's eyes regenerate. It is now Raphael shakes his head in a little regret.

"Oh shell, me and my big mouth!!"

Raphael runs forward ready to continue the fight. He is only tossed back by the impact of the explosion of the creature. Subzero lies in the middle of the gooey mess. Raphael takes a stand applauding the Lin Kuei master. Subzero stands as well wiping some of the slime off his arms.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I wasn't the one who did that." Subzero replies

Raph looks over at his colleague confused, if he hadn't done it than who did? Maybe the creature self destructed in an attempt to defeat Raphael, but that didn't seem right. The surrounding knights are also puzzled by this, not having a clue to what just happened. Everyone's answers would soon be answered with the appearance of a figure dropping from high above. The group is astounded to see who stands before them.

"What in the world! Kayla what are you doing here?!" Raphael asks.

She looks over in Raph's direction letting out a smirk. The turtle stands his ground holding both his weapons tight.

"Kayla what is the meaning of this?!!!! Are you the one responsible for the destruction of my creation?!" The commander demands.

Nothing can hold back the smile present on her face, which soon turns into a laugh. The surrounding knights talk among one another, trying to figure out what exactly is going on.

"Isn't it obvious Ted, I'm no longer taking orders from Azun. What the king of our world has sent us here to do is wrong, and the way my gender is treated is beyond unethical!"

Stepping forward the commander does nothing but laugh.

"Silly woman you have no choice but to take orders! You know better than to question anything Azun does or says, you'll have a lot of explaining to do when Azun finds out about this."

"You're mistaken Ted, in fact he will not know a thing about what has happened here today."

Raphael looks over at Subzero who looks back at him, both are a bit confused on to what is about to happen. It is enough evidence for Raph that she is not there to fight them, as she begins her assault on the knights. Wanting to repay her for destroying the turtle creation he jumps in as well. Subzero stands at the side not sure if he wants to get in on the battle. Just the other night this Kayla girl was an enemy to them, not just that but a well trained assassin! Thinking it over he decides to help; besides the knights were trying to gain control of the planet.

"You dirty little traitor!! I will cut your head off and take it back to Azun as a souvenir!" Ted yells out.

Kayla smiles jumping up on his shoulders wrapping her legs around his neck leg grabbing him. She throws him into a group of his soldiers. Snatching a Sai away from Raph she stabs it into the heart of Ted. Raphael slashes and slices into many of the knights along with Subzero.

"You should know better than to threaten me, I hope you enjoy after life." Kayla says, kicking Ted to his back.

She quickly pulls the weapon from his body, tossing it back over to its owner Raphael. Subzero freezes three of the invaders solid, sliding over and kicking their heads off. Both Raphael and Subzero look over in time to see the final knight retreating through the bushes. With great aim the Lin Kuei fighter chucks his sword with much force! The blade's tip ends up in the head of the individual. It is at this time that the two earth defenders turn their attention to Kayla. She puts on a smile of guilt.

"Why don't the two of you follow me, there is a stream up ahead. I'll explain everything to you once we're there."

Neither of the two questions her wishes. The two of them seem to be on the same page giving the other the look to stay on guard. It isn't long before they come to a stop; the two ninjas are amazed with the magnificence of the view.

"Wow it's very pretty, talk about breath taking." Raphael emphasizes.

A rainbow has formed over the waterfall, with the passing of pigeons and other birds. Subzero crosses his arms looking over at Kayla ready for some answers; she notices this clearing her throat turning to him and Raph.

"I've been in this world long enough, to understand many different situations similar to that of now. I don't expect either of you to fully trust me, but I mean you no harm."

"Well if that is true, why don't you take us to the hideout of Azun? I still need to repay him back for an encounter we had earlier." Subzero tells.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." Kayla shakes her head. "If I were to take the two of you there, you would be over powered and destroyed. You must have a plan first."

Leaning against a rock spinning a Sai Raphael contemplates a plan on what can be done. Some distance away Azun gets up from the dinner table leaving Quila along with Mia.

"Aren't you going to stay around for dessert, I hear it's your favorite?" Quila asks.

"I'll have some later, for now I have a few matters I need to take care of."

Azun leaves the room in a hurry; walking past the front room he observes a few of his warriors playing a game of cards. Walking down a dark hall he bumps into one of his scientists, who is also a good doctor.

"Hello Dr. Ferris, do you have any clue when your procedures with the blond haired kid will proceed?" Azun asks.

"Id give it about another three days, we must wait for our first analysis to return before continuing on."

Azun pats him on the shoulder informing him of his appreciation to have him aboard the team. Azun continues his way down the hall coming to a stop. He looks around making sure he wasn't followed by anyone. He enters into a room locking it behind him. Looking up from the ground still strapped to the wall is Zatanna.

"What have you done to me, I shouldn't feel this way. Please untie me I can't take this persecute any more!" Zatanna demands.

Azun takes a good look into her eyes, realizing that the serum had taken a huge toll on her body mind and spirit. But was it enough for him to take advantage of her? He isn't quite sure but decides to release her. Once Azun gets into touching distance he ties something around her wrist, which takes away any of her magic abilities. After doing so he unties her jumping back a bit not knowing if she would attack him. But it is clear she does not want to fight falling to her knees, she sticks her hands into her bra feeling and pleasuring herself. Azun just stands by watching listening to her moan. Looking up at him she immediately stops, noticing the desire within his eyes. She stands walking over to his side rubbing her body up against his.

"Come right this way honey, don't be afraid." Zatanna says with a giggle taking Azun's hand.

She leads him over to a couch throwing him onto it while smiling. Azun looks up at her as she begins undressing. He does the same by taking off his cape and upper body armor, revealing his chest. Zee throws her hat to the side kicking off her high heels. She removes everything except for her panties and bra. Azun whistles at her beauty, reaching forward and rubbing a hand across her stomach. Zatanna steps forward resting her hands on his shoulders, sitting herself on top of him. He lies back with his eyes closed as she gives him a smooth erotic lap dance. Back within the end of the forest near a stream, Kayla has finished explaining what she will do.

"So what your saying is we can continue to look for Azun's hideout, but it will be hopeless to stop him just being the two of us?" Raphael asks.

"That is correct, but if you can somehow get some recruits you just might have a chance. I will continue to work with Azun, just so that I can keep a close eye on him. But I've been away for to long, I better head back before they get suspicious." Kayla tells.

"How will we be able to contact you?" Subzero asks.

"Don't worry if the two of you need me, I'll find you. And remember Quila and Mia know nothing about this, and its goanna stay that way."

Kayla begins sprinting back into the forest but stops taking a look back, she winks at Raph blowing him a kiss. She then disappears into the darkness.

"What was that all about?" Subzero asks.

Raphael shrugs his shoulders not having a clue either. The two of them continue their journey down the path deciding to try and attack the invaders weaker bases.

**To be continue **


	15. Delayed Path

**Nine tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP15: Delayed path**

Clouds relocate over the mountain tops covering much of the sun limiting the light which spreads over the land. Kung Lao walks gradually across a bridge with the others close behind. Much pressure is felt between that of Leo, Kung Lao and Batman, whom know just how critical the circumstances are. With numerous problems standing in front of them it doesn't alleviate Leonardo one bit that his brother Raphael had escaped a while back but had no success of meeting up with him. As much as he would love to search for his brother, it is something that must wait given the magnitude of the incursion.

"I hope none of you mind getting wet, judging by the sky we'll most likely be receiving some rain showers." Batman glimpses up into the sky before looking back on Michelangelo and Donatello. "Don't worry about your brother, you have my word that he will be found. If he's anything like the three of you, I'd say everything will work out."

The caped crusader instantly puts his attention back on the path ahead. Mikey pulls out one chuck spinning it around at his side whistling at the same time.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did, I felt sure those monster dudes were goanna finish us. So when is someone going to fill Dony and I on what is happening?"

Leo walks over placing a hand on the shoulder of his younger brother.

"All you need to know for now is that the group of fighters, who attacked us back in our home lair, is trying to take control of this world along with many others."

Mikey rests the chuck on his side shaking his head not surprised even a little with the remedy.

"I just have one question." Donatello walks over to Batman's side. "What exactly are we up against; I mean how many of these guys are there?"

"Let's just say we are outnumbered by a couple hundred, possibly millions." Bat's gives Don a quick look before looking forward once more. "None of us have step foot on their home world, so that makes it tough to assume our exact standings."

"Our best chance of survival is to round up any of the earth's defense, we're goanna need all the help possible. I have confidence Raiden will set us down the right path to stopping this nightmare." Kung Lao adds.

"Even if your master doesn't pull through, there is always a chance to beat the odds." Batman says.

Azun positions on his back watching as Zatanna un buckles his belt pulling his pants down to his knees. She leans back a bit allowing him to kick off his boots and slacks displaying a smile. All that remains on his body is a pair of boxer briefs. Zee leans forward rubbing her hands on both sides of his legs slowly progressing upward to his waste. Once there she takes a hand bringing it across his lower stomach moving it downward over his manhood. She rubs a hand over .he fabrics surface getting an immediate reaction from him, with that of moans along with an erection.

"Do you like the way I'm touching you baby?" Zee asks seductively.

Azun shakes his head moaning in much pleasure. Zatanna moves up placing both her hands on his chest leaning down licking him over the lips before sitting up. She reaches to her back side un buttoning her bra throwing it to the side. Azun drools looking up at her beautiful sized breasts.

"Don't say a word sweetie; I want to lead for a few minutes before you take over."

Zatanna brings herself down resting her breasts onto his chest, bringing her lips to his kissing passionately. She moves her lower body up against his arousing him further. Being caught up in the moment he places one hand into her panties rubbing the soft surface of her butt.

**Distance away**

The two ninjas sent by the grand master to find the invaders prime base sit on separate logs thinking deep. Subzero is the first to look up from the ground, already knowing he and Raphael are not on the same page with the secret alliance.

"Look I'm sorry if you don't agree with what I'm about to say, but reflecting on her offer I'd say it's an ambush." Subzero pauses feeling a tiny raindrop hit his arm. "She is a trained assassin Raph, I bet Azun sent her to try and gain our trust."

As a reply Raphael chuckles a bit, tossing a tree branch a few yards away.

"I understand why you are concerned, but you must listen to what you're saying. You and I both know that Azun doesn't see either of us as a threat, heck he probably thinks he can eliminate us at any time."

"You make a good point there, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be on alert. For some reason I feel this is some huge setup."

With the passing of another second the rain begins coming down. Raph takes a stand stretching, trying to get certain things out of his mind. Everything just seems so unreal for the reptile leading all the way back to his family being attacked in their home sewer.

"Whatever this all might mean, for now it is best for us to go along with Kayla. Hopefully on our next encounter, she will give us an inside on how many of them there are." Subzero tells.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, just try and stay positive through this upcoming war."

With crossed arms the Lin Kuei fighter nods looking up into the gray clouds.

**Azun's fortress **

Naruto lay's back within his cell looking up at the ceiling not knowing what to do with him self. The leaf village ninja then realizes something, sitting up in the bed looking into the cell of Sasuke who sits in a corner crossed legged eyes closed.

"Hey Sasuke don't you find it to be a bit strange that you and I are the only two locked up in this room? I seriously thought they would have captured a lot more prisoners."

"I thought you would have figured that out by now, we aren't being kept with everyone else." Sasuke opens his eyes glancing out of the electric bar's window. "The leader of those knights wants something from us each; don't feel too bad though there are many others they seek."

Naruto hops out of the bed moving closer to the laser bars shaking his head in despair.

"Come on Sasuke we need to think, there is no way we can let things end this way. There is just no way will I fail Sakura and the others, whatever we decide to do its goanna have to be fast."

"Maybe if you do less talking and start thinking you'll have a better success coming up with a plan."

Naruto walks back over to the beds edge taking a seat, putting more thought than before into the situation. Some rooms away Zatanna breaks the kiss sitting up on Azun who reaches up squeezing at her breasts. She throws her head back moaning aloud. He then brings his hands down her stomach rubbing a finger over her belly button. This causes her to giggle.

"Are you ready for the next step hun?" Zee asks softly.

"Of course, but if you wouldn't mind I'll take over now."

"That sounds like fun; maybe you can teach this bad girl a lesson." Zatanna replies running a finger over his muscular chest.

Azun lifts Zatanna up placing her underneath him. He brings his lips down to her joining in a deep kiss, their tongues explore the others mouth. Azun quickly breaks the kiss looking into her azure eyes.

"So will this be your first time?" Azun asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Zee replies seductively giggling.

Azun wastes no time pulling at her panties. Pulling the material downward he plants little kisses on her legs, once reaching her ankles an annoying sound can be heard at the side of Azun's air. It is the sound of someone knocking on the doors entrance; Azun puts a finger to Zatanna's lips informing her to keep quite.

"Who is it, this better be important I'm kinda in the middle of something."

A few moments pass before there is a reply.

"Whatever it is you're doing make it quick, the army of knights are awaiting for the next set of orders. All squads have been successful in completing their missions taking over important landscapes." Mia tells.

"That's good to hear, I'll be heading out in just a minute, and you can meet me within the main room in five."

Mia immediately strides down the hall with no further questioning. Azun steps off the couch tossing Zatanna her bra.

"I'm sorry that this had to be cut short, but there is a lot of work that needs to be done." Azun gives her a smile before finishing. "We can continue where we left off later, but for now I need you to get dressed and be a good girl by staying in this room."

Zee nods her head getting off the couch retrieving her attire. Neither of the two speaks as they get dressed. Azun exits the room soon after making sure the door is locked behind him. Zatanna takes a seat on the sofa thinking back on what she had just done. In some ways she regrets the encounter, but at the same time enjoyed the pleasure of it. Pleasurable or not she made a huge mistake by almost giving up her body to that of Azun's sexual needs. But that wasn't the reason for her actions; it was her who desired to be taken advantage of. Even now the urge runs through her body, only angering her not to know why.

"Somehow I need to get out of this place; Azun must have something to do with my current inclination." The idea infuriates her. "Hopefully Batman will show up with the others, I'm not sure I will be able to get out of here with my magic being disabled."

At this point Zatanna is fully dressed holding her hat on the couch's arm. Azun enters into the main room where he is greeted by Mia, Quila and the squad leaders. Everyone takes a seat, which is when Azun begins speaking.

**Distance away**

Elevated meadow stands within the path of Kung Lao and company, Leo steps forward cutting through the over growing turf. The others follow behind him, watching as he creates a path. Batman notices something suspicious jumping forward!

"Wait Leo stop!" Bat's yells out reaching for Leonardo's wrist that slices at a well hidden rope.

Beneath them a net rises trapping them all around fifteen ft above.

"I tried to warn you, but let's get out of here before whoever is responsible for this trap shows." Batman informs.

Leonardo slices at the net freeing everyone. Not even getting his feet set Kung Lao jumps out of the path of an arrow, indicating they're in fact surrounded.

**Shalion Temple**

Liu sits at a table with a newspaper in front of him reading over the main headlines.

"How much longer do we have to wait, we should be going after Zee and the others. We can't just stand here and wait for Kung Lao, Bat's and Leo to return. Who knows how long that may take." Peter suggests.

"Look I don't want to sit around here more than you but we must go by what Raiden said, we will need the help of them. Why don't you put in some time within the training room, before you know it the others will arrive?" Liu suggests.

Peter tightens his fists not having any control over the situation. Jax's walks up to Peter's side tapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't think about it too much bud, things will work out for the best, plus we don't even know where they took Naruto along with the village inhabitants."

"Where did Sonya disappear off to?" Liu asks looking up from the newspaper.

Jax replies by letting him know that she is looking around making sure there isn't an trespasser on the premises. Back on the battle field Leonardo catches an arrow which comes at him at exceedingly high speeds. Coming from behind a near tree is a suited up ninja who Kung Lao is familiar with.

"I'm sorry if we've crossed through your land Reptile, but none of us have any intentions of fighting, so just step aside and there won't be any problems." Kung Lao tells

As a retort the ninja laughs with his entire trained group making themselves visible coming from behind the surrounding plantation.

"I take it these guys don't want to talk, that sucks." Mikey says scratching his head.

"You have made a huge mistake crossing my boundaries; this shall be a great treat destroying you Shalion fighter. It's too bad you brought these friends of yours along for the ride."

The five are more than ready with Reptile ordering his fighters to attack. Batman jumps off the shell of Dony gliding into the air and kicking a ninja who comes in full speed. Leonardo runs forward slicing the belt off of an enemy quickly kneeing him in the stomach. Donatello along with Kung Lao comes across kicking the ninja into a tree. Reptile finds an opening leaping forward and punching Mikey into Batman causing them both to tumble to the ground. Both warriors waste no time getting up and back in the fight. Michelangelo dashes forward bicycle kicking into Reptile, but doesn't finish through as he is grabbed and thrown by a ninja from behind.

"Hey that's not fair, attacking from behind is for cowards." Mikey complains.

One ninja holds Kung Lao in a master lock, while another punches at his upper body. Donatello slams the tip of his staff into Reptiles side watching the ninja yell out in ache. Batman takes the opportunity jumping up leg grabbing Reptile by his neck lobbing him to the ground. Mikey spins his chucks fiercely whacking and knocking many of the ninjas who try and attack him. After some time Kung Lao is let go falling to his knees in almost defeat. The ninja standing at his front side boots him in the face knocking Kung Lao face first to the ground. Before anything else can be done Leonardo along side Michelangelo take the two of them out. Reptile slowly gets up informing his fighters to retreat along side him. Dony and Bat's watch as he disappears into the trees not caring to try and follow them.

"This fight is officially over; it looks like Kung Lao might need some aid." Batman tells.

Leo helps Kung Lao up just as Batman and Donatello reach them.

"How are you feeling?" Dony asks.

"I'll be alright, but there is no time to worry about that." Kung Lao bends down picking up and placing his hat on his head. "For some reason I feel like something bad has happened."

The dark knight reaches into his utility belt pulling out the map, leading them all on the path to the Shalion temple.

**Worlds away**

Kakashi looks over in the cell of Shikamaru watching as he completes yet another series of push ups. The leaf village ninja wipes the sweat from his head with a piece of cloth.

"Wanna take any guesses on where they took the rest of the prisoners? Whatever the case may be, hopefully Ino and Sakura are fine, I wonder how far these guys are expanding this invasion."

"I guess I might have failed to inform you that all villages have been enslaved, from what I've heard there are other planets being taken over." Kakashi tells.

Shikamaru is stunned by this news not speaking for a lengthy period. How could this group of assailants take control of this entire globe and still have enough followers to conquer even more planets.

"I know this is probably a bit far fetched, but what do you think the chances of things returning back to normal are?" Shikamaru asks.

"I can't read the future but it doesn't look good at all, it's a shame Naruto was killed in this whole mess that boy had true potential to be something great." Kakashi says almost in a whisper.

Outside the prison doors stand two guards who are approached by another knight with higher standings/status.

"I'm just here to update the two of you on the progress of confinement within the other villages. Just as planned most everyone has been captured and imprisoned for the time being; however there are still a few loose individuals such as Tamari from the sand village on the run with some others. It's no problem our guys are hot on their trail and just like everyone before them they will be detained."

He continues explaining to them both on what they will be doing next involving the entire circumstance.

**Worlds away **

Subzero and Raphael come across a tree displaying different sizes of Mangos. Raph has the Lin Kuei member hold open a bag as he climbs up the tree. He rips the fruits from their branches throwing them into the bag. He also uses a Sai to cut at a grip of them looking down as they fall into the bag. Raph jumps out of the tree after collecting a satisfying amount of fruits.

"It's no thanksgiving dinner but it will have to do." Raph emphasizes.

Subzero immediately drops the bag pushing Raphael off to the side jumping in the opposite direction as a shuriken passes between them. Raphael quickly gets up pulling out and spinning both Sai's.

"I hope you haven't come here to fight, if so you're goanna need a lot of backup." Raph informs.

"Stand back Raphael it is Scorpion. Why have you come here ninja?" Subzero asks while in a fighting stance.

The ninja spectre takes a few steps forward without saying a word.

"You should already know the answer to that already Lin Kuei fighter. I've come to seek you on a possible part time teammate. As you should already know the invasion by this outside force is getting a bit out of control." Scorpion tells.

Raphael puts down his weapons realizing that this individual is not here to fight, but infact helping to better the odds. There is no reply from Subzero who just stares into the eyes of Scorpion. The three of them stand there for what feels like forever in total silence. Raphael finally takes a step forward grasping the situation isn't improving.

"Obviously the two of you have a history of some sort, but whatever it may be we need to put that aside." Raphael looks over at the Lin Kuei ninja. "Come on Subzero you know we'll need all the help we can get."

Subzero takes a deep breath seeming to relax a bit.

"Alright Scorpion you can tag along with us if you'd like, but I swear if this is some kind of trap you will pay with your life!" Subzero says making himself clear.

Scorpion laughs at the comment.

"Do you forget that I'm already dead, good luck with that? You don't have to worry about me turning on you; I want these invaders gone just as much as everyone else."

Raphael walks across the grass shaking hands with the ninja properly introducing himself.

"Now that it is official I must go, there are a few things I must do. I will meet back up with the two of you later."

Scorpion disappears into flames almost instantly. Raph looks over back at Subzero walking a few feet closer.

"I'm taking it you don't trust that guy much?" Raph asks.

"He and I definitely have a lot of history but we should be able to trust him more than Kayla, whatever happens we must watch each others back. For now let's just eat some of the Mangos, if anything we'll need our energy."

**To Be Continue **


	16. Distasteful Circumstances

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 16: Distasteful Circumstances**

If there is any hope left for this world or any of the others, something must be done fast. The time for talk is not an option, for the plans of the malevolence ruler draw near; time is running out for the earth's defenses, which is also that of a prospect of hope, prosperity and light. After hours of traveling, Kung Lao finally arrives to the home of the shalion monks; his home which is also known as the Shalion temple. The turtles along with Batman stand at his side. The Dark Knight steps forward, informing them all to proceed with caution. In front of them is a relatively quite temple with no signs of light. This is strange, given the fact nightfall was over two hours ago! Kung Lao reaches out grabbing Batman by the shoulder.

"Maybe I should enter first, if there is a trap I don't want you to put yourself in peril."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine," Batman continues walking forward, "If there is a problem it's nothing I can't handle."

The caped crusader continues forward walking up the steps with the rest of the group close behind. Batman slowly opens the front entrance stepping inside leisurely. Kung Lao jumps ahead of him realizing there is not a single light on! This definitely doesn't look good, it is quite apparent that something bad has happened. Leonardo steps forward pulling out both his swords, advising his brothers not to enter just yet. Kung Lao calls out for the eldest Monk, but gets no answer. The darkness makes it difficult for any of them to see, the moonlight coming in through the window is the only provided light. Not trying to waste anytime Batman sets his lenses to night vision.

"You're much more familiar with this place than I, so you lead the way," Batman reaches into his utility belt tossing Kung Lao a flashlight, "I'm having a bad feeling about this."

Kung Lao turns on the flashlight finding the light switch to the room. He walks over to flip it on, but gets nothing.

"It would seem whoever might be behind this cut the power." Leo whispers.

"That doesn't matter, lets go further in to see if anyone is around. This doesn't look good at all." Batman says.

Kung Lao leads the way flashing the light down the hall creating a path for the three. Mikey and Don watch as the three disappear into the darkness. The turtles listen to the sound of the night life; including that of crickets, mountain lions, wolves, and even Owls. Michelangelo leans up against the wall looking outside of the temple's gate glancing over at the forest trees in the distance.

"Wow it sure is crazy; I mean how these last few days have led up to. This whole scenario seems like a dream, but I guess sometimes you have to expect the unexpected." Dony says.

"Yup that sure is true bro, but we should be use to crazy terms of events such as what we're going through right now." Mikey adds.

Donnatello almost laughs at his brother's words knowing that he is 100% right; the four of them have been through so much together. Is it possible this could be their last adventure?! Nothing is ever impossible, which is why he knows they must enjoy everyday they have of life. Inside the temple Batman discovers something through night vision leading the three. Bending down the Shalion member steps ahead flashing the light over what appears to be a body! The individual is quickly identified as Liu Kang. Putting one hand to the MK champion's neck Kung Lao searches for a pulse. Liu has been brutally beaten bleeding from the nose, mouth, and from several cuts on his chest.

"Is he alive?" Batman asks hoping his prediction is wrong.

"Not for long if we don't do something soon," Kung Lao wraps one of Liu's arms around his neck, "Help me lift him to the infirmary."

Leonardo takes his other arm lifting him up to his feet. The Shalion warrior waste no time getting them all to the infirmary. once there the situation becomes even worse. Throughout the room lay dead bodies of the temple's inhabitants. Using the flashlight they find a table to set Liu over on. It is hard for him to keep his emotions inside, slouching over while shedding a few tears. Scanning the room the dark knight locates a stack of candles within a nearby box.

"We better get started on him; the next thing we need is him dieing on us," The caped crusader walks over picking up five candles, "It's quite apparent we're goanna need all the help we can get."

It doesn't take long before the room is lit up by the candles placed in different sections in the room. Within a nearby closet Kung Lao hands the bandages to Leo who wraps them around the chest of Liu. Their work is a success stopping any further bleeding.

"This may not have an answer; but what are we supposed to do now?" Leo asks.

Neither the dark knight or Kung Lao answer. It is apparent they're not within a favorable situation; it doesn't help with the injured Liu Kang laying before them fighting for his life. Judging by how things look, it seems this time evil will triumph. Leo can't stand the thought of failing his family, along with the many innocent people and animals throughout the different worlds.

"If either of you need me I'll be out in the front with my brothers." Leo informs exiting the room.

Standing in total silence the hero of Gotham City looks around at the dead carcasses. The signs left behind show that these men did not go down without a fight. Bat's knows it makes things harder seeing as he is not on home turf. Pulling a chair up to the side of Liu is Kung Lao who takes a seat. Out of the blue something comes to mind! This whole incident should not have happened.

"I just thought of something; where was Raiden when this whole scenario occurred?," The dark knight crosses his arms, "Wouldn't he have known or been alerted?"

Looking up to reply Kung Lao stops; realizing what Batman said is right! Where is Raiden, none of this makes sense? This has to be close to one of the strangest days in his life. All that has happened up to now is surreal. Whatever the case all questions will be answered when Liu wakes.

**Distance away**

Sitting near a camp fire is two ninjas on what seems to be an impossible mission. Blocking out all distractions within the forest is the turtle Raphael who meditates to try and keep his body and mind focused. Subzero sits nearby fiddling around with a miniature stick in the fire. The eyes of Raph open at the sound of the branch catching fire. At the corner of his eye he watches Subzero drop the branch into the stack of flames. The turtle just shakes his head closing his eyes once again. Taking a deep breath, Raph almost jumps opening his eyes to the sound of the scream. Both he and Subzero stand.

"That didn't sound good at all; if I didn't know any better it sounded like a child." Raphael says clinching his fist.

"That may be true, but it is none of our business. If anything we should be coming up with a plan to attack the main threat; there is no time for random incidences."

"Maybe that's how you do things, but back where I come from we don't turn our backs on anyone in need."

Raphael sprints forward not saying a word leaping up into a nearby tree headed for where the scream came from. The Lin Kuei fighter can do nothing but smile; he realizes this ninja from another dimension has the true heart of a hero. Not trying to loose him in the darkness Subzero quickly follows. The two ninjas leap from tree to tree progressing to where the trouble is located. After traveling for a great length of time Raph stops in his tracks looking down on a small village. Slouched over in a nearby tree is Subzero who also looks down on the scenario. Both ninjas are intrigued by the seventeen foot creature which stands before a group of villagers.

"I'm a very reasonable guy, all I want is this villages entire fortunes; which includes, diamonds, jeweler, and anything else valuable. I'd make it fast if I were you people."

A man steps forward placing one hand in front of him. The two watching from above get the idea he is one of the leaders of the territory.

"We will not give any of our belongings to you, we have all worked hard to put together this community. No outsider will take or destroy that!" The man makes himself clear.

Seeing the villagers words as a joke the giant laughs, while at the same time spit hangs out of the corner of his mouth. The creature lifts up a log over his head.

"I love doing things the hard way, you little people will be crushed into submission!"

Pulling back the object it is kicked out of the Creatures grasp, off to the side. Raphael lands clear on his feet in front of the creature pulling out his Sais. Not knowing the intentions or even what Raphael is; all of the villagers run inside the village gate. Shaking his head his shoulders drop a bit annoyed.

"Can't for once some people understand that I'm here to help; I guess no matter what world I'm in that will never change."

The turtle does not stand alone for long with that of Subzero coming down to his side.

"What is this supposed to be, some sort of costume party hahaha I'll take you two out with ease."

The creature reaches out grabbing Subzero throwing him into the "Welcome" sign of the village. The giant knees Raph in the stomach grabbing him by the head and swinging him around throwing him into the general area of Subzero. Looking down on the two; the creature clears his throat chuckling. Raph kicks off the ground standing and charging toward the enemy. The Creature is knocked off balance by the power of the flying kick. A sweep kick preformed by the turtle puts him on his back.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Raph says with a chuckle of his own.

Faster than Raphael can react he is grabbed by the throat being chocked slammed into the turf shell first. The creature takes a full stand stretching; before kicking the turtle to the side who looses his weapons.

"That's a good one little green freak, but the reality is the bigger they are the harder they hit, Hahahah." The creature laughs some more, with saliva coming out of his mouth.

Subzero jumps forward kicking him in the chest causing him to side step a little. Raphael picks up his two weapons putting them on the sides of his belt. The giant rubs his chest grinning. Lifting his fist high up pounding into the ground. The turf beneath them erupts falling apart tossing them back. Both manage to stay upright staring up into the eyes of their foe. The massive creature charges the two only to have his feet iced in place by that of Subzero tumbling to the ground. It doesn't take much effort for the creature to break out of the ice getting back on his feet. Looking at one another both shake their head as Subzero loads up a snow blast firing it off at the creature freezing him solid. Both he and Raph kick the giant into a tree shattering the ice. The giant gets up slowly while holding his head, walking off into the shadows of the forest.

"Well it looks like that guy won't be coming back, what a relief. It looks like we can return back to the camp site." Raphael states.

Neither of the two move a muscle watching as a group of the villagers come out of hiding approaching them.

"There will be no need to thank us, we just happened to be passing through when we saw that someone was disturbing the peace. So if you'd excuse us we really have to be going." Subzero informs before they can say a word.

"Maybe so, but perhaps the two of you could stay around for some refreshments? I can get you some cold drinks if you'd like?"

"That's very kind of you, but there is too much at stake. This is something none of you would understand." Subzero tells.

The villagers can only watch as the two ninjas disappear into darkness. Raphael leads the way back to camp where the flames still burn good. Opening one of the bags set at the side of a rock Raph pulls out a water bottle taking a drink. Subzero takes a seat close to where he sat just before they had left.

"So what was the reason for the speedy departure?" Raphael puts the water bottle back into the bag, "It's not like they meant us any harm, if anything they were trying to help."

"Just trust me Raphael, we will be better off isolating ourselves from any distractions."

**Shalion Temple**

Just outside the temple the dark knight has just buried yet another body. He uses a gadget out of his utility belt which lasers the name of the dead on their tomb stone. So much sentiment runs through his spirit, remembering back on the night this all began. No seven year old boy should have to go through what he did; it was in fact that night in which he made a promise. From that night on, the long journey to justice began; the mantle of the bat is the icon and chance for a deserving future for the city of Gotham. No matter how impossible it may be to stop this new threat; he promises himself and his parents he will find a way to prevail. With his head bowed down Bat's says one final prayer for the deceased Shalion members. Afterward he walks up the hill headed back for the temple. Once inside the temple he makes his way over to where Liu is being held.

"At this point it doesn't make sense for all of us to sit around," Batman takes something out of his utility belt throwing it over to Kung Lao. "This is a bat tracker which will enable you to track me while I go out and find the others."

Kung Lao steps up from his seat shaking his head.

"I don't think that is a good idea at all, we can't afford to loose you as well. I mean lets be realistic we have no idea where they could be."

"That's where you're wrong, I had placed a bat tracer on Zatanna the morning we left the last time we saw them. With any luck the others are with her."

"Good thinking, but I still advise you stay here until at least Liu awakens."

"There is no time for that, I'll try and be back as soon as possible."

The caped crusader exits the room afterward. While walking down the dark hall he comes across the turtles holding a candle, informing them on what is going to happen. Leo insists that one of them go with him, but he declines. After a short negotiation it is decided that Donnatello will travel along side him. The two waste no more time walking out of the front door, beginning their way on a trial which could lead them to their friends.

**To Be Continue**


	17. Enemy fort discovered

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 17: Enemy fort discovered **

Precisely as the countless times before this situation, it is no different from what he has been through within the past. Sure there is the disadvantage of no home field/grounds; but to be remarkable one must be able to succeed in any given terrain. This is something he has overcome several times throughout his life; It is the mission that drives him above and beyond his abilities for the chance for a peaceful tomorrow. Following the tracker the dark knight progresses closer to one of his allies. Sometimes he thinks about how much easier life would be if he were to hang up the cape and cowl permanently. It was definitely a path he could have followed, but had he done that he would have been letting down the two he loved most. It's that one night that now shapes his world, there is no choice; this is what he has become.

Just than a voice speaks within his cowl.

"Batman can you hear me, this is Kung Lao speaking reply if you can hear."

Bat's stops in place along with Donatello. The Caped crusader pushes down on his cowl in the area of his left ear. After doing so he replies to the Shalion member informing him that he can hear clearly.

"I thought this would be a good time to update you. Liu just awoke a few moments ago."

"Good, have you questioned him any yet?" Batman asks.

"Not just yet, I'll let him rest up for a minute or two before I do. I'll update you on any relevant information."

Listening to Kung Lao for a little while longer Batman ends the transaction continuing to the supposed destination of Zatanna. Little do they know they're on their way to the central fortress of the invaders.

"Hey Batman I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question; but how long did it take for you to reach your level of detective intellect?" Donatello spins around his staff in one hand, "It's quite impressive what you have achieved in that area of your profession."

"Lets just say everything began early for myself. It's wild what one event can do to a person's life."

Donatello decides not to ask for clarification seeing as the question may be a little bit too personal. At full speed a rock of massive size passes by barely missing the head of Dony.

"What in the world was that?!" Donatello yells out getting in a fighting stance.

Getting on the defense as well is Batman removing two batarangs from his utility belt holding them up right. Stepping out of the shadows is an enormous beast looking creature.

"It looks like the two of you have stepped into the wrong territory; I am Moloch and have been instructed to kill anyone who comes by this way. In a few moments you two will be nothing more than a reminiscence."

"Seriously this is a bit ridiculous now; it seems everywhere on this planet territory is claimed by someone else. Can't you just let us pass through Mr. Moloch, we have no intentions on starting an unnecessary fight." Donatello tells.

Moloch just shakes his head back and forth giving the two the clue that isn't going to happen. Both look at the other giving the cue to attack, which is what they do right away running forward. Dony whacks Moloch across the face putting him off balance a bit. As a failed attempt the staff is snatched out of the turtles grasp as he is hit across the chest area with his own weapon. Moloch picks him up by his head throwing him in the general area of Batman who moves out of the way.

"Lets try and get him on his back, if we can accomplish that we should be able to put him away immediately." Batman whispers.

Hopping back onto his feet the turtle nods agreeing with the suggestion. Batman throws a batarang at the face of Moloch who catches the projectile tossing it off to the side along with Dony's staff. Using his grapple gun the dark knight pulls himself up landing on the shoulders of Moloch. He slides down a bit wrapping his arms around the massive beings neck applying a tight grip. The dark knight holds on for dear life as he is flung around in all directions. Thinking fast Donatello recovers his staff sweeping Moloch off his feet near the ankles. Batman jumps off his back flipping out of the way as he falls backside first to the ground. The caped crusader moves over hurriedly wrapping his legs completely in bat wiring.

"Hahaha the two of you must think you're mighty clever; but I should inform you this will not hold me for long."

"It'll hold you long enough; lets go Donatello we've wasted enough time already."

Both walk passed the defeated enemy continuing forward.

**Shalion Temple**

Liu sits up on the couch rubbing his head, taking the glass of ice water out of the hands of Mikey.

"Hopefully you feel better soon, are you about ready to tell us what went on here?" Michelangelo asks.

Liu takes a sip placing the glass off to the side. Picking up one of the candles Mikey walks over to a close table taking a seat. Leonardo along with Kung Lao don't sit to far from Liu.

"Yes I suppose the sooner the better, be sure to listen carefully. It all began much earlier in the day with the invaders attacking the temple and taking all the temple's women including Zatanna."

He goes on telling them all that had happened up to the point; revealing that the 2nd attack consisted of the invaders along with Quan Chi, but that neither party was working with the other. It was in fact Quan Chi who beat down and took along with him Spiderman and Jax. Sonya was the last one standing with Liu but was also defeated and dragged off with the invaders. The situation just went from bad to worse along with a lot of confusion! What was Quan Chi up to? And why the attack on the Shalion temple, nothing makes sense.

"Damn what happened to things being simple, we're not in a good position by any means at the moment. Do you have any idea where Raiden was during all of this?" Kung Lao asks.

"No clue whatsoever, hopefully he shows up soon I'm afraid we're up against a fight we cannot win." Liu replies.

Mikey shivers a bit at their next to no confidence, whatever they might say he chooses to stay positive about the circumstances. Sitting here and complaining isn't going to help them out one bit. Within the forest the two ninjas sit around the camp fire in silence. Using a Sai Raphael draws a picture in the dirt of a blossom. Both ninjas look at one another hearing the sound of a tree branch snapping. Subzero takes a stand preparing himself for a skirmish.

"Stand down it's just me; I've got some things to share with you both," Kayla steps forward walking over and having a seat next to the fire, "You both can sit and relax I won't bit; well maybe not that hard." She teases while giggling.

The two look at each other a bit uneasy but still decide to sit. She leans back a little stretching out.

"So what is it you came here for? As of right now we're in no position to encounter your boss; that pretty boy has a more powerful army than what I'm accustomed to." Subzero informs.

"I actually came to let you know that his preparations for this planet are nearing the end, soon he will have full control of every power house left that can stop him. Please tell me you have recruits?" Kayla asks.

"Lets just say I know people who know people, I might possibly be able to put something small together."

The turtle stands pacing back and forth while Subzero and Kayla talk. The Lin Kuei warrior names a few persons with high status deciding it would be in their best interest to find them. During the conversation the three of them look over to see flames forming in front of their eyes. Raphael readies himself for whom ever it may be. He sets his weapons down as Scorpion comes into apparent prospect.

"So who's the girl one of your little recruits, I doubt she can do much of anything. Why don't you go home to your mother young one, leave the fighting to the pros like ourselves." Scorpion says.

Raphael runs over grabbing Kayla by her wrist keeping her from trying to attack the ninja spectre. All Scorpion does is laugh watching her trying to get out of Raph's grasp.

"She's actually a lot tougher than she looks, she has proven so far to be a valuable source." Subzero tells.

Releasing her from his grip Kayla turns away from Scorpion sitting back down with crossed legs.

"I've decided it's about time we joined forces with the thunder god's students Liu Kang and Kung Lao. I'm sure by now they have seen the destruction of these invaders and have rounded up the rest of their friends; all of us together would definitely up our chance of survival."

Thinking about it for a few moments the ninja spectre nods his head.

"At this point we really don't have another choice. Now would be a good time for the champion of Mortal Kombat to pull off one of his unbelievable victories." Scorpion says.

The four of them convene around talking for awhile before coming up with a solid course of action. Completing the conversation both Kayla and Scorpion head their separate ways leaving both Raph and Subzero. Just outside the castle of Azun's stands both Donatello along with the dark knight.

"So what do you think bat, do you think this place is packed with heaps of security?"

Pressing down on his cowl he switches his lenses to a view which can identify alarms, lasers in addition to any other variety of common security.

"I know this might be a bit strange, but it would seem the only refuge they have is guards," The caped crusader sets his lenses back to normal view, "We'll just do this the old fashion way and stay to the shadows."

Dony has no arguments with the decision, as far as he's concerned; he prefers doing things that way. That's what being a ninja is all about, stealth, quietness and most importantly not to be seen. Don grabs hold of Batman's shoulders while he grapples them both to the top of the stronghold. Standing in place he reaches into a certain section of his utility belt pulling out the tracking device. Both of them take a look at their current standings.

"Well according to this she should be fifteen feet that way beneath us." Don says.

Batman looks around not taking extensive time to find them an entry way. The bars are ripped and thrown off to the side without much effort. Entering first is Bat's leading them into the vent. The vicinity is spacey giving them a lot of room without being confined. Both look down on the several guards continuing to crawl slowly. They take a left getting up a little further.

"Are we getting any closer to her?" Donatello whispers.

"Not quite yet, the way this vent was built it might take some time, but I'll get us there don't worry about it." Batman replies.

Persisting unhurried the conversations below can almost be heard as if they were down there as well. Whatever happens they cannot afford to be seen or detected, they're good as dead if their presence is found out by anyone. Looking down both Don and Bat's come to a stop glimpsing down on someone familiar.

"I'm not sure if I'm seeing things but that guy down there looks a lot like Naruto." Dony tells.

"That's funny I was just thinking the same thing; lets get him out of that cage," Batman looks down in the room using his advanced cowl vision to see if there are any hidden cameras, "Looks like we're good to go, remember to move with vigilance."

Using a tool from his belt Batman melts the nails of the vent slowly putting it off to the side not trying to attract any attention. Gliding down he lands on the polished marble surface.

"Wow hey Batman how did you find me?!" Naruto yells out.

"Sshhhhh you need to keep quite, I'll explain later," Batman walks over to a panel figuring that it must be what controls the laser electric bars which imprison the leaf village ninja, "This shouldn't take long."

Jumping down from the ceiling soon after is Donatello walking over to have a look. It doesn't take long for either of them to figure they're dealing with unique tech.

"Stand back for a second, this is my area of expertise." Dony says taking an even closer look at the numerous buttons.

"So tell me Naruto do you have any idea how many civilians from the Shalion temple were brought here?" Batman asks.

"I have no idea, during the battle I was knocked unconscious. But according to some of the guards I heard speaking earlier not everyone is being held here within this facility."

"That can't be good, it seems that things seem to become more difficult by the hour."

Moments later Naruto is free watching as the laser/electric bars vanish. It didn't take Donatello long to figure out the sequences. Not just that but the bars on the cell of Sasuke disappear as well. Both step out in front of Batman and Donatello.

"You guys don't have to worry about him, he's on our side. Now lets get out of here before the guards make their round back to this room." Naruto tells.

"I'll see the three of you outside, I'm going after Zatanna. Just lead them out the same way we entered." Batman tells Dony.

With that Batman pulls out his tracking device grappling up and into the vent following the previous trail.

**To Be Continue**


	18. Paths to same destination

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 18: Paths to same destination **

Staying on track swarming above through the vent, the conversations below block out any sound the dark knight lets out while crawling. So far so good, Naruto has been released and with any luck Sonya along with Zatanna are being held in the same area. Taking a few different turns he finally comes to a stop. Kneeling down further the dark knight glances down into the room below. At first sight he sees nothing, but after a few moments notices his target slouched over on the couch. Working fast he uses a gadget out of his belt disposing of the locks on the vent entrance setting it off to the side steadily. He peaks down making sure there isn't anyone else present before gliding down. Looking over her shoulder she jumps startled but soon realizes it's her teammate. Standing to her feet she displays a small smirk.

"Well aren't you my knight and shinning armor, took you long enough." Zatanna complains.

"I didn't have to come at all; there is no time for talk we have to get out of here right now." Bats replies.

Placing her hat over the top of her head she walks over next to Bats. Reaching out she rests her fingers over the bat symbol on his chest moving down lower to his stomach. Not saying a word he just raises an eyebrow behind the cowl while she runs her fingers over his muscles.

"Are you sure we don't have time for a quickie?" She asks moving her finger down lower past his utility belt.

Reacting almost instantly Batman reaches down grabbing her by her wrists, moving them away. He narrows his eyes completely confused on what her intentions were. Stepping back she looks up into his eyes before looking away just as quick; what did she just do?! What is wrong with her? The moment has now become awkward

"Zee are you ok," Bats places a hand over her shoulder, "Is there something that you need to tell me?"

With dropped shoulders she looks down thinking. What could she tell him? It's obvious that something has been done to her, but it's not like he could do anything about it anyway. Looking up she puts on a forged smile.

"I'm fine Bruce, these last two days have just been rough."

Nodding his head he just pretends what she asked him moments ago didn't happen. What was that all about anyhow? Just as in past events, the small thoughts vanish quickly with him now focusing on the bigger picture.

"That's good to hear, now lets get going." He tells.

She steps forward wrapping an arm around his neck seeing as he grapples them both up.

Outside the castle exiting off the rooftop is Donatello along with both the leaf village ninjas. Just as they did within the castle walls they stick to the shadows staying silent not wanting to draw any attention. The turtle leads them off the roof and into a group of surrounding bushes.

"For now lets keep quiet until Batman shows; from there we can do whatever he has planned." Dony informs them.

Leaning back while sitting Naruto rubs his shoulders in an attempt to try and warm himself up a bit; from the south side is a very frosty wind which passes through.

"The two of you can do whatever; thanks for busting me out turtle but I'm going my own way." Sasuke says.

Naruto jumps up grabbing him by his forearm pulling him back. His efforts are denied as his old friend pulls away from his grasp.

"Listen Sasuke I don't find it smart at all for you to just leave us, we're stronger as a group. On top of that if you haven't already noticed we're on an entirely different planet and you'd have no clue where anything is." Naruto tries to explain.

It doesn't take Sasuke long to figure out that the blond haired ninja is indeed right, splitting at this point just wouldn't be smart. Without a word he comes back to their side standing in place. Looking up into the atmosphere Dony observes the full moon which brings back memories from his childhood, training with his brothers on the rooftops of New York city. Boy they sure have been through some rough times together; but the important thing is that they've overcome many situations which seemed impossible to overcome. Sometimes it seems as though they should be called the cardiac reptiles; their ability to come back and win the unfeasible is what brings them internal brawn. His thoughts come to an end noticing movement with on the turret top.

"Well it's about time." He whispers to himself.

Moments after bats glides down with Zatanna who holds on tight. Once on the grass Dony waves a hand getting the Dark knight's attention on their whereabouts. Both he and Zee pace over that way.

"So I guess we can make our way back now huh?" Donatello asks.

"Yes I guess so, there was absolutely no sign of Sonya in there from what I could tell. She is most likely being held captive elsewhere."

Both Zatanna and Naruto are stunned by the news, the two of them were captured some time ago and have obviously missed out on some events.

"We can't just leave without being sure," Naruto steps forward, "If she is inside we need to get her out."

"Don't worry about it kid I'm sure she's not, I'm rarely ever wrong." Batman gives off his bat glare, "Right now it would be best if we try and recover Jax along with Spiderman; I sense a war coming."

Reaching down toward his utility belt he is grabbed by his arm.

"What happened?! Is Peter ok?! When did this happen?!" Zatanna asks a bit historic.

Batman looks over at her raising an eye brow once again; it's obvious she has something for the spider, but this is ridiculous. On top of that she barely even knows him; they just met about 4 days ago.

"When we get back to the temple I want to have a few words with you alone." Bats tells Zatanna.

Taking her hand off his forearm she roles her eyes crossing her arms. He notices this just shaking his head.

"Lets get going, we don't have time to waste." Naruto says.

Bats nods pulling the device out of his utility belt pinpointing the exact spot of the Shalion temple. After doing so everyone follows him as he leads the way. A long distance away to the north both Raphael and Subzero fight against an unknown clan who use bow and arrows, staffs, and swords. The Lin Kuei member picks up one of their weapons using it as his own.

"Wow this is amazing on how many battles we keep getting ourselves into," Raph ducks down blocking a blade while kicking the individual off to the side, "Any chance you know how much longer until we reach this Liu Kang?"

He does not reply busy fighting; surrounded by four of the clan members who viciously swing their weapons around trying to take him out. Using a sword he slices two of their weapons in half kicking them back.

"The two of you think you can just enter our territory and just leave untouched? Hahaha that is funny, once you step in you become our prey!"

Stabbing his sword into the turf Subzero quickly loads up an ice ball freezing the man solid. The three bystanders do not show any signs of fear continuing to duke it out against their foe. Dodging over five attacks Raphael spins a Sai stabbing it into the rib of an enemy tossing him face first to the surface. The entire clan is soon taken out wit Raph along with Subzero continuing down the path to recruit more fighters/earth defenders.

"As I was saying are we close to reaching the residence of Liu?"

Putting a finger to his chin he thinks for a few moments before answering. Both of them look up at the ravens which fly by.

"Honestly I'm not entirely sure, as it has been quite some time since I was there. Don't worry too much though, I'll be able to find the temple easily."

Outside one of the main cities in the area Ermac sneaks around looking in every direction before proceeding into a shrine through the back door. Stepping inside he walks over to a table where candles are lit creating what little light is in the room. Sitting within a chair on the opposite side of the table is Quan Chi.

"You did use the path in which I insisted? It's crucial that know one finds this place."

Before Ermac can reply, a familiar person steps out of a dark corner taking a seat at the table as well. He looks away only hearing the Tarkada Baraka biting into a raw piece of meat!

"You don't have to worry about anyone finding this place, I stuck to the shadows just as you wanted. So where are these prisoners you spoke of, I personally don't see how this benefits us one bit." Ermac tells.

"Come now Ermac you know it isn't good to ask questions, I'll fill you in at the proper time. I called the two of you here to announce the plan Shinnok has in place."

The sorcerer explains to them both that the distraction of the invaders creates a great opportunity for Shinnok to launch his plans for the invasion of earth realm. All parties involved know it won't be a walk in the park by any means, but they do intend on being victorious. Smiling under his mask is Ermac receiving more details on the plan. How things sound, they will most likely succeed. Some time passes before he dismisses both fighters from the meeting.

"At least this wasn't a waste of my time; I'll be sure to inform the others of this late development," Ermac stands from his seat, "I'll see you two in time, for now I have a few things on the agenda which need to be addressed."

Ermac exits the Shrine through the way he came through.

Back at the fortress of the invaders, it has now been discovered that Naruto along with Sasuke have escaped!

"Oh my, this is certainly not good we need to try and find those two before Azun returns."

Over more than fifteen of the black knights stand in the room investigating on how the two could have escaped. The jail cells were designed for meta humans, so the fact they were able to escape is insane. Now some miles away walks Naruto along with everyone else on that of a dirt road.

"Please tell me you guy's have some sort of plan; I've battled with those invaders, they're definitely a tough crowd to bring down?" Sasuke asks finally breaching the silence.

Expecting an answer from either Donatello or Batman; soon realizing neither individual has an answer. The group continues walking through the dark not speaking a word. Stepping to the side of Bats Zatanna pulls at his cape.

"My feet are killing me it's hard to walk this long in these, so I was thinking maybe you could carry me on your back?"

The dark knight looks back at her showing an obvious face of disapproval. Bending down she takes off both her high heels carrying them.

"So what is the plan Dony or Batman, please tell me Raiden and the rest of the guys have put something together?" Naruto asks.

Don replies to the leaf village ninja letting him know that whatever the plan is, will just happen. They have nothing close to the amount of fire power needed.

"This may not have anything to do with the current problem, but I have a question that I've always wanted to ask?" Zatanna clears her throat turning to Batman once again, "I've always wondered if you and Robin carry condoms in your utility belts?"

Almost replying immediately Bats stops, with his mouth wide open and eyes as well stunned by what she just asked!! What in the hell is the matter with her; it's apparent she's not in the right mind! Everyone looks at her amazed but confused at the same time; Naruto tries hard to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up, I don't want you to say another word until we reach the temple! I'm not sure what's wrong, but I'll be running some tests on you to figure out the problem." Batman tells.

She does as she is asked not speaking. Why did she ask him that, she feels in control of herself; but that was just completely out of her character. Azun must have done something to her. She bites her lower lip feeling the sexual lust surfacing within her once again.

**Shalion temple **

Sitting at the table inside the main room is Michelangelo who just reflects on things. What will become of them all, most would probably accept defeat at this point. But that is not the way of the TMNT, they fight to the bitter end even when out matched on all levels. All those battles with the Shredder sure have helped them to grow, whether any of them like it or not. Entering into the room is an vigorous Kung Lao somewhat jogging in place.

"Would any of you care to join me in the training area?"

Liu glances over surprised at the confidence displayed on the shalion member's face. Sitting over in a corner with a candle set by his side is Leonardo who sharpens both his Katana blades.

"How are we supposed to train when we cannot see, have you already forgot the electricity isn't working?" Liu asks.

"There is nothing to worry about, I took care of that issue personally," Kung Lao looks around the room seeing that none of them look interested, "Well if any of you change your mind I'll be in there. I've lit several candles throughout the room to create enough light."

All of them nod continuing on with their business. With the threat level this high none of them seem to have the same amount of positive energy which Kung Lao displays.

"Hey wait I'm coming with you." Mikey says jumping up.

The turtle follows him out of the room using this as a way to clear out all his thoughts.

Out in the forest Subzero leads Raphael through the somewhat maze, it might as well be one with most everything in all directions looking the same. But there are certain landscapes which Subzero uses trying to lead them to either that of the Shalion temple or the base of the special forces.

"It's funny to be going through all of this; when you think about it this is like a lot of little kids dreams. But saving the world sometimes can be a pain, I'm not liking the circumstances one bit." Raph utters.

"That may be true, but what we have ahead of us will be more than any kid can handle. Hopefully the ones we seek are still alive, for all I know they might have already tried to confront Azun." Subzero says.

Hearing a rattle sound up ahead both stop looking at one another. Pulling out both his weapons the mutated turtle steps forward; doing so he is kicked onto the ground landing on his shell. Subzero stands his ground waiting for the certain individual to step out of the shadows

"So you must be the two who defeated my villagers back there. I will say I'm very impressed. I was watching from afar and would like to challenge the two of you in battle this instance."

"Look whack bag we got more important matters to deal with," Raphael jumps up spinning a Sai, "Just step out of our way." Raph insists.

The village leader stands in place for a little while just staring the two of them down; but then out of no where begins laughing. Raph looks over at Subzero who just shrugs his shoulders.

"The only way you will be able to go through this way is through me, so make a choice. I'd hate for you to have to turn around and re route. If I didn't mention I'm Zibler the 3rd." He says getting in a fighting stance.

"Alright nutcase since you persist we'll just have to knock your block off." Raph says smiling.

In their fighting posture the two sent by the leader of the Lin Kuei temple ready themselves for yet another battle. But this time it may very well end quickly; one against two is never usually a good combination. Zibler slides forward somehow across the grass knife handing both fighters. The two jump up punching at both sides of his head; Zibler's quick reflexes enable him to block the strikes, grabbing the heads of both Raph and Subzero knocking them together. After doing so he drops back roundhouse kicking both of them to the turf.

"This guy sure is advanced, but he is beyond beatable," Raph stands rubbing his head, "I'm not sure why you're trying to stand in our way just as your villagers; we're trying to stop those invaders if you haven't already heard!"

"Of course I've heard, but lets get real what really do the two of you think you're going to do against them. Shut up and face me!"

Seeing that he is off guard Subzero takes the opportunity to freeze him solid.

"I've had enough of all this, lets get going." Subz says.

Nodding his head Raphael smiles following him past the frozen Zibler.

**To Be continue **


	19. Trapped Bat

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 19: Trapped Bat**

Since from when Naruto was rescued along with Zee and Sasuke, Azun has returned to the fortress. He is directly given the news of their flee, but no details are given on how it may have happened. Expressing his anger punching at a table busting it in half, he marches out of the main room to collect himself.

**Shalion temple**

Finally arriving the party is welcomed in by Liu who holds a candle. Everyone steps inside walking down the hallway with what light is generated by the flame.

"You all look tired, so we won't do anything till tomorrow. Plus no one can function without a good night's rest. Come to think of it, how'd you guys get back so fast?" Liu Kang asks.

Reaching into his utility belt, Batman tosses a miniature map into his hands. Looking it over Liu notices the certain marks the caped crusader created, seeing that after finding the invaders hideout he figured a shortcut back to the temple. If he hadn't already known, at this point this certain individual is quite clever; especially given the circumstances of this being an entirely different world from his home.

"So what's all happened since we were captured?" Naruto asks confused, "I mean come on, what's up with the lights?"

Smiling Liu turns covering his mouth while yawning.

"Excuse me; I'll let you know tomorrow plus we won't be planning anything tonight." Liu replies.

Feeling very exhausted he shakes his head thinking about throwing himself into a bed of squashy pillows. The champion of mortal escorts them to where Leonardo sits meditating in a corner of the room. Lighting a few extra candles he distributes them amongst everyone.

"If anyone has forgotten where the rooms are just follow me, we should all turn in." Liu tells.

Narrowing his eyes bats steps over piercing Zee on the finger taking a sample of her blood.

"esolc dnuoW." Zatanna says.

All are surprised including Batman to see her cut dissolve!

"How were you able to do that? If I can remember correctly I thought your magic wasn't working in this world?" Batman asks a bit suspicious.

"Your guess is as good as mine, about twenty minutes ago I felt it was enabled. Guess I should have said something; but it's really no big deal." Zee replies.

"I'll be within the infirmary room running some tests if anyone needs me. Once I'm finished I'll have a word with you if you're not already asleep." He says giving Zee the bat glare.

Turning and walking the opposite direction Zatanna sticks her tongue out as a way of teasing the dark knight; the only one noticing is Naruto who sniggers. But at the same time is a bit worried about her child like attitude. Liu leads only Zee along with Naruto who choose to head in for the remainder of the night. Traveling alongside side Sasuke Dony enters into the training area informing his younger brother and Kung Lao of their return.

"I'll be outside, It's a bit heated in here. I think a little fresh air would help to clear my head." The leaf village ninja informs.

The three of them shake their heads informing him of their understanding. Stepping out of the room the first thoughts which come to Sasuke's mind are that of what became of all the persons back in his world. Entering into the infirmary Bats looks around finding some more equipment which will help him with his setup. Pulling a few certain electronics from his utility belt he puts together a tiny blood testing machine. Sometimes it surprises even him by the amount of items he carries within his belt. Getting himself relaxed, he lifts the cowl off his face letting it hang over.

**Shrine **

Quan Chi sits around with Baraka discussing the plans of lord Shinnok. The invasion of this planet in some ways is a bad thing, but the sudden distraction takes any attention off of them. The tarkada looks across the table just watching the sorcerer sharpening his hand knife.

"Isn't there something we could be doing instead of just sitting around? All this suspense is goanna kill me?"

Looking over to his side Quan Chi picks up a cloth starting the process of now polishing the blade. Now sitting in dead silence the moment becomes discomfited with no reply from the sorcerer. Just outside two blue jays fly around descending onto the side of a bird bath taking a drink. Glancing out of the window Baraka watches with much curiosity. An instant later one of the two washes itself off flapping it's wings wildly. Randomly the two birds egress from the bath at high speeds; seeing as in the next second it's blown to pieces leaving behind some flames. Brought out of deep thought Quan Chi is startled at the loud sound!

"Lets go check this out." Baraka says almost instantly.

Standing from the table they're in and out of the front door as nippy as possible. Laughing while looking out close to twenty ft away; it is because the obviousness of the invaders approaching. Quan Chi had an idea they'd be coming; preparing himself to battle he stretches his arms a bit. Stopping in front of them no further than five yards away the knights step off their horses.

"Well I must say you were easier to find than I thought; Azun once again has predicted wrong. So who's the friend with you?"

Looking over at one another they give each other the cue to attack. Baraka strikes first dashing forward punching at a knight who grabs his fist flipping him over. While on the turf the knight applies a tight grip kicking at his face. Using his blades; Baraka forces the invader off him into one of his own teammates.

"Impressive, I'm guessing it wouldn't hurt to bring you in as an extra bonus. There is never too much power to go around."

The surrounding assailants snort at their own; the situation to them is partially amusing. Rolling over to his back the tarkada jumps back to his feet. Neither side shows any signs of fear, nor does Quan chi expect them to be.

"I have a proposition for the two of you, so listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. Perhaps you could join the efforts lead on by our master and king Klenk; he is a very powerful man and could grant you almost anything you wanted?"

Spinning his hand knife around he puts some thought into the offer. There are a lot of pros and cons if he were to except or deny. But you have to believe these guys in the end would most likely double cross; it's a nice offer but much to risky to accept.

"We prefer to operate under our own rules and regulations; thanks for the offer but no thanks. We have no problems with you setting your landmarks throughout this world; but I wouldn't find it smart for you to try and fight against me." Quan Chi says making himself clear.

Pulling out their weapons speaks for their response; they've come here for Quan chi and they will get what they want. The battle between the Sorcerer, tarkada and the knights officially begins.

**Shalion Temple**

Liu has left Zee along with the leaf village ninja to a room already back downstairs within the main lobby. Closing his eyes Naruto falls asleep fairly quickly. But Zatanna on the other hand over in the other bed, has no luck; in fact is the complete opposite. She tries to close her eyes and fall asleep, but the sexual tension building up inside her makes it hard to do so. Laying there her mind ventures off fantasizing of her most recent crush Peter Parker! Not being able to get it all out of her head, after laying over another five minutes she gets up using her magic to suit up completely. Walking slowly not trying to wake Naruto, she exits out of the room walking all the way down to the lobby.

"Well hey Zatanna what are you still doing up? The others told me you had turned in for the night." Leo asks.

"Yes I did, but realized I'm not that tired at all. You wouldn't happen to know where Batman is?" Zee asks.

Giving her the information she thanks him following his directions to the infirmary. Walking down the hall she can hear the sounds of the others training. Entering into the room, she notices Batman working in the middle of the room.

"Not tired I see, why don't you have a seat Zee and stay a while."

What! How in the world does he do that, he knew it was her with his back turned. Possibly it's the perfume she wears, or perhaps the sound her high heels make whenever she walks? Whatever it may be, he's still impressive. Walking over she has a seat next to him.

"So how's your experiment going? How soon do you expect results?" Zatanna asks.

Turning and looking her in the face he gives her eye contact.

"Lets just say I would have had immediate results back at the cave, it will take a little bit longer with what I've got here," He looks away from her and back on the equipment, "But don't worry I'll have them for you soon enough."

From the corner of his eye he notices her form a smile. But at the same time has no idea why; She had almost forgotten how handsome he was. Bruce Wayne to many is known as a play boy, but only those who truly know him; have witnessed the true warrior/champion within him. All of a sudden her urges rise to the surface; turning the other way she hides a blush. Her chest hardens and at this point she feels she should leave. Standing up from her chair she is grabbed by her wrist.

"Don't go anywhere, I'm actually almost finished."

Oh goodness did he have to touch her, now it feels as if she needs him. His touch his passion everything. It's too much, she can't hold back any longer. She takes a seat; but this time in his lap. Using her hands she brings his face to hers.

"So tell me Bruce, on a scale of one to ten how sexy am I?"

Wait what? Should he really even answer that, what is she doing? Wow she really just dropped the bomb with that, how is Batman to reply to something as this! Her breath runs over his lips making him even more uncomfortable.

"It seems like you're in shock, don't worry hun I'll make it easier for you."

Bringing her face closer to his she licks him across his lips grinning seductively. Looking into his now wide blue eyes, she holds back a laugh at his ridiculous facial expression of disorientation! What in the hell! Zatanna has gone crazy! Bats lifts her up off him getting up out of his chair.

"There is definitely something you're not telling me and I want answers now!" Batman demands yelling out.

Moving toward him she smiles evilly. His anger seems to only pump her up further. It's no secret that she's had more than a crush on the dark knight, but right now more than ever feels like the right time to act upon it.

"I've already told you Bruce I'm perfectly fine; so why don't you give in and teach this naughty girl a lesson? I promise I'll be gentle." Zatanna says putting on a puppy face.

Finally having enough Bat's pulls the cowl completely over his face once again, readying himself to defend against his own teammate. He's not quite sure how far she is going with this; part of him believes this might be some sort of sick joke. But than again probably not, the Zatanna he knows would never in a hundred years do something like this even if it was in her mind. Zee bursts out laughing seeing as Batman pulls out two batarangs.

"You're not serious are yah Bruce?" Zee giggles taking a few more steps forward, "Stop trying to deny something you know you want; besides your toys are nothing to me."

Trying to back her off he throws one toward her arm, but she changes it into a flower.

"You're way to stubborn, it's ok I've got other ways of having my way with you."

Batman's eyes narrow not liking the sound of that. Maybe there is a possibility she's being controlled, what else could explain this.

"namtaB peelsa llaf." Zatanna speaks.

Over that of Batman appears a lot of dust which surrounds him dissolving when reaching the ground. It isn't long before it all vanishes. Looking around he doesn't feel a bit different.

"So what was that supposed to do?"

"Oh you'll find out soon." Zee replies.

All of a sudden everything becomes blurry and Batman falls to his knees.

"When you awake you will be all mine...."

He hears the last of her words before falling into deep sleep.

**Shrine**

The invaders have retreated being defeated by that of Quan Chi along with Baraka. Beating them to almost death a clear message is sent back to Azun; along with anyone else associated with the organization. Staying focused listening to the invaders retreat everything is silent. Both make sure they're cleared from the area before speaking.

"We had better keep our guard up, I doubt we have seen the last of those guys. We must hurry with the process for...." Quan Chi stops in mid sentence.

Both look over near a pack of trees feeling a presence; pulling his hand knife from his pocket the sorcerer gets ready for another confrontation. Ready to attack, both rest up taking a deep breath seeing as Ermac steps from the shadows.

"What's going on, the two of you look a bit uneasy? Anyway the others have been notified and it looks as though things will work out as planned."

"That's good to hear; Baraka and I just had a little run in with some unfortunate persons, but it was nothing really. Come lets all step inside so that we can converse further matters."

Just outside the Shalion temple Leonardo approaches Sasuke who sits over on a bench.

"I don't believe you and I have properly introduced ourselves, I'm Leonardo; and you are?"

Not saying a word for a while for whatever reason Sasuke observes the leafs which are blown away by the wind. Leo perceives this having it capture his attention as well. Once the leafs are blown out of sight Sasuke turns his attention to the turtle introducing himself.

Inside the temple opening his eyes he yawns, but when trying to move realizes he is tied down; this all but refreshes his memory. Almost immediately he realizes he is tied down to a bed; looking forward he frowns at the sight of Zatanna who sits in front of a mirror brushing her hair while humming a tune. If he cannot get out of this quick, things are about to get a lot worse. Struggling to break out of the chains, he stops hearing Zatanna chuckle.

"It's good to finally see you've awoken, don't worry sweetie I'll be over there momentarily. Oh by the way I wouldn't try breaking out of those, it's useless."

Taking a closer look at her appearance only makes him even more nervous; she wears a pink shirt which cuts off near her bellybutton and panties to match it! But being in several different situations allows him to stay calm, even though it hasn't been something such as this.

"What you're doing is wrong, I don't want this and neither do you. If the invaders did something to you I can figure it out and fix this; please don't do something both us will regret."

Being completely ignored she continues humming while brushing her hair. Not that he is afraid or anything, but he does become worried seeing as she ignores him. This isn't good, out of all people why'd this have to happen to him? This is entirely crazy! Setting down the Comb/brush Zee moves on to her eyeshadow.

"You know you could have any man you wanted, your beauty alone could give you that. We're teammates, don't you realize we have bigger problems to take care of?"

Laying back for a while with no reply, bats tries reaching into his utility belt but has no luck. Looking around the room it's obvious they're still in the shalion temple, but whereat? He has no clue, besides it doesn't matter. Putting on a thing of cherry colored lipstick Zatanna smiles rubbing her lips together. Standing up from the chair she walks over to the bed seductively. Stopping at the end of the bed she lifts herself up crawling on her knees up near the dark knight.

"Zee please sto..."

He is cut off with her finger being pressed against his lips. Trembling is an understatement of what runs through his body at her soft touch over his muscular legs. Looking down at him while snickering Zatanna rubs a hand over the surface of his bat underwear, wanting to say something he stops before he speaks. Moving her hand up she rubs it over the side of his cowl. Once again he struggles trying to break free, but she pushes him down resting her hands on his chest. While doing this she sits up on him moving her lower body smoothly over his. Trying to hold back with gritted teeth, he gives in the smoothness and motion of her body up against his turns him on, causing him to grunt. He may be Batman but at the end of the day he is a man. Zatanna smiles wickedly feeling his erection grow. Getting off of him she examines him from head to foot.

"You may say you don't want me, but your body says otherwise. Plus it's not Batman I want, it's the man underneath."

This has got to be one of the most awkward situations he has ever gotten himself into.

"hsinav namtaB fo raeG." Zee says aloud.

Not even a second passes with Bruce now laying in nothing but his boxer briefs!

"Now this is much better."

Looking over at the side of the bed on the ground lays his bat suit and belt! Wow this is crazy, he has never before been manipulated like this. Rubbing a hand in his hair she looks down into his dark blue eyes with much desire.

"I'll take my time, I want to have a little fun with you before the actual pleasure."

His descion not to say a word is probably the smartest thing to do, she's clearly not going to listen to a word he says. Lifting up her pink shirt throwing it off to the side revealing her bra. Reaching back she removes that as well putting it off to the side. Moving over a bit getting back on top of Bruce she rubs and squeezes at her own breasts moaning as a way of teasing him. Lowering her chest over his she kisses him lightly taking his lower lip into her mouth. Sucking and biting on it lightly for what feels like forever. Releasing his lower lip she presses both her lips over his sticking her tongue into his mouth. She starts off slow before speeding her pace, while at the same time grinding her lower body up against his.

Downstairs Michelangelo steps into the infirmary with a towel around his neck from training along with Kung Lao.

"What the shell, I wonder where the bat went. It's probably no biggy, he might be out with Don taking a break."

"I wouldn't doubt it, I could not understand how anyone would be able to sit for too long focusing on doing something like this. Espcecially with the problem of the invaders." Kung Lao agrees.

**To Be Continue **


	20. Finally free

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 20: Finally free**

Within the twilight is a clear black sky displaying no clouds with somewhat of a warm gust. With the progress of the invaders, it seems no one will be safe for long. Some even try seeking hidden shelter away from their homes. Given the forthcoming of this attack, brings chaos along with un organization. Civilians have no clue on what to do; but there are still some/small groups who devise plans on trying to handle the situation. Traveling through the area of the mountains walks the ninja spectre. He isn't quite sure what he should be doing, it is hard to figure out where to start. With all that is going on, there is only so much one man can do.

"Haha haha, Scorpion turn and face us."

The ninja does as he is asked and is surprised but at the same time isn't. It's no doubt that they have come to collect his abilities just as they've done with numerous other fighters. What shocks him is how they were able to sneak up on him so easily without him slightly being aware.

"Nice moves, but no one creeps up on me, if you have come here to fight than drop the talk and do so!" Scorpion says aloud.

Getting into his fighting stance he counts off the amount of invaders which surround him; a true warrior always knows his (or) her limitations when in battle.

"You truly are a fool Hanzo Hasashi, I know you have seen the death and destruction in which we're capable of; yet you still try and fight against us."

The group of knights laugh amongst each other staring down Scorpion who now tightens his fist. How do they know that name? It probably doesn't make senesce to ask, but he decides to anyway.

"Where did you learn of that name? No games I want a straight and truthful answer."

Standing in silence with no answer for a few moments Scorpion smiles behind his mask. It was completely pointless to even ask; he had almost forgotten who he was dealing with here. No one including him haven't much information on these guys, but being a fast learner and survivor is what's important now. He may be a dead man, but he can still be sent back to hell within the Netherealm.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll happily give you the answer to your question."

After the whole scenario with Quan Chi some years ago, the ninja spectre has developed somewhat of a sixth senesce which tells him when he has been lied to. But in this case it's a no brainier, these invaders will do or say anything to have their way.

"Before we start I'd like to state your boss A.K.A King made a mistake by sending you all after me. He should have included fifty more of you, and you might have had a chance."

Taking the opportune moment Scorpion teleports re appearing behind two of them reaching out quickly snapping the neck of the first one he gets his hands on. Using the spear connected to his rope he slashes the neck of the other.

"Fine moves ninja, it's a shame they'll be your last!" Another of them says.

Putting a hand in front of him the MK fighter signals for them all to attack head on. Staying focused he makes sure how many of them approach and from which angle thinking up his next four moves.

Back within the castle of the invaders security updates are a top priority and are being taken care of accordingly. Sitting within the main lobby alone is that of Azun who broods. The truth three of his prisoners escaped isn't such a big deal, but he would love to get his hands on the one's responsible for their break out. Hearing the entrance open he looks up from the table.

"Haven't you heard of knock, if it's alright with you I'd rather not talk at the moment. There is a lot on my mind that I need to think about." Azun says.

Mia smiles seductively walking over and sitting in his lap. Putting a finger to his chin she lifts his face up to hers.

"I can think of something which can allow you to clear your head." She says grinning.

Frowning he pushes her up off his lap brushing himself off. After how long she has known him, you'd think she'd have a clue when he really needed time to reflect on things.

"Why don't you go help out with the updates to the security, you being here is only going to give me a headache."

Pouting she turns her back to him rolling her eyes walking over to the exit. When alone again he relaxes closing his eyes, the two leaf village ninja's may have got away for now, but he will soon recollect them. It is not an option, they're both vital and have something that Klenk desires. The magician also known as Zatanna Zatara, was just an extra bonus for his pleasures. Regardless of that, he'd like to have her back as well; there're a few individuals who could be responsible for this, but it will have to wait before they can go out researching for the escaped prisoners.

Just outside in the flower garden is Kayla who stands from the bench yawning getting ready to turn in for the remainder of the night. Just then something vibrates within her right pocket. Pulling the device out she turns on the screen.

"My gosh you'd think they could stay out of trouble at this time of night. They're obviously the type of guys who attract danger." Kayla says quietly not trying to alert anyone in the castle.

Using the device she teleports to the set destination. Glancing over her shoulder she discovers the battle; it is close to seventeen knights who take on Scorpion. One of them blocks his kick grabbing him by the ankle and throwing him down onto the turf. If he stays down for long he will be finished, especially with the amount of them there are. Flipping up he round house kicks a few of them off to the side.

"That's enough!" Kayla yells out.

All the invaders turn to her with even a few of them taking a knee and bowing. The ninja narrows his eyes, what could she be up to; not long ago they had just formed a secret alliance with Subzero.

"May I ask what the meaning of this is mistress? Azun simply instructed us to bring this guy in."

"And he will be brought in, but I want to do it myself. It would seem I could use a practice dummy who can fight back for a change." She says smiling evilly.

So the truth finally comes out, she was merely tricking he and Subzero from the beginning. But why, what could she possibly gain from that? I guess some criminals don't make sense on their motives. Oh well it doesn't matter, he's faced several situations of deception in his past.

"All of you can return to the fortress, let Azun know I'll be there shortly." Kayla informs.

Out of the group one steps forward scratching his head. She notices this from the corner of her eye becoming annoyed, why can't they just do as she says; after all she is one of Azun's Elites.

"Not to question your orders or anything, but don't you think at least a few of us should stay and help? Let's face it, this guy is no push over; he is one of the best fighters we've encountered."

Keeping her cool she puts on a smile not trying to show her agitation.

"There is a reason I've earned the spot I'm currently in, do not question my orders; do as a say before you get me angry." She tells making the point clear.

Taking a knee and bowing he leads the rest of the group back to the hideout. Both Kayla and Scorpion stare one another down. The soft wind blowing to the north feels good on the exposed arm of the ninja; it's strange that she doesn't attack standing in place. Is this her way of trying to figure him out? Whatever may be going on in her head, she should have listened to the advice of her colleague; and accepted the extra help. Waiting over another minute, listening out in the distance the group of Knights are far out of sight.

"Now that we're alone, I want you to attack me with all you've got." Kayla insists.

What's this, he thought she was here to bring him in? Her formal tone throws him off, what exactly does she want? Delaying no more sprinting forward he jumps up teleporting behind her, having his punch blocked and countered by a kick of hers. With quick reflexes dodging the attack he falls back stumbling a bit.

**Shalion Temple **

Laying back unable to break free, Bruce just takes whatever Zatanna does to him not really having a choice. Whatever she used to pin him down must of had something to do with her magic, or else he would have freed himself by now. Placing little kisses on his lips and jaw makes him even more uncomfortable. Reaching down she puts her hand into his boxer briefs grasping his erect member, playing with it a bit. As a reaction Bruce grunts tightening his fist. She notices him becoming even more edgy, removing her hand.

"Now I see why you're so stubborn, your length says it all. Oh how I can't to have you in me." She says with apparent urge/yearn.

Wow she's really going to go through with this isn't she, perhaps he should try talking her out of what she is about to do. Pointless really, but what other choice does he have. But on the other hand she is a beautiful woman, friend and teammate who wants nothing more than him. Yes he has slept with a lot of women, but this is different; Zee is supposed to be a friend and this could clutter their professional relationship.

"Are you sure about this Zatanna, just take a minute to think this over; I'm sure there're other guys out there a hundred times better than me. Let's face it we could never peruse a romantic relationship, so this wouldn't be real."

Leaning up on his chest with crossed arms she actually takes his words into consideration for the first time. But the lust within her is to great, making her un able to change her mind. Rolling off of him she sits up.

"What you said may be true, but that is all up to you Bruce; you and I could be something if you would allow yourself to love." Zatanna reaches down pulling off her panties throwing them off the bed," Besides I always found you to be the type to live for the moment, in that case it would be now."

Alright it looks like he wont be able to talk her out of this, but maybe if he could just reach his utility belt..! His eyes widen seeing as Zatanna stands over him completely naked biting at his tongue. Wow she's so sexy, but he cannot bring himself to do this.

"See anything you like?" She asks rubbing a finger over her moist entrance.

He turns his face away from her trying to hide a blush, all she can do is smile noticing this. If she didn't know him she'd figure this was his first time by the way he acts.

"Don't be shy Brucie, mommy is goanna take good care of you. Guess we've delayed long enough."

Reaching down she pulls down his briefs slowly making the moment even more epic, licking her lips at the same time. Throwing his boxers off to the side she takes a deep breath.

"I don't want to hear another word from you, unless it is of relevance." Zee tells.

Lowering herself down onto him she lifts the covers up to about her waist. Resting her hands on his chest looking him in the eyes moving her lower body up against his she slowly inserts him into her. She moans closing her eyes in pleasure moving at a slow pace. Applying a tight grip on the sheets, the pleasure Zee sends through his body could kill him. Her tight walls around his manhood only make it worse. Why is he so freaked out, any other man would be enjoying this. Taking it slow she finally inserts his entire length into her body groaning she sits up on him.

"Just lay back and enjoy, we both want this. You don't have to admit it, your body has told me to keep going."

Pushing down on his chest she waste no time speeding her pace pumping and groaning. Trying not to express his delight, he can't believe how good she is. By what he's feeling it almost seems she must have a lot of experience; but that couldn't be true.

"Oh Bruce." She utters.

Her mentioning his name in this fashion/Circumstance is something he thought would never happen. It brings butterflies to his stomach, making him feel like a little boy again.

Still battling within the mountains Scorpion has the clear upper hand tossing Kayla into a bush throwing out his rope spear which she barely dodges getting her leg pierced. Running forward he looks for a perfect angle to take her down. But stops in place watching as she falls to her knees putting a hand in front of her.

"That's enough ninja, I needed to make the story look and sound believable." She tells.

Crossing his arms the ninja spectre waits for an explanation. It had better be a good one, is this her way of surrendering. What story is she referring to?

"Don't you remember I'm on your side, I had to come up with a believable story on how you get away. The reason I didn't tell you as soon as they were out of sight is because I wanted to test your skills when you weren't holding back. I must say you greatly exceeded my expectations, you may have finished me had that gone on any longer."

"How did you know I was being attacked in the first place?"

Reaching into her pocket she pulls out the device.

"This is how I knew you were in danger, this is something that all top generals along with 2nd level members such as myself carry. It was designed by some of Klenk's top guys back where I come from. I set it to look out for you Subzero and Raphael."

Smiling underneath his mask, he can't help but be impressed with her handy work. It seems she has a good start on a plan which will need to be created to take out the head guys.

"Good stuff, it's always nice to have someone inside the organization. As a warning if you some how decide to cross us, I'll kill you myself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She says smiling, "Any how I should be getting back to the hideout before they come looking for me."

Scorpion nods watching her disappear. He won't lie she definitely had him fooled, now he must get back on track to do what he had planned in the first place.

Kayla re appears in the main hideout all bruised and beaten dropping to her knees as Quila lifts her arm over her shoulder. Just than Azun enters into the room along with two knights.

"I take it you were unsuccessful on apprehending Scorpion ah? You should have accepted the help you were offered; he is one of the more dangerous fighters on this planet."

"I guess you're right, but the truth is I would have had him had he not teleported away." she tells.

Saying a few more words Quila escorts her close ally to a back room where she can clean up.

**Shalion Temple**

Bruce continues clinching his fists taking all of what Zatanna does to him. Even through all of this, he still tries to think up a plan. Maybe he should just forget it, after all it feels good and it's already happening. But the fact is she isn't in her right mind, which would make it wrong for him to continue this.

"Bruce please say something, how does it feel?" She asks between moans.

Thinking about it for another second he comes up with a plan. Hopefully she will fall for it, or he's back to square one. Lowering her chest to his she presses her lips up against his kissing him roughly. But it is different this time, Bruce kisses her back entering his tongue into her mouth. Increasing her pace she moans into his mouth. Positioning his back a certain way he begins pumping following her stride for stride. Taking her mouth off of his she rests her head on his left shoulder kissing at one of his scars moving at a steady pace.

"It's good to know you have finally come to your senses. I'm all yours Bruce, I can do whatever you want."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she speeds up her pace. He does the opposite slowing down, not trying to release. Laying back he tries hard holding himself back from exploding inside her.

"Are you close sweatie?" She moans kissing him on the neck, "I know I am."

With each stroke she takes his full length inside her whimpering his name. It's time if he doesn't progress with the plan he's going to release!

"Not to interrupt anything, after all you're doing an amazing job; I just think it would be more enjoyable if I could touch you. If you were to untie me, I'd love to show you a few moves of my own."

Slowing down she comes to a stop looking him in the eyes. Bringing her lips down to his she kisses him passionately, just as he does the same. After what seems to be a long time she breaks the kiss convinced he is telling the truth. Sitting up on him she rubs a hand over the side of his face.

"Okay bat boy, but if you're telling me a story you won't like the outcome. EvomeR sniahc."

The shackles which held him down disappear leaving his arms now free. Pushing up on his arms he sits up still inside her. Placing one hand on her back he rubs the other over her breasts. Pulling her closer to him he pulls her in close kissing her softly lifting her up putting her underneath him.

"Just wait right here, I just need to get something." He says kissing her again.

Pulling out of her crawling on his knees he sits at the edge of the bed reaching down and picking up his utility belt. She takes this time opening her legs for him whenever they resume.

"Please hurry I need you right now." She demands.

"Just a sec I need to get something."

Pulling a certain object out of his belt he drops it back to the ground getting back in the bed.

"What is tha..."

She falls into instant sleep being sprayed by the certain gadget. Looks like his plan worked, but is this what he really wanted? Why couldn't he allow himself to love; had it been any other woman who wasn't a teammate it wouldn't be a problem, and he would have continued. But with her there is something inside him that knows they could be more than just friends unlike other women; maybe it wouldn't be all bad, but the city of Gotham comes first. Perhaps there could be a future with her, after all she does understand and respect his mission/conquest. He'll need time to think this over, but for now he needs to shower get dressed and whip up an antidote for her current state.

Distance away Subzero along with Raphael continue down the path trying to reach the Shalion temple. Finding the perfect spot they come to a stop calling it a night.

Guess we can camp out here for the remainder of the night, a lot of these landmarks are looking familiar; I can tell we're getting closer." Subzero tells.

"Sounds good, just wake me when it's time to move; honestly I do over sleep sometimes."

The Lin Kuei fighter nods, seeing as Raph pulls a cover out of his bag finding a spot to crash for the night. He sits for awhile glancing up at the full moon, would things be back to normal soon? That is yet to be seen.

**To Be Continue **


	21. Prisoners of the Netherealm

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend **

**CHP 21: Prisoners of the Netherealm **

Entering back into the temple walking down the hall, Sasuke looks in time to see the Dark knight turn the corner. Shrugging his shoulders he follows, not having any idea on what else he could be doing. The whole state of affairs involving the invaders frustrates him completely. If it were up to him Naruto would have been dead on first sight; but killing his old friend at this time wouldn't make much sense. If there is a way to win against these guys, it will take all they've got. But afterwards maybe than he'll receive a battle to the death against the leaf village ninja. Stopping at the entrance to the infirmary he whistles getting Batman's attention.

"Come on in, you can have a seat over there if you'd like." Bats says lifting the cowl from his face.

It didn't take him more than thirty minutes to shower and redress from the events which occurred prior. It's funny to think that in some way he was raped by his own teammate, but at the same time it was pleasuring! This is something he would not share with Superman, or any of his closes allies. This cracks his top ten of most awkward moments without a doubt. Sitting down he picks up where he left off with the blood analysis.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but it would seem to me you're the one in command on how we're going to attack these guys. So you mind telling me why we're going to try and rescue a few of your allies who have been captured first?"

"Why wouldn't we," Bruce turns from the equipment looking over at Sasuke, "It only makes since to recruit as many fighters as we can."

"But if they were captured in the first place, they're probably useless; I say we just forget them and focus on the task at hand."

Sitting back Bruce takes a deep breath, but regrets doing so almost instantly grinding his teeth together. The cherry taste of Zatanna returns reminding him of his earlier pleasure. Shaking the thoughts off he maintains his composure.

"That's interesting you say that, especially given the fact you were a prisoner of theirs. However I do understand your point; but I've worked closely with one of the persons we're trying to get back. He'll help our odds."

Sasuke finally takes a seat in a far corner of the room.

"So will we proceed after you're finished with what you're doing?" Sasuke asks.

"We'll wait till the morning, I want to make sure everyone going has full energy. This mission will require three or four of us. On another note no one is in command."

He doesn't agree with waiting but Sasuke doesn't question the decision made. As much as he'd love to attack the invaders straight forward, a little more help couldn't hurt their chances.

"So who is your sensei and or master?" Bats asks mixing together a few chemicals, "I figure you and the blond kid have some history."

Looking over the expression Sasuke gives him; hints he doesn't want to talk about it for whatever reason. Turning back to the beakers he measures carefully not wanting to make even the slightest mistake.

**Shrine**

Quan Chi gathers up a lot of equipment boxing them in certain area's of a back room. Ermac comes in behind him just watching; what is the sorcerer up to now? He wants to ask but decides to continue watching. Looking over his shoulder the sorcerer notices Ermac, but does not stop what he's doing.

"Mind telling me what's going on? Why are you packing things up; you aren't trying to skip town are you?" Ermac asks.

Lifting and setting things within a specific corner there is no reply. Pulling out a large role of Tape Quan Chi tapes some of them shut. After doing that he turns to Ermac.

"I am doing nothing of the such; the boxing of all this is incase things don't go according to plan and we have to make a quick escape."

**Netherealm**

Vision is a blur, but that doesn't matter; where in the world is he? Given the immense headache thinking back is difficult; trying to stand feels almost impossible. For the moment nothing is clear except for the verity he was in a fight; one he undeniably lost. Forcing himself up using the strength within his arms he sits back leaning up against a stone cold wall.

"Good to see one of you has finally awoke. Judging by the way you're dressed, I'd say you're from another realm."

Shaking his head while rubbing his eyes begins to bring his vision back. The voice in no way sounds familiar; it has been a long time since he's ever been through anything as this, one bad situation after another non stop. Now being able to see clearly brings a chill down his spine observing the laser prison bars which hold them in the small room. This must be the work of the invaders!

"You're a quiet one, do you have a name? Word is you were brought in from earth realm along with your buddy over there. But I wouldn't doubt if you weren't even from there."

Arching his back up against the wall he takes a deep breath stretching out his muscles.

"I go by Spiderman, and yes you're correct I'm not from this dimension. You said something about them bringing me from earth realm; if so than where are we now?" Spiderman asks standing.

Walking over to one of the laser bard windows he looks up into a red sky not liking that at all.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you lad, but we're in the nether realm; also known to many as a living hell."

Spiderman's eyes widen at the mention of hell. Wow a lot must have occurred while he was out; now he finds himself even further away from home. Looking over in another corner of the jail cell he finally realizes Jax was captured along side him still unconscious.

"So who are you supposed to be, if you ask me I'd say you haven't seen sunlight in quite some time," Spidy looks over his pale skin feeling a bit sorry for the inmate, "How long have you been a prisoner?"

Walking past Spidy he takes a seat on one of the bunk beds. It isn't known if the question offended or aggravated him in some way; but there is clear emotion displayed across his face. Seeing as the laser bars to their cell shuts off, both watch a 7 ft plus creature step into the small space. Lifting the top off a pot, the prison guard dumps water all over the face of Jax awakening him.

"Listen carefully you jail scum, in ten minutes you will be released to the working fields located out near the magma mountain with the rest of your cell block."

Not saying another word he disappears from the entrance way just as the laser bars reappear.

"I've been a prisoner for over 700 years now; by time you have spent a couple years you'll get use to this place just as I have. Only those with a speck of evil in their heart can exist within this realm."

"Well isn't that unfortunate for me, I positively have no thoughts of hate anger or evil running through me. Sounds like someone has made a mistake bringing me here." Spidy says.

Is it possible that he could have evil in his heart? It's something he never put much thought into, until now it was never really an issue. Why is he even thinking about this, of course there is no evil present within him; who's to say this prisoner isn't just lying. Removing some of the water from his face Jax stands taking a seat over in a corner of the room.

"I don't know about the two of you but I think we should begin plotting on how we're going to escape." Jax says.

The pale inmate snickers at what is said. The two of them may not understand yet, but no one can possibly escape this reformatory.

**Earth realm**

Returning back to the castle is a squad of invaders who have completed their night sweep of the area. Hearing their presence Azun enters from a back room to greet the squad.

"Are we getting any closer to the whereabouts of the leaf village ninjas? What they posses is vital to our master's plan." Azun informs.

"No, but I have a good feeling where they might be hiding it out. If they are in any way smart they won't return to that Shalion temple."

"Good thinking, I guess we will have to pay that place a visit real soon indefinite."

Smiling wildly Azun is almost certain that's where they will return to. Lately things have been to easy. The people of this world couldn't be more predictable as far as what he believes.

"You're all free to rest for the remainder of the night, I don't want any of my men over working."

Sasuke watches Batman finish on what is left of the antidote. In the back of his mind he knows this probably won't be a permanent cure for her condition; if only he had access to his equipment back in the cave. Regardless this should stabilize her for now; good thing he made extras. Standing up from the chair he lifts the cowl back over his face.

"If you're planning on getting any sleep at all, I'd do it soon because we'll be starting early tomorrow. I'm sure if we find the man Liu Kang mentioned called Quan Chi, we'll also find Jax and Spiderman."

Sitting in place Sasuke doesn't follow Batman out of the room, looking around at all the utilities. It's strange but deep within him he feels sick to his stomach! Why is he teaming with these frail unit of fighters, he's probably better off on his own. Before heading up to his destination Batman undresses out of the bat suit into his regular clothing. Traveling down the many halls and stairs, Bruce enters into the room where Zatanna still lays asleep tied up. Maybe tying her up wasn't necessary, but he didn't want any chances of her waking and doing something else uncalled for. Walking over to the side of the bed he removes the piece of cloth from her mouth lifting her arm. Pin pointing a certain area he stabs the needle into her arm injecting the fluid.

"Ouch." She mumbles.

Narrowing his eyes, he hopes she doesn't react to what he had done to her earlier watching the last of the fluid disappear. Pulling the needle out of her, he sets it off to the side.

"How do you feel?" He asks feeling a bit discomfited.

Looking up she smiles moving around a bit.

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd untie me." She says giggling.

Is she trying to mess around with him? They both know she can get out of the rope easily on her own. Reaching down to untie her, he stops seeing as she gets out of it herself with two words. Bruce bends down picking up and handing over her panties. She slides into them looking away from him.

"You can return to the room with Naruto, I'll get these sheets cleaned. What just happened earlier is something you and I will never discuss; it may be hard but just try and pretend it never happened."

Looking down on her she looks back up at him frowning. It's no surprise she would disagree with his judgment. He backs up a bit feeling as though she might slap him.

"That's it; you're just goanna tell me to pretend this all didn't happen!" She yells sitting up on her knees.

Moving forward he places both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to ask you to lower your voice. Look I don't want things to be weird between us, it's best if we forget this. Besides you weren't in your right mind."

Sitting back she shrugs him off crossing her arms pouting somewhat.

"I can't believe I actually have feelings for you, if this had been Selina I bet you'd be doing just the opposite. What am I not pretty enough for you?"

Stepping forward to speak he stops realizing what she had just said! She has feelings for him, and this is with her completely stable. Perhaps the serum hasn't passed throughout all of her body; but looking down on her it's obvious she is in full control back to her normal self. The mention of Selina only makes things worse, causing sweat to run down the side of his face. Yes of course he's had a clue she had a soft spot for him, but he had no idea she'd come out straight forward like that.

"What's wrong Brucie, cat catch your tongue. God help whoever you want to be with, she's in for a huge surprise."

Looking away from her he thinks staying quiet. His silence calms her nerves, maybe for a change he's taking her opinion into consideration. Walking toward the exit he looks over his shoulder.

"We'll talk about this later." He tells.

"rood esolc."

The door closes and locks in front of a now uptight Bruce. Why is she doing this, couldn't this wait till later there're more important things going on than the two of them.

"I'm not asking you to do anything, I just want to talk. Please don't walk away, this won't take long if you collaborate." Zee tells.

Turning back around he walks over having a seat at the end of the bed.

"Lets make this quick, you have fifteen minutes to ask me whatever you want." He tells giving into her command.

The thing which plays in the back of his mind is the night she tried to come onto Parker. Yes she nor Spiderman had a clue he was awake, but the fact of the matter is he heard everything from the moment she entered the room. The magic headphones she placed over his ears were made to keep him asleep, if he had been; she should have set it to block out all sound. Regardless of that, he decides not to bring it up.

**Netherealm **

Out on the field Spidy smashes the shovel into the sturdy ground, his super human strength makes it easier for him to dig. The prison guards didn't explain to them what they're digging for; but it wouldn't surprise him at all if this was just an exercise.

"So Jax got any bright ideas; perhaps we can try and make a run for it on the next break. If you ask me they seem to drop their guard more." Spidy suggests.

Jax continues digging watching a few guards pass by, he wonders how much they get paid for this job. They hardly ever take an eye off of any of them, if they're to try and escape now wouldn't be the time.

"Why don't you ask me again later, right now we wouldn't even have a chance. Say we were to try and run and they don't see us on first sight, I'm almost positive we'd be caught just as quick."

The wall crawler shakes his head stabbing his shovel into the ground with even more force this time. Taking a look around himself he sees why Jax said it wouldn't be a good idea, the security is very tight.

"If I were you two I'd forget trying to escape, it's pointless really. I'm goanna be honest with you, in the past we've had about 6,000 prisoners try and break out and none of them were successful on getting far."

Hearing this extra information puts even more doubt in the back of his mind. It seems there only chance of getting out of this place is if somehow their friends can figure out where they're located. The heat the area generates makes it hard for anyone to work or even focus.

"Ten minutes till break." A guard tells.

Taking a break from digging Peter takes off his mask wiping the sweat from his face taking a deep breath.

**Shalion Temple**

Zatanna continues talking with Bruce almost coming to a close. She tries to explain to him that while under the influence of whatever that was, she still had some control therefore it wasn't completely a lie. But remembering back on her encounter with Azun, brings doubts to her mind. Whatever was done to her had a physical as well as mental affect on her.

"Now that we've gotten this out of the way I hope you're satisfied, remember that this stays between you and I."

Shaking her head informing him he has her word, Zee lays back. Resting his hands on the cover tops, he stares at her for a few moments but doesn't know why. Standing he begins his way toward the door. Not getting far she moves over grabbing him by his wrist.

"What about a goodnight kiss." She teases giggling.

He pulls away from her smiling walking toward the door.

"Get some sleep Zee, who knows what'll happen tomorrow."

She nods watching him exit through the front door. How she wishes he could give himself up, she's probably better off moving on. It almost seems he's destined to end up alone. Getting downstairs he runs into Donatello and Mikey who have just stepped back inside.

**To Be Continue **


	22. Path to Netherealm

**Nine tailed Mutant Legend **

**CHP 22: Path to Netherealm**

Sitting up in bed the sun rises over the hemisphere, he wonders if the nightmares will ever stop. Perhaps it is a reminder of what his destiny in life is; to make sure what happened to him never happens to another, the pain of the past is what fuels his strength/drive. Getting out of bed he reaches for his cowl fully suiting up. From what Liu Kang said, both Jax and the wall crawler were taken by a sorcerer by the name of Quan Chi, the quicker they can get them back the better. Stepping out of the room he travels down the hall to where both Naruto and Zatanna lay asleep. Entering into the room moving around slowly he walks over tapping Naruto on the shoulder waking the leaf village ninja.

"What's going on, is it time to go already?" Naruto asks yawning.

Bending down a bit Batman lifts up Naruto's shirt from the ground tossing it over to him.

"Yes it is time to get dressed, I will only need one of you just let her sleep."

"sserd won."

Both look at one another, than over at Zatanna who stands fully dressed adjusting her hat over her head.

"I'm coming with you, I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing."

Batman steps forward to say something but stops in place clinching his fists; he isn't sure she can be fully trusted given their earlier encounter. But she is a valuable teammate and her traveling with him would enable him to keep a close eye on her.

"Forget it kid just get your rest; lets go Zee."

Looking up at him she is surprised, it's interesting he didn't argue with her opinion.

"Why don't we all go after them?"

"This isn't the invaders we're dealing with, Zatanna along with Kung Lao and myself will be enough. If the invaders are to return here it's better if more of us are here to fight them off, just trust me."

Laying back Naruto nods informing the capped crusader he understands. Smiling walking forward Zee wraps her arm around Batman's walking them both toward the exit.

"Lets not keep them waiting, see you later Naruto." Zatanna says.

Pulling his arm away from her, Batman opens the door leading them out of the room. Something still seems off about the magician, but he can't quiet put a finger on it. Hopefully it is just a process which she will soon be normal, a lot has happened lately it could be stress. Once downstairs the two meet up with Kung Lao who leads them out the front door.

"I have a good idea where Quan Chi could be, but I must warn you he is very dangerous and we must stay on guard when we get there. He will not hesitate to kill, so just be aware of exactly what we'll be facing."

Departing from the front gates Zee wonders why it is only three of them going, any sorcerer is nothing to be taken lightly. There are many things she loves about Bruce, but his stubbornness is not one of them. It would have been smart if four of them were apart of this. Hopefully Peter is ok, but than she shouldn't worry while he posses that of super human strength and has that of Jax at his side. As far as she's concerned the best chance for them to fight back at the invaders would be to get some extra help from their home world such as the JL. But for the moment that is out of the question.

"When you say sorcerer, does he have the abilities of one; or is he just another material artist like most everyone around?" Zatanna asks.

Kung Lao looks over at Zee a bit unsure what to think of her somewhat sarcastic tone, sometimes the most powerful adversaries are those without super abilities. Aside from that he's glad she's the one to tag along with he and Batman; besides Raiden she might be the most powerful of them all.

"Ok I feel like I'm talking to myself, does this guy have or don't have magic abilities?" Zatanna asks again.

"Yes he indeed does, but he'll most likely have others with him. Who that may be I have a few ideas, but we'll wait and see."

Looking forward Kung Lao cuts through the forest entrance remembering this could be a shortcut to their destination. It is still dark as the sun has not completely raised making it hard to see through the dark forest. Using a small hand flashlight Batman brightens their path making it easier to move forward.

**Castle**

Sitting up yawning Mia gets out of bed walking toward the bathroom entering getting into the shower. There is much which is planned for the day, and laying around will get none of it done.

"What more must I do to capture the full attention of Azun, he is my lover and mine alone."

The thought and reality of him sleeping with other women has angered her for some time, but there is nothing she can do about it. He is top in command among almost everyone from their world, so questioning any of his decisions is a definite negative. How things have been moving the worlds they've set to conquer will be complete very soon, no real threat has stepped forward up till this point. Finishing up, she steps out drying before stepping into her clothes. Standing over a mirror she brushes her hair which rests a little past her shoulders. Exiting the room she walks down the many stairs to the main room.

"Good morning miss Mia," A knight bows down, "If you're looking for Azun he isn't up just yet, but I'd give it another two hours or three; he worked late last night."

Fully entering into the room she takes a seat within the softest couches. Laying back she crosses her left leg over her other taking a deep breath. Thats what is so great about him and why she loves him, he is such a hard worker. Oh how her lust for him grows, somehow she must get him to see things her way.

"It's all fine, I'll speak with him whenever he awakes." Mia replies.

Continuing their move to that of the temple of the Shalion Monks, Subzero studies the surroundings. It had been some time ago when he had fought side by side with the earth realms worriers of the MK tournament. Whenever they get there a plan must be formed, but for now they hope they don't run into another set of individuals who may want to fight with them both.

It does not surprise him in any way that some have become violent in this time of darkness; from their perspectives it may feel as though the world is coming to an end. Stiffening up Raphael reaches out catching an arrow in mid air which comes at him full speed.

"Watch your surroundings," Raph throws the arrow off to the side, "we're not alone, I'm sure we're completely surrounded."

Thank goodness for his ninja training, if it weren't for that he'd have died many times over. Making themselves visible is a clan of men suited up in samurai armor.

"It's incredible how we keep crossing paths with the wrong people; very well we must hurry and take them out." Subzero suggests.

looking around Raph wonders if maybe they haven't come to fight, perhaps somehow this is all just a misunderstanding; and if not maybe they can talk out whatever the problem may be without fighting.

"We as the people of this world have done wrong in our lives, which is why the gods from above have sent demons to destroy us all. But we can fix all of that with a sacrifice, the two of you must die to save us all."

Subzero shakes his head while Raphael pulls out both his weapons. This group of people really are crazy, it would seem everyone has their own reasons for attacking. At this rate it won't be long before family and friends turn on one another; the sooner they can defeat the invaders the better.

"Wait hold on a minute you don't have to do this, why don't we all just relax and talk this over. I'm sure there are plenty of other things out there which can be sacrificed besides us."

Walking forward the words of the mutated turtle are ignored, the group truly believes this is the only way to fix the problems of the recent invasion. Just as a sword is swung at them both everything seems to freeze except the two of them.

"What in the shell!" Raph yells out glancing over the Samurai's who stand frozen in some strange way.

"Funny to see you here," Stepping from the back of a tree is Batman along with Zatanna and Kung Lao, "It's good to see you're still alive, who's that with you?"

The Samurai fighters are frozen in place, but he Subzero and everyone else can move, what is this?

"His name is Subzero, he's the grandmaster and leader of the Lin Kuei," Kung Lao steps in front of both Zee and Batman, "I'm sure you both have seen the progression of these outsiders, and know that it's becoming a huge problem."

At this point it is known to them that Subzero and Kung Lao have known one another.

"Mission accomplished, we were actually on our way to your home temple to join forces with you and the rest of the earth realm heroes. So where is Liu Kang, we'll need his services along with everyone else."

"He is back at the temple along with his brothers," Batman points over at Raphael, "Before we can do anything against the invaders we must recover a few of our teammates to get back too full strength."

Wow that is the best news he's heard in some time, all of his brothers are safe which will allow him to focus 100% on the real problem.

"Since the two of you are here I guess you can tag along with us, it isn't much further for us to reach the sorcerer. We're sure thats where they are being held, hopefully they haven't been moved." Zee says.

"May I ask who this sorcerer is?" Subzero asks.

"It is Quan Chi, so we must be extra cautious once we get there." Kung Lao answers.

Closing the conversation everyone follows the Shalion Monk who leads the way.

"nu zeerf." Zatanna says after they're out of sight.

The Samurai's unfreeze, all confused as well as surprised. How did the green creature and man just disappear like that? The world must really be coming to an end.

"So it was you who froze them in place, quiet impressive; are you some type of Witch or something?" Subzero asks in all seriousness.

Wow did he really just emphasize she's a witch? She's surprised she doesn't feel the slightest offended.

"I guess you could say I'm something like that." She replies grinning,

Traveling down the path the group arrives after some time to the shrine fully on guard, observing the entire area. Batman sets his lenses to detect mode trying to locate any type of security and or anyone hiding out nearby.

"Enough wasting time lets enter who cares if they're expecting us or not." Zatanna says running ahead of everyone.

Reaching out Batman tries to stop her but has no success watching her force the front door open entering casually. The remainder of the group look at one another not believing what just happened, does she have no clue of the meaning element of surprise/stealth. Either she is very confident, or entirely stupid. But they can't stand around, she might have already been attacked stepping into the shrine recklessly. All of them hurry entering, walking up behind Zatanna. Stepping forward to grab her, Batman's eyes widen jumping out of the way of a poisonous dart.

"Quan Chi was right, you heroes are incredibly predictable."

With the press of a button the front entrance closes and locks keeping them all inside. Moments later a door off to the left opens with a group of ninjas entering.

"Why don't you make our guests feel right at home gentlemen."

The ninjas run over attacking the group. Both Raphael and Kung Lao jump up over the attackers flipping into the middle of the room. This gives them more room to work with, not getting in each others way. Grabbing one of them by the arm, Kung Lao twists and shatters it smashing his palm into the face of the enemy knocking him out. Subzero freezes one of them solid, throwing another of them into him shattering his body into pieces! Dodging a few hits Bats stoops down leg grabbing one of them throwing him into a table. Getting up he is grabbed from behind being chock held, while another punches at him. Glimpsing over in a mirror just ten feet away, his eyes narrow at the sight of Zatanna who just stands in place smiling just watching. His attention is taken off of that being kneed in the stomach, just as he is punched onto the ground. Swinging a staff at Raphael it breaks in half colliding with that of the turtle's shell. Spinning around Raph roundhouse kicks the aggressor to the floor knocked out. Seeing as they're almost defeated the leader of the group gets in on the action. Getting up Bats helps Raphael take out three ninjas leaving only four.

"Why don't you guy's just tell us what we want to know, you're completely out matched." Kung Lao says.

The ninjas do not seem to care continuing their attack. Subzero snaps one of their necks throwing him off to the side being kicked by another of them into Kung Lao who just side steps him. After doing so he runs over taking two of them down leaving only one left, who Batman runs over grabbing him by the neck putting him against the wall.

"Now that you're officially out of business, why don't you tell us where Spiderman and Jax are being kept. Don't you dare say you have no clue what I'm talking about, you already mentioned Quan Chi involving us."

"Perhaps I do have answers to what you want, but telling you what you want to know would only make the game to easy."

Roughing up the individual a little bit gives him the information he wanted throwing the ninja off to the side. That was a bit easier than usual, the criminals in this world are similar but at the same time different from those back in the city of Gotham.

"So what did he say, where are they?" Kung Lao asks.

"I doubt he's telling the truth, he said they're located in some place called the Netherealm; sounds like a child's fantasy world to me."

Seeing the reaction from both Kung Lao and Subzero gives him the impression this place may actually exist, and it probably isn't pleasant.

"That isn't good at all, it is a realm in which the souls of very evil beings lurk, getting there is no problem it's just getting out." Subzero informs.

Walking past both Kung Lao along with the grand master of the Lin Kuei Bats marches over placing his hands on the shoulders of Zatanna applying a tight grip.

"You mind telling me why you sat around and did nothing while we fought, with your aid we could have taken them out sooner!"

"What do I look like, an item out of your utility belt," Pushing at him she has no success getting him off her, "I don't recall us voting you as leader, take your hands off me before I do it for you!"

Standing off to the side Raph shakes his head, why are they arguing like a married couple when they have bigger problems.

"Obviously your head is elsewhere, I should have brought Naruto instead," His grip tightens over her shoulders,"Before we continue I need to know if you're on our side or not!"

Looking him up in the eyes she tries to see through his lenses frowning; how dare he question who's side she's on! Within he realizes what he just said, feeling regret.

"sdnah ffo hsup kcab!"

Batman's eyes widen as he is tossed back the other way 20 ft into a book shelf, with several books tumbling falling over. The Dark Knight does not get up right away trying to stretch out his now injured back. The others do nothing just standing off to the side, watching Zatanna who makes her way toward the capped crusader. Standing over him she places a foot on his chest just below the bat emblem, applying pressure to keep him down.

"You might have your fingers wrapped around the rest of them, but you will not order me around. Don't you ever ask me what side I'm on, you know the answer to that; I'm perfectly fine so quit worrying about me like I'm some child."

Lifting her foot off him she turns her attention to Subzero.

"So how can we get to this Netherealm?" She asks.

Getting up from the ground Batman stretches out stepping away from Zee. For now he needs to stay on her good side; from the way things are unfolding one would never guess he and she were sexually involved just a few hours ago. Regardless of what she says something isn't right about her.

"If you all follow me I'll show you how we can get there, but I have to warn you it will be very dangerous and maybe smart if I go alone."

Disagreeing at the same time is both Batman and Zatanna.

"It's best if we all try and stay together, the next thing we need is losing you." Bats explains.

Kung Lao steps forward making a point that it is best that they don't all travel to the realm, but instead have two or three of them go; all of them together would enable enemies to spot them too easily. Off to the side of Subzero a circle of flames form with Scorpion appearing before them all. Looking around he assumes the faces unknown to him are more recruits. The Lin Kuei member is pleased with the timing of the ninja spectre's arrival, he can teleport to the Netherealm at will. The situation is explained to the ninja; talking it over they decide which of them will travel over to the realm. During the conversation those who survived of the ninjas managed to escape.

"So you have no more information than that they're in the Netherealm? Lets remember that it isn't a small place, it's going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"It may not be that hard as it seems, I managed to place a bat tracer on the uniform of Spiderman; but we can't be sure if it's still there or could have been possibly destroyed in a scuffle."

Closing up the conversation Raphael, Zee, along with Batman stand at the side of Scorpion.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Scorpion says teleporting out of sight with the three.

Both Subzero and Kung Lao just stand around for a little while, even if they're to somehow acquire back the wall crawler and Jax would that be enough to stop this new threat. Most with common sense would say no; their only real chance in the mind of Kung Lao is to somehow figure out what happened to Raiden, he may be their only real chance of succeeding. But then something else comes to mind , that of princess Kitana, she along with her followers could be very valuable allies. Before either of them leaves they take a look around hoping to find any information but have no luck doing so.

"It's best if we leave now, there's no telling if Quan Chi or one of his minions will be returning soon." Kung Lao suggests.

Agreeing to return to the Shalion temple both men exit out of the Shrine. As far as numbers are concerned they're completely out matched, even in strength the scale tips the other way; a true case of under-dogs.

Castle

Over an hour passes with Azun awakening. Taking care of his morning bathroom refreshments he departs from his quarters walking down to the main area.

"Does anyone have anything for me, have we retained Sasuke and Naruto yet? Besides the two of them escaping, things have been almost close to perfect."

Much happens throughout the room with individuals coming in and out installing new equipment to update security and the facility overall.

"No we haven't, but we haven't heard from the particular squad in some time, they could be bringing the two of them here as we speak."

He doesn't think too much of it, eventually the two leaf village ninjas will be back in his custody, other than that things couldn't be better. Stepping out of the room Azun enters into one of the many kitchens within the building pouring himself a glass of sweet tea. One thing is for sure he has a lot on the agenda for what must be done during the day. Leaning back on the counter he takes a sip hoping all of his problems will be corrected soon.

"What are you doing in here all alone, Mia's been asking about you all morning? I assume you have just awoke, when ever you're ready, you can find her out in the garden area."

Picking up a folder off the coffee table Quila exits.

**Netherealm**

Hiding behind a boulder is Scorpion with the rest of the group, keeping themselves out of sight till the skeleton soldiers are out of view. The lifeless beings march in a straight line going up a hill to an unknown province. Aside from the ninja spectre, the others can't believe what they're seeing especially that of Raphael. This is something that you'd see in one of Mikey's comic books! The Dark Knight and Zatanna shouldn't be surprised, after all they've experienced some weird situations in the Justice League.

"So how exactly are they moving around like that, is it some sort of magic?" Raph asks whispering.

What else could it be, skeletons can't just get up on their own and just start moving around. The four wait as the last of them step out of sight.

"Try not to think about it too much, when in this world you will get use to seeing things which don't humanly make sense."

Stepping from behind the boulder they make their way onto a road made of dark green and black marble.

"We may not know exactly where they're being held, but if their abduction has anything to do with Quan Chi I have a good idea where they might be being held. We will scout out all of Lord Shinnok's prisons." Scorpion tells.

"As far as numbers are concerned, how many prisons are we talking?" Zatanna asks.

"I haven't been to them all but I'd say anywhere from six to ten, we must work fast and keep a low profile; their are several beings within this realm which can take away the soul within you."

Continuing forward they come across a bridge which they step onto moving slowly within a pit of lava present below them. Another interesting sight which amazes the three new to the realm is that of a massive Raven flying above covered in flames with glowing eyes of purple. Exiting off the bridge Batman pulls the tracking device from his utility belt, seeing if their targets are indeed traceable. Messing around with it a bit, he quickly realizes they'll have to do this the hard way.

"So who is this Shinnok, a sorcerer like Quan Chi?" Batman asks.

"Quan Chi is someone to be aware of, but Shinnok is much more powerful and dangerous when at full power; we should feel lucky we don't have to deal with him."

The three listen in hearing about the godlike abilities of the ruler. It is felt between them all hoping the invaders don't have him or anyone else of Shinnok's level on their list to capture and obtain abilities.

"Hopefully Pete is ok, I was so cold to him the last we were together, just hang on we're coming." Zatanna says under her breath.

Little does she know Batman caught every word. Boy is she a hard one to figure out, why should he care who she has feelings for? Looking forward Raph quickly pulls out both his Sai's, approaching them at relatively high speeds is black horses suited in silver armor with unknown creatures riding on them.

"Stand your ground, try not to let them separate us." Scorpion informs.

The four are surrounded being circled by the horses, what the meaning of this is yet to be known. Raph spins his Sai's while the others just stand in place waiting for them to make a move.

"Three of them are live specimens, the other is not new to this realm; I can feel the evil within him. Kill the live individuals, only dead beings and lost souls belong in this world." One of the creatures speaks.

Stepping down they send their horses away, who gallop out in the distance eventually out of sight. The weapons which the creatures carry is a variation of spears, machetes, knives, as well as several different daggers, not saying a word they attack. Fully on guard Batman raises his arms blocking the blade of an ax using his gauntlets, countering he kicks the enemy off to the side throwing a batarang into his arm. Even though the creature has no heartbeat the pain is still felt ripping the projectile from out of it's cold flesh revealing purple blood. One of them wraps it's arms around Zatanna, reaching up and applying a tight grip around her neck.

"Make it fast, we have a schedule to keep."

Another of them tries to do the same to Raphael but with less success, this is in huge part due to his shell. Kicking off the massive monster Raph slashes it in the stomach and stabs the other Sai into it's knee pulling it out afterward. Grabbing it's now bloody knee it falls back on the turf grasping it's wound. The rope spear of Scorpion passes by the head of Raph going directly into the head of an enemy.

"Thanks." Is all the turtle manages to say caught up in the moment of battle.

The ninja Spectre just nods blocking the fist of another of of them. Passing out the creature lets go of Zatanna who just falls forward seemingly lifeless. Sliding down Batman dodges a boomerang which Raphael slashes in half. Both look over to see Scorpion being whacked across the head with some weird shaped metal bar of some sort. Being blind sided the blow knocks out the ninja. Glancing over both realize that Zee has also been taken out at this point both know they must stay on guard if they're going to survive this assault.

**Earth Realm**

**Shalion Temple**

Leonardo has just finished meditating, getting his body and mind ready for what he and the rest of the group will be facing in that of the invaders.

"I've faced them and failed, please tell me we've got more help than this on the way?"

Looking over his shoulder Leo is somewhat surprised to see that of Sasuke. But what he said is true, currently they don't have the numbers, nor fire power to realyl fight back against those guys.

"I sure hope there is Sasuke, but at this point all we can do is pray."

**To Be Continue**


	23. What Chance is there

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 23: What Chance is there**

Continuing back to the Shalion temple neither has much too say, who could blame them especially after all that has happened. Countless lives have been ruined and with the passing of minutes it only gets worse; maybe this is it for them, eventually every hero/fighter comes across a situation and or enemy which greatly outmatches them. But if that is the case they will die trying, surrendering has never crossed their minds and it never will. Both men were born gifted warriors with a killer instinct higher than that of your typical person. Out of nowhere Kung Lao stops suddenly and as a reaction Subzero raises an eyebrow un sure of his thought process.

"I've just been thinking we haven't heard from Raiden in some time, this is very odd even from him. It makes me wonder if this has anything to do with the invasion."

Hearing this the Lin Kuei member crosses his arms, what could this mean? The absences of Raiden is the last thing any of them would want.

"Are you suggesting he has gone hiding out somewhere? I doubt the thunder god would do anything of the sort, I'd say we wait before making any allegations."

"I was actually thinking maybe the invaders did something to him, I know it's far fetched but there's always the possibility."

Anything is possible but it can't be true; there is most likely something behind all this. Only time will tell, but for now they'll have to hang in as a group and try and grind this thing out to be victorious. Hopeless really but what other choice do they have; teaming with old enemies might be an idea, at this time desperate measures may be necessary.

"Tell me something, is there any chance you could convince the entire Lin Kuei to get involved? This realm is the home of us all, and it's only right if we all fight side by side."

With or without the Lin Kuei they're still completely out matched in all phases. The invaders are beyond your average person in strength, and have been trained well in some form of material arts. Aside from not knowing where Raiden is almost everything frustrates Kung Lao, but if they are to get anywhere having any success he'll have to hold his emotions in check.

"Honestly a lot of the members are still in the early stages of training, but I guess we'll have to get some of them involved. After all I am the grand master, and have all authority over the clan. I'll go over the details with the eldest member; but for now we'll regroup back at the Shalion Temple."

Moving down the path both stay on guard, especially Subzero. This is mainly due to he and Raphael running into several groups who wanted to attack them. Things seem to be getting more hectic the more this invasion progresses.

Out to their north some distance away yet another village is being invaded and leading this group personally is Azun. Of course the villagers try and fight back but are completely out powered. Some men are shot down while others are wrapped up and hung by the neck from surrounding trees in the scuffle.

"Don't fight against us, if you desire any chance of survival you will surrender and not fight back against us." Azun shouts out riding on his galloping horse.

Off to the side a mother watches in horror seeing as her husband's neck is sliced opened grasping her young son. The individual falls to the ground applying pressure to the wounded area. Moments later with his eyes open he completely freezes passing on. Death is something which is becoming more apart of these peoples lives than usual.

"Hand over any and all valuables, all of your possessions now belong to us. The more cooperation the less casualties I promise."

Some listen while others continue to fight back. Just as he said those who fight back are exterminated! But than their are some who even try and run who're put down as well. Within other worlds the spread of their power is just as successful as this.

**Within another world**

Just outside the leaf village, a certain person sneaks around. Most everyone has been detained but there are still some who hide out who have not been captured just yet. But if there is any chance he can free any of his friends, maybe they can try and escape coming up with a plan. Tip toeing he uses the trees as a way to shield his body. Crossing over a lake his eyes narrow feeling that of a dart piercing into that of his shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Jiraiya, it took me longer than I thought but I knew we'd catch you eventually. Oh and if you're wondering that dart possess a poison which will disable any Jutsu's you may have in your arsenal for 48 hours."

Standing in place he can feel it throughout his body, the invader is right. Whatever he has just been infected with it spreads throughout his body faster than anything he's ever known. Good thing there is only one of them, this gives him some hope. Getting in a fighting stance, Jiraiya prepares himself for battle. Hearing the invader laugh brings agitation within him.

"Really Jiraiya, look old man just do the smart thing and turn yourself in. We both know this will only end with me kicking your teeth in, not to mention the remodeling of your face."

Putting a hand in front of him he signals for the invader to attack.

"All I've heard is a lot of talk, why don't you come over here and put some action with it."

Whatever the case he better finish this guy off quickly; he now feels a bit light headed. This is surely due to the poison! Running forward the Knight takes his advice jumping up kicking him into a bush with thorns pricking at his skin. Getting up slowly he shakes himself off putting a hand to his head, hopefully this headache won't last long it's becoming harder for him to even think.

"I easily could have backup here in minutes, but in your weakened condition that won't be necessary. Just do the logical thing and give up."

"I think you will soon know if not already that I'm not much for evil logic."

Hearing his words is flabbergasting, what kind of idiot is this? But based on the profile given to him on this particular individual by the squad leader it comes as no surprise. But this time it is Jiraiya who attacks, running over grabbing and twisting the arm of the invader."

"If you think for one second I'll let you and your group of people take over this world you have another thing coming."

Pulling him down he knees the enemy in the stomach knife handing him across the face and slamming him down to the turf. While down he takes advantage stomping him until he falls unconscious. Dragging the defeated enemy he hides his body within a bush throwing a few loose branches over him. After doing so he puts a hand to his head now sweating heavily with watery eyes. Moving slowly he exits out of the area heading into the forest. Once in a safe zone in his opinion he comes to a stop taking a seat under a tree. Closing his eyes it feels as though his brain is going to explode with his eyes running wildly; if one didn't know they'd assume he was crying. Inside the Leaf Village security has been updated due to a few civilians who tried to escape over the past two days. Their main headquarters sits in the center of the village, making it easier for them to observe the entire area. Their are over 2,500 invaders who keep everyone in line. The leader of the village herself is kept in the main fortress. Sitting at a table reading her attention is taken from that with the door to the room opening with three of the invaders entering one of them being the leader of the group.

"Good afternoon Tsunade, it's good to see you're finally cooperating; if you keep this up we won't have to put you back in lock up. But what we do need you to do is try and get the rest of your followers to see things our way, the sooner you do that the less deaths."

Putting the book down she places a feather in between the pages so not to loose her place when continuing. Playing along for now is the only option she or any of them have, at some point there will have to be some way out of this.

"I'll try and do what I can," she stands pushing in the chair and coming around the table, "But lets remember most everyone else won't be as willing as I."

"If I were you I'd try very hard and convince them, after all you're the Hokage; I hope I said that right. If they hear it from their leader they'll follow; it's just like monkey see monkey do."

Stepping forward one of them steps in front of her staring her in the eyes, when she doesn't flinch or look away he snickers looking down at her chest area. Wanting to frown she tries hard to keep a straight face. Taking advantage of the moment the suited individual reaches out rubbing at her thigh's! Seeing as she just looks away he laughs evilly moving his hands further up onto her stomach. The two bystanders chuckle a bit seeing her discomfort. Coming to a stop he squeezes at her breasts, as a reaction she squeals somewhat. This turns him on, removing his hands pulling her up against himself.

"Boy you're sexy as hell!"

Moving his hands further down he grasps her butt squeezing at it as well. Biting at her lower lip she can't take it anymore! What kind of animals are these people. Pushing him off her she swings at him knocking him to the ground! Coming to his aid one of the by standing knights runs over slapping her across the face putting her on the ground as well. Helping up his colleague they both look down on her.

"You stupid bitch, we own you just as we own this village! You and the rest of the civilians are now our property; just for your disobedience I'm goanna have some fun with that Shizune. I hope she isn't a struggler and is opened to new things; I love to experiment." He says licking his lips.

Tsunade looks up in terror standing to her feet pleading for them not to take it out on anyone but herself.

"I'm sorry I got out of line there, it won't happen again I promise."

Saying those words really eats her up inside, she can hardly believe she's even saying them. But she cannot let them put their filthy hands on someone else because of something she did.

"Alright we'll spare her this time, but if you do something like that ever again you will suffer the consequences."

Leaving her the three exit out of the room walking down the hallway to the main lobby where construction of the area is still taking place.

"So when will we have doses of that love injection? I'm telling you, I want to dominate Tsunade all night with her screaming my name through it all." The squad leader asks.

"I'm not sure when but I do believe Azun has a bunch of that stuff at his facility in the planet he and his group are currently invading. Our other option would be to send someone back to our home world to retrieve some of it." Another of them replies.

**Netherealm**

The attack still goes on, but neither is surprised they haven't been taken down yet. By the looks of it they'll want to keep it that way, who knows what will happen to them if they are to be defeated. Both Batman and Raphael fight back to shell, staying upright while holding their own. The foes which present them are tough, but both are highly skilled/trained fighters. Situations such as this one are nothing new; quite honestly this is when they feel the most alive. Throwing down a bat bomb which explodes on impact a few of the attackers are blown away off to the side beaten. Raph stabs his Sai's into one attacker kneeing another of them before dislocating his shoulder! It isn't long before they get down to the final four who decide to retreat. Looking down Batman walks over lifting up Zatanna in his strong arms.

"We shouldn't stick around here for long, if these guys are like any criminals from our world they'll be back in bigger numbers." Batman informs

Raph couldn't agree more lifting and placing Scorpion's arm over his shoulder dragging him along.

"So what are we supposed to do, neither of us has any idea of what this place is?"

"For now lets just try and find a place to hide, that'll give them both time to awake." Batman replies.

Moving at a fast pace they continue forward knowing they're incredibly vulnerable out in the open just as they are currently. It is not known to either of the two what type or how powerful the individuals are in this realm; Scorpion is the only one with that knowledge. Miles away to the south of them is the prison where Jax and the wall crawler are being held. Out in the prison yard is where Jax works using an object which is similar to a shovel.

"Keep working you slug faces, I don't want you slacking like group A." The guard of the area says drooling.

Looking away Jax is disgusted by the sight of this continuing to work. Digging into the hard surface he stops realizing he has come across something. Putting his tool off to the side he bends down rubbing his hands over the surface revealing something shiny! Standing he calls for a couple of guards who come over taking care of the rest. They work slowly as not to damage the item they try and recover from the surface below.

"You've done well Jax," one of them holds the item up which is 9 by 12 inches in size, "Red Rupees are magnificent; you may take a forty for your find Jax good work."

Walking off he just leaves his working utensil on the ground knowing he will be back after his break it'll be time to work. Returning to his cell block he heads for the shower to clean up. Inside the mechanic room is where Peter works along side many others. In his particular position he melts and combines steel and metal with another unknown material to create updated armor for this group of Netherealm soldiers lead by Shinnok.

"Keep up the speed pace men, you might even get a raise," A guard says laughing while biting into a turkey leg, "Lunch will be served momentarily so finish off strong or we'll extend your working period."

If there is one thing Peter can't stand about this place, it's the heat as well as the voice of Troillm; you almost want to cover your ears every time he speaks. It is still hard to believe he got himself into this predicament. Yeah some may say he attracts or finds trouble, but this is just flat out insane; first he was taken from his home world and has now been moved to this world of the dead! But with any luck there is a chance both he and Jax will make it out of this place alive. But hoping that will happen won't be good enough, they'll have to do something about it; from the information given to both Jax and himself the odds of escaping this place are little to none. Even with those odds he'd rather die trying than spend the rest of his life in here.

"Looking good Parker have you been working out, the definition in your abs is nice."

Not paying the comment much attention he continues to work. Before they try and escape he needs to try and relocate his patrol uniform; traveling around out of his secret identity is not something he wishes to do. Just as he lifts up the super-sized hammer the bell rings notifying it is time to eat. Setting the hammer down he jogs over to the nearest fountain washing his hands off. What confuses him most is not knowing why he was even brought here, honestly he wonders if there really was any true meaning to this move.

**Earth Realm**

Sitting within the kitchen Michelangelo has been provided with a bowl of cereal by one of the few members of the Shalion temple who still remain. Donatello stands in a nearby corner messing with his tracking device, trying to update it so that it is able to track people from further distances away if is so happens to place a tracker on them. Outside on the left side of the temple is where Leonardo still sits with Sasuke in close proximity. The two don't really speak with one another but sort of use this time to reflect. But with great sense and anticipation Leo jumps up running over and slicing an arrow in half which was headed for Sasuke. Pulling out his other Katana blade he tosses it to Sasuke.

"Watch your back, I'm guessing we might be surrounded; if it's the invaders we won't go down without a fight.

Staying on the move it is Sasuke who slices a boomerang into two pieces. Staying close to one another it isn't long before the ambushers come into sight revealing themselves. It comes to no surprise it is indeed the invaders.

"I'm goanna have to be honest I had no idea you turtles along with Sasuke and Uzumaki would cause us some much havoc. You can give yourselves a pat on the back for that, but now the fun and games are over."

Taking a mental count Leonardo predicts there must be at least twenty of them, but if he and Sasuke take care of business being mistake free there shouldn't be a problem. Jumping down from the surrounding trees the knights close in both ninjas from any attempt at an escape.

"It may be pointless to ask but if the two of you come willingly we won't have to result to brutal force. It's all up to you, I'd rather not break any bones; but if that's the case than so be it."

"Do your worse, I speak for us both when saying we won't be apart of whatever your project may be." Sasuke tells.

"Sorry you boys feel that way, very well have it your way."

The leader of the group signals for his men to attack which is exactly what they do targeting both fighters. Sprinting Sasuke uses the shell of Leo as leverage to flip off of kicking into an attacker slashing and splitting his neck open. He leaps out of the way as blood comes pouring out. With that the others jump in getting involved. Rolling out Leo slices two blades in half performing an acrobatic flying kick to knock two of them down.

**Netherealm**

Finally finding what appears to be some sort of tiny cave the two enter with their still unconscious teammates. Setting Zee down he pulls a flashlight out of his utility belt searching the area making sure it is safe for them to be in. While doing this the ninja Spectre finally comes to sitting up putting a hand to his head. After a short observation Batman concludes the area is safe.

"It's good to see you have finally awoke; we'll wait here for a bit so that the alert level goes down. I'm sure the group we encountered will be looking for us."

Resting his back up against the rocky wall Scorpion agrees, this will also give him a little more time to try and remember the coordinates to all of Shinnok's prisons. It isn't long after until Zatanna also awakes a bit confused at first but than the memory of the battle comes rushing back. Looking around by the looks of it they were on the winning side of that.

"So are you guys ready, lets go; we can't rest when our friends are in trouble." Zatanna says trying to stand but feels a bit dizzy.

Bats catches her setting her back down.

"Not so fast Zee, you need to rest; you have my word we'll be back on their track in the next thirty. With those Netherealm fighters in search of us we need to lay low for a bit."

Seeing as she frowns a bit causes him to grin internally, usually it is he who likes to jump into things. But people forget a part of what makes him so effective is the way he thinks and plans out; sometimes the direct approach is not the way to go.

"So say we do run into this Shinnok guy," Raph spins a Sai while pacing, "What do you estimate our chances would be to take him out."

"Lets hope it doesn't come down to that; our only objective is to find them and get out of this place." Scorpion replies.

Back within the Earth Realm Leonardo along side Sasuke continue to fight having the clear upper hand. Dodging two weapons the leaf village ninja stabs into the chest of an enemy who coughs up being kicked off to the side by Leo. Though they may be battling against the two the squad leader is impressed with the team effort of Leo and Sasuke; just imagine if they actually worked with each other. But what has his eyes narrow is seeing as one of his men are frozen solid.

"Dammit Subzero!"

He is absolutely right the Lin Kuei member along with Kung Lao join in siding with both Sasuke and Leo. Making the smart decision the squad leader orders what remains of his team to retreat; they could hardly even handle the two ninjas. Seeing as they do so the Earth's defense just let them go not trying to stop them.

"It doesn't look like our timing could have been any better, are you two alright?" Kung Lao asks.

"Honestly we had everything under control, they had nothing on us." Sasuke replies.

With the passing of a few more seconds it begins to lightly rain.

"Lets get inside before something else happens." Subzero tells.

The group does just that heading for the main entrance. But what has Kung Lao worried and with good reason is the Invaders know their hideout; they won't be able to stay here for long. If he is right they'll be back in larger numbers.

**To Be Continue**


	24. Prison Search

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 24: Prison Search**

It is no secret or even being denied that the outsiders/Invaders have the upper hand in all area's

of territory they progress in conquering. Sitting within his throne King Klenk relaxes his eyes closing them happy with the news he's been receiving from each squad on their progress. So far there has been no one to slow down or stand in their way. The best part about it all is he hasn't had to do a thing, just sitting around giving the orders organizing the squads; deciding which locations they will take over. Having one of his colleague's enter the room he is brought back to earth thoughts shattering away like glass.

"Any word if they've obtained the boy," Klenk stands up out of his chair; this kid is vital to his plans, "If not have you heard from their progress on the matter?"

It isn't the leaf village ninja himself which is important but rather what he carries inside of him. The nine tailed fox is one of the most powerful life forms which can be stored into a single individual; imagining what it could do for him excites him greatly beyond what anyone could think. Unlike Naruto, because of his body he may be able to operate in full capacity in the stage of the ninth tail present.

"No sir they have not got him yet, but I'm sure Azun and his followers will have the kid in no time."

Giving his king the news he is dismissed from the room leaving Klenk to think on his own. Back in the Netherealm Scorpion gets the group ready to leave knowing which prison area they will visit first being closes to their area. Before any of them attempt to leave the ninja skims out the area making sure it is clear. Moving with caution the four exit out Batman setting his lenses to detect mode of any body heat. Though it may prove pointless seeing as they're in the world of the dead; but it doesn't hurt to try, anything they can use to their advantage.

"Not to put any doubts in anyone's minds, but what are the chances that they're still alive?" Raphael turns to Scorpion keeping pace, "I mean the people.. excuse me the souls of this world aren't exactly your friendly next door neighbors."

Observing the area Batman doesn't pick up any extra movement from the surrounding area, but that could change in an instant which is why they must all keep their guard up.

"I'm sure they're fine if they've cooperated with their captors; if not, well than that's an entire different story." Scorpion replies.

Re positioning her hat Zatanna doesn't like the sound of that, being in this land of the dead puts she Batman and Spiderman that much further from their world. But if they're able to recover Spidy and Jax in one piece that will upgrade their chances at being able to fight back against the invaders. But the real problem is figuring out just how many worlds this group of experts have attacked, doing that will be no easy task. But for now they've got their own problems to worry about.

"Well it sounds like we better hurry before those scum bags do something they'll regret." Raphael says spinning a Sai.

"Trust me when I tell you this, the individuals in this world don't know regret; they could care less what they do to each other or visitors. This is no place for well to do people; those type of individuals will be broken, destroyed, and eaten alive."

With wide eyes the turtle puts his weapon back into it's place, the quicker they get out of here the better. Now that sure would be something if they were captured before they could even locate their friends, keeping a low profile is extremely important. Continuing up a hill they come across what appears to be some sort of massive fortress.

"All of you follow me inside, there are some materials we can get that might be able to help us." Scorpion tells.

Before he is able to continue forward Zee grabs him by his wrist, turning to her the ninja pulls away narrowing his eyes. Looking up at the castle look alike body of construction the capped crusader is surprised that something like this is located in this realm. What really gets him thinking is who built it?

"What makes you think any of us are going in there? How do you know there aren't any of those spirits in there?"

"You can be assured I'm one of the only few who know about this place. You don't have to worry, we'll all be just fine."

Looking away from her he continues forward, but stops in his tracks hearing her laugh. Turning back around to face her Zee crosses her arms.

"Really you're one of the few who know of this place; ah would you look at the size of it! It's basically saying..hey everyone I'm here, why not come in for some fun!"

Watching as she laughs some more Scorpion tightens his fist walking toward her. Before he can get to her Batman steps between them both.

"That's enough, we'll all enter together. If Scorpion says it's safe, than I'm sure it is; questioning one another at this point is going to get us nowhere fast."

"Ah excuse me I'm not your little girl, so stop acting like you're my daddy."

Pushing Batman out of the way Zatanna steps up coming only a few inches away from Scorpion's face staring him down. Standing there for some moments neither of them blink. Stepping forward Batman pulls Zatanna off to the side.

"I'm one of the furthest things away from being your father, but what would Giovanni say if he was here. Stay focused and quit reacting like a child."

Before anyone is able to say or do anything else Bats is slapped across the face, falling off balance a bit but not to the ground.

"I've heard enough from you, I'll play your little game and keep my mouth shut unless necessary. It figures you haven't got very many friends."

Crossing her arms she walks away from both Batman and Scorpion standing off to the side. Without a word Scorpion leads them all up to the entrance. Looking over Zatanna smiles over at Raph who just does the same as a reaction. Opening the door all four of them enter.

"What I am about to say applies to all three of you, Just stay here in this front room. I don't want us loosing each other."

Leaving the three he disappears into the darkness, but what has the attention of them all is the lit torches. Who was responsible for this? Whatever the ninja Spectre is up to he had better do it fast, being in here creeps them out. Standing there in silence for over a few minutes begins to make things feel somewhat uncomfortable and awkward. Patting both teammates on the shoulder Zee walks forward heading up a flight of stairs. Reaching out Batman wants to say something, but seeing as they're already on bad terms he decides not to.

"Stay here Raphael, I'm going to make sure she doesn't get lost." Batman says walking forward up the stairs.

Why couldn't they all just follow simple instructions and just stay put? I guess it isn't in any of them to do so. Looking around Raph shrugs his shoulders exiting out of the main room and into an area which greatly resembles what a dining room should look like. Looking over at a shelf he notices a few framed pictures walking over to take a look. lifting one off the shelf he wipes the dust from it's surface trying to see what's in the image. Up two floors Zatanna enters into her 4th room but this time lays out across the bed on her stomach. Moving her hand over the beds surface she squeezes at a small pillow.

"You can come in Bruce, I won't bite..not that hard anyway."

Stepping from behind the door he enters into the room. Now this is quite weird, this room is very colorful unlike the rest of what he's seen of this place. What stands out most is the bright green walls; it almost seems as though this is some kind of children's room. Walking up behind her he can see she is upset, most likely at him. He normally isn't one to show much affection, but in this case like it or not this is not the time for them to be angry with each other. Reaching out he almost feels stupid rubbing a hand over her shoulder, but doesn't stop there moving it down her lower back.

"As teammates we aren't always going to see eye to eye, but if something is bothering you just tell me." He says trying to make up for earlier.

Moving his hand down further he doesn't realize he moves it over the surface of her butt until it's to late! Removing his hand instantly he walks away from the bed; he may not be able to see her face but he knows she smiles. With clinched fist he walks toward the door way not believing what he just did!

"Wait don't go," She still faces the opposite direction to him, "You're right I haven't been acting like myself, mainly due to all the stress. All in all I've been a complete idiot, some of it my fault and the other..well I'd rather not talk about it."

Re positioning herself she now turns facing the dark knight. He understands what she says, it still isn't clear what exactly those invaders did to her when she was in captivity.

"And you were right, you aren't my daddy; but that doesn't mean you can't teach me a lesson." Zee says beginning to lift up her shirt.

Oh crap, his antidote didn't work! Not this again oh he must think fast before he ends up tied to the bed again! Hopping off the bed she snickers walking toward Batman.

"The look on your face was completely priceless; oh Brucie don't be upset I was only trying to bring a little light on this situation."

Wanting to say something he just doesn't; at this point all his antidote has done is stabilize her condition. Zatanna in her right mind would not mess around like that; especially in a time like this. What was her reason for coming up here any way? Guess it doesn't really matter, stepping out of the room he follows her. Still in the same room Raphael pulls a box from out of a corner curious as to what may be inside. Before he is able to do anything something steps from out of a dark corner of the room wrapping a rope around his neck attempting to suffocate him! Fighting back Raphael uses his upper body strength tossing them both into a wall. Moving his head out of the way the rope spear misses him barely going into the head of his attacker.

"What did I say about waiting in the front room, and where are Batman and the girl?" Scorpion asks pulling his weapon out of the now defeated individual's head.

"Right here," Batman answers entering the room alongside Zee, "So what is it you got?"

Scorpion tosses each of them a compass, keeping one for himself and also holds in his person a map to most of Shinnok's prisons. Leading them out of the building they make their way to the closes prison to their vicinity. Walking out in the open just as they did coming to this fortress is their only option for moving from one place to another. None of them like it very much but it's not like they have a choice in the matter.

"I know this might be a stupid question but would there by any chance be any food in this realm?" Raphael asks.

"For the most part no, but at certain prisons some food is available. Just hold on for a little while longer and I might be able to get you something." Scorpion replies.

Traveling down the path Scorpion holds out the map getting them to the first jail on the map. Folding it up he hands it to Batman who knows just what to do with it sticking it within one of his pouches on his utility belt. The four of them discuss the plan on how they will enter observing the layout of the place. It's decided Scorpion will travel alongside Zatanna while Batman and Raphael will go solo searching the west and east area of the prison.

"One question, how will Scorpion and I contact the two of you if we find anything vise versa?"

"We don't, we'll all meet back in this spot in the next twenty. It shouldn't take longer than that to figure out if this is the place or not. Good luck to all of you, and remember to stay on guard." Batman says pulling out his grapple gun pulling himself over the steel gate.

Giving the two remaining a thumbs up Raph finds two walls in close proximity to one another jumping off both continuously to get himself over on the other side. Wrapping one arm around Zatanna Scorpion uses his other to spin and throw his rope spear around the neck of a statue pulling them both over. After doing so he pulls it back down into his person.

"You know you didn't have to do that right? I could have got us over with two words."

"Maybe so but it's over with now, lets just try and find the two we came for."

Quickly making their way into the shadows keeping themselves from being seen is the number 1 priority. They cannot afford to be imprisoned, not with the problem involving the invaders. Finding an open window Batman enters into the dark room. setting his lenses to night vision makes it so much easier to see. Throughout the room there is various cleaning supplies such as mops, sponges, and brooms. Putting his ear up against the door he enhances the sound through his cowl trying to pick up any sound that might be outside the room. Hearing nothing he slowly opens the door looking out noticing the piped ceiling. Grappling himself up, he decides this will be the easiest way for him not to be seen.

"I hope this is the right place, I don't want to visit to many more places like this. Prisons give me the creeps, as if this realm of the dead isn't already bad enough." Raphael says to himself entering through a vent.

Circling around the building Scorpion and Zee search for any entrance which won't alert any of the guards of their presence. Several search lights brighten the area, this could be due to the fact a prisoner or so tried to escape recently. Security usually isn't this tight unless there was a problem. Tapping him on the shoulder Zee points over at a bush signaling for Scorpion to follow her. Once there the two of them crouch down so as not to be seen.

"I was thinking maybe you and I can wait out here. Batman and the turtle alone should be able to figure out if they're in there."

Scorpion thinks about it, that is true; say their two targets aren't even here than they would be wasting their time.

"I understand what you're saying but that wasn't supposed to be part of the plan."

"Yeah I know, but think about it this way. If we stay out here it will help our chances of not being seen, all four of us in there will only heighten the chances."

She's definitely got a point there, but again this is not what they discussed. After all there are certain area's that must be checked by them which could be holding more prisoners away from the main group. It's common especially in this world, mainly for the reason some need to be detained not able/capable of getting along with others.

"I've got my strengths, but lets just say stealth isn't one of them." Zee adds.

"Alright we'll wait it out, but if we're going to do so than it needs to be back at the checkpoint."

Nodding she agrees, both move from behind the bush with much caution. Still walking through the shadows they stick close to the walls avoiding the search lights. With the passing of some time Batman finally finds the area where all prisoners are being held. Gliding down from the ceiling he is sure there are no guards around. Down the hall is where the majority of them are being held. Leaning his back up against the wall he slowly moves forward. Just as he is about to open the door he is bumped into from his right side just as he comes off the wall! Flipping back he pulls out a batarang, but puts it down realizing who it is.

"Looks like we found the place," Batman looks away from Raph setting his lenses in another mode enabling him to see through the wall, using heat signatures as a way of knowing if any guards are present, "Looks like we're good, but we'll need to work fast; the cell mates will probably get loud when they see us and alerting security."

"Gotcha, our objective is to see if they're here."

Nodding both step forward kicking the door open getting an immediate reaction. The prisoners within their cells yell out at the top of their lungs. Some even reach out for whatever reason, it isn't known if they try and grab them, because that just isn't possible because of the distance between them and the middle of the room.

"I'll stay up on this floor and see if I can find either of the two, you check on the lower two floors." Batman has to raise his voice to be heard over the yelling prisoners.

"Let's make this fast, the way these guys are going at this, we won't be hidden for long." Raphael says leaping off the ledge flipping onto one floor below.

Outside the prison both Zatanna and Scorpion have returned to the checkpoint hoping the others of their group have had success. Both just stand silent hoping and praying they won't loose yet two more from their group. Having enough of the noise which is produced by the prisoners guards enter into the room to regain control. But there is no sign of Raphael or Batman. Waiting over a few more minutes both arrive back to checkpoint.

"So what did you guys find? I'm guessing you didn't see either of them." Zee asks.

Pulling the map from out of his utility belt Batman hands it back to Scorpion. They need to get a move on, standing around isn't going to get anything done.

"We were somewhat kind of rushed with the security closing in so fast, but I'd say we got a pretty good look. I'm pretty sure neither of them are in there." Raph informs the two.

**Earthrealm**

Sitting within the Shalion temple, Kung Lao stands at the side of a table looking over the shoulder of Sasuke down onto a map. One thing that is known is they cannot stay here for long, the invaders know of this place and will most likely strike again soon.

"So how soon will we be leaving," Naruto enters the room with an apple in hand taking a bite, "I'm sure those guys will be returning in bigger numbers next time."

Glancing up at his old teammate Sasuke looks back down on the map. If they're to leave here they must pick a sensible spot to hide out. Leaving with no plan is something which will not benefit them, especially with the dilemma they already have on their hands.

"We're going to try and wait it out, a lot of our group is still in the Netherealm. If we are to leave here, it will make it that much harder to meet up with them again; they'll have no idea where we went."

"Maybe so but we can't wait forever, I hope they're quick with finding those two. Right now we're sitting ducks and can't stand around for to long."

Walking away Naruto exits out of the room walking through the hall and finishing his apple. Finding a wastebend he throws what is left of it into that. Exiting out of the front door of the temple Michelangelo follows him. When outside it still rains lightly, slowing down a bit from earlier.

"Hey are you doing ok dude, I'm getting the vibe something is bothering you?" Mikey asks.

One thing that is for sure is the rain is comforting, probably the only thing that has felt good in a long time. He usually isn't the type of person to open up to someone he barely knows, but there is something about Michelangelo that you just know you can trust him.

"I've been having trouble sleeping, not a night has gone by since this invasion that I haven't had a nightmare. Not knowing what happened to the people in my world has been taking it's toll."

Not replying right away Mikey feels him, but he himself hasn't had trouble sleeping but he does worry a lot about if he'll ever make it back home. It would be great if some way everything could go back to being normal. Oh how far fetched that seems at this moment, but if they hang in there and continue to fight; there is always a chance. But it sure would make him feel a lot better if he knew where Raphael was. Being away from family is always tough.

"It's alright Naruto, we'll make it through this all together. I know one thing, not in a thousand years will I give up; if we have to die trying, than so be it. So many are counting on us, and I know I'm not going to let them down."

Hearing the words of the mutated turtle ninja brings confidence to the leaf village ninja. Hope is something they'll all need in a time such as this. A little motivation never hurts a thing, in fact strangely enough it gives him a new energy within.

"Thanks Mike, I hope you're right; I guess we just need to stay positive through all of this."

The two ninjas don't move just standing as it continues to rain. Anxious would be a good word to describe what both individuals feel.

**Netherealm**

Coming to a stop the four have reached yet another prison. But this one is definitely bigger than the last, this time it will require them all to search. The ninja spectre again hands the map to bats who puts it away safely, all of them observing the large area which stands before them.

"This time you will be with me; the two of you can do whatever. Remember to stay sharp, and most importantly don't get seen." The dark knight tells.

Stepping forward Zatanna crosses her arms rolling her eyes, why is it someone always has to be with her? After all none of them are armatures, but she gets the feeling they don't trust or respect her skill set.

"Ah excuse me, but what's wrong with us all splitting up? I don't need a babysitter you know!" She says with emotion.

The three look at each other then back at her. All of them look in the direction of an area where the sound of an alarm goes off; probably informing prisoners to report to their cell blocks.

"Yeah I guess you're right; Zatanna you will take the east side, Raph the North, Scorpion you see what you can find in the south end, and I'll take what's left."

Zee's eyes widen to hear his response, she had no idea he'd actually agree to her advice. Waiting a few minutes after the alarms go off they move in making their way over the steel gate. Raph and Batman are the first two out of sight.

"Good luck, and try not to get yourself killed." Scorpion says disappearing into the darkness.

Reaching out she calls for him but has no luck as he is gone! Biting at her lower lip, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she does feel a bit nervous. Taking a deep breath she abandons the plan running out in the direction of where the Dark Knight went. She didn't tell any of them, but for some reason her magical abilities aren't working properly in this realm; which means she could do little to nothing to defend herself against the meta like beings in this world of the dead. It's times like this she wishes she knew material arts; but if she is able to find Batman quick, she'll feel much better about the situation. Wow I guess he called her bluff, but she must stick to the shadows as instructed so she isn't seen by someone else not including her teammates!

**To Be Continue**


	25. Friends recovered

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 25: Friends recovered**

Out in the darkness it is hard for her to see, but she keeps a lookout for any kind of movement which may be ahead of her. This is a reminder to herself if they somehow live through all of this to learn material arts. Some of the greatest fighters from their world are women, such as Cassandra Cain and Lady Shiva. Hearing voices up ahead she steps off to the side behind a brick wall, it's obviously no one from her group. Just as she is about to take a peak she is grabbed from behind with a gloved hand covering her mouth. Removing his hand the individual looks her in the eyes.

"I thought we decided you'd be in the east area, what are you doing all the way over here? I know it may be hard to see, but it's not that dark."

The capped crusader makes sure to whisper so they do not draw attention to their area. Using his night vision it is him who takes a look over the wall not liking what he can see. The size on some of the guards who pass by far up must stand close to 7"0 ft tall. What that means in most cases is they will be a lot harder to bring down if encountered. Moving back next to Zee, he's got a pretty good idea on how they will be able to get past these two. Reaching within his utility belt he hands Zatanna a flashlight.

"When you get over there be sure not to move to fast, try and take as many tiny steps as you can. I'm not sure what security looks like over in the east section; but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle."

Tapping her over the shoulder he proceeds forward but is grabbed by his cape. Turning he looks back at her unsure of what exactly she is doing. Of them all she seemed to be the one who really wanted to get their friends back, which is why her actions up to this point are strange.

"Since I'm here there's really no point for me to travel all the way over there by myself; besides I know you will keep me safe." She teases.

Taking the flashlight from her he puts it away with the rest of his utilities; pointing he informs her to follow his lead limiting the amount they may have to speak. Flipping off one wall Raphael brings himself to higher ground looking for an easy entrance. Using a Sai he unlocks a window which leads into what appears to be the main facility.

"Were all prisoners in their place for the count in each cell block?"

"No sir, some are still out working; but will be brought back in within the next twenty sir."

Raph looks down listening in on their conversation seeing if they will give away any relevant information that could potentially benefit him. Standing in place for over a minute the two guards go off topic; seeing no point in continuing to listen Raph looks around wondering what strategy he should use to get by these guys.

**Earth Realm**

Still standing out in front of the temple both ninja's see this as a way of clearing their minds through the rain. Other than being refreshing it puts their spirits at rest. The eyes of both individuals open to the sound of something forming in front of them. Getting into similar fighting stances the two of them prepare for what may come out. If it is more than they can handle help isn't far away. Seeing as the person steps out in front of them, both drop their guard.

"Wow she's beautiful..I mean you're beautiful." Naruto says looking her in the eyes.

Frowning she looks away from him, now really isn't the time to flirt; especially because of what comes their way.

"So are you two going to invite me in? I know Subzero is in there and I need to speak with him."

Walking past them both she just lets herself in, leaving them to stand with their mouths wide open. Who is this person, neither of them have seen or heard of her ever; not even knowing her name. Not wanting to be left out the two of them follow.

"Would you like us to take you to him?" Mikey asks.

Stopping she nods with both ninjas stepping in front of her leading the way. Traveling down a few halls they enter into the kitchen area where Subzero stands up against a wall. Sasuke sits at the table while Kung Lao stands off to the side.

"Kayla! What in the world are you doing here?" The lin Kuei member asks.

"I knew you'd be surprised to see me, but right now I need for you all to leave this place; it is no longer safe."

Her words get the blood pumping in them all even having Sasuke look up from the map. What could this exactly mean; of course they aren't planning on staying for long but there shouldn't be any immediate rush.

"As I speak a huge majority of Klenk's army is headed this way; they said something about the Nine Tailed Fox and Sharingan. They seem hell bent on attaining both objects, if you give them to me I can hide them in a safe place."

Both leaf village ninja's eyes widen at the information in which has just been given to them. This Kayla person is most certainly not kept fully in the loop; neither thing she just mentioned is an object that can be carried; but rather powerful abilities/life forms within the two ninjas. Besides Subzero the rest of the group are fully on guard; how would this woman know the enemy is on the way? The simple answer is she is one of them! Clearing his throat Naruto is the one to step forward.

"Well that is kinda going to be tough, because I am the nine tailed fox. I mean it's inside of me, it's a very powerful life force and comes as no surprise why they want it. But the real question is how do you know all this?"

Before she is able to explain herself Subzero steps in doing it himself; giving them every detail from when he Raphael and Tokie had first encountered her. Once everyone is clear he steps back off to the side. It is also explained to her that the Sharingan is an ability of Sasuke.

"Wait so Raph is alive! Where is he!" Mikey jumps up excited.

"Your brother is currently in the netherealm with Batman trying to recover two of our teammates." Kung Lao informs.

Relief is finally felt between the brothers; not knowing what had become of Raphael was tough. But now that they're aware of where he is, it'll be much easier to focus in on the important matter at hand.

"So I guess we should get moving, you all heard the lady; it won't be long before they get here." Leo says.

Folding up the map carefully as not to damage it, Sasuke hands it to Kung Lao. How they will regroup with their friends in the Netherealm is a huge question mark. But they've got their own personal problems to worry about now. Moving from their positions everyone follows Kayla out the front door exiting.

"I'll keep in contact with you all, but for now I must go; being away to long could get Azun suspicious."

Teleporting into thin air leaving only a blast of energy behind excites Michelangelo observing the bright colors. It is also at this time everyone except Mikey turns to Subzero.

"On a scale of one to ten how much would you say we can trust her? I have a bad feeling about that woman." Kung Lao asks.

"We can trust her, besides it's good to have someone working within." Subzero replies.

But the real question is where will they go from here? That is something they never came to a conclusion on. Returning to the Lin Kuei is not the knowledgeable thing to do right now, plus that would be a long distance to travel on foot. Not to mention if they got there; what then? Before they leave Kung Lao alerts the members of the Shalion temple who still remain to abort the premises for at least the next 24 hours. After doing so he along with his group waste no time doing just that heading in a different direction than the shalion monks.

**Netherealm**

Tip toeing keeping his shell close up to the wall Raph continues down the dark hall and can hear laughing up ahead. Moving fast he gets himself over to the other side realizing in doing so he will keep himself hidden easier, with the light from the room up ahead shinning bright on the wall. Out on a field like area Scorpion ducks down behind a large amounts of bagged garbage. But looking far out he has hit the jackpot!

"So this is where they're being held," Out in the distance he watches Jax handing his shovel and other equipment to a guard, "Wish I knew what the other guy looked like."

That is one thing for sure, he's never seen Spiderman or whatever it is they call him which makes this process tougher. But what is important is he now knows they're here; looking around he concludes now would not be a good moment to try and attack. Walking off Jax enters into the main building along with other prisoners. Before advancing he waits for the guards to clear the area as well.

"Really I wonder how any one can live in this world, it's so depressing." Zatanna whispers.

Batman does not reply putting a hand over her mouth watching two guards walk by. That was to close for comfort, if she had spoke any louder they would have been spotted.

"Maybe that's why this is hell; it's not going to be pleasant." He replies after they're out of sight.

Not liking his tone she rolls her eyes knowing he won't be able to see, given they're in the dark. Watching him move forward she makes sure to stay close grabbing at his cape somewhat so not to get lost. It may be hard for her to see, but through his night vision it's no problem for him. Stopping in place he turns back to her.

"Do you think you can get us up there?" Batman points to the roof of the main building, "I don't want the sound of the grapple gun to potentially give us away."

Looking up at him she fiddles with her fingers with half a smile. He isn't sure why but something tells him she can't or won't perform his request for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry to say but I can't, that is one of the main reasons why I followed you. It must have something to do with this world; but my abilities just aren't working."

Just great, this is not a good time for them to be degrading. Turning from her he pulls out the bat grappler shooting it up connecting. Moving forward she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I prefer it when you carry me anyway." She says joking with him.

Making sure to do it quick he pulls them both to the rooftop avoiding the security below. Once up there he puts the gadget back into its place pulling out a smaller utility. Using it to perfection the laser melts off all locks on the window making limited noise. Ripping it off bat's sets it off to the side slowly.

"Ladies first." He says in a rare gentlemen like tone.

Maybe as Bruce Wayne it is common for him to speak this way; but as Batman things are usually more serious. There are only certain people he will make exceptions for, and she's one of them. Walking forward she passes him lowering herself to enter but stops.

"On second thought I'd rather my dark knight and shining armor go in and make sure it is safe." She says winking up at him.

Well isn't she full of jokes tonight, but replying means he'd be playing her little game. It's a shame he doesn't have all his equipment from the cave. Entering she follows him through unable to see in the pitch black until bats turns on a hand flashlight.

"Talk about creepy, do you think they're real?" Zee asks.

Walking over Batman gets a closer look nodding his head implying they indeed are. The sight of the skulls makes her want to puke, all the more reason to get out of here as soon as possible. The small room also contains a lot of dust and spider webs.

"Alright lets move out." Batman informs.

Opening a door entering into a hallway the two are able to see a lot clearer. Batman takes this time to switch his lenses back to normal mode. The only thing either of them can hear is their footsteps which instantly tells Batman they're the only two within the area. But that doesn't change that they still must move with caution, anyone could come out of nowhere at any time. Entering into a room which is un attended Raphael looks around for anything that could display any information which gives the info of which prisoners are present here.

"Well looks like I got lucky, this is better than what I could have hoped for."

In front of him behind a glass cabin is the attire belonging to Spiderman along with a whole lot of other things that surely belong to other prisoners. Punching through the glass he pulls it out recovering the mask as well as everything else belonging to Spidy. This is proof enough that their friends are indeed here. Hearing the sound of alarms makes the turtle jump, he wonders what this could mean!

"Alert level cold orange, we've got two prisoners who are on the run with an unknown; proceed with caution in bringing them down."

Sounds like either Batman, Zatanna, or Scorpion has found them, which means it is time to get out of here. Moving fast he does just that jumping off two walls entering back into the vent which lead him to the particular hall. The alarms are ear piercing but he's heard worse.

"So are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?"

Running at full speed both Zatanna and Batman look for the nearest exit.

"Yes, Raph or Scorpion has definitely found them. They might need our help so lets try and find them." Batman replies.

Keeping it to herself she totally disagrees, it would be best if they return to check point; why travel in the direction of those who're being tracked down. Plus on another note the check point is probably where they're heading anyway.

"Wait Bruce slow down, I know you aren't one to shy away from action but we really should travel back to the outer edges of the prison where we said we'd all meet. We can't afford for you or I to be taken captive, besides I'm positive they're going there." Zatanna says on the run.

Listening to her it does make sense but he hates to have someone telling him how they will do things. But once again she is right, and with the amount of prison guards they'd stand little to no chance if encountered.

Outrunning security Peter grabs Jax by his arm kicking the door open exiting outside along with Scorpion. Webbing he and Jax to the rooftop Scorpion follows using his rope spear. Catching their breaths the three look for the best way to continue on.

"Now that we've got some time who are you, and why are you helping us?" Peter asks.

This is all so very strange to the wall crawler, usually when someone breaks someone out of prison or whatever they usually want something in return. And usually that something isn't very pleasant.

"You need not worry Spider, his name is Scorpion. So ninja how'd you know we were here, was it Liu Kang and or Kung Lao?"

"I'll explain later, but for now we all need to get out of this place."

Us his common knowledge Raph heads back to where they said they'd regroup, the whole situation is confusing but it could only get worse if he doesn't get out of here. Finding a nice dark area the three of them jump down just as a search light shines over the area where they had stood.

"I probably don't have to tell you two but we must progress at a slow pace."

Leading the way the ninja spectre makes sure not to walk them into the path of any security. Trying to avoid any fighting is the main priority at this moment. Gliding from above Batman sets Zee down on her feet both successful making it back to the meeting area. Leaning up against the wall, Zee has a seat resting her legs while Batman stands on guard looking out for any of the others. Hopefully she is right that they will in fact come this way. The alarms sound carries all the way over to where they wait. Waiting a few more moments Zee observes the face of Batman seeing him smile knowing something must be up. Just as she gets up three figures jump down standing in front of the dark knight.

"It's good to see the two of you again, I guess that means we searched the right place." Batman shakes hands with both Peter and Jax.

Running over without much thought at all Zatanna wraps her arms around Peter just as he is about to speak bringing her lips to his entering her tongue into his mouth! Standing by Jax, Batman and Scorpion can't believe what they're seeing; even Peter is caught off guard. Pulling him in closer she deepens the kiss but he pushes away breaking the kiss wiping her saliva from his lips! With wide eyes she realizes what she just did; boy she must have liked him more than she thought. Turning she looks back at Batman who looks the other way. Wow just great, any chance she had with him is now gone; how stupid could she be! The thought makes her angry tightening her fists.

"I'm sorry Pete, guess I was just happy to see you." She says with her head bowed down.

Stepping off to the side everyone looks at her except for Batman. Is it so wrong for her to like them both; the two in no way are similar, but both Peter and Bruce have traits which appeal to her. If she keeps this up she will end up with neither of them. Scratching his head Jax smiles, feeling as though he is in a soup opera.

"So what are we waiting around for? Shouldn't we get going before they discover us?" Peter says.

Turning to him Batman shakes his head.

"We traveled here with Raphael, and will not leave until he returns."

"Did somebody say my name?"

Everyone looks up to see Raphael jump down next to Scorpion. Looking over he smiles tossing the spider suit to Peter who thanks him completely relieved!

"How did you find this?" Peter asks.

"We can chat later a few of those guys were on my trail so we need to get out of here like right now." Raphael informs.

Scorpion has everyone gather around taking hold of someone in the group. Once everyone has done so he teleports them all back to earth realm. They're all brought back to the front of the Shalion temple. Whenever she can Zatanna needs time alone with both Spidy and Batman for different reasons to try and explain herself; because as of right now she feels sick to her stomach.

"Wow what is this place, it's humongous?" Raphael asks.

"It's called the Shalion Temple, I think you will find it to your liking once inside." Jax tells.

Standing still in place it is felt between both Scorpion and Batman that something just isn't right. For starters everything just seems to quite, and it feels as though their is no life present. But standing around won't answer any questions; moving forward everyone approaches the front entrance but stop as an arrow just misses the head of Jax. Turning to the direction where the projectile came from Batman pulls out two batarangs. Everyone else looks as well not believing what they see!

"So we meet again; and wow is that my little slut over there? I hope you've been a good girl while I've been away." Azun says laughing.

Remembering back the thought she was actually going to have sex with a man like him disgusts her; no respect or mercy for anyone. Observing the large group there must at least be 100 of them. In their current state there is no way they will win in a fight against all of them.

"I'm going to ask once and only once! Where is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha? I want straight answers; and maybe I might let the rest of you go except for the girl. She is my property now, so hand her over!"

Moving over Batman steps in front of Zee as a way of shielding her.

"Why don't you come and get her; You will have to go through us all. As for Naruto and Sasuke, unless they're inside none of us have a clue." Batman tells.

His words get Azun laughing for whatever reason; it's strange but sometimes certain villains seem to laugh over the most random things.

"You must think I'm stupid bat boy; but if you insist I guess I'll have my men rip your group apart. Don't worry beautiful this will all be over soon." Azun says kissing at Zatanna who again feels sick to her stomach.

All within the group know they have no chance, so their best hope is to find some way to escape from this all in any way they can!

**To Be Continue**


	26. Return to the Leaf Village!

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 26: Return to the Leaf Village!**

Walking out in a forest area it is Sasuke Uchiha who holds the map in front of him with Kung Lao directing the group in which direction they will go. It isn't quiet known exactly where they're headed but there are a few notable areas which could prove useful for the short term. This invasion has proved irritating for them all, but keeping a clear head and staying focused is vital; with everyone around them in panic mode seeing this invasion as the end of the world they must be at their best.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should try and attack them head on! Come on I mean think about it, they totally won't see it coming; which gives us the element of surprise." Naruto says with much emotion.

How things are going who knows how long they'll be running, at some point they have to look in the mirror and realize it is time to attack. All running will do is most likely get them all killed one at a time. He's not prepared to sit around and be picked off like a bunch of targets, as if they're what's in for the particular hunting season.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain inside that head of yours. What you're suggesting is suicide; but hey no one's stopping you be our guest and go try and take them all on by yourself." Sasuke says.

Understanding the valid point, Naruto realizes his old teammate is right; but that doesn't change that he is tired of running and hiding. If they're going to die, it can at least be in battle and not like cowards running from destiny. Pulling a water bottle out of the bag that Donatello holds Naruto takes a drink refreshing himself. Truthfully he couldn't agree more with the blonde leaf village ninja, but at the same time Sasuke is right. Currently they just don't have enough to truly fight against those guys and actually emerge victorious. Standing their ground back at the Shalion temple Azun signals for his men to attack! Running back Batman wraps an arm around Zatanna informing Jax to grab hold of him as well. Using his free arm he grapples them to the rooftops. Following his lead Peter grabs hold of Raphael doing the same. Scorpion follows them using his rope spear also getting out of harms way.

"Haha so you think you can get away from us that easily; keep dreaming!" Azun yells.

Standing on the rooftop Batman turns to Zatanna placing both hands over her shoulders.

"Do you think you can get us out of here?" He asks.

"I'll give it my best try."

Releasing his hands from her he steps back standing by the others. Clearing her throat she begins to speak words none of them have a clue of; but what brings hope of an escape is seeing as her eyes light up purple. Just then a force field appears around them all as they're teleported away.

"Dammit you can't be serious! So I see she's got her abilities back; no matter we'll just have to get back on their trail somehow." Azun says with much agitation.

Who knows where she could have taken them, they could be just about anywhere. Close to six miles away the group re appears within a forest area with both Peter and Raph landing into a lake while the others on dry land a few ft away. The two of them get out walking over next to their friends; Peter looks down at his now wet spider suit in his arms shaking his head.

"Good going magic pretty girl or whatever your name is; if it weren't for you we would have been fried back there." Jax says thankful for what she did.

Most everyone wonders how they ended up in the particular area, after all Zee is new to this world so their relocation must have been at random. But there is no need to complain, what is important is they're all out of harms way.

"Good work Zatanna, with the amount of them back there we wouldn't have had a chance. As of right now we will no longer be able to stay there; the enemy will definitely mark that down as one of the area's to locate us." Batman tells.

Grinning it feels good to hear him compliment or thank her, seeing as he rarely does it for anyone. But that is just the way he is and most who know him have grown accustomed to it over the years.

"I just have one question; why did Azun call you his little slut?" Peter asks, with the moment growing somewhat awkward.

With wide eyes she can't believe he popped out the question she hoped would not be asked. Honestly she was praying for the possibility that no one would really look into it with the life or death situation which was standing before them. So in other words it would have been great if her teammates just forgot. Everyone just stands in silence while Raphael spins a Sai; truth be told he wouldn't have minded getting in a scuffle back there with those invaders.

"Ah ok forget I asked, anyway so where do we go from here you guys?" Peter asks.

"No don't forget it; I want you to answer his question Zatanna. Tell us exactly what may have happened to you while in captivity." Batman informs.

Tightening her grip a guilty smirk forms on her face, why should she have to explain anything. Seriously it's beginning to feel like she is the center of attention for no apparent reason.

"Uhm ok, how bout we talk about this later; I mean lets get real we've got a whole bunch of people out to kill us and you're questioning me!" She replies with obvious annoyance.

"Yeah you're right, they're out to kill us..but not you. This has nothing to do with trust, I'd like a better understanding of why that creep wants you alive." Batman informs.

Wow ok really why is she on the hot seat, there has to be some way she can direct their attention away from herself onto something else of more importance. Discussing any of this will get them nowhere, but being unresponsive will not help her credibility. Turning to her teammates she begins to speak but stops looking in the direction of where some sort of energy forms. Any who have weapons pull them out at this time, except for Scorpion who feels he's seen this before. With the person stepping out from the portal which closes behind them Scorpion walks forward shaking hands with her; as does Raphael. Everyone else just stands off to the side confused wondering if there is something they missed.

"It's good to see you guys made it past them; had you guys arrived back to this realm a little earlier you would have met up with the others from your group. I forewarned them Azun and his men were on their way to the Shalion temple so they were able to escape."

Walking back Raphael introduces Kayla to everyone around, explaining to them how they had met the fighter in battle but have since formed an alliance. Everyone does the same giving their names in response. Putting a hand into her pocket she pulls out a device even Raph and Scorpion have never seen before.

"I took one of Azun's G2VX devices, in other words it is what he used to jump dimensions and worlds."

Moving forward Zatanna jumps up a bit excited to hear this news.

"That is great, so those of us who don't belong in this world can go as early as now? Is that what you're saying?" Zee asks.

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

Hearing this puts relief in Peter, Batman and Raphael as well; for a moment there all of them really had no clue how they were going to get back to their home dimension.

"If there is any of you who don't want to continue forward from here on out with this, let me know now and I'll send you back to your world?" Kayla asks while informing at the same time.

Her proposition does sound great but it does raise a few questions, most importantly amongst them all is how would she know the exact coordinates to their world. But choosing to run from this problem is not the right thing to do; who's not to say after Klenk has reached full power he won't send his minions to take over their home planet as well.

"None of us are going anywhere, we're going to see this thing through as a team." Batman says.

Walking over closer to Batman Zee looks Kayla in the eyes.

"Hah yeah, tall dark and lonely speaks for himself; as for the rest of us we'd like to be sent home right guys?" Zatanna asks looking back at Peter and Raphael.

The turtle shakes his head apparently disagreeing while Peter just crosses his arms. Turning back Zee displays a half smile feeling somewhat stupid.

"I guess we're all staying." Zatanna says.

"That's good to hear, so if you could follow me this way I'll take you to the others."

Opening up a portal Kayla enters with everyone following her through. Many of them wonder how this will all end, in most scenarios it's probably not good when you stack up the numbers which favors the bad guys by a massive margin. Exiting out of the vortex through the other side is in fact the rest of the group who look surprised.

"Hey Raph! It's good to have you back bro." Mikey wraps his arms around his older brother giving him a tight hug.

Breaking out of the grasp Raph pushes his brother away brushing himself off.

"Yeah it's good to see you to bro."

As good as it may be, right now is not the time for a family reunion sitting under a tree and having a picnic with basket appetizers. With everyone exiting out the portal it closes behind them. Standing before them Kayla updates them on the next steps the invaders will be taking to continue their brutal invasions of their chosen worlds.

"Uhm I've got one question, as not to put a damper on whatever our plan might be; how's this little group goanna do anything against all of them?" Donatello asks.

The question does have them all thinking, yes it's true with the powerful abilities of Zatanna they have a slight chance but will it be enough? Most in the group don't want to take the chance, but who could blame them it's suicide to try anything involving a direct attack.

"Wait that's it, if you can transport some of us back to my world we can get some recruits!" Naruto yells out.

"Yeah same goes here we could get the justice l.." Before Zatanna is able to finish Batman puts a hand over her mouth shaking his head.

It doesn't take her long to realize he doesn't want any of their teammates from the league to get involved, who knows if it has to do with his ego or his stubbornness to do things on his own; one of these days it's going to be the death of him.

"I can't agree to that." Michelangelo says.

"Do you really want to get those buffoons involved, all they'll do is get in our way." Sasuke says.

Naruto just shakes his head at the words of Sasuke, it's hard to imagine he could have become like this when he thinks back on their early days together. Discussing it they decide it is best that they move forward with this action. Between them all they decide to send Batman, the turtles and Naruto. Punching in the coordinates the six of them disappear into thin air with Sasuke crossing his arms.

"With any luck most of the leaf village civilians are dead, I could care less about those people." Sasuke informs.

The others around pretend like they didn't hear his comments, and can obviously see he has some issues with some of the people he knows back where he comes from. With those who remain being Jax, Liu, Zee, Sasuke, Peter, Subzero, Kung Lao and Scorpion Kayla informs them to follow her. Out a couple miles to the east is a small village area where no residence lurk.

**A mile outside**

**Leaf Village**

The portal opens with Naruto along with Batman and turtles coming through, shutting behind them all. Standing out in what appears to be a dark forest area the six of them are silent, just listening to their surroundings. With the invaders being here in this world that is the last thing they want is to have themselves being spied on. After some moments they deem it safe to speak seeing as this area is empty aside from the forest animals around.

"Not to burst anyone's bubble, but how exactly are we going to get out of this world once we've got recruits? I mean it's not like we can call that pretty girl with the pink hair."

All of them look at Michelangelo realizing he does have a point, how will they be able to inform her. Talk about an un organized plan, but they're already here so they might as well go through with it.

"So Naruto do you know where we are? If so you can lead us to your village, or wherever you think your friends and family are being held." Leonardo informs.

"Yeah I have a pretty good idea of where we are and if we take the trail which goes that way it will lead up to the Leaf village." Naruto informs.

Stepping forward it is him who leads the way all staying on full alert. They'll have to be especially careful when they get close to the village. Journeying through all of them stay close together being very weary of their surroundings. But the group is stopped by Batman, and with Mikey trying to speak Leonardo puts a finger to his mouth. Just as the Dark Knight he senses another presence within the surrounding trees. Re positioning the group stands back to shell; as well as shell to shell. All jump out of the way as an arrow comes in at them!

"So I can see the six of you have been trained well in the department of knowing your surroundings; but we shall see just how good you are in combat!"

Getting to their feet, in all directions they're approached by the invaders.

"Oh crap it's these dudes again, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see their ugly mugs again." Mikey says.

Hearing his words gets many of the attackers standing around laughing.

"I wouldn't talk green freak! So master will we bring them in, or kill them all as a bonus?" One of them asks.

At this time all four of the turtles pull out their weapons while Batman pulls out two batarangs and Naruto just stands his ground keeping his guard up. Seriously you'd think they'd get a break, but nothing seems to be going their way ever.

"Kill them all and bring me their heads as a souvenir."

"Man that's a real bummer I was hoping you would bring us all in so that I could try some of the prison food." Mikey says.

The invaders again laugh at his comment, having Donatello and Naruto raise an eye brow. Both get to thinking wondering if there is anything which won't make these guys chuckle.

"I'd say turtle soup will be our dinner tonight; what do you say guys?" Another of them asks.

The group again laughs with one another now even having Batman raising an eye, what is wrong with these guys? The things they do are so fierce and unimaginable, but at the same time they act like children; makes you wonder what this Klenk guy is all about.

"Alright enough jokes..kill them all!" The leader of the group demands.

Running at the four Batman throws down a few smoke bombs jumping up and coming down on two of them performing a quick take down KO'ing them both! Dashing Forward Leonardo and the others move in fighting alongside the capped crusader. Creating clones the leaf village ninja takes on a few of them at a time.

**Earth Realm**

After a long period of walking the group finally arrives at the abandoned sight, Kayla spoke of. It's a beautiful sight which gets them all looking around, just taking in the pretty sight.

"Well this is it guys, you should be safe here for now; I'll update you all on any information I may receive. But for now I need to get going, there are some things on my schedule which need to be taken care of." Kayla tells.

Using the small device within her pocket she teleports herself out of sight. Scorpion and Subzero have them all stand in place with the two of them continuing forward to check if it is safe or not. Walking over Zatanna has a seat on a bench which is located over next to a huge fountain; observing the crystal clear water brings a smile to her face. Thinking about it, Peter decides it best not to accompany her; Zee is obviously going through some stuff mentally at the moment.

"Hopefully us trusting that Kayla girl won't come back to bite us." Kung Lao says with crossed arms.

Both Peter and Liu just nod standing silent, feeling a bit anxious unable to relax considering everything that's happened up to this point so far. It takes some time but the Lin Kuei member and Ninja finally do finish up the search declaring the area safe to everyone else.

"Thank goodness, at least we'll have a warm place to stay until we figure things out." Peter says.

Before them is only three cottage homes, but hey that is more than enough for them. Kayla wasn't lying when she said it was a small village. Calling Zee over she stands to her feet walking over next to everyone else.

"As far as either of us can tell this place should be safe to recover and wait for the others to return. But I'm not one to sit around, so I'll see you all later." Scorpion says teleporting out of sight with only flames being left in his place.

"Man that's pretty impressive how he does that, is he meta human?" Peter asks.

With a smile Liu walks over placing a hand on the shoulder of Peter.

"Think of it however you'd like, but he's a dead man walking. A lost soul if you will, but he's a great material artist." The champion of MK tells.

"So what are we waiting for, lets all go inside and make ourselves comfortable." Zee tells running ahead of everyone.

Shrugging their shoulders both Peter and Liu Kang follow her, while Kung Lao, Sasuke and Subzero just standing in place just looking around wanting to be positively sure there isn't something they may have missed, that could be an ambush. Once inside the first thing Peter does is set the spider suit down on a chair located in one of the corners of the rooms.

"I think I'll be able to get use to this place, it's actually quiet nice; so are we all going to stay in this cabin even though there are three of them? That way we really could watch one another's back." Peter asks.

Walking over to one of the beds Liu squeezes at the smooth/soft sheets.

"That would be silly, I figured the two of you could share this one here; while Kung Lao and I would share one and Sasuke along with Subzero could take the other."

Hearing this makes Peter gulp remembering back what happened with he and Zatanna in the netherealm. Having a seat in one of the chairs Zatanna smiles, boy she really wouldn't want it any other way! Having some alone time with Peter is what she's wanted for some time, and perhaps she can get him to forget about this other woman in his life! Oh just thinking about it causes her to smile wickedly; and the good thing is from what she can tell is he's no resister like Batman. Seducing him should be no problem; she does find it weird that she's thinking this way but it doesn't bother her one bit. Azun will pay for whatever it is he did to her, but for now she won't fight against her feelings.

"So is that ok with the two of you?" Liu asks breaking the silence.

Before Peter is able to say a word Zatanna replies with yes.

"Good, than it is settled. Let's hope Batman along with those ninjas are able to work fast and get back here ASAP." Liu says.

**To Be Continue**


	27. From allie to enemy

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 27: From allie to enemy**

Out in the area of a forest, the battle between the invaders taking on Batman and the five ninja's continues on with the heroes having the apparent upper hand. Reaching out Mikey grabs the hands of Naruto spinning in circles while the leaf village ninja kicks knocking over a good amount of them. Working quickly the two of them KO the fallen enemies. Out from the west someone jumps down from the tree tops joining the side of the heroes.

"Men retreat, it would seem Jiraiya has joined on their side; it will be beneficial for us to alert the head authority."

Stepping up Leonardo knocks another of them down, blocking a punch which comes from his left drop kicking the attacker responsible.

"We must not let them leave; if anything , we're going to need the element of surprise!" Leonardo yells out.

The words of the mutated turtle frustrate the leader of the knights who frowns behind his armor. But the swordsman is absolutely right, these guys cannot be aloud to leave. If higher authority is informed of their presence, they're as good as dead and or captured. Jumping over the shell of Donatello, Naruto kicks into the commander knocking him over. Besides Jiraiya who stands in place, the others continue to fight against them. Grabbing and snapping the arm of an attacker, Raphael stabs a Sai into his neck throwing him down.

"I don't know about you guys, but this is to easy!" Raphael says, enjoying himself.

Whenever in battle, at any given moment the warrior within him comes forth; sometimes upping his cockiness. Grabbing and putting one of them in a master lock, Michelangelo calls over for the leaf village ninja who runs out round house kicking and KO'ing the fighter.

"Now that's what you call splendid team work pal." Mikey says shaking hands with Naruto.

Both move out of the way just in time to kick over a knight who rushes at them. Dodging a knife hand, Batman uppercuts one of them into the air with Donatello whacking him across the head with the tip of his staff before the individual manages to hit the ground. The move results with an instant knockout. Before they know it, they're victorious taking out the entire group.

"Too bad there aren't any more of them, I barely even got warmed up." Raphael says spinning a Sai.

Before any of them do a thing, it is made a priority to confirm that all the attackers are indeed defeated. After doing so everyone's attention turns to Jiraiya; besides the leaf village ninja the remaining five have no idea who this man is. Heck for the most part, he really didn't even do much fighting; in all honesty was a non factor in their success of defeating the knights.

"So who're you supposed to be dude, you kinda came out of nowhere. I think we all figured you're not one of them; so I'm guessing you wouldn't mind telling us yourself." Mikey informs.

Before anyone is able to say or do anything else, Naruto moves forward informing the group there is nothing to worry about, and that Jiraiya is a friend/instructor of his.

"It's nice to see you're in good health Naruto, most of us thought you were dead with the invasion of the Leaf village. I'm one of the few they were un able to take captive. I hope you don't mind if I ask where you've been all this time?"

Observing the four turtle fighters as well as the man dressed as a bat, already tells him it was some place far from here. Looking up at the sky Naruto scratches at his head a bit, with all that has happened he wouldn't even know where to begin. It's been one hell of a last couple days, which have also probably been the weirdest most un predictable days of his life.

"I think It would be in our best interest to get somewhere safe before catching up." Leonardo tells.

Everyone agrees with him continuing on, but it is Raphael who stops them looking back at their defeated foes.

"What are we going to do about all of them, we can't just let them lay around like that. Once they awake they'll surely return to their people and inform them what happened. I think I have a good idea what needs to be done." Raphael says pulling out his twin Sai's.

Just as he sets out to make his move, the turtle is stopped in his path with Batman having him lower both his weapons.

"As bad as these people are, killing them won't solve our problem." Batman informs.

"What do you mean it won't solve our problem, the less of them the better! Your method of doing things just doesn't make sense." Raph replies.

"Raph cool it, lets see what he has in mind." Leonardo adds.

Standing off to the side Michelangelo shakes his head; why couldn't Raphael be more of a team player and not question everything which he disagrees with. With the dilemma standing in front of them, all should be on the same page if they're to be successful from here on out.

"If you look carefully, all of them carry with them rope as one of their many projectiles."

All of them listen to what the dark knight has to say, helping him tie the KO'd enemies to surrounding trees. It should hold them for awhile, but eventually they'll free themselves; but hopefully by than they will have freed some of Naruto's associates. Getting the attention of everyone, Jiraiya informs them to all follow at his side; but before they're able to even begin moving laughter can be heard from the trees!

"Your little group is impressive, but even all of you cannot defeat me!"

The individual jumps down from the trees above revealing himself. Just as the others, he's fully suited in armor; but is much bigger than any of them. As far as height he stands a little over seven foot five "7'5" resembling the structure of a body builder.

"So the dude is much more buff than the others; stand back guys, this one is mine." Michelangelo says with much energy pulling out his chucks.

Dashing over Mikey swings at the knight who dodges him with ease, which is surprising due to his size. Reaching out he grabs Mikey by his head punching him in the other direction toward his friends where he tumbles to the ground seeing stars.

"This whack bag is mine!" Raphael says, infuriated.

Running forward he punches at the knight who grabs his fist, but showing some strength of his own he kicks off of the brute breaking the hold. Pulling out a Sai he runs at the massive enemy stabbing at him but misses seeing as the fighter jumps up high! Coming down he grabs Raph by his neck, kneeing him in the stomach lifting him up punching him over in the direction of the others. The turtle grabs at his stomach grunting out of breath.

"So who's next? I can go at this all day hahahaha!"

Looking over at the others Batman pulls out two batarangs.

"Now all at once, he won't be able to take us all." Bats tells.

"Yeah you guys go right on along, I'll have to sit this one out; I still haven't recovered from my last encounter involving these guys." Jiraiya informs.

So that explains why he wasn't very active in their previous victory over the invaders. This is just one guy, and he shouldn't be needed. Spinning his Bo staff Donatello is the first to run forward attacking. Both Leonardo and Naruto join him while Batman stands in place awaiting an opening. Dodging the attempts of Naruto and Dony, he bangs their heads together throwing them off to the side. Off guard for the second, Leo takes advantage slashing at his arm drawing blood!

"Nice one green freak! But it'll be the last time you touch me!"

Tightening his fist he growls at the TMNT's leader, but from his blind side an explosive batarang explodes on his right arm with Batman coming in uppercutting the fighter. With great concentration and technique, he manages to land on his feet. Grinning underneath his armor he jumps forward leg grabbing tossing Batman to the turf. Turning to look over he's kneed in the face by Leonardo who also knife hands him across the back of his neck.

"You're becoming a real pain in my side turtle! You shall know the power of Gioumeroth!" He says revealing his name.

Punching at the turtle once again who flips out of the way with ease holding up his Katana blades while getting into a fighting stance. Having good awareness this time around, he blocks the Bo staff of Donatello who jumps back as Naruto comes in from the other side punching on the enemy.

"Man this guy is tough, he must have some enhancements! He's rock solid as far as strength!" Naruto says becoming worried.

Without warning Naruto gets backhanded by Gioumeroth, coming to a stop near a set of bushes. The Leaf village ninja brushes himself off, ready to continue. Turning his attention back to Leo the knight charges the turtle but is knocked over by Michelangelo who comes from his right.

"You all remind me of house mice; and the thing you have in common is annoyance and hard to put down!" Gioumeroth tells.

Standing tall over Mikey he reaches out to grab him, but stops feeling someone tapping at his back. Now growing somewhat agitated he turns only to have both Batman and Raphael punch! The combined strike by both fighters to the face is enough to finally put him out. Recovering a few things of rope, Dony, Mikey and Naruto drag him over to a tree making sure everything is especially tight for this particular knight. Everyone who carries a weapon puts it away at this time seeing as they're in no immediate danger.

"Good thing all of them aren't as tough as that guy; or we'd really have problems." Naruto says.

"Now that they've been taken care of, you and or your buddy Jiraiya can lead us to this Leaf village of yours." Donatello tells.

It is Jiraiya who steps forward telling everyone to follow at his side. But they'll have to take a different rout, mainly due to the security of the invaders.

**Worlds Away**

Kicking off her shoes, Zatanna lays on the top of one of the two beds within the room while Peter sits over at a table looking out the window. Standing over near the book shelf Liu goes through some of the different titles, some he recognizes and some he doesn't. His reason for doing this is to get an idea of who might have been staying here before they arrived. This stuff alone makes it hard to truly know, but for right now it really doesn't matter.

"Not saying anything bad will happen to them, but what will we do if they're not to return?"

Both Liu Kang and Zatanna look over at Peter, but neither have an answer to his question. It is something to think about though, if the others weren't to return at all; they'd for sure almost be screwed. But every outcome must be taken into consideration, in this situation they must be prepared for the absolute worse.

"I'm sure it won't come down to that, lets try and stay positive in this hour of darkness. If it so happens they don't return; we'll have to gather as many civilians as we can for one final stand; which is something I hope doesn't become an option." Liu tells.

Looking away from them both, Zatanna lays her head back over the pillow taking a deep breath. Why are the two of them worried anyway, have they not seen the abilities of Naruto and material arts skills of the turtles? Not to mention the JLU's very own Batman is with them! She'd say the six man team should be more than enough to get the job done and return in one piece.

"I think the two of you need to just relax, they're big boys and can take care of themselves." Zee tells.

Hearing what she has to say, both have a brighter outlook on the situation. Moving away from the book shelf Liu walks over toward the door's exit.

"I'll be leaving the two of you now, but I'll be back later to checkup." Liu tells exiting out of the room closing the door behind him.

Sitting at the table, Peter tightens his fist. Honestly he'd rather be out with Naruto and the others fighting. Being the one to sit around waiting, is not something in which he's accustomed to. Being a part of this has really opened his eyes, showing him just how small some of his problems are back in his home world compared to this mess.

"Hey Pete if you want to get it all off your mind I've got a few ideas."

Glancing over at Zee who smiles he turns away from her. Moving back further over the bed, Zatanna sits up on her knees pushing out her lower lip as a way of pouting.

"Nah I'll be alright, just need a little more time to think and I'll be just fine. You haven't said much since we've got here; are you sure everything is fine." Peter asks looking back over in her direction.

Moving further back she now leans up against the wall.

"I'm just fine, other than being a little tired I'll survive." She replies removing her hat setting it on a table next to the bed.

With the strands of hair which cover the left side of her face, Peter is unable to notice the grin which forms on her face. He hasn't got the slightest clue what she has planned for tonight, he may have rejected her last time; but no man can resist a woman's charm for too long. On another note it is just the two of them this time! There will be no Batman, or anyone for that matter to stop this. Just outside Liu Kang walks over to that of Sasuke, Subzero and Kung Lao.

"I believe there is a river near by, and was wondering if any of you would like to go with me? I'm goanna see if I can get us something to eat."

"Sure that sounds fine, I'll come along." Kung Lao replies.

The Shalion members check with both Subz and Sasuke making sure they'll be ok with holding down the fort while they're away. But the thing that still bugs them both is the random disappearance of Raiden, something just isn't right. Out to the west of them some miles away, Kayla enters into the main fortress of the invaders with on this planet. Stepping into the main room she bows down before Azun.

"Please tell me you've come with some good news Kayla; did you lead the earth's last defense to the small village I instructed you to do?" Azun asks with crossed arms.

"Yes sir, they're all their; even the woman you especially want."

"Excellent Kayla, you've done well. I'll personally lead a team over to their destination tomorrow morning; I'll let them get comfortable for a night."

Both individuals smile at one another with the thrill of success running fully through them both. That is the way to do it, gain someone's trust fully; and then drill the dagger right through their heart!

**Worlds Away**

The group stay close to one another using the surrounding trees as a type of security blanket to hide themselves from anyone who may pass by. Hearing a grumbling sound the group comes to a stop with the attention on Mikey.

"I'm sorry guys, but man I really need to get something to eat." Michelangelo informs.

Donatello is the first to shake his head at this action by his brother, soon they'll be able to get something to eat, but at this particular time it just isn't an option.

"Just hold in there Mikey, we'll get you something to eat in time." Leo informs.

Continuing forward through the forest both Naruto and Jiraiya notice something out of the ordinary. Extending his arms Jiraiya brings the group to a complete stop, all of them looking over in the area which looks to be some type of small base.

"I don't know about you guys, but we're definitely at least going to take a closer look at this place." Raphael says.

"I agree with that, someone or maybe even a few of someone we know could be held captive over there." Naruto says agreeing.

But the question is, how will they get in and out without being seen? Given the overall layout of the base, it'll be tough to accomplish that one important part about being a ninja.

"I've got a good idea which should help our chances of staying un noticed. If two of us were to go in and search the place, the rest of us could just wait here; but on the first sign of trouble we'll jump right in." Leonardo suggests.

"I'm all for that, but who're we sending in?" Naruto asks.

Both Batman and Raphael volunteer themselves wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. The others agree to this, with both the capped crusader and Raph approaching the area; but from different angles. Setting his lenses to detect mode, Batman counts out how many individuals are with on the premises. The eyes of both Batman and Raphael broaden to see that of a knight in black armor step out of a tent! The only thing this could mean, is this area is one of their smaller organizations; with the main thing itself within this leaf village spoke of by Naruto.

"Darn I was hoping we'd get a break from those guys." Raphael says under his breath.

It isn't long before more and more of them come into sight, now even confirming it for Naruto and the others who watch from afar. These invaders must really think they own the place, is there anywhere these guys aren't?

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we should follow them. If we don't act now, Batman and Raph might be taken out before we're able to reach them." Michelangelo complains.

"No we'll wait, they're doing a good job of concealing themselves so far. Who knows, if we're lucky we won't have to get our hands dirty." Jiraiya tells.

Something that comes to the mind of Jiraiya is that of Naruto's physical status; he wonders if he is able to use any of his jutsu's at this point in time. With the invasion of this world, most everyone has had their's mysteriously disabled. Hearing laughter coming from a tent, Batman enhances the sound picking up the sound of a woman! Looking around making sure there are no guards near by he runs from behind the tree making his way closer to the area behind a bush.

"The two of them need to work fast so that we can get out of here." Donatello says.

The laughter grows louder with two knights exiting out of the tent side by side. Over on the other side Raphael hides behind a stack of fire wood observing the guards who walk around, waiting for the right moment to progress further. Still in detect mode Batman can see the body heat of only one individual within the tent, and judging by their position he'd say he or she is tied up. Moving quickly as not to be seen Batman runs diving into the tent with much stealth setting his lenses back to normal mode.

"Just as I thought, looks like I was right."

Laying on her side is a woman who looks up at him with her legs and arms tied with a rope and mouth taped shut. Walking over Batman leans down in front of her.

"I'm going to remove the tape from your mouth, but I need you to keep quite; I'm not one of them, I'm here to help." Batman whispers.

Slowly removing the tape from her mouth he pulls a batarang out of his belt cutting her loose.

"Before any further action I'd like to know who you're? You may not be dressed like them, but heck you're even creepier looking."

Ok this isn't really what he had in mind, but after what she's probably been through it's no wonder she might have some trust issues even though he's freed her from the ropes. But those invaders could return at any time, so he better try and come up with something quick that will hopefully gain her trust. Maybe she knows or has heard of Naruto or Jiraiya, maybe if he mentions either of the two she'll open up. But then again the chances of that are 1,000 to 10.

"Are you a member of the leaf village?" Batman asks.

"I'm not answering anything until you answer my question."

Boy he can see he's going nowhere fast, but maybe his earlier idea might work.

"Look we don't have time to talk, those guys could be back any minute from now. Besides I don't want to keep Jiraiya, Naruto and the others waiting."

Observing her face, he gets an instant reaction; making it obvious she in fact knows at least one of them. Standing to her feet she looks down at Bats with a smile. Narrowing his eyes he stands as well.

"Sorry about wasting time you're right, we need to get out of here; I'm an associate to the two you just mentioned. I thought Naruto-Chan to be dead, but it's good to hear I was wrong. By the way I'm Kurenai Yuhi."

Reaching out to shake his hand asking for his name three knights bust into the tent! Shielding Kurenai with his body Batman turns facing the knights.

"Are you the only one they were holding captive." Batman whispers back at her.

"Yeah I think so." She replies.

One of them cracks his knuckles while chuckling.

"Looks like we have an intruder trying to get away with our prisoner, what shall we do."

Thinking fast Batman pulls out throwing down a smoke bomb. Reaching back he grabs Kurenai by her wrist running forward knocking two of the knights down exiting out of the tent with her at his side. From behind the log Raphael can see this, pulling out his Sais knowing they have virtually been discovered and there is no point to hide out any longer. Seeing as over thirty knights approach Kurenai wraps both arms around one of Batman's.

"Just incase we don't make it out of this, what does someone who wears such attire as your's go by?" She asks.

"Batman." He replies saying his name.

Now it is her who chuckles, what a strange man. Before they know it Raphael comes out of nowhere jumping in front of Batman.

"Friend of your's?" Kurenai asks.

"I hope you can fight lady, this is about to get ugly."

Batman nods giving her the answer to her question. Out in the distance everyone except Jiraiya sprints out approaching the battle ground at full speed. If they're to die, it'll be together.

**To Be Continue**


	28. Give in

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 28: Give in**

Taking a few steps forward Kurenai moves up to the side of both Raphael and Batman getting into a fighting stance. It isn't long before Naruto and the remainder of their group come into sight. Seeing the face of Naruto makes her feel all warm inside, perhaps there's still hope for things to return to normal in the future. She isn't sure what it is but something inside her just seems to boost in confidence; a big part of that is due to the presence of Naruto.

"So what now, are we just going to stand around, or actually take these guys out?" Raphael asks spinning a Sai.

Running over the rest of the group join the side of the three; those who have weapons hold them up ready to fight the attackers off. Leo wonders maybe, if there could be a slight chance they could talk their way out of this. With the amount of them which surround the group, their chances of making it out in one piece is slim.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Batman yells out throwing down three smoke bombs.

Setting his lenses to a different mode; helps him to be able to see a little bit better wrapping one arm around Kurenai, using his other to pull out his grapple gun. Shooting the wiring up he pulls them away from the area connecting with a tree. Leonardo reaches out grabbing the wrist of Naruto, both ninja's flipping over a couple of the attackers who look around trying so hard to try and figure out what just happened, and where everyone is.

"Who're you people!" Kurenai asks holding on tight

Getting up into the tree Batman glides down with her still holding on landing at the side of Jiraiya, informing him to get moving.

"We can discuss where we came from later, but for now we need to get out of here." Batman replies to her question.

Coming up on them at full speed is the rest of their team who all follow that of Jiraiya who leads them deeper into the forest not exactly sure where they're heading, knowing the only objective is to get away from those guys. Out of them all, Michelangelo kind of enjoys this, it almost feels like he's in a action movie but has no idea where it will end! But that is what makes it so exciting, having no clue what's up ahead is always an adventure. Having his brothers by his side makes it that much easier to continue forward, with hope things will turn out alright. None of the eight look back to see if they're being followed, with the amount of them which were present at the particular camp area; fighting against them would most likely result in absolute defeat.

"Gee I'm really starting to wonder how many of these guys there are! Heck an even better question is how many worlds they plan to invade." Mikey says while on the run.

Jumping over a log the group is forced to cross a river, but it's good for them it isn't very deep. While on the other side they continue all staying close together not trying to get separated from one another. Staying on the move for over another twenty the group finally comes to a stop, just listening to their surroundings. None out of the group can hear or detect any other unwanted individuals. Walking over Kurenai takes a seat with on a large rock resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"I think I can speak for us all when I say we lost them. Those dudes probably see us as non threatening anyhow." Michelangelo says.

"I second that, Mikey is right I'm sure they gave up trying to chase us sometime ago." Naruto adds.

Looking around Leonardo still isn't quiet sure if the two of them are right. Any well trained assassin, will take his or her time moving in on their target. There's a chance they're already surrounded, but than again the Leaf Village ninja and Mikey could be right. Regardless if they're being watched or not, their mission to try and free the prisoners of the Leaf Village will have to be put on hold. When they'll resume to do what they set out to do is unclear at the moment, if anything they must wait for things to cool down involving them.

"Ok now that things seem to be a little bit more stable, does anyone mind explaining to me what's going on? Aside from knowing our planet is being invaded I have no clue on anything else. I mean really talking reptiles and a guy dressed as a bat, I'd like an explanation on where they've come from and if their the reason for all of this?" Kurenai demands.

Hearing her somewhat angry tone makes Michelangelo giggle for some reason having Raph slightly punch him over the arm. Right now probably isn't the best time for them to be talking, but Batman can see things won't get any better if she isn't a bit more clear on how things have become up to this point. Stepping forward the Dark Knight clears his thoughts re collecting the details of everything involving the invaders.

"It is much bigger than you think, this invasion isn't just of one world, but of many."

Before Batman is able to continue, Naruto steps forward as well nodding his head informing her what bats says is right. The spiky blond haired ninja takes over the conversation explaining his first confrontation with the knights which included a man by the name of Azun. Finding somewhere to sit Jiraiya also listens in on what both Batman and Naruto have to say. Eventually even the turtles get involved sharing some of their own encounters with the invaders.

**Worlds Away**

Hours pass bringing up the rising of the moon; the wind blowing out to east giving a comforting feel to all around. Walking side by with Liu Kang and Sasuke Peter observes that of a lady bug which fly's around an apple which hangs off a tree. It is very rare for him to stop and look at the smaller simpler things in life due to what direction destiny has taken him in life.

"So how did the two of you enjoy the sight of the reservoir?" Liu asks.

Walking in silence Liu looks over at Sasuke who doesn't reply, obviously in his own train of thought.

"I thought it to be very breath taking, but with all that is happening around us it was a bit hard to enjoy the moment. I think we'll all feel a lot better if and when we take those attackers out." Peter replies.

Shaking his head, Liu fully understands where the wall crawler comes from. Nothing can really be enjoyed with the many suffering because of Azun and those associated with him. This walk of their's may have been short, but it was at least better than hanging at the small village the entire day.

"How much longer do you think it will take? It's starting to get to the point where we can't see." Peter asks.

Looking around at the different land marks Liu can tell it will be a little bit longer, but they should have no troubles finding the place. Throughout it all he has lost some who he was very close to, but there is still plenty of reasons to keep fighting. Mostly silent for the remainder of the walk the three come to the sight of the village eventually, with the lights on only in one cabin. Liu turns his attention to both Peter and Sasuke.

"Well I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your night." The Shalion member says.

Walking past the two of them Liu enters into the cabin which displays the bright lighting closing the door behind him. Both Sasuke and Peter just stand in place enjoying the night weather, feeling the cool breeze blow through their hair. It is definitely relaxing after all they've been through, while Peter wonders what goes on with Naruto and the others Sasuke could care less. In fact if it became known they were all killed or taken captive it wouldn't affect Sasuke one bit.

"It was good hangin Sasuke, I'm going to head in as well so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Peter informs.

All Sasuke does is nod watching Peter walk forward entering into one of the dark cabins. Entering in Peter turns on the light and is a bit surprised not to see Zatanna anywhere. Shrugging his shoulders he walks over having a seat on the edge of the bed closes to the door. Yawning a little bit he lays back looking up at the ceiling. Staying within this position for over a few minutes his eyes begin to close but open to the sound of the door opening with Zee entering laughing a bit while shutting it. Sitting up he looks at her, with much curiosity.

"Where have you been, you seem all cheerful whatsup?" Peter asks.

Smiling she walks past him having a seat over on the other bed re positioning and squeezing the pillow a little bit.

"I was just out with Subzero and Kung Lao, just getting a little fresh air. Kung Lao shared some of his past experiences which were quiet amusing." She says moving back a bit.

"That sounds cool, well as you already know Liu took Sasuke and I to a very beautiful sight. There was a lot of different birds of different colors around the waterfall, you would have loved it."

Overall today was a bit weird for them both just sitting around and resting with all that is going on involving the rest of their group as well as the knights/invaders. Reaching down Peter unties his shoes taking them off looking over at his Spider suit. At this point he's feeling tired and it would make the most sense to call it a night. Zatanna does the same taking off her shoes and hat getting up off the bed she walks into a back room.

"Hey Zee where are you going?"

There is no reply from her, he just shrugs his shoulders fully getting up onto the bed laying back taking a deep breath while breathing out closing his eyes. Boy will it feel good when he's able to finally return home, he's beginning to grow a little home sick. This isn't really a vacation either, but when the time comes he will get his chance to fight against them again; hopefully when that time comes it will be the deciding battle for the future for all worlds connected with this mess.

"Hey Pete how do I look?"

His eyes open to the voice of Zatanna coming out of his deep train of thought looking over at her! Yikes talk about catching a guy off guard, but he can't lie she does look sexy! Standing in place a few ft from him she wears a sky blue T-shirt which does not cover her belly button and blue panties to match it. Walking over toward him seductively, Peter gulps unsure what to do; he had an idea something like this might happen.

"Tell me Pete do you see anything you like?" She asks licking her lips.

The only thing he does is smile, but he isn't sure why and can't stop himself from doing so. Coming up closer she gets into the bed crawling over getting on top of him resting her hands off to the side.

"Now I'm going to ask you again if you want me, I can make your wildest dreams come true; I wasn't lieing when I told you that. I know you will make the right choice, plus I'm not taking no for an answer."

Displaying a now guilty smile Peter clinches his fists while grinding his teeth together. Why is it him in this situation, heck he'd rather be surrounded by some of his toughest foes back in New York!

"Look Zee you're very gorgeous and attractive, but I'm seeing someone. I know if Mary Jane were in this same situation she wouldn't do something like this with another man behind my back." He finally says.

Lowering herself into his lap he sits up looking her in the eyes, having an idea she has no intention of backing off.

"I hate to be rude but screw MJ, if you just say yes I'll make you forget about her," Thinking to herself she doesn't know why she said that, seeing as it came out rude, "I can see it in your eyes, you're burning up inside for me; besides no one has to know, not even her."

Moving up she brings her face closer to his pressing her lips up against his. Strangely enough he finds himself kissing her back. Bringing her arms up she wraps them around his neck deepening the kiss. Caught up in the moment Peter reaches around placing his arms with on her back pulling them both down. Opening her mouth she enters her tongue into his while at the same time he moves his hands up her shirt rubbing them over the smoothness of her skin realizing she wears no bra! Removing his hands from her back he pushes her up off of him.

"Look I'm sorry, as much as I'd like to do this I just can't. This has nothing to do with you, it's just that I'm in a relationship right now."

Attempting to get off the bed she grabs him by his arm pulling him back toward her.

"Did I not make it clear that I wouldn't take no for an answer, I like you a lot and would hate to have to do this the hard way. I bet your little girlfriend Mary isn't near as hot as me anyhow."

Leaning forward she brings her lips to his neck planting little kisses within the area. Peter himself just seems to freeze in place not really doing a thing about it, now becoming aroused. Moving her hand down to the area she rubs at the surface of his pants while sucking on the lower part of his ear. Just as he did; not long ago, he clinches his fists feeling her other hand rubbing up against his chest.

"You should really ease up Pete, I'm not going to hurt you." Zee says reaching down to unbutton his shirt.

Through it all he does nothing but sit there, but isn't sure why. He doesn't want to do this, but at the same time he won't back away. Fully unbuttoning his shirt she runs her fingers over his muscular chest and lower stomach.

"Wow you really do stay in shape, you could give a certain someone a run for his money. Just relax Spider, I'll take good care of you." She says again kissing him on the neck.

He isn't sure why she's pursuing him like this, especially since they barely even know one another. Heck they just met with the outburst of these invaders who seemed to have come out of nowhere. Lifting his shirt over his head she lays him down onto the bed with much desire in her eyes. Reaching down Zatanna unbuckles his pants pulling them down and off to reveal his boxer briefs.

"Not to interrupt but you and I don't really even know each other, don't you think you're pushing it a bit far here? I mean don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, it's just I really don't even know you."

Putting a finger to his lips she informs him not to speak.

"Of course we know each other, I'm Zatanna and you're Peter A.K.A. Spiderman. I'm guessing there aren't very many people who know about your two sides. But enough talk, I've always loved the saying actions speak louder than words."

With a grin she reaches forward pulling down his boxer briefs her grin widening at what she sees. Looking at the expression on her face causes him to blush; if it were up to him he'd rather be in someone else's shoes than in this awkward situation. Throwing his briefs off to the side she lifts up her shirt revealing her breasts smiling at Peter who holds back a smirk as best he can.

"I guess all that's left is to get rid of these." Zatanna says looking down at her panties.

Observing the face of Peter she begins removing them, but very slowly as to make the moment last even longer.

"I'd say we can skip the four play and get right into it."

Tossing the clothing off to the side she gets on top of Peter, reaching back she pulls the covers over the upper part of her waist. Lowering herself she enters Peter into herself moaning resting her chest up against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck she goes at a steady pace; finally giving in Peter reaches up positioning his hands on top of her back.

"That's more like it...sthgil tuo."

With that the lights to the room turn off. Joining in a passionate kiss Peter follows her smooth motion with slow strokes of his own getting her to moan even louder.

"Oh Peter, please tell me I'm better than her. She could only dream of giving you pleasure like this."

Speeding up her pace she enters more of him into her, with Peter grunting as a reaction not believing the shock waves which are sent through his body. He never thought it would feel this good with her, by the way she does it, one must think she's had experiences with sex in the past. Entering his lower lip into her mouth she playfully sucks and bites at it.

Some distance away within the main fortress of the invaders, stands Kayla inside the front room with a group of Azun's men

"Azun has informed me to let you all know that he's sorry he couldn't be here for this meeting; in addition to that I will be taking his place." Kayla informs.

The group gathers around the table listening to what she has to say observing the demo of how they will proceed with business tomorrow. Some in the group find it hard to respect her as their superior because of her age, but at the same time Azun wouldn't have put her in 5th command for no reason. Being called by Quila, Kayla excuses herself entering into a back room.

"I see Azun is finally getting you more involved with the invasion, that's a good sign. But what I really want to talk to you about is these Earth Realm defenders; or should I say that's what they call themselves."

Walking over to a small refrigerator, Quila pours herself a glass of champagne taking a seat over on the sofa. Crossing her arms Kayla really wonders what this is all about, Azun informed her to have the briefing to his men done by time he got back.

"Why don't you have a seat Kayla, I just want to ask you a few questions regarding the earth realm defenders. I'm just curious to how you were able to gain their trust so easily in such a short time."

**Worlds Away**

Sitting in front of a camp fire is Naruto along with the rest of the group. It has been decided by the entire group that tomorrow will be the best time for them to continue back on their trail to the Leaf Village. Donatello stares up into the night sky at the many stars as well as full moon. Sitting close to the heat Mikey stretches his arms out placing his hands just above the flames as a way to stay warm.

"So how quickly will we be moving tomorrow, and how many of them are we talking. I mean if they've taken over the entire village I'm sure we'll be greatly outnumbered." Michelangelo says.

"You're most certainly right about that, the numbers will not be in our favor; but let us worry about that tomorrow, for now we should all just enjoy the fresh night atmosphere." Jiraiya replies.

Sitting over close to a bush Raphael just messes with a small tree branch just looking into the flames wondering what will happen tomorrow. As far as he's concerned a big part of why all of them are even alive has been a large part due to luck, but eventually even that will run out on you. If the life of he and his brothers is soon coming to an end, than so be it; but aside from that it's been one hell of a ride up to this point throughout their lives. Sitting by the side of Jiraiya Kurenai looks over at Batman who slouches over in a corner alone.

"So do you ever take off the mask, or did something happen to your face?" She asks turning her attention to the Dark Knight

Almost right away both Naruto and Michelangelo laugh at what she says, Kurenai looking over at the two wondering if she said something wrong.

"You're so far off, we've seen this guy out of uniform and even I can say he'd be the perfect face for playboy. Don't be fooled by the way he acts, he's a complete ladies man and goes by the name Bru.."

Mikey is cut off by Leo who puts a hand to his younger brothers mouth. Smiling Leo looks over at Kurenai.

"Yeah he's keeping his secret identity concealed which is why he doesn't take off the mask." Leo informs.

"Oh ok...I see. But what is playboy?" She asks.

The turtles look at one another but decide it would be best if they didn't comment. Sitting in silence for a few moments more Batman stands to his feet getting the attention of everyone because of his sudden movement.

"I'd rather the two of you not feel uncomfortable, besides after this is all over I will be returning back to my world," Using his gloved hands Bruce lifts the cowl up revealing his face, "We've already got problems presenting us, and I won't be one of them."

Looking over the expressions of both Jiraiya and Kurenai, he can see that both are surprised by the way he looks. If they somehow are able to make it through this all and are victorious, when he and the turtles are returned back to their home world they will never again come back; which is why at this point it doesn't really matter who sees his face or not.

"You sure are a cute one, but now I really want to know why you wear the mask." Kurenai says.

Just as he's about to speak, with splendid awareness he jumps forward taking Donatello down just as three arrows barely miss the turtle! Pulling the cowl back over his face Batman pulls out two batarangs looking in all directions. Everyone else also gets up trying to figure out which direction the projectiles came from.

"Hahaha, that was quiet the reflexes man bat...but I'm afraid it's time we'll be taking you all in." A voice says from the darkness."

Stepping from behind the many trees and bushes the invaders surround the group! Putting a hand to his head Michelangelo isn't one bit surprised.

"Man these dudes again! I don't know about you guys, but they seem to be getting more annoying the more we encounter them."

"SILENCE REPTILIAN! You will not speak unless asked a question. Now the eight of you can come with us; or we can do this the hard way."

Standing their ground none in the group make a move just waiting, but at the same time ready for battle. The invaders quickly realize they have no intention of giving themselves up, each suited up enemy pulling out his weapon!

**To Be Continue**


	29. Time to pursue

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 29: Time to pursue**

Looking over at Batman and then back at his brothers, Michelangelo pulls out both his nun chucks; a large smirk growing on his face as he spins one of them. Moving his head in all directions while setting his lenses to detect mode, Batman is able to come up with a number of what they're in fact up against. Standing his ground; fists clinched and all, Naruto wonders which of them will strike first.

"You humans truly are hard to predict; some of you surrender so easily, while others of you don't know the meaning of it. Very well, we'll take care of your group accordingly."

Putting his hand forward, the leader of the group signals for them to attack. Swinging out his staff Donatello is the one to knock the first of them down. Using the shell of Leonardo as leverage Naruto jumps over him kicking into one of the enemies. Moving from one another the remainder of the group join in as well fighting them off. Both Kurenai and Jiraiya fight side by side while the others spread out giving themselves some room to do things.

"It would be much easier if you fighters would just give yourselves up; the more you try and fight us the worse it will be once we have defeated and taken you in. Good behavior always works in your benefit."

"You keep telling yourself that pal," Dodging a blade coming at full speed Raphael slashes at the knight's rib area, "If I'm not mistaken I don't believe I've ever been defeated by any of your squads!"

Jumping up Raphael kicks the knight to the ground landing on top of him KO'ing the individual with a punch. Sliding down to the turf Batman leg drops one of the with Michelangelo coming over and finishing the job whacking him across the head with a chuck. Jumping up Batman stays on task not trying to loose his flow running toward three of them. Blocking and grabbing the fist of a knight Leo throws him into the air and as he comes down, he's uppercut by Naruto knocking him out cold. Both ninjas give the other a high five. Standing off to the side the leader of the group watches in silence and is impressed by what he's seeing. It's true, Naruto, Jiraiya and Kurenai fight well; but it is not them what has him worried.

"Where did they pick up those styles of material arts?"

It is in fact the four turtles along with this man who chooses the attire of a bat. Some of their fighting styles are unlike anything he's ever seen, not to mention they're quiet proficient at keeping everything crisp! Between the five, he can't even keep up with how many forms of material arts they may posses. Something else that bugs him is the fact he can't sense any chokra within them; which must mean they're most likely from another world! From what he can tell, the turtle in orange is the quickest of them, resulting in speedy knock outs. The one in red would be the team's muscle and brute force; while the one in purple brings the most reach and seems to put the most thought into what he'll do next in battle.

"I must know the secret to their training!"

The knight clinches his fist watching as Batman takes out close to four of his men in under two seconds! Moving on to the turtle in blue, as well as this bat man; obviously they're the leading members of this team. Both display the most discipline, superb execution of moves and close to perfect awareness! Which of them is the leader is hard to say, but one thing is for sure; this is the two most dangerous fighters he's ever seen in his life! It doesn't appear they display any meta abilities, but their level of fighting ability realistically could only be obtained by someone who's been around 75 to 90 years, but by then would be to old to fight!

"Is that all you dudes got, I've fought tougher street thugs," Mikey elbows one of them in the neck throwing him down to the ground, "Here I was thinking you dudes were supposed to be professionals."

They may have the numbers, but are completely outmatched given the skill of those five. Looking over he watches Naruto create clones of himself taking on a few of his men. What the blond kid lacks in fighting helps out in the area of having that of jutsu's at his disposal. Reaching out one of them grabs Kurenai by her hair, re positioning she slaps him across the face. Coming out of nowhere Michelangelo bicycle kicks the knight to the ground.

"Are you ok beautiful?" Mikey asks turning to Kurenai.

Nodding she gives him a smile, both jumping back into action fighting against more of them which close in. Crossing his arms the leader of them continues to watch with his fingers now twitching seeing as Donatello and Raphael take out a large number of his men.

"I've seen enough! All knights retreat now!" The leader of them yells out throwing down a smoke bomb.

Falling to his knees Naruto coughs while closing his eyes. Putting his cape up to his mouth and nose area Batman blocks out the smoke. It isn't long before the area is cleared with all the invaders gone, except for the ones which were knocked out.

"Now that sure is strange, they were the ones to attack us. Usually it would be the targets retreating. Guess we really must have got the best of them." Dony says.

Traveling back to their base, there is much on the mind of Nieo; A.K.A the leader of the squad. That spiky haired leaf village ninja teamed with those fighters from another world could be lethal, and in order for them to be taken down it will require higher tech weapons. Handheld projectiles like swords, daggers and knives will not be enough given the great advantage of the material arts they possess. Walking over Leo helps Dony up to his feet, looking around to see everyone else is ok.

"It's no longer safe here, we had better get a move on." Leo says.

Making his way over Raphael places a hand with on the shoulder of his older brother.

"Look Leo, they're the one's who retreated. They're obviously afraid of us, and I'm willing to bet they won't be back tonight. I think it would be best if we all stay here and get our rest, and leave in the morning."

"No your brother is right...we must leave now. I wouldn't doubt they'll be back in greater numbers, with a plan. Our plan to travel to the Leaf Village in the morning will still stay in place, but it is no longer safe here." Batman says.

Being the most familiar with these parts of the forest Jiraiya steps forward getting the attention of everyone asking them to follow him. Before any of them leave Batman puts out the fire following the rest of the group into the darkness.

"I hope you all know trying to save the inhabitants of the Leaf village is almost a mission of suicide. I hate to say it, but I will not be apart of your little avenger squad. If you only knew how many of them there were; not to mention you have no clue what they do to women!" Kurenai makes herself clear.

Her tone causes Naruto to gulp wondering what exactly does she mean. What is it those invaders do to females?

"You don't have to answer this, but what is it they do to girls?" Naruto asks very curious.

Looking over at Naruto Batman shakes his head.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to know. It is best we not worry about that, and just focus on what we need to do. I understand how you feel, and if that is your choice not to join us in going to the Leaf Village we'll understand." Batman says.

**Worlds Away**

Hours pass bringing up the rising of the sun; birds chirping to the early morning breeze. Opening his eyes to the sounds of the Finches and Cardinals Sasuke looks over into the other bed to see it empty, which means Subzero probably went out for an early morning workout. Sitting up in bed the Leaf Village member yawns removing the covers from his body, hopping out of the bed. Walking over he gets dressed into his clothes.

"I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thing for me to start off quick as well."

Heading for the door he exits out of the cabin closing the door behind him. Inside that of the cabin next to his Zatanna lays fast asleep her head resting on the chest of Peter. Seeing as the sunlight comes in through the window it awakens him. Feeling Zee's naked body up against his brings back the memories of last night! Oh how great it was, but at the same time guilt creeps up inside him.

"Morning sweetie pie." Zatanna says opening her eyes.

Moving up she kisses him on the lips rubbing a hand over his chest while wrapping two legs around one of his. Feeling the warmth of her nude body up against his, along with the way she touches him causes his erection to grow as well as guilt!

"Did you enjoy yourself last night baby," Zee asks while kissing at his neck and sucking on his lower ear, "I told you I would rock your world."

Moving her hand down beneath the sheets she smirks evilly grasping his hard member. She giggles a bit watching as he blushes.

"I'd say someone is up for morning sex."

Removing her hand from his area she rolls over getting on top of him.

"I seriously thought you were going to last a lot longer last night; I was quiet disappointed. But hey don't worry handsome, you can make it up to me right now."

Sitting up Peter removes her from himself quickly getting out of the bed putting back on both his socks and boxer briefs. Watching from the side still completely naked Zee roles her eyes annoyed with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get back over here and screw me, I'm not satisfied yet." She says now frowning.

Somewhat ignoring her he slips into his jeans, lifting his shirt over his head which causes Zatanna to snap at him. Looking the magician in the eyes shrugging his shoulders only makes her even more angry with him.

"Look Pete I'm in a really good mood and would hate to use my magic. Now be a good boy and get back in this bed."

Walking over he sits at the bed's edge giving her eye contact.

"I know we both had a great time last night, but I'm done with all of this. I'm sorry Zatanna but I just don't love you, and I'm not just going to have sex with you for the hell of it. You're beyond attractive, but we need to stop this before it gets out of control."

Looking away from him she isn't sure how to reply to that, most definitely stunned. Grinning a thought comes in mind looking him in the eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

This must be the fastest his heart has ever jumped, if there has been an even faster time it is forgotten in this moment! The question to think about is if this is true, or is she just bluffing. How would she know if she's pregnant if she's never gave birth; or maybe she has and he just doesn't know. But this could be her way of just trying to lure him in.

"Good one, you almost had me for a second there. I know you're bluffing Zee." Peter says sitting up from the bed.

With his back turned to her he hears Zee chant out a few words feeling nervous on what might happen to him! Turning around slowly he eases up to see her fully suited up in her uniform getting out of the bed.

"I guess you're smarter than some men, but really...what gave me away?" She asks.

"Honestly, it was your tone; you didn't say it with confidence. I'm sorry about all of this, but I'm in love with MJ and nothing will ever change that."

Looking her in the face he can see she's upset, but he isn't sure why. The two of them hardly even know each other, she couldn't have gained that many intimate feelings for him that quickly! Something is definitely wrong, she wasn't this way when they first met.

"It's all good..._Bruce has a bigger penis than you anyway_." Zee whispers the last part feeling rejected with anger.

"Wait what did you just say? I didn't really catch the last of that." Peter asks.

Looking away from him she grins.

"Do I hear jealousy in your voice spider boy? Anyway I was just talking about a girlfriend of mine, it's nothing for you to worry about. I guess I'll get these sheets cleaned in the back."

Lifting the covers and sheets from the bed she drags them into a back room where a small washing machine is located. Feeling like an idiot Peter walks over having a seat at the table. How could he have allowed himself to go through with that last night; it would seem the part of him being human really took over. Sitting in place for a little while he just uses this as time to think. Just as he's about to call out to Zatanna the front door to the cabin busts open!

"No WAY! It's you guys!" Peter yells out!

Jumping up from his chair Peter runs over throwing a punch out having it grabbed and himself being thrown out the window! Hearing the sound of shattering glass Zatanna enters back into the main room; but before she's able to do or say anything something appears over her mouth, with her unable to remove it.

"There is no use in trying to remove it magician, that stuff can only be removed by me...hahaha! I possess that of TK, so there is no point of fighting against me."

Using his telekinesis, Henk slams her head first up against the wall knocking her out. Henk signals for two of his men to pick up her body and hat, and to follow him outside. The two do as they're asked, retrieving Zee and exiting the cabin with the squad leader. Once outside there is a big group of them who're having a hard time trying to bring down Peter, because of his super human speed and reflexes. Shaking his head Henk just uses his TK catching Peter out of the air smashing him into the turf below knocking him out.

"Enough playing around, get the other ten and lets go!" Henk demands.

Azun was supposed to lead this mission directly, but something came up which didn't allow him to travel along. But in his place he sent one of his greatest warriors in that of Henk. Breaking and entering into the cabin on the far left, both Liu Kang and Kung Lao are awoken by the loud sounds; but just as quickly are knocked out by the sleeping gas the invaders carry with them. Lifting up both Shalion monks they exit out of the cabin. Word is given to Henk that the 3rd cabin is in fact empty.

"Sir should we wait for the others to return?"

Henk does not give an immediate reply, just thinking about it for a few moments. It is true that it is crucial that they obtain both Naruto and Sasuke, both in which could be returning to this cabin sight any minute. But at the same time, they could leave now with what they have weakening the Earth's defenses.

"We shall return to base, the others of their group will be taken care of later." Henk tells.

None in the group question his decision, all following him into the forest. It isn't until the passing of thirty minutes that both Sasuke and Subzero return to the cabin. Right away both individuals can tell something just isn't right, but neither can put a finger on it. Everything is just a little to quite; you'd figure the others might be up by now.

"Sasuke look over there." Subzero says pointing at shattered glass.

Both begin to have a bad feeling about this, walking over to the area. Picking up a piece of glass, Sasuke drops it just as quickly. Walking past him Subzero opens the cabin door looking inside to see the sheets missing from one bed, a chair knocked over and a small dent in the wall. Closing the door he asks Sasuke to follow him, both heading over to the cabin of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Looking inside, the grand master's suspicion is somewhat confirmed.

"I hate to say it Sasuke, but I believe it is no longer safe. Looking in both cabins, there is obvious signs of struggle in both cabins. I'm not sure exactly what happened to the others, but we cannot stay here; I'm not sure where we'll go, but we had better get a move on."

Nodding Sasuke completely agrees with what he says. Getting a few things from their cabin the two fighters exit the area into the nothingness of the forest. The thing which Subz wonders about, is how in the world will they be able to inform Scorpion about this. Not to mention what exactly happened to the rest of their team? Were they captured, or did they escape and relocate. So many questions which will probably be left unanswered for awhile.

**Worlds Away**

Walking with much caution the Leaf Village comes into sight, with Naruto and the entire group being hidden by the many trees and bushes. Pulling out a thing of binoculars Batman looks around trying to get an idea of how much security they have in the area, and what routines/routs they're doing. Naruto just shakes his head, not believing what he's seeing; this place looks nothing like it use to! How in the world were the invaders able to build all of this in such a short time!

"What happened to this place? There's no way they could have built all this so quickly. Is this some kind of illusion?" Naruto asks with a whisper feeling sick looking at what's become of the Leaf Village.

Handing the binoculars over to Jiraiya, Batman turns to Naruto.

"I guess we forgot to mention, these guys are beyond anything in the same league as human when it comes to building things. Back in the world of Liu Kang I actually saw one of their massive fortresses, which was the size of a castle, which probably only took them a few days to complete."

"I'm willing to guess they don't do any of it by hand either." Donatello adds.

Observing the amount of security, Jiraiya shakes his head wondering who in their right mind would even attempt to try and get passed all that. Trying to count them, Mikey finally gives up just sitting back; hoping Leo or Batman has a plan to get around all that. Standing from her position Kurenai gets the attention of them all.

"Well now that we've finally made it here, I guess this is the point where I'll drop off. You can all enjoy your little suicide mission, but I will not be apart of it. Don't worry I'll be at the checkpoint we agreed on." Kurenai says.

Beginning to walk in the other direction Jiraiya jumps up grabbing her by the arm.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone, one of us can sit out this mission. I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm going to have to ask you to go with Kurenai and make sure she gets back to the checkpoint in one piece."

"Wait...what why me? There's no way I'm missing out on this."

Taking a look at the others, and then back at Naruto, Jiraiya sighs throwing the binoculars back to the capped crusader.

"Ok I'll do it, but you be careful Naruto chan."

"Are you kidding, with these guys watching my back there's nothing to worry about."

Both smile at one another, and afterward both Kurenai and Jiraiya disappear into the forest. Placing the binoculars into his utility belt Batman again takes another look at the overall layout of the place. Standing to his feet Leonardo turns to Naruto with crossed arms.

"I don't know if you know the answer to this or not, or if you even have one. But is there someone in control, who makes all the rules and oversees what goes on in this village? I believe if we were to obtain that person first, this process of bringing things back to normal would progress a lot faster." Leo tells.

"Well since you ask, I'd say the Hokage fits that description perfectly. Her name is Tsunade, but inside this mess where in the world would they be holding her?"

Everyone turns their attention to Batman who points at the tallest building, displaying that of different dragon statues leading up to the top.

"I'm willing to bet she's inside there, which is where I'll be going. It undoubtedly will have the most security."

Tapping Batman over the shoulder Leonardo asks to have a word with him alone. Stepping off to the side the two of them discuss how they'll proceed. After doing so they turn back to the group explaining to them they will travel in packs of two.

"Raphael you're with me, you and I will be heading into what appears to be the main fortress. Michelangelo and Naruto will be taking their efforts to the west side." Batman informs.

It is then Leo who walks forward.

"You will be coming with me Don. Before we do anything I need to be sure you all understand how we'll be continuing forward; knowing what routes to take."

Not really worried about Batman or Raphael, Leo calls in everyone else explaining to them what they will do; besides Bats and Raph the rest of them will just be figuring out the entire layout of the place before moving into rescue anyone.

**To Be Continue**


	30. To the top floor

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 30: To the top floor**

Listening to the several loud voices around, he's unable to see a thing or really have any idea what's going on. Having water being thrown on his face his vision becomes a lot more clear. Seeing that of a few individuals standing a few ft from him suited up in black armor the memory of it all comes back in a heartbeat. Trying to move, it is hard to do so realizing that both his legs as well as arms are tied down by some type of special wiring that even with his super human strength it would be hard to break through.

"There's no use in trying to break through that Spider human, even the most powerful of warriors can't get through that. Tell me how does it feel to be at my mercy?"

Rolling a bit he repositions looking up at the person who speaks not surprised at all to see Azun standing over him with crossed arms and wide grin. Looking away from him he wonders what has become of the others; really how bad can one's luck be, it just seems as though nothing has gone his way. Honestly from the get go he had an idea splitting their group was a bad idea, even if it was meant to be for a short while. Wherever Naruto and the others are, hopefully they're having much better luck than them.

"If you're wondering about the rest of your friends, I can confirm that they're all still alive; for now anyway. What I'd really like to know is why you people continue fighting against us when you have no chance of overpowering us? I find it rather amusing, please do enlighten me." Azun says.

Still trying to break out of the wiring Peter is unsuccessful in doing so, feeling completely weak. Many peoples lives are depending on this, somehow they must find a way of getting out of this; but the way things are at the moment that'll be highly unlikely.

"So you choose to ignore me little Spider!" Azun yells out kicking at the face of Peter, "You will speak when asked a question. As of right now I'm your new leader and you will do as I please!" Azun says making himself clear.

Kicking at the area of his stomach Azun ends his assault with spitting on that of Peter who lays helpless unable to really defend himself.

"Someone pick up this garbage and take him to room Zrel6H, I want him out of my presence this instant." Azun informs.

Walking over two of the knights lift Peter up by his arms, but as they do a female voice calls out informing she'll lead them to the room. Peter can't believe his eyes at who stands in front of him; there's no way it could be her.

"Right this way gentlemen." She says leading the way.

Dragging Peter along the two follow her out of the main room and into the dark hallways.

"Sonya is that you?" Peter finally asks, trying to clear up his suspicion.

The group stops in place, both Knights holding Peter upright. Turning to that of Peter the woman looks him in the face, and it is at this point he's positive this person is indeed Sonya. But none of this makes any sense, why in the world would she be working for these guys? Unless she's just going along with what they want, sort of playing undercover.

"Yes that's my name prisoner, but you will not speak unless asked." She replies.

Turning away from him she continues forward with both invaders dragging Peter along who feels sick to his stomach. What is going on here, by that of her tone it sounds as if she's truly one of them; but that's impossible. No one could be turned that easily! Eventually they come to the room with Sonya being the one to unlock it. Opening the door the two of them throw Peter to the floor; one of them bending down and untieing him.

"Don't try anything stupid boy." One of them growls.

Grabbing hold of both his wrists Peter is chained to the wall by some type of energy rings, which connect around his wrists.

"There will be no use in trying to break through them, it doesn't matter how strong you're; but rather how much willpower one possess."

With that the two invaders exit the room leaving Peter with just Sonya.

"Now that the two of them are gone, do you mind telling me what this is all about? If they've got you bugged just wink." Peter says.

Walking in the opposite direction of him she has a seat on a bed which is located in the room, crossing one leg over the other she just looks at him without replying at all. Watching this action by her only makes him even more confused, what could this mean? Seeing that the energy chains have enough length he takes a seat. Sitting in place he stares at Sonya who looks through a magazine. Sitting for over several minutes without her saying a word really starts to get him worried.

"Ok so you aren't going to say a word to me? Come on I'm completely lost here, what is this all about. And aren't prisoners supposed to be kept in prison cells? What the heck is all of this?"

Throwing the magazine over at him, she yells out telling him to shut his mouth showing her agitation.

"Must you talk so much prisoner, it's really unnecessary. Don't worry you will soon be moved to a holding cell; but the master wishes for you to be present for his pleasures."

"Pleasures! Ok now you've just lost me, what is any of that supposed to mean." Peter asks not liking the sound of that.

"Just shut up and keep to yourself and that'll make the wait that much less stressful for us both. I'll be keeping an eye on you until he gets here."

Wanting to say something he stops himself from doing so, knowing that will get him nowhere. As of this moment he feels as though he's having a very bad dream that he just can't wake up from. He's had some pretty bad days in his life, but by far this has been one hell of a train wreck experience! Out some distance away within that of the forest area, both Sasuke and Subzero have met back up with Jax; to be honest they had almost forgot about him.

"So where did you disappear to when Kayla lead us to the cabin sight?" Subzero asks Jax.

"I guess I should have let you all know I was on my way to look for some possible recruits, but was unsuccessful getting out of this place once nightfall hit. I'm not use to this area, so I just ended up camping out last night. Once I get back to the city I should be able to get back in contact with Johnny Cage, and a few of my co workers." Jax informs.

Subzero informs Jax that he and Sasuke have decided to head to the Lin Kuei temple to also try and get some recruits. The three of them continue forward in the same direction, at some point they will be traveling down different paths; but for now they'll all be heading one way.

**Worlds Away**

Being sure to move slowly the three groups separate from one another observing the Leaf Village before them. Raphael and Batman stick close to the trees and bushes while at the same time moving closer to what they believe to be the building where this Hokage is being held. Watching as some of the security passes by, both Bats and Raph come to a stop just observing their routs. Figuring out their pattern will make it that much easier for them moving forward.

"So what's the plan once we get inside? Are we going to travel together or head in separate directions. And if we do decide to go opposite ways, how're we going to keep in contact?" Raphael asks.

Keeping a close eye on the security Batman does not reply seeing as one of the guards walks within the area of their hiding space. Noticing this as well Raphael makes sure to slow down his breathing not wanting to alert the enemy. Both stay calm easing up as soon as the certain person is out of sight.

"I'm not sure how we're going to go about this; once we get in I'll decide based on the layout of the place if that would better benefit us. Our main goal is to work fast and get in and out of there as quick as possible. Lets just hope we've chose the right building, and the person we're looking for is inside." Batman replies.

Staying in place for some time longer the two of them find an opening moving forward past the first set of knights. Out on the other side of the village both Michelangelo and Naruto are successful in reaching the rooftops. From up here they're less likely to be spotted by any of the security, but it's important they stay away from the buildings edges or they will.

"Hey this is a pretty cool view of your home from up here, wouldn't you say dude? I mean, heck it beats the shell out of living in the sewers." Mikey says.

Looking over at Naruto with a smile, Michelangelo can tell something is bothering him deeply. Walking over patting the ninja over the shoulder, Naruto still doesn't say a word or even give the turtle eye contact.

"Hey what seems to be eating you? Cheer up man, we'll have things back to normal in no time." Michelangelo tells.

Taking a look down from the rooftops both can see the different units of the invaders who guard the many different areas.

"You don't understand Mikey, this is not the way I left it, these guys really do mean business. Even if they're somehow able to find and free Tsunade, I doubt even that will be enough. We're going to at some point have to free the others." Naruto says.

Wrapping an arm around Naruto Michelangelo explains to him that's exactly what they plan on doing. The first thing that needs to happen though, is to free the one in charge so that when they rescue the others there will be some type of organization and leadership.

"Maybe so, but say we defeat the invaders present here in my world; what's to stop more of them from coming?"

"Don't tell me you've forgot already; once we've built a squad strong enough, we're going to take the fight to their home world." Mikeys says.

Nodding his head with half a smile, Naruto informs Mikey that he does indeed remember. But with how easily these guys seem to be taking over wherever they go, he wonders if any team they put together will be strong enough. Finally getting past the fourth set of security, Batman pulls out his grapple gun grabbing hold of Raph pulling them up into an open window! Entering in the two of them find themselves in a hall, finding something to hide behind. Both take cover behind two statues located next to each other.

"Alright here's how we're going to continue forward."

Hearing that of footsteps down the hall Batman stops talking resting his back up against the wall watching to see if anyone approaches. The two just sit around waiting for the sound to eventually die down. That is the one thing they cannot allow to happen; getting found will almost destroy any hope of winning this war.

"As I was saying, or objective is to get to the top floor; I'm sure if she's in this building, that's where she's being held." Batman tells.

Shaking his head Raphael agrees completely, but they must be careful when continuing forward; this in no way will be an easy task. Moving from their positions Batman sets his lenses to another mode so they'll be able to see when an enemy is closing in. Outside of the building within the middle section of the temple is where both Leo and Donatello lurk around.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing bro, I'm a bit confused. I understand that Raph and Batman are looking for the leader of this village; but what's the point of figuring out the layout of this place?" Donatello asks.

Watching a lady bug pass by, Leo looks ahead to see if there is any unwanted security near their vicinity.

"It's important that we know this place inside out, you should know by now that using one's surroundings to his advantage. Once Raphael and Batman are done inside there, we should be able to move forward with releasing everyone else."

**Worlds Away**

Re appearing in front of the cabin sight in that of flames is non other than Scorpion. Making his way toward the shelter he stops in place feeling that something just doesn't seem right. Looking around a little bit he notices the shattered glass from one of the windows, walking over to take a look at it. While standing in place he shakes his head knowing exactly what happened here!

"It would seem with these guys, there is nowhere to run or hide." Scorpion says to himself.

Moving around a little bit he observes the rest of the area, a bit confused while at the same surprised that the invaders were able to find his group so quickly. It makes him wonder if somehow they knew where they would be going. But he must remember there's also the possibility a battle between his group and the invaders took place here; and his teammates have essentially just relocated. But there really is no way of knowing what happened, as of right now all he can do is speculate.

"Darn! They always seem to be one step ahead of us!" Scorpion yells out with clinched fists.

Turning away from the place he teleports out of sight leaving only flames behind, which quickly burn out. Out in the forest Jax still walks by the sides of both Subzero and Sasuke; the three of them keep to themselves for the most part. The position they all find themselves in is one of uncertainty, something which is more against them than anything.

"I forgot to ask with all that's happened, but I remember when we were in that scuffle which ended with Spiderman and I be taken to the Netherealm; whatever happened to Sonya?" Jax asks.

Walking without either of them saying a word causes Jax to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry to say, but none of us have a clue. In fact a lot of what has been going on doesn't make a whole lot of sense; but the thing which really has got me thinking is the whereabouts of Raiden." Subzero replies.

"I'm willing to bet those outsiders have her locked up somewhere; but I guess for now we'll all just have to go with the flow." Jax says.

As they continue to walk forward, it is Subzero who puts his hand out informing them all to stop in place. Just as Jax tries to speak Subzero asks him to keep quite. None of them speak, just listening to their surroundings. Hearing that of many footsteps which surround them Subzero puts up his guard.

"Well it looks like we found some of you; where is the rest of your group?" A knight asks making himself visible from the trees around.

Alongside him are many more of the invaders who surround the three of them. Subzero wonders if these guys have placed some kind of tracker on them; it's funny how they always seem to find them so easily.

"Where is the blond kid, and don't try and lie. Our master has huge plans for the boy." Another of them says.

It's true the three of them know exactly where Naruto is, but have no intention of telling these guys. It may not be known to Subzero or Jax, but Sasuke knows exactly what they're after; it isn't Naruto that has the attention of their leader, but rather what he carries inside of him. The Nine Tailed Fox posses great power that almost anyone would love to get their hands on.

"So you're obviously here to try and take us in, so why don't you just get to it. We won't be answering any questions, so I suggest you try and beat it out of us." Subzero says.

Cracking his knuckles the leader of the group steps forward stretching out a little bit. He just looks at the three of them for a few moments.

"Kill the two of them, but try and keep Uchiha alive." The leader of them tells.

With the order from their leader they do just that running forward and attacking the three of them. Out some distance away back at their main base Sonya still sits within the room keeping a watch on Spidy making sure he doesn't go anywhere. Just then the door to the room opens with Azun entering alongside Zatanna! This really begins to get Peter worried, why is it she's walking around and not caged up?

"How is my beautiful Sonya doing?" Azun asks.

Still sitting on the bed she looks up at him while he bends down bringing his lips to hers both joining in a hot kiss! Still chained to the wall Peter's eyes widen, not believing what he's seeing. Breaking the kiss Azun helps Sonya up off the bed turning over to Zatanna giving her a kiss as well. Afterward he asks them both to leave the room, informing them he'd like to speak to Peter in private. The two ladies do as they're told exiting out of the room. Turning his attention to the one known as Spiderman Azun grins wildly.

"You son of a b..."

"Woh language Spider boy." Azun says cutting off Peter.

"What did you do to them?" Peter asks, with anger building inside of him.

Pacing around a little Azun laughs to himself enjoying every second of this. It must be eating him up inside not knowing why all of a sudden Sonya and Zee have turned to the other side.

"Lets just say both women are under my full control now and will do anything I tell them. I'll be demonstrating that for you later this evening, it's great you will have a front row seat. Both Sonya and Zatanna will make perfect mates for myself." Azun says.

**Worlds Away**

Both Batman and Raphael have made it to the top floor of the building both deciding to travel in the same location. Taking cover behind a display of flowers, the two of them look ahead and can pretty much confirm if she is on this floor, they know exactly which room she's being held in. Over eight security knights seem to guard a particular room. Getting the attention of Batman, Raphael points to a nearby vent; in which Batman gives him the thumbs up for his find. While Batman walks over to open the vent with a gadget, Raph stands guard making sure none of the guards are coming. Giving Raph the cue to follow, both enter into the vent closing it behind them.

"Good work finding away around those guys." Batman says congratulating Raphael.

Going through and taking several different turns it takes them quiet some time to reach the room they had in mind. But eventually they do, with Raphael smiling at the sight of a woman who stands looking outside of a glass window. Setting his lenses to detect mode Batman checks to see if anyone else is present in the room alongside her. Confirming there isn't he sets his lenses back to normal mode, opening the vent entering into the room along with Raphael Hearing their footsteps she turns looking in their direction extremely startled! Just as she's about to yell out, Batman runs over putting a gloved finger to her lips informing her not to say a word.

"Are you Tsunade A.K.A. the Hokage?" Batman asks while whispering and backing up giving her some room.

"Yes I am. But who're you two?" She demands speaking loud.

Raphael almost wants to whistle at her beauty but keeps himself from doing so.

"Is that voices I hear in there Tsunade? Ready or not I'm coming in." One of the invaders says from outside of the door!

Ghee could she speak any louder, wow what a waste; it looks like they may have to fight there way out of this one just as they've done many times before. Or will they?

**To Be Continue**


	31. Hokage Freed

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 31: Hokage Freed**

Entering into the room, five of the security members stand next to one another looking over at Tsunade who stands in place in front of the massive glass window alone. But from outside, the group could have sworn they heard other voices. While one of them stands in the doorway, the others move forward searching the room.

"Is everything alright boys; I can assure you I was just talking to myself. You gentlemen should understand it gets a little boring for a lady being alone all the time." Tsunade says trying to get rid of them.

The group of men just seem to ignore her going about their business searching the area feeling positive there is someone else hiding out in the room. Leaning up against the window she just watches them, right now she isn't sure what to think of all this just standing off to the side with clinched fists. Trying to stay calm she turns in the other direction looking out the window tapping at the glass hoping the time will pass quickly.

"If you wanted company sweet buns, you just should have asked." One of them says squeezing at her butt.

Biting at her lower lip she does her best to stay calm not trying to do something she'll regret, or get these guys angry. While looking out the window she still can't believe believe how much the Leaf village has changed since these invaders have come in and taken over. Flipping one of the table's upside down one of them kicks at the ground turning and walking over to Tsunade.

"For the rest of the day I want you to keep your mouth shut and be a good girl, if we have to come in here for unnecessary reasons again; you won't like the consequences."

Finishing up their search the group of security gives her a last look before they all exit out of the room. With the passing of over a minute Batman glides down from a dark corner of the ceiling; a spot in which he blended in with well. Moments later Raphael exits out of a chest box located in the closet removing the many clothes off of himself. Closing the box slowly he makes his way over to the side of Batman, both standing in front of Tsunade who places her hands with on the table top.

"Ok, you definitely aren't one of them; so who are you people?" Tsunade asks, but this time whispers.

Aside from who these two may be, that was extremely impressive how in mere seconds they were able to hide themselves before the knights were able to enter the room. She's never seen anything like it before, and it didn't appear either of them used any form of jutsu to pull it off either...very interesting. If one didn't know better, you'd say they've had training in stealth for several years.

"Just so you know we aren't your enemies, I'd like to inform you we're working alongside a member of this village who goes by the name of Naruto." Batman informs.

observing the expression on her face confirms to both Raph and Batman she knows exactly who he refers to.

"Before you ask lady, we aren't from around here; in fact we're from another galaxy as crazy as that sounds. But right now our top priority is to get you out of here safely." Raphael tells.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." She replies.

Both Raph and bats look at one another a bit puzzled why she would say something like that. But neither of them know what had been told to her.

"What about the rest of the villagers, if I were to disappear and leave there is no doubt in my mind these cruel animals will do nothing more than torture my people. Seeing as I'm the Hokage and in charge, they'd punish the civilians for me escaping." She informs.

"Don't worry about that, we've got a plan in place to get everyone else out as well. And once we've established a plan; we'll take the fight to these outsiders and you can take the Leaf Village back." Raphael says.

While keeping her voice low, she explains to the two of them bringing a few important things to their attention. The first of that which she explains is somehow these invaders have made it so none of the inhabitants around are able to use any jutsu's, and she only has enough strength and chokra to maintain her young appearance; but other than that she's got nothing.

"Right now isn't the time to worry about any of that, once we've got you out of here we might be able to figure out how to fix the issue. I'm sure there is a rational explanation." Batman informs.

Truthfully both Raphael and Batman are essentially lost when it comes to talk of Jutsu's and Chokra. They really haven't had much time to be filled in on what that all is. But for the moment to less complicate things, it is best they don't speak a word of it.

"Ok say I do come with the two of you, how are we going to get out of here without being seen?" Tsunade asks.

"The same way we got in. You don't have to worry, we've studied the routes by most of the security leading up to this floor." Raphael tells.

Somewhat freezing in place she wants to think about this a little, balancing out the possible outcomes/consequences for moving forward with this. The moment the one's suited in black armor realize she has gone missing, it will be trouble for the imprisoned civilians. But there is no good in staying here either, at some point, something has to be done about all of this.

"You two lead the way." She says looking them both in the face.

Moving off to the side Batman walks over to the vent located in a low corner of the room in which they used to enter in the first place. Luckily for them it has much space, not being a tight fit at all. Moving quickly through this and meeting up with the rest of the group, is hopefully what will happen without them being seen. Batman is the first to enter; both Tsunade and Raph following him in closing the vent behind them.

"If you two are from another universe like you say, how in the world did you meet up with Naruto?"

"Long story; it'll have to wait." Batman replies.

While continuing forward the three of them move slowly, limiting the sound they may be giving off in an attempt to degrade their chances of being seen. As of right now, if they were to be seen both Batman and Raphael would be good as dead; but the invaders would most likely keep Tsunade alive. She'd be relocated to another area with increased security. Outside of the main building, over on a neighboring rooftop sits both Michelangelo and Naruto. Both try and get an idea of the overall security from their position. Mikey holds in front of him a piece of paper drawing out the layout and labeling the areas of security.

"Seriously I don't know about you, but I could really use a large pizza with cheese stuffed crust. Yummy not to mention a large Pepsi to go with it." Mikey says licking his lips.

Looking over at Mikey Naruto just smiles feeling the same way about food. He sure could go for a hot bowl of Raman noodles. With the passing of a few minutes both ninjas look downward and are amazed to see Raphael and Batman exiting out of what appears to be the main fortress alongside Tsunade!

"Oh wow it's Tsunade, they actually found her!" Naruto says aloud excited.

Running over Michelangelo puts a hand to his mouth informing him to lower his voice so that they don't get seen. Watching from above, the two of them cross their fingers hoping the three of them can make it back to checkpoint. Speaking of which, the two of them have to do the same thing as well.

"Are you done mapping out your little diagram? If so than we really should be heading back to the agreed meeting spot." Naruto says.

"Yeah we're good to go, I've got down the important stuff." Mikey replies.

Folding up the paper and placing it between his shell and belt, the two ninjas move with caution exiting off of the rooftop being the first to reach checkpoint. Waiting over several minutes, Tsunade arrives at the side of bats and Raph.

"Well it's good to see you're in good health Naruto Chan; where have you been?"

Scratching at his hair Naruto laughs happy to see her in person, but explaining what has happened since the beginning of this invasion will have to wait. Opening his mouth to reply Naruto is cut off by the blaring reverberation of sirens/alarms!

"Ok that can't BE GOOD!" Michelangelo says with panic.

"You're absolutely right about that, they've obviously discovered I've escaped." Tsunade tells.

Tsunade turns trying to go back but is grabbed by Batman, who informs her it is too late and that they must continue on with the plan. Originally they were going to start releasing more of the prisoners as soon as they freed the Hokage, but it looks as though things are going to be tweaked up a bit.

"Let me go, as long as I'm here they won't harm the villagers." She says.

"I gave you my word we'd set everyone free, but for now we need you to come with us. We just need a little bit of time to re think our approach." Batman tells.

"While you're re thinking, innocent people will be getting hurt; I'm sorry but I just can't." Tsunade says.

Pulling away from Batman she runs out in the direction of the main building; reaching into his utility belt Batman pulls out throwing several gas bombs in the area of where Tsunade runs. She is knocked out almost instantly falling to the ground unconscious. Dashing out as fast as he can Batman recovers her body putting her up over his left shoulder returning to the rest of the group.

"Ok now that we've gotten that minor problem out of the way we can return to that of Jiraiya. Waiting for Leonardo and Donatello is not our best option; lets just hope they can find their way back somehow. It won't be long before this area will be crawling with those knights." Batman says.

Raphael is the first to agree, also being the one to lead them into the forest.

**Worlds Away**

The three way team of Jax, Sasuke and Subzero are successful in defeating the group of attackers associated with the invasion. Getting as far away from the area where they were attacked, none of them speak just trying to get out of the danger zone.

"I think it's safe to say we're in the clear. But I'm still not liking how they seem to be finding us so quickly. We must stay on guard and watch one another's back." Subzero says.

"Couldn't agree more, but we're going to need a lot more help than what we have at our current disposal." Jax says.

While continuing forward, it is everything but comfortable; at any given moment they could be ambushed. Right now everything feels like a war zone, and at this point the earth's defenders need to start taking control of the fight which is being won by this dark force.

**Worlds Away**

Returning back to where they agreed to meet back up with Jiraiya, sitting under a tree with a basket of fruits is both Jiraiya and Kurenai. The two of them are very surprised to see them returning so soon, but are even more shocked to see that they've brought Tsunade alongside them.

"What happened to her, is she going to be alright?" Jiraiya asks walking over as Batman sets her on the grass.

"She'll live." Batman replies.

Just as the dark knight walks off to the side Jiraiya walks over getting on his knees running a few fingers through her hair, putting a hand to her neck to check for a pulse. Realizing everything seems normal he exhales being able to relax a bit.

"I'll have to say I'm impressed, I really figured you'd all be dead. What happened to the other two; I'm guessing they're another statistic to the lives claimed by those men in black armor." Kurenai says.

Hearing what she has to say causes Raphael to clinch his fists walking toward her, but noticing this is Michelangelo who steps out in front of him wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder taking him off to the side.

"No I wouldn't count them out, they're really good when it comes to stealth and over the top material arts ability. Heck I bet they'll be arriving here in the next hour or so, depending on the situation." Naruto says.

"Would any of you like anything to eat? There is plenty to go around?" Kurenai asks.

Naruto is the only one within their group who accepts walking over and pulling an apple out of the basket having a seat under the tree next to her. Sitting in place under the shade, Jiraiya sets Tsunade's head with on his lap. With the passing of a few more minutes to everyone's surprise both Leonardo and Donatello return!

"It looks like you were right Don, they're all here. So can one of you explain what happened back there with those alarms; did one of you get seen?" Leonardo asks.

"It's good to see the two of you made it back, and to answer your question the alarms went off due to the fact they realized she was missing." Batman says pointing over at Tsunade who still lays unconscious.

Both Leo and Dony walk over taking a look at her.

"Is this the Hokage we set out to find?" Donatello asks.

"Yes that's her." Jiraiya says looking up at the turtle.

Both are offered something to eat with Donatello walking over and setting his Bo staff to the side accepting taking an orange having a seat next to Naruto. They might as well take the time to enjoy this moment, because from here on out things are goanna be a lot tougher.

"I've been meaning to ask, but just how much do you carry in that utility belt of yours?" Michelangelo asks.

Looking over at Mikey Batman isn't sure if he should answer that or not, but before he's able to do a thing; Leonardo gets the attention of his younger brother shaking his head back and forth. Walking out Leo informs the group he's goanna walk out a little ways to some open area close to 20 yards away. It is Batman, Raphael and Mikey who agree to join him; the four waving to the others heading out in that direction.

**Worlds Away**

Opening his eyes he feels that of the cold cement floor up against his back sitting up while rubbing his eyes. Looking over in the other cell next to his is Kung Lao who has not yet awoken. Putting a hand to his head he doesn't really have any memory of what happened. But the thing made obvious to him is that they've been captured. But the question is how? And where are the others who were in their group? On the other side of the building both Sonya and Zatanna enter into room Zrel6H. Still tied to the wall Peter looks up at them both with wide eyes, seeing as they're both dressed as school girls! Both giggle seeing the expression on his face.

"How's it going Pete, I know you've probably been bored sitting in here all day alone. But there is no more need to worry, for we're this evenings entertainment!" Zatanna says cheerfully.

Both ladies laugh together walking over to the bed taking off their shoes both women wearing socks which reach up to their knees, as well as matching blue skirts. Both wear a bow tie in their hair, Sonya's being pink and Zee's red; but besides that the rest of their clothing matches!

"Just to let you know Peter, this show won't be for kids but rather for mature audiences. If it becomes to much for you to take just close your eyes." Zatanna says while smiling.

"Both of you need to find away to snap out of this, you're being controlled by those invaders!"

Just then the door to the room opens with a grinning Azun dressed like a teacher stepping in closing the door behind him. Leaning back up against the wall, Peter knows that trying to talk at all will do him no good.

"Well ladies why don't you get started with each other, I'll be in to join you in a moment." Azun says.

Moving over closer to one another the two of them chuckle with Sonya reaching out and rubbing a hand over the leg of Zee. Re positioning Sonya leans forward kissing at the neck of Zatanna. Making her way upward she brings her lips to hers!

"No way...STOP! You GUYS ARE BEING CONTROLLED!" Peter yells out.

It is now Azun who laughs enjoying the torture which Spiderman is feeling. Hearing his voice Sonya stops her action looking over at Peter.

"What are you seven years old? It hasn't even got to the juicy parts yet." Sonya says smirking.

Turning her attention back to Zatanna Sonya presses her lips up against hers both joining in a deep kiss. Opening her mouth Zee allows for Sonya to enter her tongue, Zatanna doing the same as well. Looking down at the expression on Peter's face all but satisfies Azun. Although this may be completely wrong, Peter can't help but become aroused seeing them exchange saliva going at a rough pace!

"Enjoy the show little spider." Azun says walking over toward the bed.

Whistling he gets the attention of them both, kicking off his shoes and getting into the bed. Both break the kiss Zatanna wiping her mouth.

"Now why don't the two of you help me get undressed."

"It would be our pleasure." Sonya says.

Both help in lifting his shirt over his head, and afterward he lays back looking at them both. Bringing her lips to his lower stomach Zatanna plants little kisses while at the same time rubbing a hand over his private area. Sonya moves up kissing and sucking on his neck while rubbing a hand over his chest. Enjoying every bit of it, Azun looks over at Peter.

"It's over Spiderman, I've won; and if you think Batman or Naruto are going to stop me you're insane. They will be found and dealt with accordingly. Destroying the two of them, along with those turtles is simply childs play for someone like me." Azun says reaching out and massaging Sonya's butt.

Removing her lips from his stomach Zatanna begins unbuckling his pants while licking her lips. Through this all Peter can't believe what he's seeing; and at some point soon he probably will have to close his eyes. But that won't block out the sound at all; boy is it going to be a long night!

**To Be Continue**


	32. Un Predictable Sight

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 32: Un Predictable Sight**

Sitting with crossed legs is Jiraiya who stares into the camp fire wondering where, Leonardo, Batman and Michelangelo have disappeared off to. It was several hours ago that they informed the group they'd only be traveling out twenty yards, but that was obviously exaggerated. Close to an hour ago Donatello tried to go out and find them but was unsuccessful returning alone taking a seat across from Naruto who seems to be in his own deep train of thought. Off to the side there is movement from Tsunade, which gets the attention of them all. Standing from her position Kurenai walks over looking down on the Hokage who's eyes begin to open.

"It's good to see you have finally awoke Tsunade...welcome back." Kurenai says bending down next to her.

Moving her hands to her face, Tsunade rubs at her eyes re positioning afterward sitting up. Seeing that of Jiraiya over by the camp fire sends chills up her back! It has been some time since she last saw him; but then after a few moments everything begins to come back to her.

"What happened with the inhabitants of the Leaf Village?" She asks with panic in her voice.

Moving from where he sits, Naruto walks over standing in front of Tsunade.

"I'm sorry to say but we have not yet been able to get them free. According to Leonardo that will take some planning and good execution. But we plan to have it figured out in the next forty eight hours; but I'm sure we'll have it figured out a lot sooner than that time." Naruto tells.

"Who is Leonardo?" Tsunade asks, sitting up even more.

But before he's able to answer the question, out of the darkness from the surrounding trees appears Batman, Leonardo and Michelangelo who have finally returned. The three make their way over to the side of Naruto. There is a cool breeze which passes by, but is gone just as quickly. Up in the dark sky is a half moon, with only a few scattered clouds, but aside from that everything is clear.

"I'm Leonardo. What seems to be the problem?" Leo asks.

Leaning up against a tree off to the side, Donatello is relieved to see that the three of them have finally returned unharmed. For a moment there he figured they had got lost (or) even worse! Luckily they weren't taken captive, or things really wouldn't have been looking good from their standpoint. Moving around Tsunade takes a stand in front of Leo.

"As I'm sure you've already been informed, I am the Hokage which is the leader of the entire Leaf Village. I'm not sure who out of your group is in charge, but we must return to the Leaf Village this instant!"

Standing to her left is Michelangelo who sort of laughs at her demanding tone.

"Well I think we can all see that you're very passionate about the people of your village, but we can't just go back. Right now we haven't fully developed our plan, so if we went in now we'd all end up prisoners of those crazy dudes." Mikey says.

"I gotta agree with Mikey here; they've got us way outnumbered, but with good scheming we can get around all of that." Raphael says.

These people may feel it best to plan before stepping into action; but in this particular situation that could prove to be very costly in the mind of Tsunade. Most likely if not already, some of the villagers have already been harmed or will be soon if they don't act now.

"I know this must be hard for you, but we're just going to have to wait. As painful as that may be, just try and relax for now." Batman adds, in an attempt to try and make her feel more comfortable.

Applying a tight grip to the grass beneath her she wants to say something, but just doesn't. Anything she says or tries to do at this moment by the looks of it won't be followed by any of them. So for now she'll just have to go with the flow of how they're running business. Giving her some space, bats, Mikey and Leo all find a place to sit off to the side. Taking a moment to think she begins to wonder how she got here; from what she could remember last was...wait! Yes she was returning back to the village, but then everything went black.

"Excuse me...but can any of you tell me how I got here? I'm really having somewhat of a hard time remembering." Tsunade asks.

That of Naruto, Raphael, Batman and Leonardo look at one another not sure if she should be given the answer to that. Tsunade probably wouldn't want to know that one of her own teammates was the reason for her falling unconscious.

"If I can remember correctly you were hit by enemy fire; but it was hard to tell with all that was going on at that moment." Naruto quickly says coming up with a false story.

Nodding she stands from her position walking over and having a seat next to Jiraiya who just looks into the flames with a lot on his mind regarding the hectic situation they currently face. Leaning his shell up against one of the trees, Raphael spins a Sai while looking up into the dark sky. Putting an end to these invaders and returning home in one piece would more than satisfy Raph.

"I don't know about you guys, but right now would be so awesome if we had some Marsh Mellows! Now that would be awesome and yummy!" Michelangelo says licking his lips.

"Yeah that does sound great, especially if we burned them over the fire. Hopefully after this is all set and done we can all go back to our normal lives; not to say it won't take a lot of rebuilding in many forms of the word." Donatello says.

Kurenai makes her way over to the side of both Jiraiya and Tsunade with the three of them starting a conversation. Aside from them, both Mikey and Naruto talk with one another while the rest of the group are silent keeping to themselves.

**Worlds Away**

Still tied to the wall is Peter who tries to keep his eyes closed, but on occasion opens them to the disturbing sounds of something he wishes he weren't present for! He's basically being forced to watch a porno, but in this case it is happening right in front of him live! For some reason you just know Batman would find a way out of this; so he must dig down deep and do so himself. Both Sonya and Zatanna are now almost completely naked except for their high socks, along with red and pink bow ties.

"How're you holding up over there Peter? Do you like my body?" Sonya moves away from both Zee and Azun to the end of the bed grabbing at her breasts while moaning trying to get their spectator excited, "Come on Peter be a sport, at least pretend like you're enjoying this like I know you are."

Turning away from him she crawls on her hands and knees moving back up next to the right side of Azun. Cuddling up next to him she puts the lower part of his ear into her mouth sucking on it. Reaching out he rubs his fingers over here bare back getting a smile from her.

"Must get out of these power chains!" Peter says to himself again trying to break himself free.

Being tied in place while being forced to watch this is probably the worst/most awkward torture he's ever been apart of. Why is he being forced to be apart of this anyhow? What about the others, such as Kung Lao and Subzero; shouldn't they have to be apart of this as well. But then again, who's to say that he and Zatanna were the only two captured by these guys. Sitting up in the bed Azun removes any clothing left with on his body tossing it off the bed.

"Alright ladies enough teasing, lets get to the main course." Azun says.

It is then that Sonya gets on top of him inserting his erection into her warm moist entrance starting off at a slow pace.

"Don't worry Zatanna, there is plenty in the tank for you as well." Azun says looking over at the JLA member.

Speeding up her pace Sonya inserts Azun's entire length into herself! While she rests her hands with on his chest, the leader of the D.R.K. army closes his eyes enjoying all that she gives him. Seeing that Zatanna leans over, Sonya removes her hands from his chest continuing at the same pace but rests her hands on his waist. Resting her breasts on the chest of Azun Zatanna brings her lips to his both joining in a passionate kiss.

"Ok this is really extremely disturbing and disgusting! What is the point of them having me see this." Peter whispers to himself feeling rage growing inside of him.

Closing his eyes once again he can't help but feel sick to his stomach. This Azun guy is completely insane and a sure womanizer! Out of all the powers in the world, currently at this moment he wishes he had the ability to put himself to sleep.

**Worlds Away**

The night passes with the sun rising but is covered by several clouds within the sky. Opening his eyes is Naruto who yawns, sitting up while stretching wondering what will be in stored for them all today. Looking around his heart begins to race not seeing Tsunade! Jumping up about to yell out he is grabbed from behind.

"Just relax Naruto, if it is Tsunade and Kurenai you're worried about the two of them just left over ten minutes ago. They said they were just going out to clean up but will be back shortly." Jiraiya informs letting go of Naruto.

Awakening as well Batman comes up next to the two of them picking up his gloves as well as cape and cowl putting them both back on.

"Well it's good to see you don't sleep in all of that stuff, for a moment there I thought I might have to put you under the category of weird." Jiraiya says to Batman.

"Which way did they go? With the way things currently are we can't have them running off alone." Batman says.

Putting a hand to his chin Jiraiya looks over pointing in the direction of where the two went informing that they couldn't have gotten to far, but also adds they can take care of themselves. Thanking Jiraiya Batman begins his way in that direction with Naruto deciding to go along with him. It isn't long before the two of them are out of sight.

"Ghee I wonder why that bat guy is so overprotective; but I guess he's right to be with those invaders out there. Perhaps it would have been a good idea for me to follow. Guess it's a little late for that now." Jiraiya says to himself.

Taking a seat back under the tree he looks over to see that all four of the turtles are still fast asleep, which everyone else should be. If anything they'll need their energy for whatever it is that they could be up against in the near future. Walking side by side both Naruto and Batman are silent looking for any signs of which direction they may have went.

"I never really did get to ask, but were the invaders ever after you; or did you just get caught up in all of this. If so that is really unfortunate." Naruto asks.

Staying close to one another the two continue forward into an area of tall grass stretching their arms out to move it out of their path.

"As far as I know they weren't originally after me, but now that I'm here I really have no choice but to see this thing through." Batman replies.

Shaking his head Naruto understands, and if in the shoes of the capped crusader he'd do the same. Azun along with whoever he takes orders from must be taken down, not to mention the rest of those guys working alongside them. Walking forward another twenty yards the two of them come to a stop seeing two pairs of clothing folded and lay out underneath a tree. Putting his hand out, Batman tells Naruto to stay back as he moves forward. Slouching over a bit he quickly realizes the clothing belongs to both Tsunade and Kurenai; his eyes narrowing at this find.

"Hey Batman do those belong to either of them?" Naruto asks with a whisper.

Ignoring the Leaf Village ninja for the moment he takes a few more steps forward passing a tall tree which blocks the view of a lake some yards away. Stepping back his eyes widen at something he observes out in the distance! Seeing the expression on Batman's face Naruto begins running toward him.

"No Naruto stay back!" Batman says trying to keep his tone as low as possible.

But he is unsuccessful in stopping the spiky blond haired ninja who runs up next to him looking out in the area of the lake! And just like that it is an instant nose bleed for Naruto! Standing out in the lake completely nude is both Kurenai and Tsunade! Grabbing hold of Naruto Batman pulls them both off to the side back behind the tree.

"You and I were never here or saw any of this GOT IT!" Batman says making himself clear.

"Yeah sure thing...but is the raising of your voice really necessary? I guess when Jiraiya said they went out to go get cleaned up, this is what they were doing."

Turning in the direction from where they came, Batman begins walking but looks over his shoulder to see that Naruto doesn't move a muscle. Stopping in place Batman turns to Naruto with crossed arms wondering why he stays in place not following.

"Lets get out of here before either of them notices us." Batman says again walking in the other direction.

Looking behind him, he notices that Naruto still doesn't follow, which begins to make him feel a bit confused, an emotion he doesn't get often unless dealing with something out of the ordinary.

"Let me just get one more peek and then we can go." Naruto tells.

With wide eyes Batman can't believe what just came out of the mouth of Naruto! Sure he's a young man, but that is just unacceptable on all levels! Moving forward while reaching out to try and stop him Batman is unsuccessful in doing so as the Leaf Village ninja steps from behind the tree looking out into the lake. But taking another step forward he steps on a tree branch which gives off a loud sound getting the attention of both Kurenai and Tsunade!

"Is it just me, or did you here something over there?" Kurenai asks.

Putting on a serious face, Tsunade frowns looking over in the direction of where the sound came from. Both ladies heard the same thing loud and clear.

"I'm willing to bet it's Jiraiya; he wouldn't give up a chance to see you and I like this." Kurenai says.

Observing the area with great detail Tsunade does not reply, making sure they're in no danger. It is a possibility that they could be surrounded by those invaders. Standing in place for a few moments without doing a thing, Tsunade eventually eases up turning to Kurenai.

"I'm sure it's nothing, most likely just some forest animals." Tsunade says.

"Yeah...I sure hope you're right, the next thing we need is some predator watching us from a distance." Kurenai says.

Still behind the tree is both Naruto and Batman, with the Dark Knight finally removing his gloved hand from the mouth area of the Leaf Village member. With the attention of Tsunade and Kurenai being on their general area, Batman had to make sure Naruto wouldn't blow their cover accidentally.

"As I was saying...We're heading back to base." Batman says.

With a wide smirk on his face, Naruto nods his head but this time actually follows the capped crusader into the forest. Looking around, Naruto glances at the several different birds within the area as well as the squirrels which pass by. Looking even further into it, he observes some of the smaller insect life looking at some of the lady bugs and fire fly's.

"So you wanna tell me what happened back there, why you decided not to listen to my instructions. You could have gotten us seen; luckily we avoided that entire episode." Batman asks.

Still at the side of Batman he still seems to be in his own little world with so much different things on his mind. With a tap from bats, he is brought back to reality. It is then that Batman again repeats his question, but Naruto does not give an instant answer.

"I know this may be out of nowhere, but from one guy to another," Taking a deep breath Naruto looks Batman in the face, "Who out of Tsunade and Kurenai would you get it on."

Naruto is unable to finish seeing as Batman begins speaking.

"I know you really don't think I'm going to give you an answer to that. And 2nd you shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff; especially not now with all the problems we have to deal with." Batman replies.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but man that was quiet a sight back there! Even you have to admit that." Naruto says.

Looking away from Naruto, Batman decides not to reply or even say another word. In the back of his mind he just hopes both ladies will be ok and won't run into any trouble when returning back to their short term hideout. It doesn't take more than fifteen minutes for them to arrive back to their camp sight to see that now Donatello has also awoke with his three brothers still fast asleep.

"Good morning guys; Jiraiya told me you went out to see if you could locate Tsunade and Kurenai. Did you have any success with that?" Donatello asks.

Stepping forward Naruto giggles a little while clearing his throat getting ready to explain.

"Well it really actually is a funny story, when Batman and I..."

Naruto again is cut off by Batman stepping forward and speaking over him.

"Too make it short and sweet, we did not see them at all. But I'm sure they're doing just fine." Batman says putting on a rare smile.

Scratching at his hair while nodding his head Naruto chuckles confirming that is the way it went down, with them coming up empty on finding the two. Naruto just hopes this doesn't come back to bite them in the butt somehow. Removing the cape and cowl from his head, Batman does the same with his upper body armor and gloves putting the attire into a bag they carried over into this world. He now only stands in his lower body armor, boots and utility belt.

"Well it's obvious you keep in great shape; what is your workout routine?" Jiraiya asks.

"It all depends, it'll change from time to time." Bruce replies.

Walking away from the group a few ft out, Bruce finds a firm branch to grab hold of, beginning a session of pull ups making it look easy. Being Batman isn't easy, not having any super abilities and knowing one mess up could cost him his life. Being at peak human conditioning, strength, and agility is very important to better his chances against the extreme odds he faces day in and day out.

**Worlds Away**

With the sun coming in through one of the windows, it awakens Peter who is still tied to the wall feeling incredibly uncomfortable and sore due to his body being in a singular position for so long. Looking over across the room and into the bed sleeps both Zatanna and Sonya on separate sides of Azun; all of them completely naked under the covers and sheets. Honestly, that was one of the worst nights he's ever had to go through; and he's been through some bad one's. It isn't long before the sunlight that comes through awakens them as well.

"How did the two of you sleep?" Azun asks wrapping his arms around them both.

"I slept quiet well, but it was nothing compared to last night. I want you to give it to me again right now." Zatanna demands.

Leaning over Azun gives Zatanna a kiss on the lips, but informs her he's got a lot to do, and that it'll have to wait for later. He then turns to Sonya.

"What about you my lovely Sonya, how'd you enjoy last night?"

"It ranks in my top three, and I'd love to do it again real soon." She says.

Lifting the sheets off of himself he gets out of the bed getting into his boxer briefs. Walking over to a nearby closet in the room he pulls out three robes, putting one on and giving the other two to Sonya and Zatanna. Getting out of the bed both ladies get into them exiting out of the room to go shower. Walking around the bed Azun picks up a great deal of their clothing which was thrown off last night putting it into a basket to be washed. But before exiting the room he walks over to Peter.

"I bet you had no idea your teammates could be such sluts! But they're beautiful ones at that, not to mention great in bed," Azun pauses to laugh seeing the exhausted/defeated look Peter displays on his face, "I know you have no intention of giving me the whereabouts of Naruto or the turtles, but rest assure I'll have them soon. Not to mention I will tear that Batman to shreds as well."

Spitting on the face of Peter kneeing him in the stomach, Azun laughs exiting out of the room feeling better than he has in some time.

**To Be Continue**


	33. New Team Members

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 33: New Team members**

Finishing up his small workout Bruce stretches out returning back over to the group, ready to discuss the strategy they will use to try and break everyone else free. But just as he begins talking both Tsunade and Kurenai emerge from the forest area walking over toward the group. By this time, anyone who was asleep has now awoken gathering around. Stopping in place both Kurenai and Tsunade snicker looking at a certain someone in the group, with everyone looking up at them wondering if the two ladies are ok.

"Is everything alright? What seems to be so funny?" Jiraiya asks.

"Oh it is nothing for you to worry about." Kurenai replies.

Stepping away from the group is both Tsunade and Kurenai walking off to the side.

"I know you said he was really good looking behind the mask...but you never mentioned he had a body like that!" Tsunade whispers with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"Truthfully that is a first for me as well." Kurenai replies.

Turning and glancing back over at the group, both women give Bruce an even longer look. Stepping forward Michelangelo hands a piece of paper to Leonardo who looks over the layout Mikey had drawn of the Leaf Village's current layout. Receiving a pen from Donatello, Leo marks down the certain areas they will attempt to begin freeing prisoners.

"As you all already know, once we return to the Leaf Village our first priority is not to be seen. But once we've freed a few of the civilians, that will most likely change things. But do know, we most likely won't be able to free everyone all at once." Leonardo says.

Continuing to go over the plan for close to an hour, the entire group decides that it is best that they don't all travel back to the Leaf Village for this mission. If they're somehow discovered in the process of trying to free the civilians, it is better to decrease their chances of having them all imprisoned.

"I think it best if three of us stay here, while the rest of us travel out to the Leaf Village. Question is, which of you two wants to stay here with the ladies?" Leonardo asks looking at both Jiraiya and Naruto.

Putting on a smile while laughing, Naruto wonders why Leo would even ask something like that.

"There's no way I'm staying here and missing out on all of the action; guess that means Jiraiya will be the guy for that job." Naruto says before anyone is able to say or do anything.

"Great than it is settled...we go right now." Leonardo replies.

Calling over both Tsunade and Kurenai, it is explained to them both what is going to happen. It isn't surprising at all that Tsunade tries to argue about tagging along, but is quickly denied her choice. Standing from their positions, it has been decided that all four of the turtles alongside Naruto and Batman will return back to the Leaf Village.

"I'm sure the three of you will be able to hold down the fort while we're gone. Don't worry, we'll all try to return in one piece." Leonardo says giving them a thumbs up.

Walking away from the group, Bruce gets back into his upper body armor/bat gear placing the gloves along with cape and cowl on last. The diagram/layout of the Leaf village is given to Donatello who decides he'll hold onto it. Not liking it at all Tsunade stays in place wishing them all good luck. If it had been up to her, there is no way she'd be staying here. Waving to the three of them, Naruto, Batman and the turtles enter into the forest area.

"I can't believe they want the three of us to stay here, while they go out on the mission alone. I think it only makes sense that we all stay together." Tsunade complains.

Neither Kurenai or Jiraiya have a problem with the decision made by Batman and Leonardo. If things were to somehow south, it is best that they're not all there.

**Worlds away**

Getting dressed into one of his battle uniforms, Azun gets a large group of his men ready to follow him in expanding their territory further north. Getting the attention of him, both Zatanna as well as Sonya inform Azun that they'd like to travel alongside him.

"That will be perfectly fine, but the two of you will have to dress in something else. If you both could speak with Quila and or Mia they can show you to the dressing area." Azun says pointing over in the direction of Quila.

Walking side by side the two of the head over in that direction exchanging a few words with Quila. Putting on a smile she leads them both to a back room. Entering into the room where Peter is being held, a few of the guards put him to sleep relocating the wall crawler to a holding cell. Moments later he awakes, feeling sore all over but is relieved that he can now stretch out a little bit. After being tied down in the same position for so long, it becomes painful. But what made it worse was what he was basically forced to watch last night.

"You've awaken a lot sooner than I thought prisoner, how was last night for you?" the guard asks while laughing, "Rumor has it you were given a front row seat of one of his over night shows hahaha."

Raising an eye brow Peter just shakes his head not going to reply at all to that. The guard just laughs while exiting out of the room, loving how hopeless Peter looked. He really can't believe the situation he's currently in, it's really quiet incredible. Somehow he needs to get out of this place.

"Boy do I hope Naruto and the others are having a lot better luck than myself. Hopefully once they're done with business out in his world they'll return back."

Taking a seat resting his back up against the wall, Peter realizes that if they're somehow all killed in battle while in the world of Naruto, than the rest of them are pretty much done for as well. But aside from all that, what really sits in the back of his mind is that of Zatanna and Sonya. He's experienced mind controlled victims in the past, but with Sonya and Zee it felt a little bit different.

"Meal time in another thirty minutes you prison trash. Honestly I hope you chock on it, hahaha!" One of the guards says slamming the door right after.

"Well that certainly was a bit out of nowhere." Peter says to himself.

Sitting up his mind ventures back to the topic he had previously had his mind on. If he had to guess, he'd say their current situation is more of a mind manipulation, more so than control. From what he could tell the two of them seemed to have their normal personalities in tact; except for the fact they were basically drooling all over Azun doing anything he asked. He wonders if this is what has been happening with all the women they've been bringing in.

"Darn! I need to get out of here!" Peter mumbles to himself with tight fists.

Over on the other side of the building, both Zatanna and Sonya step into their new outfits. Both women's uniforms consists of dark purple and black. Taking a look in the mirror Zee puts her hat on last spinning around a few times liking what she sees.

"I don't know what you ladies think, but I'd say I'm looking mighty fine." Zatanna says with a smile.

Both Quila and Sonya approve applauding the magician who grins as a result. Finishing up in the dressing room the three of them exit out together making their way back to the main room. When arriving there, the three of them just stand off to the side seeing as Azun is in the middle of a conversation with some of his squad members.

"So what exactly will we be doing when traveling alongside Azun on this mission?" Sonya asks.

Patting Sonya over the shoulder, Quila gives them both a breathe description of what they could be doing. But with every mission, there are always different things which happen, changing the overall approach. Finishing up speaking with a few of his men Azun walks over coming to a stop in front of them.

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say the three of you look ready to go. Give me a couple more minutes; I've got several spies observing the area we're going to strike next. Once they get back to me on the details of what we could be up against, it'll then be time to move in." Azun informs.

All three nod with Quila knowing it is all part of procedure. Walking away Azun enters into another room, with the three of them taking a seat over on the sofa. Back within their prison cells, both Kung Lao and Liu Kang just sit in complete silence feeling hopeless and confused. Where on earth is Raiden, the fact that they haven't seen or heard from him in some time is a definite negative.

"I know you'd probably rather not speak right now...but what do you think are the chances for the shalion monk members? I mean...do you think there are any survivors who may have escaped?" Liu asks.

Sitting within his cell, Kung Lao is more than depressed and would rather not speak at the moment, which is very understandable. But at the same time, keeping to themselves will not get them out of here any quicker. Raiden is only one problem out of many; everything has become such a huge mess, he doubts any of them will ever be able to completely fix.

"I'd say so; we've got to try and stay positive in these dark times. But don't worry, King Klenk and all of his followers including Azun will get what's coming to them. If you and I are alive for that...well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Hearing the words of Kung Lao brings chills to the back of Liu Kang, not because he disagrees; but because Kung Lao very well could be right. The way things are looking, the two of them won't be alive for very much longer!

"I'm just hoping princess Kitana found some place safe, with how fast those invaders are spreading their territory one might have to think the worst."

"For now we shouldn't be worrying about others, until we get out of here." Kung Lao adds.

That may be true, but Liu Kang has always been the type of person who has always put others before himself. But in this certain situation, he will be un able to help anyone being locked up in here. He isn't sure how Kung Lao or himself are going to get out of here, but it better be some time soon or things aren't looking good for them. Returning back to the main room is Azun who notifies the three women it is time to go.

"It's about time, I seriously can't wait to get my hands dirty." Quila says standing with a wide smile.

Exiting out of the front entrance, the four of them meet up with the remainder of the large squad out front. Speaking to one of his men through an ear piece Azun gets the status of what the civilians are currently doing in the area they're getting set to invade. After receiving all information, he updates Quila along with the rest of the squad on how they will continue forward.

"Well it would seem the people of that area are going about their usual daily life activities. I'm sorry to say they'll be in for a rude awakening!" Azun says with a laugh.

Having the option of using vehicles, Azun prefers that they use horses as their form of transportation for this particular mission. Just as he has always done, Azun leads the entire group on their track to the set destination. Looking down on the group from a window inside is Mia with crossed arms.

"Why aren't you going with them?"

She almost jumps at the sudden voice, but eases after seeing that it is just Kayla.

"Well I could ask you the same thing, now couldn't I? But anyway, Azun said I most likely wouldn't be needed and could stay here and attend the board meeting he will miss." Mia replies.

Kayla shakes her head understanding, while at the same time asking if it would be ok for her to take part in the meeting as well. For the most part she rarely ever attends any of the meetings which organize their missions or squads.

"That'll be just fine, but you're not to do any talking. And by the way I don't think I ever congratulated you on your find the other day. Great job of locating a small part of Naruto's group; we may not have him, but I'm sure he'll come looking for them." Mia says.

Kayla just shakes her head putting on a small smile, liking that Mia has taken note of her handy work. Following her out of the room, in less than fifteen minutes they will be entering into the meeting room.

**To Be Continue**


	34. Dangerous Task

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 34: Dangerous task**

Walking within the forest the group stays close together, with Donatello spinning his Bo Staff for no apparent reason. Maybe it is his way of warming up, or perhaps this is the turtle's way of trying to calm his own nerves. Naruto hums to himself while everyone else just walks. Any normal person if put in their position would most likely be scared to death, but for the sixth of them it is a chance to test out their skills. All of them have different strengths and weaknesses, but their willingness to succeed will outweigh any weakness.

"Do you mind putting your weapon down, you'll tire your arm out before we even get there. All of us need to be at one hundred percent for whatever we might be facing." Raphael says looking over at Don.

Spinning it a few more times, Don puts it back into place behind his shell. As far as he's concerned, hopefully they will see little to no action as far as encountering the invaders goes. In their training with their Sansei Splinter, he has prepared them for almost anything. But there are just certain situations which cannot be prepared for; the best they can do is try and adjust.

"So how are the groups going to go? Maybe something similar to last time?" Naruto asks, putting his hands within his pockets.

"That should be just fine, but remember the object of this all is to try and stay hidden for as long as we can. I'm sure at some point we will be discovered, but the longer we can hold off on that the better." Leonardo says.

Not speaking for the most part, the group finally arrives in front of the leaf Village; Mikey taking a big gulp having a bad feeling of what might happen. Putting together a small huddle the group discusses which direction/buildings, each team will be responsible for entering and checking out. All prisoners will not be held in the same place, which is the main reason that they must split.

"So is there any way we'll be able to contact each other?" Naruto asks.

"That is something we probably shouldn't worry about; just focus on the task ahead. Staying in contact would be unnecessary for this type of mission." Batman says.

Talking it out, all of them settle on which directions/locations each of them will go wishing the other luck. Separating from one another, Michelangelo and Naruto run out barely getting passed a few of the security guards. Using their quickness along with flexibility, the two of them make it to a rooftop entering through a window.

"Well that was a little bit easier than I thought it would be. Lets just hope it is just as easy, finding some of your friends." Mikey says whispering.

"I guess sometimes it just takes a little luck, I thought for sure those guys were going to see us. We're goanna need a lot more of that if we're going to get out of this entire ordeal alive." Naruto replies.

Both ninjas tip toe walking down the hall hoping there are prisoners within this building. It has been a great deal of time since Naruto has seen any of his friends, and is now becoming a little bit anxious. But the one he really wants to see is...Sakura Haruno! Hopefully she and everyone else are doing ok, for whatever that could mean being a prisoner of the invaders.

"I don't know about you Naruto, but if it comes down to it I wouldn't mind getting some action. But Batman and my bro are right, we should try and avoid fighting due to the numbers." Mikey says.

"You can say that again, they've got us beat so bad in numbers it isn't even funny." Naruto says.

Reaching over, Michelangelo pats Naruto over the shoulder really enjoying being around him. He and the Leaf Village ninja have so much in common as far as their personality types as well as habits are concerned. In away he is almost like another brother, but with that said they do have their differences.

"An honest question...what is your role usually when patrolling with your brothers?" Naruto asks.

Looking over at Naruto Mikey isn't really sure how to answer the question, not really understanding what exactly the Leaf Village ninja is getting at. Glancing up at the face of Michelangelo, Naruto can see that he is confused.

"What I meant is, when you and your bros fight side by side do you guys have set roles. For example one calls the shots, another works up the plan, and one handles the te.."

Naruto stops speaking hearing footsteps coming from down the hall. Using his exceptional awareness, Mikey pulls them both off to the side hiding behind a huge flower display. Still outside hiding behind a set of bushes is both Raphael and Batman who sit back watching the security guards.

"I'd say after the escape of Tsunade they have changed some things up." Batman says.

"Yeah I noticed as well that they've put out even more guards than before. But it isn't just that, if you look closely you will notice that their routs are a lot less predictable."

Before they even came here, both had an idea there would most likely be a change in security after one of their prisoners escaped. Eventually they'll know when they can continue forward, but at the moment it is a bit risky.

"Darn, the way things are looking we could be sitting here for a long time." Raphael says becoming agitated.

"That may be true, but remember patience is a very powerful weapon. Before you know it, we'll be up and out of here." Batman replies.

Taking a few deep breaths Raphael looks back out in the area where the security guards walk back and forth fully on guard. Over on the north side, walks both Leonardo and Donatello getting passed the first set of guards with their eyes set on a back door.

"Alright Don, lets make a run for it." Leonardo says sprinting forward.

Close behind, Donatello picks up speed keeping pace with his older brother. Coming up in front of the door, Leo reaches down opening it while at the same time being very surprised that it is unlocked. You'd think almost everything, including the doors would be locked.

"Whelp it looks like we've got an easy entrance Don...lets go." Leonardo says.

Following his brother, the two of them enter into the place together. Reaching back Leonardo pulls out one of his swords wanting to be armed just incase they're ambushed unexpectedly. Donatello chose not to pull out his weapon following close behind. Still within their positions, Raphael points forward informing Batman of an opening.

"Good anticipation and focus...lets move." Batman says.

Getting up from where they sit, the two of them sprint out passed the guards! Looking back over his shoulder, Batman grabs Raph by his wrist grappling them both to the rooftops. Making sure they are nowhere in sight they continue forward until they're standing in the mid section of the roof.

"Well you really can't cut it any closer than that. These guys really have stepped it up, as far as security is concerned." Raphael says.

"Which is no surprise, but it is still nothing you or I; as well as the others shouldn't be able to get passed." Batman replies.

Using a special designed lens within his cowl, Batman is able to locate a secure entrance for them both. Walking over to the west side of the building's edge where there are no guards down below, Batman pulls a certain gadget from his utility belt removing the only lock with on the window calling for Raphael to follow him.

"This will be a safe entry point, from what I'm picking up from my lens scan, there isn't a single body in a twenty yard radius." Batman informs.

Entering through, Raphael follows Batman closing the window behind him not wanting to leave any signs behind which could alert the security of their presence. When inside it is quickly realized they're in some type of storage/janitor room. Over in one of the other buildings, Naruto and Michelangelo have made progress finding themselves on an entirely different floor. Just as the previous floors to it, all have the same general layout but with different paint jobs and displays.

"What I'd like to know is how quickly they were able to build this all so quickly. None of this was here before I was accidentally teleported to your world." Naruto says.

"We might not ever really know, but it is kind of cool to think about." Mikey says.

Looking further down the hall it seems to get a lot darker without any windows around, which starts to get them both worried. But at the same time that could be where some of the prisoners are being held. Both take a look at the other, and without saying a word they continue knowing this is something they most certainly need to check out.

"So do you have a girlfriend of any sort?" Mikey asks trying to lighten the mood.

Smiling with a small grin, Naruto chooses not to comment.

**Worlds away**

Galloping away for several miles the group finally comes to a stop with Azun hopping off his horse. Making his way over to one of his lower level general's, Azun asks for an update on what's going on with the group of civilians. Giving him all the information he asks for, Azun notifies the general to get his men ready for the attack.

"We've still got a lot of territory to conquer, but lets not try and get ahead of ourselves. For now lets just worry about this." Azun says.

Leading the charge, Azun along with everyone else from his group enter into the large village from all directions! Speaking as loud as he can Azun informs the group of people that this land of theirs now belongs to King KlenK. He even goes on to add; those who try and fight against them will be eliminated.

"Something else you should all be aware of, is that your wives and daughters will be coming with us. Don't worry, they will be taken care of and you will see them again soon." Azun lies under his breath.

But just as he predicted, almost all of the villagers who stand around have no intention of going along with any of this. Putting on a wide smile, Azun orders his men to gather up any important materials within the homes and kill anyone who tries to stop them.

"Who are you people?" One of the civilians asks.

The person is completely ignored with the followers of Azun doing as they were asked to do. As to be expected there are many who try and stop them, being shot down and or sliced with different daggers. Coming up next to Azun and getting off their horses is, Sonya, Quila and Zatanna wanting to get involved. Watching as a mans neck is sliced open with blood splattering out, Zatanna smiles while at the same time laughs, but isn't really sure why.

"Isn't it just beautiful my ladies...the chaos and destruction!" Azun says watching as close to ten peoples are taken down by a flame thrower!

"Yes it really is quiet great to see them squirm." Quila says.

Coming up next to Azun Zee wraps both her arms over one of his, grinning while looking over at the forest area off to their left. Resting her chin over his shoulder she brings her lips up next to his ear. Both Sonya and Quila run passed the two of them joining the rest of the group out on the battle field.

"I want you now." Zee whispers.

Turning and facing her, she points over to the area of the woods telling him to follow her. Putting his hands over her shoulder, he notifies Zee that it'll have to wait; being in the middle of this mission commanding the entire ordeal just won't allow for it.

"I'm sorry but I won't take no for an answer." She says grabbing him by his wrist leading the way.

With wide eyes Azun is stunned by what is happening, not fighting against her at all. In fact he kind of likes her demanding personality, it's a definite turn on! Looking around, Azun makes sure no one has their attention on he or Zee. Removing her hand from his wrist, she giggles running forward into the woods, with Azun shaking his head grinning and running in after her. Looking back at him she stops in place, after she feels they've traveled far enough. The one thing she really wouldn't want, is someone walking in on them.

"Alright captain, I demand you to lay down on your back and remove the cape." Zatanna demands.

Doing as he is told, Azun removes his cape along with upper body armor and shirt laying out over the grass with his hands behind his head.

"That's a good boy, now do mommy a favor and keep your eyes on the prize." Zee says seductively.

Removing the hat first everything else soon follows with Zatanna standing only in her high heels and fishnets. Still on his back, Azun whistles loving this so far. Pointing down, she signals for him to pull down his pants. Doing as he is asked Zatanna lowers herself onto him. Re positioning she inserts him into herself moaning resting her hands on his chest.

"Lets take this slow." Zatanna whispers.

Out in the distance the screams of the civilians can be heard loud and clear.

**To Be Continue**


	35. Freed But Caught

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 35: Freed but caught**

Holding up a machete, one of the civilian's swings the blade at Quila who easily dodges kicking the blade out of his hand. Jumping up onto his shoulders, Quila snaps his neck using her legs. Off to the side is some of his family members who display tears. Coming up from her back side is another of the villagers, who tries to stab a knife into her neck. Showing great awareness as well as reflexes, Quila catches the individual by their wrist twisting his arm while taking the person to the ground.

"No one can sneak up on me, little man."

Pulling the knife out of his grasp, Quila slashes his neck enjoying watching him bleed placing both his hands around his neck! It quickly becomes hard for him to even breath, soon falling unconscious leading to his death. Quila turns her attention to another set of individuals making sure to keep busy.

"So what does Azun have planned after we're done here?" Sonya yells over at Quila trying to be heard over all the screaming and commotion.

Having pretty good awareness Sonya jumps out of the way of a man who comes from her backside swinging an ax. Coming down next to the person she kicks the weapon out of his hand reaching forward and snapping his neck. Another individual comes from her blind side smashing a beer bottle over the side of her head knocking her to the ground.

"Stupid bitch! You along with the others you work alongside with are going to pay for what you've done. All of us here in this village are nothing but innocent; and you along with your friends have come here disturbing the peace, instructing us to bow down to your master."

Before he is able to finish, a sword cuts through his back exiting out of his stomach! Luckily for Sonya, she rolls out of the way standing to her feet before his blood splatter can get all over her. Watching him fall lifelessly to the ground, the one responsible stands over his body with a large grin on her face.

"What was it you were asking?" Quila asks looking Sonya directly in the eyes.

All around them, members of Azun's squad continue to fight against while bringing down more and more civilians who fight back.

"I was just curious on what our next objective will be after we're done here is all?" Sonya asks.

Coming up next to Sonya Quila rests a hand over her shoulder informing her not to think ahead and just go with the flow. As long as she's known Azun, something in which he doesn't normally do is plan too far ahead until a certain task is complete. So for now they shouldn't worry about anything until they're done here.

"What are you two ladies doing standing around, there is work to be done." One of the knight's says.

Nodding her head, Quila moves away from Sonya making her way back onto the battlefield. Looking around for a moment, Sonya does the same but in the opposite direction seeing some of her squad members in need of some extra help. Out in the forest just north of the village lays Azun still on his back. He grins at the sight of Zatanna's breasts bouncing up and down as she continues riding him at a smooth pace.

"Why so smiley lover, is there something funny," Inserting him fully she leans down lowering her chest over his, "Oh we've got all the time in the world baby...I can feel your close, but I'm not ready yet."

Zee whispers into his ear sucking at it a couple times over. Clinching his fists, Azun can't take much more of her teasing. Not to mention there is still much work which needs to be done. Grinning seductively she wraps her arms around his neck sticking her tongue out and licking him over his lips. Re adjusting her hips, Zee applies more pressure but continues to go slow.

"Enough of this!"

Azun wraps his arms around her waist, lifting Zatanna up and placing her underneath himself taking control of the action literally pounding her with every stroke! Feeling pleasure but pain at the same time, Zatanna digs her finger nails into his back biting at her lower lip. Going at this pace for over a minute he slows down coming to a complete stop releasing inside of her resting his chin on her shoulder. Laying there for a few seconds he gets up off of her pulling up his pants buckling up. But for some reason she just lays frowning up at him.

"Is there something wrong beautiful?" Azun asks.

Sitting up she sticks out her lower lip pouting a little.

"Seriously Azun...What about me?" She asks.

"What, you didn't cum?"

She replies with the answer no, in which Azun just shrugs his shoulders telling her to get dressed. Wanting to curse him out for being a jerk, she decides to keep it to herself. Speaking three words, she is dressed immediately.

"If anyone asks where we went, don't tell them a thing." Azun says.

Promising him it will stay between them both, Azun leads the way back to the village where the rest of his squad lurks. By time he and Zatanna arrive, all of who remain of the villagers have surrendered.

**Worlds Away**

With on this floor there hasn't been very much sound or noise whatsoever, giving Raphael and bats the clue that there probably aren't any prisoners on this particular level. But that doesn't mean they will rule out the possibility that there are prisoners within this building. Since the moment either of them met up with the men suited up in black armor it's been non stop drama. Both can't wait for all of this to be over, if things are headed in that way is yet to be seen.

"I've been meaning to ask, but if we were somehow able to get back to our world do you have any other allies? Something tells me this problem might be a lot bigger than any of us can handle."

Coming to the hall's end there is one door which stands in front of them; Batman reaching forward and carefully opening it with extreme caution. Both pull the door open entering being a bit blown away by the medieval style/overall look of this room compared to what they've seen so far. Steadily closing the door behind them, both enter Immediately Batman scanning the area using his lenses for any sign of any approaching guards.

"To answer your question...yes there are several individuals I work closely with; but for now I'd like to try and leave them out of this. If we somehow fail, it'll then fall squarely on their shoulders to pick up where we failed." Batman replies.

"Hhhmm guess we'll just have to put our best foot forward and try and finish strong. Regardless of what these guys have done, it still isn't too late for us to make things right." Raphael says.

It's obvious that Raphael is trying to stay positive in this rough stretch of what they're all going through, but that is a bit harder for the dark knight to do himself. The moment you let your guard down and hope, is when a person is at their weakest. Moving a little ahead of Batman, Raph puts out an arm placing it across the wall.

"Sshh...listen up ahead. I think I hear someone, or maybe even a few persons."

Both bats and Raph are quiet just listening, and it isn't but another second that they can both hear voices whispering up ahead. Turning and looking back at the capped crusader who nods his head gives Raph the confirmation to continue ahead. Who is down the room is yet to be seen, but it is something they must check on.

"I hope my bros are having success wherever they're." Raphael says.

Splitting up in small groups was there really only option, if they hadn't all of them together would get spotted/seen to easily. When lives are at risk, sometimes you really don't have a choice but to work around situations, even if that means cutting the power they had in numbers. Moving further along the two unintentionally slow their steps more as a reaction of being cautious just incase it is a group of enemies. But it is soon realized that isn't the case at all...rather they've come across a group of caged prisoners with some type of electric bars to hold them.

"WHAT IN THE! Who and what are you PEOPLE?"

Walking in front of the single individual's cell, Raphael tells the person to quiet down informing them that they're only here to help. The person stands to his feet demanding to know the names of them both and what this is all about.

"I'm Raphael, and he's Batman," Raph looks over at Bats before turning his attention back to the person behind bars, "You don't have to worry, we're going to get you all out of here."

Turning from the particular individual Raphael looks around at the several others who're caged up, wondering just exactly how they're going to free these people.

"You still didn't explain to us who you people are, or where you even came from. How are any of us supposed to trust you?"

Taking a few steps forward Batman glares at the individual, but just as quickly retreats knowing that if he were the one caged up and some unknowns came out of nowhere claiming they were there to help, he'd be a bit skeptical as well.

"Perhaps if we told you we're working side by side with Jiraiya and Naruto you'd feel better. Or do you not know them?" Batman asks.

He gets an almost immediate response from everyone in the room, with some trying to speak out at the same time while others just stand seeming to gain extra energy. Both Raphael and Batman look at the other concluding that these people are familiar with either Jiraiya or Naruto; possibly both.

"Are you telling me that Naruto is alive?"

Both Raphael and Batman look back over at the person who has been the most vocal of the group by far, replying with the word "Yes" at the exact same time.

"Wow that's the best news any of us have heard in some time; we all thought Uzumaki to be dead, where is he now? Sorry... where are my manners, I'm Shikamaru Nara...a really close friend of Naruto Chan."

Wanting to gain the full trust of them all, Raphael gives them a small scoop of what's going on making it short and sweet. Going into detail is something that just isn't necessary at the given time, getting them all out of here is the main and only priority. It is best that someone as Jiraiya explain in depth to them all seeing as they're much more familiar with him.

"How do you plan on getting us out of here? The bars are electric and somehow those guys who have imprisoned us took away our jutsu abilities."

The two have been informed about Jutsus on more than just one occasion, but as they had told Naruto; that sort of technique doesn't exist where they come from. Stepping over and walking in front of the cell belonging to a girl displaying pink hair, Raphael shakes his head.

"Where we come from, that stuff isn't part of life if that makes any sense. Can't really give you or anyone else a reason why they've been able to do that, but I'm sure we'll find out some time in the near future." Raphael says.

The individual identifies herself as Sakura Haruno before sitting back up against the cold brick wall not really having much hope at all of any of them escaping. But hearing that Naruto is alive brings warmth to her heart, bringing a little hope into her mind.

"Whatever the two of you are going to do, it had better be fast; those guys will probably be making their rounds this way shortly." Another of the prisoner's says.

Traveling a bit further down the hall passing all of the jail cells Bats and Raphael come across a panel, which no doubt controls the electricity as well as the locking and unlocking of each cell. Tightening his fist, Raph readies himself but is stopped before he can smash the panel.

"We don't know what will happen if we're to destroy it...let me take a try at this first." Batman says.

Digging into his utility belt, batman pulls out a small gadget which has Raph scratching his head wondering what this could all be about. Bats turns his attention to the turtle giving him eye contact being able to tell Raph is confused.

"This small gadget will allow for me to hack into their system and or frequency and manually disarm all of their systems within this area and free everyone." Batman informs.

Raphael stands off to the side letting Batman go to work. Starting up the small device, Bats realizes hacking their systems is going to be much tougher than originally thought due to the different language and inscriptions within the system.

"Do you think you'll be able to break through their systems at all; I'm guessing their technology is much greater than anything we've produced back on our home world?" Raph asks.

Concentrating only on the task, the capped crusader switches the mode with on the small gadget to see if that will help any. To no surprise there is no success in connecting with their system; whatever technology these invaders are using, aren't compatible with his device.

"Looks like we'll have to result to a different method in getting these people out of here. I don't think any of what I have currently will be able to break through their systems; if I had access to all of my equipment back in the cave that might be a different story."

Raph pretty much figured that would be the case; when you are dealing with an enemy from another galaxy it makes it just that much tougher to fight against. Fully unprepared both Batman and Raphael look down the hallway to see close to six guards approaching; and with their options of hiding being zero to none, that leaves them with only one option to go about this.

"Look up ahead men...Loose PRISONERS!" One of them yells out, pulling out a two sided blade charging forward.

Neither of the two drift into panic mode, these group of guards shouldn't be a problem at all. While five of them travel at full speed coming toward them both, one of the armored individuals stays behind setting off the alarm! It's sirens can be heard throughout the entire Leaf Village. Advancing closer to the Bat and Turtle, the group of Knights stop in their tracks.

"What in the? Who in the hell are the two of you, and where did you come from! What is your business here?"

This set of guards are responsible for this particular cell block, and have been for the past three days. All of them are positive they've never set eyes on these two unknown persons. The conclusion which is mentally understood by them all is they've got two outsiders standing in front of them.

"Introductions can wait till later, we kind of need to keep a schedule." Raphael says pulling out his Sais.

The 6th guard sprints up the hall making his way next to the rest of his comrades. Throwing the first punch, the captain of the group has his fist grabbed and twisted by Batman who throws him face first into a nearby wall. Moving forward Raphael kicks into one of them, using one of his Sai's slashing into another of them who tries to grab hold of him from behind.

"Hahaha...I love that the two of you are attempting to fight back, but that won't change the reality you'll be escaping this place. We've got over three hundred members within this village; so even if you do get past us you wouldn't get very far. Besides it's the only logical thing to do."

"I think you'll learn quickly, that individuals such as the two of us aren't very logical." Batman says punching at the knight.

Doing what they do best, Raphael and Batman take out the six knights in under a minute. After doing so, both can pretty much figure that this group here is definitely not one of the elite squads, due to how quickly they defeated them. Checking the KO'd foes, Raphael pulls out a device off of one of them which could be the key to freeing the prisoners.

"Hey Batman, I think this might be just what the doctor ordered." Raphael says.

Both step over the KO'd enemies making their way back over to the jail cells. Having a good idea how to operate it, Batman first disables the electricity, and then presses another button which lifts the bars freeing everyone on this cell block.

"Everyone just follow us, we'll try and get you out of here as quickly and safely as possible." Raphael speaks loud trying to be heard over the loud alarms.

They must get out of this section of this building quickly, because it won't be long before more guards will arrive. Running out, Batman leads the way with everyone following. Outside currently on a rooftop is both Michelangelo and Naruto who can also hear the deafening sirens.

"As you were saying Mikey, one of our groups has been spotted by the sound of things. The question to ask is if it is Batman and Raphael, or Leonardo and Donatello." Naruto says.

"Which ever of them it is, I'm sure they'll figure a way to escape the situation." Michelangelo says.

The two of them had been inside, but took to the rooftops as soon as the alarms went off.

**To Be Continue**


	36. Messy Split

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP36: Messy Split**

Opening a screen door a woman steps out onto the balcony of a hotel taking a seat in one of the chairs. Sitting back she rests one leg over the other enjoying the wind blowing her hair back and forth; along with the cool breeze over her face. Glancing down on the birds a smile comes to her face, but the moment is short lived hearing a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, she stands from her position entering back into the room and walking across the room. Before opening the door she checks who is on the other side; frowning after doing so.

"Hey Laura! Open up, it's Johnny!"

Reaching forward she rolls her eyes opening the door turning away just as she does. The individual outside enters instantly closing the door behind him placing a hand over her shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry about not showing up to your little get together last night...it's just that something came up. Babe I promise I'll make it up to you." Johnny says.

Shrugging him off she walks forward not even giving him eye contact; arriving in front of the bed she takes a seat looking up at him. How can she continue to be with a guy who's always so unreliable as Johnny has been for the past couple months.

"Look Johnny...you know that I love you, but at some point I need you to try and at least attempt to commit to us; meaning our relationship."

Moving over and taking a seat next to her, Johnny wraps an arm around Laura saying that he'll try his best to change things, and to make more time in his schedule to be with her. Everything has just been so crazy with this new job he's been working.

"Good...that's what I like to hear Johnny."

Moving closer to one another, both stare into the others eyes feeling some sort of strange energy/lust growing between them. It is something so powerful, that they seem to be frozen in place. Laura is the first to advance bringing her face toward his, both finding themselves locking lips in the next few moments. Falling back over the smooth surface of the sheets, Laura pulls Johnny on top of her the two still with locked lips.

"You don't have anything planned for later do you?" She asks removing her lips from his.

Smiling wildly he plants a few kisses around the lower part of her neck making his way up to her lips.

"Nope, there is no need to worry...I'm all yours."

Both grin bringing their lips back together, but this time deepening the kiss. This is something that had been lacking in their relationship, due to a lot of different things which mainly had to do with time. Reaching up she helps him remove his shirt as he does the same for her.

"Cut! Good work, we'll take a thirty before continuing with the next scene."

Standing to his feet Johnny Cage puts back on his shirt still finding it funny that the name of the character he plays is the same as his own. Actress Vanessa Price also gets back into her upper clothing.

"I hate to be a critic Mr. Cage, but I'd say you've had some experience. You're a really good kisser." Vanessa compliments.

Just as Johnny tries to reply one of the film crew members calls out his name. Telling Vanessa to hold that thought, Johnny walks off to the side.

"Sorry to bother you John, but someone off set downstairs in the main lobby has asked to see you. He said it was urgent."

"Alright, thanks...I'll go see what's up." Johnny says exiting off set, and out of the room toward the elevators heading down to the main lobby.

Soon as the door opens, a few of his fans are awaiting him becoming loud running to his position wanting him to sign different things such as hats and shirts etc. Never letting a fan down Johnny does just that grinning while he writes his signature out on the various items. Looking past the crowd of people he raises an eyebrow noticing that Jax stands off to the side up against one of the walls. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his shades; Johnny signals for Jax to meet him outside, the two of them exit out of separate doors meeting in the parking lot.

"Jax what in the world are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Johnny asks.

"I think the better question is where you disappeared off too. When we were all back at the Shalion temple a few days ago, you never returned after leaving." Jax says.

Scratching at his hair Johnny backs up a little clearing out his throat.

"I received a call that the filming for "True love Never ceases" would be filming much earlier than first expected. I mean lets get real, I'm like one of the main stars...there's no way I was going to delay this."

"So you mean to tell me you chose a film over trying to help save the world?" Jax asks.

Hearing his choice of words along with tone, cause Johnny to laugh.

"Ok, now you're making me feel like the bad guy; but I know you didn't come all this way for nothing, so what's going on?" Johnny asks.

Jax starts off by telling him that he had used his cell phone signal to track him down. He then goes on informing him of when he was captured by Quan Chi and taken to the Nether Realm for a short period before being busted out by a few of the outsiders from the other earth. Jax does his best in updating Johnny on all that has happened thus far up to this point.

"Right now Subzero is traveling along with some dude named Sasuke to try and get some more backup. As for Sonya, as I said before I'm sure it was those invaders who took off with her when I was taken to the Nether Realm." Jax says.

There is nothing about this news which is good, but Cage can't go anywhere just yet. This filming session won't be over until the next hour and a half; in which Johnny agrees that he will join the side of Jax as soon as that time passes. A long distance away Azun returns back into his main fortress alongside Zatanna, Quila, Sonya and only three of his other men. The rest of his members stayed behind at the village, making sure the transition of power goes smoothly. There's no telling what those villagers would do if left alone.

"May I ask how things went," Mia walks down the staircase toward them all, "I'd say by the looks of it, things went as planned."

"There were no issues in taking over that small piece of land; while we speak I've got sixty different groups, working hard at spreading our rule."

Mia can do nothing but smirk loving the sound of that, not to mention the lack of competition that could actually stop them. Oh well, she doesn't mind it being so easy; in fact everyone involved wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'll be up in the dojo if anyone needs me." Mia says turning her back and walking in the other direction.

Only taking two steps Mia stops in place turning back to the group and saying she'd like to have a word with Zatanna alone whenever she has the time. After doing so, she continues up the stairs out of sight in the next few seconds.

"Good work everyone...I'd take this time now to rest. I'll most likely have an assignment and or mission for you all in the near future." Azun says.

Just as Mia he exits out of the main lobby into one of the back rooms with a lot on his agenda which needs to get done ASAP. Letting them know she'll catch back up with them later, Zatanna runs up the stairs going after Mia.

"What could she possibly want to talk to Zee about?" Sonya asks.

"Good question, I've got no idea. For as long as I've known Mia, she's always been a bit strange as far as her personality is concerned." Quila replies.

The two of them choose not to stand around either; in search of Kayla who's somewhere on the premises. Coming up in front of the door to the dojo, Zee looks inside observing Mia who does a little bit of light stretching. Slightly pushing at the door she enters calling out her name.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Zee asks.

Glimpsing over her shoulder at Zatanna, Mia stands to her feet asking the magician to close the door. The JL member does as she's asked, but now really wonders where this conversation could lead/be about.

"I'm going to be straight forward with you in saying this, but...Azun is MINE! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I see the way he looks at you. If I had to guess I'd say the two of you have already done some things."

Taking a few steps back wile leaning up against the wall, Zee puts a hand up to her mouth giggling. It isn't long after that she finds herself laughing, looking up into the eyes of Mia.

"What are we...children," Zee chuckles some more, "Don't tell me your going to cry, just because he chose me over you," Zatanna walks over in front of a mirror nearby smiling, "I mean what man wouldn't want this."

Mia tightens her fists watching Zatanna who touches at herself standing in front of the mirror grinning the entire time! Ohhhh how she just wants to just smash her face innnnn! That would certainly take/remove that stupid grin and cockiness.

"I wouldn't try and test me BITCH! If you value your life I'd listen and do as I just said; pretty girl like yourself shouldn't have problems getting any other man."

Things become very silent between them both for a good period of time, before Zatanna turns away from the mirror.

"Ok, whatever you want. But I just thought you should know that when Azun was eating me out last night," Zee pauses in mid sentence looking Mia directly in her eyes; Zatanna licking her lips, "He said I tasted like raspberries."

If it could, Mia's heart would have dropped out of her chest! There's no way she's telling the truth! At the moment there truly is no way of knowing what she says is true or not. Clinching her fists Mia sprints forward ready to attack, but stops looking over to see the door to the dojo opening. Entering is one of Azun's top commanders.

"We need you down in the weapons lab; there appears to be a malfunction with one of the new TU-651 model's."

Mia lets him know that she'll be down right away, it is then that he bows down before exiting out of the room. Walking toward the door she glances back over at Zatanna who still displays a grin.

"This isn't over by any means. Stay away from Azun, or I might have to do something I'd rather not." Mia says exiting out of the room.

Leaning up against the wall Zee just smiles, but finds herself asking why she said any of those things. It isn't her at all...but whatever, she kind of likes her new outlook on things.

**Worlds Away**

Inside that of the Leaf Village, besides Batman and Raphael; Leonardo along with Donatello were successful in freeing even more prisoners who were taken hostage. As of now they're all surrounded, having nowhere to run or only option left is for them to fight their way out of this. Michelangelo and Naruto were safely hidden on the rooftops above; but as soon as they saw everyone who escaped being surrounded by the guards down below they had to jump in.

"So what's the plan guys? We're way outmatched, and these dudes look like they mean business." Mikey says spinning his nun chucks.

Yelling out Naruto's name and running up next to him is Sakura who's incredibly excited to see him after how long it's been. Being held in captivity is what made that time feel ten times as long. Both embrace the other tightly.

"Hahaha, the two of you better enjoy that while it lasts. All of you will be returning to your cages as soon as now. Kill the four green freaks, and the one dressed as a bat; everyone else needs to be caged back up."

Without warning Michelangelo jumps ahead catching the knights off guard taking two of them down, KOing them both in one move. Both Donatello and Batman join in trying to take full advantage of the situation. The village civilians all around join in fighting off the knights. Flipping over the capped Crusader, Leonardo kicks two of them to the ground pulling out his Kitana swords.

"You guys still didn't answer my question," Mikey dodges a blade which is swung at his shell knocking the individual down with a chuck to the head, "What is the plan."

Moving off to the side Michelangelo leg drops another of them who tried to attack from his blind side. Obviously trying to defeat these guys in an all out brawl isn't going to end successfully in any scenario.

"I'm still working on it." Batman says catching the fist of an attacker.

Lifting him up, Bats throws the knight into one of his own squad members. This now brings up the one thing they forgot to do before attempting to free all the prisoners of this village. Discussing how to handle every possible scenario involving/in depth them being discovered by the invaders. Usually he's better prepared than this; still it isn't something to panic about.

"I for one don't mind kicking these guys butts for however long that may be." Raphael adds.

Being knocked to the ground from behind, Raph quickly rolls over jumping back up into position to face the one responsible. Trying to form clones of himself Naruto is unable to, finding it extremely strange. But than come to think of it no one around is using any of their jutsus. There is probably more to this than he knows.

"Naruto Chan, behind you!" Sakura yells out.

Before he's able to react the individual behind him is taken down by Michelangelo, who also spins around upper cutting another of them who comes from his left.

"Thanks a lot Mikey." Naruto says.

"No problem bro, don't mention it."

Now isn't the time, but Sakura is very interested on who these four green fighters are. They seem to be more dominant in material arts than anything she's ever seen. If they survive this attack, she'll have to get the inside details from Naruto. Throwing his cape out, Batman uses it as a weapon stunning some of the enemies, taking them down with a few fancy moves.

"This is nuts, we'll soon tire out and be unable to fight back against these guys. I'm guessing that time will be very soon." Donatello says.

It isn't him or his brothers that he's really worried about running out of juice; it is just everyone else. Their mutated turtle bodies have much better endurance than that of the human body. Using his staff Dony knocks over a few of the knights who attempt to engage him. Looking around Donatello's eyes broaden at the sight of more and more Leaf Village members being taken down.

"Seriously, we've got to do something about this and fast." Donatello mumbles whacking another of them across the head.

Fighting shell to shell Raphael and Michelangelo take down about eight of the knights who try and advance their way toward the villagers. Having his hands busy Shikamaru dukes it out one on one, unable to see the knight who comes at his backside! But just as quickly that individual is taken down by Batman.

"This might be a bit difficult, but be ready to retreat." Batman says to both Mikey and Raph.

Both turtles wonder what he means by difficult. That doesn't sound good at all! Pulling seven smoke bombs out of his utility belt, he throws them all in various directions; it becomes very hard for anyone to see a thing. But with Raph, bats and Mikey yelling out the words "ESCAPE" everyone gets the idea. No one, including the turtles and Batman have any idea where they're going; it is just important to try and get out of here and regroup elsewhere! Some of the villagers are stopped in their tracks by the knights when trying to escape, but others are successful in doing so.

"Darn what a mess, I hope we can get things sorted out." Mikey says trying to see through the foggy white atmosphere as he sprints forward.

Naruto has no idea where he's going, but has a tight grip on the hand of Sakura trying to lead them out of this cloudy mess!

**To Be Continue**


	37. Scattered

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 37: Scattered**

Laying back eyes glued to the ceiling above, Peter tries to think of something which can take his mind off the bad things which have happened. Terrible images that he'd love nothing more than to get rid of. As of now they've been out matched in every sense of the word, "They" being he and the rest of the group who traveled alongside him to this world. Who knows what has become of the bat in tights, along with the four turtles and spiky haired ninja. He wonders how things are back home in New York, oh how he wishes he were there; it's been quiet a while since he's been this home sick.

"Hey Spider don't get down...we'll figure a way out of this somehow. We need to try and stay as positive as we can"

It doesn't take an expert to read the body posture and facial expression of Peter to know he's down on himself currently. Kung Lao knows the three of them are going to need to stay strong in this time of uncertainty.

"I won't feel any better until we're able to get out of this place. I feel completely useless being locked up in here like this." Peter says.

Getting up off the bed he walks over placing his fingers over the cold cement bars, which the electricity is disabled momentarily. hoping they're able to get out of here ASAP. It isn't known to any of them what happened to Naruto along with the rest of the group, but they can't rely on others to get them out of this place. Somehow they need to try and get it done themselves as quickly as they can.

"If only we had some way of reaching Subzero or Scorpion, but like you said we're going to need to take care of our own business." Liu Kang says.

All in the room go silent observing one of the knights who steps into the room walking over to a table located in the middle of the room. The three of them just watch him flip through several sheets of paper located on the table top. Digging around for a little bit he pulls out what he came for giving them all a quick look grunting and exiting out.

"Wonder what the deal is with that guy, he seemed a bit angry." Peter says.

Out in the hall he bumps into another of his squad members but pays no real attention to it continuing on past the individual traveling down a few halls to the weapons lab. Entering into the weapons lab, he looks around but the one he looks for doesn't seem to be present anywhere.

"You look lost, is there anything I can help you with?"

Looking out to his right stands Mia with her arms crossed; but for some reason she seems a bit more agitated/angry than usual. This can be seen through her body posture as well as the tone in her voice. Looking away from her, he takes a look at all the workers who put together different parts and or go over high tech blue prints. Still there is no sign of the boss.

"Do you happen to know where Azun is by any chance? I've got something he'll need for his meeting scheduled later this afternoon."

"Good question...why don't you check his bedroom! Actually he should be in one of the board rooms near the lobby." Mia snaps, turning away from him and throwing her hair back.

Not saying a word he turns around with a silent "OK" to himself wondering what the deal is with her. It doesn't even seem like she's trying to hide that something has really made her angry. Anyhow it is best too keep away from her whenever she gets like that.

**Worlds Away**

Coming to a stop out of breath from traveling at top speed, Naruto tries to recollect himself; both he and Sakura hiding between a bush and tree trying to conceal themselves as best they can. Both know they're no where near being out of the danger zone; in fact currently it is hard to say if it is that way anywhere.

"How much further do you think we should go? There must be somewhere we can hide out and take a breather." Sakura asks whispering.

Attempting to take a peek from behind the bush, Sakura reaches forward grabbing hold of Naruto and pulling him back. There is no way they can risk being discovered this quickly, right after escaping. She fears if taken back, things will become even more harsh; not that they weren't already or anything like that, but if she were to spend another second locked up...she might kill herself.

"Relax, I'm just trying to see if anyone is around." Naruto says.

Moving closer in front of him she places a finger over his lips informing him to lower his tone. Nodding his head she sits back removing her hand from the area of his face taking a deep breath. She's got so many questions to ask him, but even now wouldn't be the appropriate time to ask any of them. It's possible Naruto was being held captive elsewhere, but escaped; making his way back to the Leaf Village.

"How have you been holding up through all this? I mean...how did those armor knights treat you and everyone else?" Naruto asks out of much curiosity.

The Leaf Village ninja has had several run ins with the group, but would still like her perspective on the matter. When held captive by the group, it was for a short period of time which lead to he and Sasuke escaping. The expression on her face speaks volumes, and he can tell she'd rather not talk about it.

"Forget I said anything. I hate to give you bad news, but unfortunately there's a lot more of those guys. So many in fact, our home world isn't the only one they're invading."

Really showing no emotion in her face, Sakura looks away from him moving back in the other direction laying out on the grass. This action really confuses Naruto who kind of just stares at Sakura who looks up into the sky.

"Hey Sakura, are you...well uhhmm ok?" Naruto asks scratching at his hair.

Shooting him a quick look, her attention goes back to the sky observing the birds which pass by, along with the milky like clouds.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal Naruto Chan?"

She still looks up into the sky but closes her eyes moments later. Naruto chooses not to answer right away, not having an answer; thinking about it won't change that either. They find themselves in a situation of playing it out and hope for the best.

"I hope so." Naruto eventually says.

Leaning his back up against the tree, Naruto tries his best to get comfortable; it will be hard to do knowing they're on the run. He wonders where everyone else went; due to the gas bombs everyone got split up going in their own directions. waiting over another few minutes Naruto taps at Sakura asking her to stand.

"Where will we go?" She asks.

"You'll see, just follow my lead."

Before moving from their positions, both confirm the area is safe. Going slowly Naruto leads them further east. In a different part of the woods, Shikamaru, Donatello and Batman arrive to the position of Jiraiya.

"All three of you...on your FEET! We've got to go now!" Batman says.

The three do as they're told; Kurenai asking what happened with everyone else, but doesn't ask if they freed any of the prisoners; that question being answered by that of Shikamaru standing a few ft from her.

"Everything got so chaotic and we had to split. Everyone just retreated in all directions, so for now we just need to get out of here and try and regroup with whoever we can later." Donatello says.

It isn't known where they'll go, but they need to get deeper into the woods further away from the Leaf Village to better their chances of not being discovered. The invaders will undoubtedly be coming after all of them.

"Were you guys able to get everyone out?" Tsunade asks.

"I think so, but when retreating I'm not sure if everyone was successful in getting away." Batman says.

For now she can only hope most of the Leaf Village civilians can find their way too safety. At some point they'll have to combat against the enemies in all black, but not until they can assemble a large enough group. For now they're pretty much sitting ducks.

"One question...where are we going? Or do we even know?" Shikamaru asks.

None in the group answer, which gives him the idea they're indeed just trying to get as far away as they can from the Leaf Village for the time being. For the next few hours the invaders will be especially be on the hunt for those who've escaped. Out in the distance near a waterfall is both Raphael and Michelangelo who travel alongside Tenten and Ino. There's a cave nearby which the four of them search for. According to Ino it shouldn't be far from where they stand. Introductions between them took place a little while back after departing from the Leaf Village.

"Where exactly did you two come from? And what are you anyway?" Ino asks trying not to be rude.

At the moment she doesn't feel threatened by either of them; back at the Leaf Village the two of them were fighting against the knights just like the rest of them. Still she's never seen anything like them before.

"Try not to be worried by our appearance, we're really nice warm and cuddly on the inside." Mikey says.

Before finishing his sentence, he's punched over his shoulder by Raphael.

"Just like you, these guys attacked us in our home world. One thing lead to another and we ended up here. It just so happens your village pal Naruto first met with us in our home world; somehow through a skirmish, with those guys in black he ended up in our home planet." Raphael informs.

Going into any real detail is something he and Michelangelo would rather stay away from for now until they're in more of a safe zone. Whenever they can find this cave, hanging there for an hour or two would be a cool idea, so things might cool down a bit with the knights in black armor in search of Prisoners who escaped.

"So Raphael and Michelangelo...not trying to make fun or tease, but those are strange names. But hey, I think they sound cool. Anyway who trained the two of you; by watching you both back at the Leaf Village, you looked a lot like ACE material artists?" Tenten asks.

Both brothers look at the other wondering if they should get into any of that right now; but before any of them are able to do a thing, there's a huge snapping sound which comes from up ahead.

"Hold your ground, we might have trouble." Raphael says pulling out his Sais.

All of them stand in place ready to fight if that is what it comes down too. Pulling out his chucks, Michelangelo spins them around a little, warming up for a possible encounter. Stepping from behind a tree is a woman; all of them easing up after realizing it isn't the Knights.

"SHIZUNE!" Ino yells out running forward.

Tenten along with the turtles just watch Ino who comes up in front of Shizune giving her a hug, it's been a while since they've seen each other, having been held on different cell blocks. Releasing each other both ask how the other's been doing through this tough time

"Enough chit chat, the two of you can catch up once we find wherever this cave is located." Raphael says putting away his weapons, walking past them.

Both Michelangelo and Tenten follow not saying a word; here out in the open they're far too vulnerable to attacks which could come from any and every direction.

"Who're they?" Shizune asks whispering to Ino; referring to the turtles.

"Michelangelo is the one in orange, and the other is Raphael. You may not have seen them in action back at our village, but they've proven to be valuable allies. Turns out when Naruto first went missing he was with them in their home world." Ino informs.

Shizune is beyond surprised to hear that Naruto still lives, many if not all of them thought he was dead; most likely killed just before the invasion began on all the villages of this planet.

"Home world? Are you telling me the two of them are from another world, and if so how did Naruto get there?"

"I'll let one of them explain that, or maybe you can ask Naruto himself whenever we're able to meet back up with him." Ino says.

Fascinating, it's unreal how things play out sometime; just when you think you've got everything figured out you're nowhere close.

"Hey wait up guys, we have to stay together." Ino yells out.

Both She and Shizune jog in order to get back on pace with the group. Further out to the west of them walks Leonardo and Kakashi out in the open; several trees on display on both sides of them.

"You look hurt, are you sure you'll be able to hold up there old timer?" Leonardo asks.

Kakashi bleeds from his right shoulder, tying a cloth around the wound has slowed the bleeding. But it still seems as though he really should be getting some medical attention.

"I'll be just fine, I'm a lot tougher than I look." Kakashi replies.

"That's nice to know, but if we were to somehow run into those guys suited in black; you're in no way shape or form healthy enough too fight." Leo says.

Playfully laughing at what the turtle says, he tells Leo not to worry so much. He's trained himself to fight through all sorts of pain. Both hope that doesn't have to be put to test, already they wouldn't be favored in numbers, there only being two of them.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi...and it looks like he's made a little new green friend. Surrender yourselves or prepare to fight!" A voice says, coming from the surrounding trees.

Damn, that is the one thing he didn't want; somehow he knew they would eventually get found due to them walking out in the open like this! Pulling out both his Kitana swords, Leonardo gets into a fighting stance.

"Alright than...show us what you got!" Leonardo says.

Kakashi gets into a fighting stance ready to defend himself as well. The knights make themselves visible from the surrounding trees adding up to around twelve of them.

"Darn it looks like they left, but this is where they were waiting for us. This doesn't make sense, why would they leave?"

Naruto looks all around but there are no signs of Jiraiya, Tsunade or Kurenai. It's possible that another part of his group got here before them, and decided to regroup elsewhere. Noticing a stash of leafs which look a bit out of place and disturbed, Naruto and Sakura decide to go in that direction.

**To Be Continue**


	38. Hiding Out

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 38: Hiding Out**

Standing in front of a window with crossed arms, he wonders how things are going with his army and the overall progressions in successfully building upon his empire. Nothing worries him. From the beginning of this entire ordeal, his best people were sent to handle the situation. It'll take some time before his rule is felt throughout all worlds they've targeted, but something of this magnitude takes time.

"Mind if I join you lord Klenk?" Someone speaks from the corner of the room entering through a door.

For the most part he doesn't likes being disturbed or talked to in his thinking period, but exceptions can be made.

"Come right on in. Have you got any news for me?" Klenk asks, looking away from the window.

"Azun didn't give very many details, but he sounded rather enthusiastic. He wanted me to inform you that things are going exceedingly well thus far."

Still with crossed arms, he smiles at the updated news; there's no doubt in his mind this plan of his will fail. Not only does he have some of the most skilled fighters working for him, but they really seem to understand his way of doing things and are good at getting things done in a timely fashion. So far he hasn't heard any issues come up from a single of his spokesmen, which surprises him a bit. With the amount of different earths and territory they're currently roaming, at least a single setback should have been reported.

"Did Azun say if our main targets have been relocated and brought in?" Klenk asks.

"The last we spoke, we were unable to touch on that particular subject…he was in a rush."

Nodding he more than understands, and if that small bit of business hasn't been taken care of yet, it soon will be. Azun along with the rest of his top generals never fail to get things done; persistence will be enormously imperative at this given time.

**Worlds away**

Standing their ground without any trepidation at all, Leonardo has an eccentric familiar feeling creep up inside his shell. These guys have nothing to do with the Shredder or his foot clan, but for some peculiar reason this has the same feel as the first time he and his brothers had their initial encounter with the Shredder; their backs up against the wall with no chance in hell.

"Here …take it. In your weakened condition, it'll help out." Leonard says tossing one of his Katana swords over to Kakashi.

The Leaf village member accepts the weapon but without saying a word. Unable to use his Jutsus or inner power, coupled in with his shoulder injury puts him around sixty percent. Getting the order from the group leader, the knights strike from all directions. The sooner they subdue the fighters; they'll be able to get back on track for locating the many other escapees.

"Gentlemen, how does turtle soup sound for supper? That along with black peas, corn on a cob and pumpkin pie would be ideal." One of them says.

Lashing forward trying to punch at Leonardo he slides off to his left slashing at the chest of the attacker, kicking him off to the side. Dodging a few of the attacks, Kakashi ducks down tripping up one of them who tries to grab hold of him.

"We must try and take them out ASAP Leonardo; I'm not sure how much physical damage either of us will be able to take."

Blocking an ax which is swung using his Katana sword, Leo takes Kakashi's words into consideration but isn't sure if it can be soon enough. He and his brothers have faced some tough challenges in their time being around and these guys undoubtedly are top three amongst them.

"Look up ahead, I think that's it."

Ino runs ahead of the entire group, getting a closer look; moments later confirming this is the cave they were in search for. Coming up next to her, they all enter together, stopping once about fifteen yards in.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not feeling positively sure that these dudes weren't out hiding somewhere and watching us. They're going to be everywhere, especially after we busted you all out." Michelangelo says.

Walking past him Tenten pats him over the shell informing him not to try and think about it. Raphael and Mikey don't like hiding out, but the situation forces that one and only option upon them all. If they're able to group up with a good amount of others, that'll change things. Hanging here for an extended period and or time will be the first step in the right direction.

"Ino didn't tell me much, but she said when Naruto first went missing he was with the two of you in some alternate universe. Do you mind filling in the holes of what happened?" Shizun asks, but in a somewhat demanding tone.

Leaning up against a wall Mikey can't stop himself from laughing, getting the immediate attention of them all. Collecting himself, Michelangelo clears out his throat focusing mainly on Shizun.

"This is more of an alt universe than we come from. At least the humans from where we originate don't have Jitsu abilities and stuff like that." Mikey says.

Putting a hand to her mouth it is now Tenten who snickers.

"It's called Jutsu silly, and by the sound of it things are different where you come from."

Tenten goes on to state the obvious that their perspectives on things will be a lot different, and what may make total sense to one of them, won't to the other. It is fully expected, and without another word of it, the discussion is ended just as quickly as it began. It doesn't make sense for them to argue over something like that, their energies should be focused on more important matters.

"You still didn't answer my question! How did Naruto end up in your world, there's no way he just got there on his own." Shizun says raising her voice.

"Wooh calm down there lady, we'll give the facts as best we can remember." Raphael says.

Taking lead Michelangelo speaks first starting off by saying they were in a skirmish with one of New York City's most lethal gangs; being the purple Dragons, and after taking them down is when they first set eyes on the spiky blond haired ninja. It was then that Naruto introduced them both to his shadow clone technique. From there they he explained to them how he was attacked by some guy calling himself Azun, who worked for King Klenk helping control the D.R.K. army.

"According to what Naruto said, this Azun guy opened up a portal to our world attempting to send a few of his men. Trying to stop them, Naruto jumped through…and you know what happened next." Michelangelo says.

Without a word the three ladies give it some thought, becoming more and more confused by the second. It is becoming more apparent to the three that wherever this King Klenk is, his methods are beyond anything they've ever seen.

"Sorry for asking so many questions…but how were you able to travel over into this world?" Shizun asks.

Before either turtle answers what she asks about where Naruto is currently, they reply to the other question.

"As for your first question we'll save that for another time, that a long story. Naruto was with us back at your village when we were breaking everyone out, but we lost him, along with the best of our team when we had to split." Raphael says.

Leaning forward Ino rests her hands within her lap, wanting to hear the story of how they got here; adding they have a lot of time to burn. None of them are sure how long they'll hide out in this cave. The name Klenk or Azun doesn't raise any red flags; in fact Shizun hasn't heard either name, up until now. But whoever those guys are, they must have been keeping a close watch on this world from an extended period of time. How were they able to disable the energy inside every single individual which controls their chakra and ultimately Jutsus.

"You both are being overly quiet, how about sharing your adventures which lead you here. Don't you all speak at once now?" Ino says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe later." Mikey replies.

Taking a look over at Raphael, it's obvious he's in the same boat as his brother. More than anything, Shizun hopes Tsunade is doing ok wherever she is. Out in the distance, the group of Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Batman, Tsunade, Donatello, and Kurenai come to a stop in finding really good shelter deep within the forest area. What really makes this a great spot is the amount of trees, and how close they're in proximity to one another. Even if the invaders were to pass by this area, there's a good chance they wouldn't even spot the group.

"Now that we're all settled, what happens next? What's the plan on how we'll group back up with everyone?" Shikamaru asks.

"I'd say for now we, just stay hidden, we'll let some time fly before doing anything else. Don't worry Shikamaru, I'm sure those who successfully escaped are making their way just fine." Jiraiya says.

Standing from where she sits, Tsunade walks away from the group over to an area where a lot of flowers bloom.

**Worlds away**

Inside a private diner enters Johnny Cage, locating the person he notified to meet him here.

"Good to see you showed relatively quickly we haven't got a lot of time to waste." Jax says.

Taking a seat across from Jax, Johnny places his hands over the table top unsure where they go from here.

"I know you said you have no idea where Kung Lao, Sonya, or Liu Kang disappeared off to. But what of everyone else; for example that guy who was dressed like a bat?" Johnny asks.

Not going into much detail, Jax tells him about Kayla, the person who sent Batman along with the turtles and Naruto to some other dimension to try and recruit more help. Johnny is confused at the mention of turtles, the only turtle he remembers was only one, who was wearing a blue bandana over his eyes.

"That's past the point, and is something you don't need to worry about. As I told you earlier I recently just parted ways with Sasuke and Subzero who were headed for the Lin Kuei temple to try and get extra help. But the grandmaster said it himself, that the Lin Kuei alone won't be enough to stop this threat."

The direction things are headed they may have to turn to some of their enemies for help. This invasion has to be just as problematic for them.

"I just contacted Stryker over twenty minutes ago and he should be on his way here right about now. Do you have any suggestions on what are next move should be when Stryker gets here?" Jax asks.

Cage isn't sure how to reply, there are a few ways they can go about continuing forward. Stunned would be the perfect word to explain what he feels…frozen in place, unsure what to say or do. It is times like now which Liu Kang excels in, but they won't have the luxury of having him.

"What's the story with Raiden? If we at least have him, that'll at least give us some sense of leadership and direction." Johnny asks.

Shaking his head back and forth Jax lets him know he's unsure of the thunder god's location. Another negative for them is they have no knowledge on how to contact Raiden; their only hope is if he comes to them. One positive to take out of this thus far, is that the invaders have not yet attacked any of the large cities. Right now they seem to be going through the country and village like territories. Fully standing Jax pushes his chair in heading for the exit.

"Stryker will be here anytime, and it'll make it less difficult for him if we wait outside."

Getting up out of his seat as well; Johnny walks up next to Jax; both exiting out together. They're going to need a lot more help than Stryker, in fact trying to locate Kabal, Ermac and Kitana should be on their to do list. Back inside the main hideout of the invaders the meeting between the generals and squad leaders come to a close; but still in place is Azun who looks over a few notes which were taken during the meet. Not even a minute later there is a knock at the door, stopping what he does, Azun asks for whoever it is to step inside. Entering in is Mia, whom surprises him a bit…he thought for sure it would likely be someone from the meeting.

"Good afternoon Azun Xietall. How'd everything go?" She asks.

"It went ok; could have been worse."

Looking away from her and back at his stacks of papers he has to go through, it is protocol for him to check the statements made, and to make sure everything is dated. Their records must be precise and accurate incase needed for later reference. Through the corner of his eye, he notices Mia twitching her fingers. This confirms to him that she has something on her mind she'd like to get off her chest.

"As you can see, I've got a lot of work to do, so if there is something you're interested in sharing let's hear it. If not than get lost." Azun says.

His frustration gets the better of him, but it has nothing to do with her, but rather the huge workload. Being the main guy in charge of this mission pretty much means he'll be busy doing something when not sleeping. Making sure the door is fully closed; Mia walks over next to him.

"Yes, there is something I'd like to speak with you about regarding Za…Zatanna

"What about her?" Azun speaks in a hurry.

Closing one folder of information he moves on to another. She's unsure how to put what she wants to say into words, as a result she stands in place silent for a moment.

"I know it's none of my business, but did you and her…well uhm…you know?"

Flipping through a few pages Azun highlights; underlining important info, while at the same time writing small notes off on the side. This goes on for over a minute or so; him completely ignoring Mia. Clinching her fists she punches at the table top!

"Damn you Azun! Did you even hear a thing I just said!"

Immediately stopping what he does, Azun gives her his full attention.

"Sorry could you repeat your question?"

For the most part he's easy to talk with, but sometimes when he has a lot to do Azun can become unresponsive, which annoys her to no end. The funny part about it is that she isn't sure he realizes it half the time.

"Did you or not have sex with ZATANNA ZATARA!" Mia yells out feeling fury intensifying.

Jumping from out of his seat, Azun places a hand over her mouth pleading for her to lower her voice. He'd rather his personal business not be known by everyone. Removing his hand from the area of her mouth, Azun pulls out a chair asking her to take a seat. Taking a deep breath, she does as he says; Azun standing behind her resting his hands over her shoulders.

"Even if I have been screwing Zatanna, I don't have to explain myself to anyone, not even you. Whatever I do is my own business, and is something you shouldn't worry about."

Moving away from her he walks over to the side of a wall gazing back at her. He knows her distinctly well and can distinguish she's pissed off. Pushes this off is the normal rout he usually takes, but today that isn't his best option, nor does it seem that way.

"If you have nothing else I'd like to get back to work, let's just drop this and move on with the important matters In front of us." Azun says.

Standing from where she sits, Mia pushes in the chair walking over in front of Azun who looks away from her not trying to make any real eye contact. Mia's always had this death glare which has shot electricity up his spine.

"She'll never make you happy like I could, or give you unlimited pleasure. I could see it in her eyes when we spoke earlier. She's in love…but it isn't with you; who the lucky guy is I have no idea."

Noticing the smirk on her face Azun reaches out slamming her up against the wall calling her a liar!

"Come on Azun, you should know me better than that by now. You of all people should know that reading people and their emotions is one of my specialties." She says removing his hands off her.

Wanting to slap her, Azun turns in the other direction punching into the wall. Not that he's in love with the magician/JLU member, the only thing about her which is important to Azun is what she does for him in the pleasure department.

"Whatever you injected her and Sonya with worked, but I can see right through her that she holds a special place for someone. Of course Zatanna has probably been enjoying her time with you, but you aren't her dream guy." Mia says.

By the tone in which she speaks, Azun recognizes she's enjoying this more than she should be.

"If what you're saying is true, her dream boy has to be that spider human we've got locked away; if so she's got bad taste, I hardly call that a man."

Azun finds himself laughing, but stops at the sight of Mia shaking her head back and forth.

"I'm willing to bet it's someone else trust me, if it had been him she would have visited his cell at least a couple times by now."

Before responding he deliberates putting a few facts together coming to a conclusion on Zee's personality. It doesn't quite fit with the prisoner they've got locked away, in his judgment. Still who's not to say Mia isn't just saying this to get under his skin. But in all his time working with her, she's never been known for deceit.

"All I'm saying is you don't need her, when you've got me. I love you."

Kissing at him, she extends her arm out opening and closing the door behind her. Unsure what to feel or think, Azun gets back to work opening another folder. Even if what Mia says is true, he can get any woman he wants anytime and anywhere, love isn't something that interests him.

"How're you doing Mia, I'm glad you happened to be passing by. Kayla and I would like your opinion on something." Quila says.

"I have no problem with that, just point me in her direction. Later I need to go out for a dip and clear my head. There is a lot on my mind currently." Mia says.

Traveling down the hall, the two of them pass by Zatanna and Sonya. Showing her displeasure, Mia rolls her eyes at the sight of the person who she can't stand. Quila notices this, but would rather not ask why.

**Worlds Away**

Kakashi and Leonardo were successful in taking down all their attackers; Kakashi handing him back his weapon. Doing what they should have in the first place, the two of them get out of the open seeking better shelter in the forest area. They'll need to get far away from here to assure the invaders don't catch back up with them

"Those guys are tough, let's hope we don't come across them any time soon again. We've got to get you some medical attention."

"As I told you before I'll be fine, the only thing we need to worry about is staying out of the path of the knights. Their armor is unlike anything I've ever seen."

Continuing on when talking both make sure to whisper, they'll do anything at this point to try and keep them concealed.

**To Be Continue**


	39. Keeping Low Profile

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 39: Keeping Low Profile**

Resting in place beside everyone else, Batman realizes something important needs to be taken care of. The coherent thing to do would probably be to wait it out another hour or two, so that the assailants will cool down on trying to track them down. Before any other thoughts he wants to confirm that the task will be able to be successful. Pulling a tracking device out of his utility belt, Batman takes a close look down smiling half way to see that he has three signals in different locations. The bad news is there should have been a total of five, and to top it off one of the signals comes from two yards away; being Donatello who sits up against a tree. Quite frankly he isn't sure who the other dots on his radar belong to. All of them which included Donatello, Raphael, Naruto and Leonardo approved to shoulder one of devices.

"Hey Batman, what are you doing? I'm pretty good at knowing when someone has something on their mind or is up to something." Donatello says.

Standing from his spot, he studies both dots on the radar forming a hypothesis they're both around the same distance away from his current position, but both in separate directions. Turning and facing the turtle, he enlightens Don on what exactly he's going to do.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I thought we all agreed it would be a better idea to lay low for a few hours." Donatello says.

Dony believes it to be very risky if any of the group leaves from their current location at this point in time, requesting that Batman not go anywhere at this time for his sake. They can't tolerate loosing anyone from their existing group; things are already tight as it is. Shikamaru listens to what they say but decides not to get involved in the conversation.

"I understand your thought process and why you feel I should wait, but the sooner we get everyone back together; our situation will improve."

Paying full attention to what the Dark Knight says, Don shakes his head having an understanding of his point of view as well. Humming to herself with a red rose placed behind her left ear Tsunade grins looking around at them all seeming to be in very high spirits.

"Do any of you have any ideas on what we could do to pass time?"

No one has an answer to her question; Kurenai finding it to be odd coming from her. She isn't sure why, but that just isn't something Tsunade would usually ask. In her right hand Tsunade holds a few daisies lifting them up to her nose to sniff. Exhaling afterward, smiling even more than before. Jiraiya chuckles a little, happy to see how she's doing in this tough stretch.

"I'll try and be back as quickly as I can, but in the meantime you all need to look out for each other and don't go anywhere." Batman says making himself clear.

Dropping the Daisy flowers from her grasp she walks up in front of the caped crusader asking where exactly he is going. Replying immediately, he informs her not to worry about it and that he will be traveling alone. The more of them there are; the easier they would be seen by the invaders.

"Hahaha, that's very funny. So how in the world are you going to find anyone without any way of communicating with them? They could be anywhere."

Coming up next to the Hokage, he gives her a visual of his tracking device. She analyzes it for a few seconds longer. Walking away from her, he reminds them all to stay within this area and if they do so happen to leave, that they should do it together. Donatello holds one of the bat tracking devices, so as long as everyone is with him, he'll be able to follow their trace.

"That sounds like a really good idea; except for one thing…I think I should go with you. If our current enemies were to cross paths with you out there all alone, you wouldn't stand a chance." Tsunade says.

"Thanks for the offer, but you will be staying here with the rest of them. This task requires no more than just one." Batman replies.

She argues back insisting that he travel alongside her or one of the others out of the group. Again he disputes against her suggestion saying that bringing along any of them would slow him down declaring the discussion over turning and walking off in the other direction. He is stopped directly due to his cape being grabbed from behind. Glancing back he glares becoming a bit annoyed.

"Ok Donatello, you're coming with me. Leave the tracking object with one of them." Batman informs.

Letting go of his cape, Tsunade crosses her arms with sort of a mope.

"Why him?" She asks.

"It doesn't really matter; but Donatello has proven to be a valuable teammate in the area of combat, stealth and most important a team player. There are no questions that he'll be able to keep pace and make limited mistakes if any unlike the rest of you."

The words from Gotham's champion cause her to let out a sarcastic laugh, which as a response he raises, an eye brow underneath the cowl.

"Are you seriously asserting that the rest of us are dead weight?" Tsunade asks stepping closer in front of bats.

From where he stands, Donatello puts a hand to his head having the feeling of (Here we go)! He just had the feeling the conversation between the two of them would go south very quickly. Stepping back a little Batman goes on the defense, informing that she took what he said out of context. Marching forward she snatches the tracking device out of his hands.

"Don't bother getting up Donatello, your bat friend and I have everything under control," Tsunade walks forward looking down on the device making sure she is lined up with one of the two dots; looking over her shoulder at a stunned Batman, "You better keep up, or I'll have to take one of the others."

Batman tightens his fists at the smile on her face sprinting up to her right side seizing the device from her grasp.

"You can come along, but I'll lead the way…got it!"

Yearning to say something, she puts on a spurious smirk containing herself from trying to get in an argument with this difficult human being. What is left of the group, watch as the two of them eventually disappear further into the forest environment.

"Forget those guys in the black armor; I hope the two of them can survive each other." Shikamaru says.

Both Kurenai and Jiraiya laugh at his remark, while Dony smiles hoping they don't get in the way of the other.

Nether Realm

The Sorcerer known to many as Quan Chi enters the room taking his seat in front of Shinnok with Ermac and Reptile sitting off to the side ready to begin. Before getting started the Sorcerer lets them all know that he has new information regarding their plan to bring Shinnok back to Earth Realm. To their surprise it is good news rather than bad. Taking a sip from his glass of water, Quan Chi begins speaking giving them the details of the process they'll have to follow in order for this to work out in their favor.

"You need not worry any longer lord Shinnok; my followers have now gathered enough power for you to return to that of Earth Realm. It'll take about another three days or so, but everything is looking perfect otherwise." Quan Chi says.

Hearing this information brings delight to the powerful dark ruler; oh how he can't wait to return and make his enemies feel the pain he's felt over the last few years being trapped here in the Nether realm with no way of escaping. Of course individuals such as Raiden and Liu Kang will try and stand in his way, which he won't lie; could pose somewhat of a problem. But whenever has something as big as taking over and ruling an entire realm been easy.

"I knew you'd be the man I could count on Quan Chi, make sure your men are well trained and at top form before it is time to make the travel."

Before he is able to finish speaking, there is a knock at the door which catches all of their attention. Quan Chi asks for the guard standing next to the door to open it. Doing as he is told, it is Drahmin who stands in the doorway.

"What information do you come with?" Quan Chi asks.

Letting them know he has no new info first and foremost, he then goes on reminding them of the reality of Earth realm's current situation with the unidentified intruders. With all the drama surrounding the realm presently, he finds that it would be a better idea for them to at least wait until the realm in general is more stable.

"You make a good point there, but at the same time we could use this to our advantage. With Liu Kang and the rest of Earth's heroes fighting against this uprising threat, it'll make it just that much easier for us to step in and claim our territory."

All in the room like the sound of that, including Drahmin who apologizes for the interruption exiting out of the space. Quan Chi turns to Shinnok letting him know that he'll have all of his men ready for what they'll be up against upon his return. Back in that of Earth Realm Subzero has finally arrived in front of the Lin Kuei temple with Sasuke at his side. Besides the invasion and all that has transpired as of late, Sasuke still has that of Naruto on his mind. He yearns for a true battle to possibly the death with the spiky haired ninja.

"Before we go in, I'd like to inform you not to touch anything of value. I'm not sure how long we'll be here; but I do know the sooner we get recruits and get out…that will be best for us all."

The grandmaster deep down knows they'll need the part of their group which left for the other world. Currently the way things are, it really doesn't seem to matter how many fighters they're able to stock up on. Sadly whoever those guys in black armor are, they've got eye popping numbers as it is; and there are much more of them who lurk in their home world.

"Alright than… I'll lead the way." Subz says after a few moments of silence.

Following close behind, Sasuke places both hands in his pocket really having no opinion on the total ordeal. At this given moment he could care less whether or not any of them live or die; but he'll stand by their side for the thrill of battle. Not to mention the invaders made it personal when they came after him, attempting to take away and add to their disposal one of his most powerful abilities. The grand master knocks at the front door, and they only have to wait about a minute before someone comes forward opening it. The character immediately drops to his knees bowing down to Subzero.

"It is good to see you have returned in great health and shape master; many were beginning to worry."

Standing off to the side, the individual holds the door open allowing for Subzero and Sasuke to enter closing it afterward. The Leaf village member follows Subz down a few halls where they eventually enter into the study of the eldest member who sits within his chair; opening his eyes to their footsteps.

"Oh Subzero, you have no idea how grateful I am to see you. What became of our very own Tokie?"

The grand master shakes his head reporting that he had been killed by a woman working for Azun by the name of Mia.

"Oh I see…and what of the other fighter Raphael? He was a very well trained combatant."

"Raphael still lives, we had to split up because of a certain circumstance, but I plan on meeting back up with him very soon." Subzero lets be known.

Noticing an unknown person positioned off to the left side of Subzero, the eldest member scratches at his chin asking who this person is.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He speaks for himself before Subzero can.

The Eldest member shakes his head taking this moment to introduce himself to Sasuke. Following that, his attention is back on Subzero asking what his reason for returning back to the temple at this given time is. Subzero gets straight to the point, letting him know that he is here to gather more of the Lin Kuei's finest.

"As you and I both know, most of our members are still in training and aren't ready for such a mission which presents itself before us all. Taking them alongside you would only lead to the deaths of a lot of good men."

The eldest member goes on telling him, that at best they've got maybe seven members who would be up for this task. Crossing his arms he can't believe that is all they have ready, but he gives the eldest member the ok that he's willing to work with that. He'd rather not take armatures into a battle they'll have no chance of surviving.

"I'll go with the seven you spoke of, is there any chance I'll be able to find them all in the dojo?" Subzero asks.

"I don't think so; over an hour ago a large group of the clan went on a jogging exercise toward the mountains. I'd give it another forty minutes and they will be back. Just hang around and be patient; take this time to rest up a little."

Sasuke follows Subzero out of the room and into the hall, where the grand master leads them both to the nearest lounge. When inside he asks if Sasuke would like something to eat; in which the Leaf village member asks for something to drink. Out in the distance in that of the invaders main fortress, Azun has just received word from one of his sources that Klenk would like for him and his main generals to return back to their home world, no details were given to him.

"Master…what is it you're going to do? Do you think now would be a good time to return back, with all the great progress that has occurred?"

Azun just sort of waves the person off, telling him that he'd like some time alone so that he could think about all of this for a little while. Bowing down, his servant does as he was asked leaving his master to his thoughts. In that of another room up a floor sits Zatanna at the edge of a bed with Sonya stretched out over one of the chairs.

"I'm so bored; I really wish we had a mission or something to do. We may have been against all of this at first, but now I can see that this is the best option for everyone." Sonya says.

"I was thinking of putting on a show for Pete and the two Shalion monks down on the prison block. But with all the guards making rounds in that area, it probably wouldn't be a good idea."Zee replies.

Sonya then goes on to ask what sort of show was she planning on putting on; watching the magician reach down into her shirt tugging at her bra, the two laugh together.

"I think they really would have enjoyed that." Sonya says giggling.

The door swings open, and entering is Kayla who throws back her pink hair asking what is so funny. Both women tell her not to worry about it inviting her in to stay awhile. Zee is the one to ask if Azun or any of the leaders have anything for them to do; Kayla replying with the answer of no taking a seat next to Zatanna on the bed.

Worlds Away

Having found a secure place to hideout, Kakashi and Leonardo have their eyes set on a nearby delightful looking lake, with water more clear than usual. The two hold their positions for a little while before Kakashi speaks up.

"When I escaped back at the Leaf Village I saw another who resembles you. He was wearing a red bandana and carrying Sais, having superb fighting ability as you. Who is he?"

The mutated turtle grins looking up into the sky.

"That is my brother Raphael; there are four of us in total. We were trained by our master, and follow our secret ninja code of honor and revere; we try to stay true to it as much as we can."

Listening to what he says for a little while; Kakashi jumps in giving the leader of the TMNT some background on him and some of the other fighters in this world. Naruto may have told him about chokra, but Kakashi goes into detail on what it is and how it benefits a warrior who can harvest its true potential with whatever techniques they gather. Just as everyone else, they'll keep a low profile for now, but when it is time they will relocate. The first set of business will be to pinpoint where everyone else is hiding out.

**To Be Continue**


	40. Scrambling Around

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 40: Scrambling Around**

Having spent enough time sitting; Azun grows edgy, not liking the idea of returning to his home world at this time. He'd personally like to continue to see this mission through, but Klenk probably has bigger fish for him to fry. He has no problem with whatever his master chooses for him to do; but he'd like to try and remain here at least another two to four days before departing. The good thing, is what is left of their enemies aren't very powerful; and a lot of the civilians are far too afraid to try and attack them. Going for the door, he exits out of the room coming across one of the spokesmen.

"I take it you've received the word from our King, have you decided yet what you're going to do?"

Putting a finger up to his chin, Azun replies saying that he isn't sure what he's going to do just yet. Whatever his decision, he will try and hold off on replying to his master to try and buy himself some time from leaving here. There is no doubt he'll return at some point in time, but he is unsure how long it will be until then.

"I'll speak with you again at a later time; right now I need to go speak with some of the other guys. Tell me…has Quila or Mia been given the info regarding our king?" Azun asks.

"I don't believe so sir, but I could be wrong; if you'd like I could update them personally."

Shaking his head Azun asks him not to worry about it, replying that he will do it himself. Bowing down the person leaves the presence of Azun after doing so. Positioned in place for a little while longer, he heads for the stairs making his way to a lower level. Turning and heading for the prison area he bumps into Micly; one of his personal servants.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in quite some time?" Azun asks.

Not stalling Micly gives him a quick answer, informing his master that he and a couple of their home world allies had a little bit of trouble when trying to take over and bring order to a town over thirty miles from their current position. Micly finishes off by saying they finally have things under control, and those that tried to fight back against them are now dead.

"Thanks for the update, but I need to go check on our main prisoners. Good to have you back Micly, just make yourself at home.

Going down one hall and taking a right, Azun enters into the desired location. More than over three hundred individuals are held in this location, except for a few more important prisoners which are caged up elsewhere on different cell blocks.

~~

Subzero leans up against the countertop staring at Sasuke who seems to be in a deep train of thought, with his eyes closed. The grand master has several questions he'd like to ask the Leaf Village member, but for some reason there is something strange about this guy which makes Subzero question whether or not he can be trusted. Things stay soundless for awhile longer, both can hear the small raindrops at the window.

"How much longer do you think it'll be? The suspense might kill me, and I'm not joking when I say that." Sasuke says breaking the silence.

Whelp that validates he is growing impatient, but who could blame him with all that is occurring around them and what they're up against. It shouldn't be too much longer before the Lin Kuei members who went out on the exercise will be back. Subz has the feeling this Sasuke person has had a lot happen in his past; it is evident when looking through his eyes. However asking about it almost certainly wouldn't be a good idea, not to mention they've got more significant things on the agenda that they need to focus on.

"What kind of shape was your earth in before you made your trip over to this world?"

"Honestly it wasn't any better than this, I'd say things were a bit worse in the specific area I was taken down and brought in." Sasuke replies.

Hearing this brings back the memory of what happened the first time he came face to face with Azun. It is something he'd really like to forget; and that feeling of his life being drained away is still as clear as day. That is something he hopes he won't have to experience again anytime soon.

"Have you or your allies ever faced anything of this magnitude?" Sasuke asks.

The grand master crosses his arms, surprised to see that Sasuke seems to opening up a little bit more. Based on his personality type, Sasuke isn't one to talk much. Reflecting on the past, the earth realm has faced some powerful dictators; such as Shang TSung, Shao Kahn and Shinnok. In a way their attempts of taking over can be compared with this current situation; but these invaders don't seem to be magic based. But none of them can say for sure, until they meet the main guy pulling the strings.

"This realm has seen its sheer of outsiders trying to take control; which I hope has made us better prepared to put a stop to this existing threat."

Sasuke would like to know more about the past events Subzero faced, but at the same time it has nothing to do with this and wouldn't improve the status. Back in the main fortress of the invaders; Kayla walks down a hall with both Zatanna and Sonya following close behind.

"You're relieved of watching guard for the next hour, I'll be taking over."

"Oh…ok, thanks a lot."

Moving from where he stands, the three women wave inspecting him strolling down the hall. Patting them both on the back, Kayla assures them that she'll be standing guard the whole time and that they don't have to worry about anyone walking in on them.

"Thanks Kayla, you're the greatest. Just tap at the door if anyone is coming." Zatanna says squeezing at her cheek as a way of affection and appreciation.

Zatanna opens the door allowing for Sonya to enter first, and she follows in afterward closing the door behind them both. Watching as the two women walk into the room, Liu hops off the bed where he was laying.

"Sonya! Boy you don't know how glad I am to see you! Get us out of here before those guards come back!" Liu Kang says, having a new found energy.

Kung Lao finds it to be a bit strange how both Zatanna and Sonya were able to get passed security standing before them. Seeing that the two ladies snicker amongst each other causes Liu to raise an eye brow feeling something isn't right.

"They aren't who you think they are. I don't know how, but they aren't in their right minds." Peter says from his cell.

Liu Kang asks how he knows this; Peter replying with the answer of "You don't want to know." It is then that the Shalion warrior gulps not liking the sound of that. A few chairs are situated in the middle of the room, in which both Zee and Sonya take a seat gazing at the three with daunting expressions.

"Uhm ok, so are you telling me that they are on the same side as them?" Liu asks referring to the invaders.

Nodding his head, Peter tells him that's exactly right. Looking in their direction Liu asks if this is true, neither of the two replies; smirking taking pleasure in the moment loving the confused looks on the faces of Kung Lao and Liu Kang. How things are going, this may turn out better than either of them expected. Taking a few steps back Liu rubs a finger through his hair unsure what to think.

"So is either of you going to speak or are you just going to stare at us all day. What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Wake up, don't you realize these guys are really bad people!" Liu yells.

Zee and Sonya stare at Liu Kang for a few seconds, before both of them burst out laughing at the exact same time. While sitting in one of the corners in his cell, Peter closes his eyes shaking his head knowing full and well that trying to talk with them won't improve the circumstance. He's already experienced firsthand what these two women are currently about, and there is probably nothing in his mind which will snap them out of it.

"Tell me Zatanna, what is it that all men think about and want?" Sonya asks aloud.

Zee moves her chair over even closer, whispering into Sonya's ear in which she starts chuckling. As before Zatanna can't help but laugh herself; Kung Lao raising an eye brow wondering what the meaning of this all is. Both Liu Kang and he have known Sonya for quite some time since the first Mortal Kombat tournament. As for the woman in fishnets, black hat; completely dressed like a magician going by the name of Zatanna; there isn't much they really know.

"I know there is no popcorn, but we'll try and put on a really good show for you boys anyway. But before we begin, which of us do you think is prettier?" Zatanna asks flashing her eyelashes.

Peter still sits within the corner with his eyes closed not wanting to take part in any of what they're about to do; not even as a spectator. The two Shalion members have no idea what they're about to be in for but Spidy does, and would rather not have to watch another second of that stuff.

"Listen and watch carefully boys, we've got a lesson to teach you so pay close attention," Zatanna gets out of her chair sitting in the lap of Sonya, removing her hat placing it over the head of Sonya, "This is one lesson you won't want to miss."

Wrapping her arms around the neck of Sonya, she presses her lips over hers, biting and sucking at the lower lip of Sonya.

"What in the HELL!" Liu Kang yells out.

He cannot believe what he's seeing before his eyes. Kung Lao being equally as astonished; this is something he thought he'd never see her do. Re positioning Zatanna looks over at the Shalion monks throwing her hair back and seductively licking at her lips as a way of teasing them. Giving her full attention back to Sonya, she rubs one of her hands over the side of her face.

"Why are the two of you doing this?" Kung Lao asks trying to stay calm.

There is no answer from either of them, centered in on only each other. Kung Lao and Liu Kang look over at Peter who shakes his head having the look of an "It's going to be a long one." Sonya opens her mouth, allowing for Zee to insert her tongue. Groaning in delight, the two twirl their tongues together exchanging saliva. For some reason Liu and Kung Lao are unable to look away; Liu being the one to slowly grow aroused!

**Worlds Away**

Looking up at the sun, the blond haired ninja wipes the sweat away from the side of his head progressing forward with Sakura at his side. Listening up ahead, the two are able to hear voices; and what brings a little comfort to them is that one of the voices seems to be none other than Jiraiya. Still that doesn't mean they should speed up; the two continue at the same pace until Kurenai, Shikamaru, Jiraiya and Donatello come into sight.

"Boy are we glad to see all of you; for a second there I thought we might not come across any of you. Any clues on where everyone else is?" Naruto asks.

Getting up from his position, Shikamaru walks over grabbing hold of both Sakura and Naruto; embracing them in a hug happy to see that they have made their way just fine when a lot of them escaped the imprisonment of the knights.

"Tsunade is doing just fine; in fact her and that guy dressed as a bat went after some others that he has on radar. It was some pretty high tech stuff; but we're all waiting here until the two of them return."

The two listen to what he says, and join the others in taking a seat afterward. Their biggest hope is that if Batman and Tsunade are unsuccessful in finding others that they'll at least return in one piece. Naruto hasn't known the Dark Knight for very long, but what he has been able to collect in his short time of knowing him is that he's an effective team player.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do? I understand that waiting here would enable them to be able to find us whenever they return, but there has to be something more we can do to help." Sakura says.

She must admit that she's feeling a little bit tired, but that wouldn't stop her from going around trying to make a difference in finding others who may have got lost when escaping the Leaf Village. Jiraiya comes over resting a hand over her shoulder as a way of trying to comfort her; fully aware that she's overly tense.

"You don't have to worry about me, I just wish we could be more of a help. I feel so hopeless just sitting around."

Naruto moves over taking a seat across from Sakura, telling her that the best thing they can do right now is to get some rest. The way they are all right now, they wouldn't be much help to anyone. Getting some rest and regaining their energy back is what should be the only focus. Jiraiya removes his hand from her shoulder walking over next to Donatello.

"Not saying you're worried or anything like that, but I'm positive your brothers are doing fine. I wouldn't worry about them; they're trained well precisely as you."

Dony shakes his head thanking him for the comment, having no doubt that his bros are handling themselves well and are keeping away from danger. Picking up his Bo staff which was laid on the grass, he walks away from the group and over into a section not too far away. If there is one thing he knows, he needs to stay in top practice; back at home in the sewers, he and his brothers had several training sessions a day. Thinking about it makes him long for seeing his master; they have been away from home longer than he was hoping.

"I don't know how long it'll take, but somehow we'll get back home."

Donatello hopes that they're all able to survive this; returning home with even one loss would be unbearable. Having spent a lot of time in the same spot, Kakashi and Leonardo relocate finding an even better spot to hide out with more trees surrounding the area. Neither of them is the type to run, but until they can meet up with some of the other escapees it's their only option. Kakashi is the one who leads the way, being more familiar with the area; coupled in with the fact that Leo isn't from around here.

"I know this might be a little out of the blue, but do you happen to have any family? What I mean by that is perhaps a wife and children."

Marching onward the question really gets him thinking about what he has done so far in life, and what he'd like to accomplish in the future. Kakashi soon after lets Leo know, that he doesn't at the moment; but in the future he'd like to have one.

**To Be Continue**


	41. An Understanding of Trust

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend **

**CHP 41: An Understanding of Trust**

Side by side Tsunade or Batman hasn't said much to the other since they departed from what you could call their gathered group's camp sight. The way this little team up of theirs came about was a little odd. Walking behind him, she finds herself staring at his pointy bat ears wondering how he came up with the idea of his overall attire. There is a story behind everything, but she hasn't seen anything quite like this.

"So I guess you aren't one for very many words?" Tsunade asks trying to start some form of conversation.

Without a word or even looking back at her he takes a look down on the tracking device to confirm they're still headed in the right direction. Following that he holds it off to the side of him; continuing to lead the way. Tsunade's mouth drops open, not believing how he completely just ignored her.

"I hate to get on your bad side, but I'm getting the feeling you don't like me very much. Honestly I'm not a big fan of you either, but we're on the same side and need to try and get along if we're going to be successful in operating as a team."

This time he stops in his tracks, looking over his shoulder and at Tsunade who does the same. Just as quickly he twists looking ahead; proceeding forward to the destination they have set for themselves. It doesn't matter who they're headed for; that being Raphael, Naruto, Michelangelo or Leonardo. Once they've grouped up with whoever is on the other end, there won't be time for any rest. If they wait too long the invaders could catch up with and imprison them…or worse! That is why as soon as they're done here; straight away they'll have to go in search for the other dot on the radar.

"I never said I disliked you; it simply takes time for me to fully trust someone. I know that might not be fair, especially with what is happening here in your world, but that's just the reality of it." Batman says.

It is her village that has been attacked and taken over! Why would there be an issue of trust, when she and the people of the Leaf village are clearly the victims in all of this; being forced to do whatever those men in black armor told them to do having no choice or say in the matter. If they tried to fight back or argue, it could result in severe punishments. None of them ever knew what it'd be; only that it could change and be any random thing off the top of the head of the one's responsible to dish out the punishments.

"Don't take it the wrong way or feel bad…this is the way I've always been. My life is complicated, and I've had experiences which have up to this point in my life sort of dictated how I do certain things." Batman tells.

Nodding her head, she now has a slightly better understanding of him. She'd rather not ask, but some of what happened in his past must be the cause to him dressing the way he does. Tsunade highly doubts that's a type of fashion where he originates from. Speeding up her pace she comes up next to him having a few questions she'd like to ask, but isn't sure how to do so without accidently pushing the wrong buttons. Straightening her posture, Tsunade clears her throat hoping for the best.

"I don't mean to invade on your privacy, but I know your birth name wasn't Batman; I'm sorry if I already asked this question. Also if possible could you tell me why you wear a mask running around like some kid's favorite comic hero?"

First hearing her words, he gives her an abrupt look thinking she's trying to pass time by starting a conversation. But seeing the expression on her face from the corner of his eye, tells him something else. She actually seems to be interested in knowing more about him; but at a time like this it wouldn't be very appropriate to talk about. There are too many essential things that they must all complete and put to rest.

"I was told you're the Hokage…why don't you tell me more about that? What are your responsibilities in that position?"

She almost laughs at how he tries to change the subject diverting the focus from himself and onto her. Tsunade can almost feel that he's uncomfortable talking about anything related to him, but persistence is the only way to get any answers. She answers his question by saying "You first." Wanting him to answer the question she had previously asked. Bats can tell he's going to get nowhere fast with this woman; why can't they just focus on the mission and leave their social/private lives to themselves.

"Maybe later, you do realize where are focus should be don't you? It is why I've been successful in what I do for years; I never take my mind off the task at hand." Batman says.

Moving up next to him she reaches out resting one of her hands over his shoulder suggesting that he try and relax, asking if he's always so tense. The fact he doesn't reply to the remark doesn't surprise her one bit; he's got a strange personality, but in some weird way she kind of understands him. If she knew more about his experiences, it would be easier to not judge him; just as it would be with anyone else.

"Wayne…Bruce Wayne. That is my name, and that is all I'll say. Perhaps Later I'll give you a little back story on myself if you're still interested."

His reason for doing this is so that she would quit bugging him and asking so many questions. Not to mention when and if things go back to normal, they won't ever see each other again which means her knowing his secret identity really means nothing at all. Removing her hand from his shoulder she puts a finger to her lips; imagining his name would be something else. Something more fierce with more of a warrior tone to it. But then she remembers when she had got a glimpse of him without the cowl over his face; that in itself was something she didn't expect to see. He's got the type of face which could sell.

"Ok I won't bother you anymore about yourself; but I'd like to know how you first came into contact with Naruto? Any world is a big place, it isn't crucial that you tell me, but I'd really like to know."

Why must she ask so many questions, especially since they don't have anything to do with the current mission. Passing by an apple tree, he tells her him meeting Naruto was more of him doing his job and the spiky haired ninja happen to be there. It almost seems as though it was destiny for him to be in that place at that exact time, coming face to face with Donatello and Naruto for the first time. He had been in the city of New York with Zatanna trying to track and take down a dangerous magician who's intentions were anything but good.

"Very interesting, so when those guys in black armor came after you guys and in a scuffle with them you ended up back here. I think I'm starting to get it."

The Dark Knight shakes his head saying that they actually ended up in another world; a dimension that was not his or the one he's currently in. She now starts to become very interested, but at the same time very confused. Seeing the look on her face, bats informs he'll explain later, explaining that it would take a good deal of time for him to tell her the entire thing. Sticking out her lower lip, she pouts wanting to hear the rest.

"When we return back to the camp sight, Donatello will tell you the rest."

This is one of the reasons he wanted to go at this alone; traveling with others can lead to things getting off task. For the next few minutes things go silent between them both; just the way he wanted it to be in the first place. It's funny to think these invaders were never after him in the first place; but somehow he got himself into the mix. That always seems to happen to him, there probably is no true reason or explanation; but he will have to deal with it and hopefully get through this all alive. A good question to ask would be how things are back in his home world; the knights would have themselves a fight, especially with the JLA being there.

"Mind if I ask why you're so self centered." Tsunade asks.

Glancing over at her for a quick second, he keeps quiet not saying a word. As a result she chuckles playfully punching at his shoulder; in some strange way she actually likes this guy. He may be a man of few words, but there's something about the caped crusader which makes you respect him. Out in the mid section of the forest area, Naruto stands in front of Donatello ready to learn some of what the turtle knows about successfully using a bo staff.

"As I said before, my brothers and I all use different weapons and sometimes we debate which of us possess the best weapon. That is all nice and all, but at the end of the day the person wielding it, is really all that matters."

Sakura watches from a distance having a little interest in what Donatello shows Naruto, resting her chin in the palm of her hands observing carefully. She isn't really sure what Donny tells him; but the moves the turtle puts on afterward are striking. She's more than positive Don has been practicing with that weapon for some years; his moves and technique coming out so smooth and crisp. Naruto isn't much for using weapons, relying more on his fighting ability and jutsus. Still just because he doesn't use this particular weapon doesn't mean he isn't interested in finding out.

"Wow that is some pretty cool stuff Don, how long did it take for you to perfect them?" Naruto asks.

"Good question, but to be totally honest with you, I still haven't completely perfected my weapon there is always room to improve. My brothers and I back when we were home always put in countless hours to try and get better; our goals being to improve over time. None of us are perfect, but I'd like to think someday we could be the best material arts team ever." Donatello says referring to himself, along with his brothers.

In meeting these guys back in their home world has really gotten him thinking lately, how it would be to have a brother or sister. Being an only child isn't a bad thing, but at the same time can be lonely.

**Worlds Away**

The Lin Kuei fighters have returned from their work out entering into the Lin Kue temple; Subzero being the one to come to them with Sasuke at his side. All of them are happy to see that the grand master is still alive, there had been several rumors going around that he had died. When someone of his status/rank is gone for so long a lot of people start thinking; which in turn leads to individuals coming up with crazy ideas on what might have happened. One of them asks where Tokie is; Subzero shaking his head and saying he was a true soldier all the way to his end.

"The only reason I'm back here is to gather at least seven of you to travel out with Sasuke and myself onto the battle field. I hate to say it, but we might be looking at an upcoming war; if that is to happen then we will all have to fight." Subzero says with clinched fists.

Too no surprise all in the group volunteer themselves to be a part of the seven man team to join the side of Subzero in battle. He appreciates the fact that all of them are willing to join by his side in fighting for the Lin Kuei and for this realm, having no fear of losing their lives in the process. It is his job to make sure he doesn't take an unprepared armature into battle and get them killed based solely on their inexperience.

"As I said I will only be able to take seven of you; I'm hoping for now that is all we'll need. We'll simply decide this by rank." Subzero says making it less complicating for them all.

Gathering the selected seven, all of them follow the grandmaster into the next room where they exchange greetings with Sasuke. After doing so the grand master informs them they will remain here for the remainder of the day and night to rest up and travel out tomorrow. He originally wanted to leave immediately when they returned to the castle, but has since changed his mind. If he isn't at full strength they won't function up to their full potential as a team.

"You're all free to leave and go about your business; but I suggest that you all try and stay away from too much activity for the remainder of the day and rest up." Subzero says.

Paying full attention to what he says, the Lin Kuei members bow down to him before exiting out leaving Subz and Sasuke. In Front of the invaders hideout, Azun speaks to one of his men asking where Kayla currently is; needing her assistant on something. The guy on the other line has no idea where she might have gone off to.

"What about Sonya or Zatanna? When I had spoken with Quila she had not seen either of them. Makes me wonder if the three of them gone off somewhere together." Azun says.

Azun asks his security guy if he's sure they aren't inside the castle anywhere; the individual replies saying that if they are, none of them are answering their codec's they had been given. Ending the call Azun has no problem if they went out somewhere; it would have been nice for them to say where they were going. Little do any of them know that the three women aren't far away, being in the vicinity of a particular cell blcock.

**To Be Continue **


	42. Staying Concealed

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend **

**CHP 42: Staying Concealed**

Quila and Mia make their way out to one of the villages having received the direct order from Azun. Neither has a problem with it, and their only objective is for them to report back to him on the status of how things are at the precise location.

"Wonder where the hell Kayla disappeared off to, she was supposed to be joining us. Not that I'm complaining or anything like that, it's just I feel she's been slacking a little bit more than usual lately."

"I wouldn't worry about it Quila, I think she probably wants to have a little alone time. My guess is that she's probably found somewhere quite where she can work on her combat techniques a little more. She has serious potential to be one of Klenk's greatest soldiers." Mia says.

Quila agrees with what her close friend and ally has to say about Kayla. As of the moment the two of them are of higher rank and skill level than her, but that could change in the next few years if she continues the way she's been going. It takes them a little while but they eventually arrive observing that their people have everything under control. Mia wonders why Azun sent the two of them directly here. Both ladies feel a simple call using one of their communications devices would have been more than sufficient.

"How are the two of you doing on this lovely afternoon? Azun notified us ahead of time that you'd be coming."

"We're doing quiet fine, thanks for asking. How have the people of this village been taking everything so far? I know the children must be afraid out of their minds." Quila says with a laugh.

Azun left him in charge of updating the two of them on the status of everything that has taken place in the area since they were successful in taking over the area. He asks for them both to follow him so that they can see how he and his unit are keeping everyone in line. Elsewhere back at the central fortress of the several of the top members set up for a meeting that will not include Azun. The main man himself is on a tight schedule, having a lot of different things to take care of. All of them are more than aware of this and know that is why he won't attend each and every meeting.

"I don't know if any of you heard, but rumor has it that King Klenk himself has requested personally to have Azun return to our home world. I wonder if something big is about to go down. My guess is that he might have something special lined up for Azun."

"You could be right but that isn't for any of us to worry about, we need to keep the attention on the job we're here to do. The last I checked, none of us are getting paid for speculating. Our objective is to pinpoint the leaders of this world and take them out of power. Once we've done that the process of our King conquering will be a lot faster."

Down a floor from where the meeting takes place, Kayla sits with her back up against the wall over one of the sofas outside the room. She rests one leg over the others reading a magazine, but at times becomes distracted by the sounds and laughs that come from Zatanna and Sonya. She's more than certain the two of them are enjoying themselves putting on a show for the three guys.

"I hope they're almost finished up in there. Azun is going to ask a lot of questions if I'm missing for too much longer." She says flipping to the next page.

Zatanna is the one who presently sits in the chair allowing Sonya to kiss at her upper neck and nibble at the lower part of her earlobe. Peter catches a glimpse of this action from the corner of his eye but looks away in a heartbeat entirely at the wall in front of him. If he gives them any kind of notice that'll be more power to them that he'd not like to give at all. He can't speak for or tell Liu or Kung Lao what to do. He takes a quick peek over in their cell and can see that both shalion monks have their eyes glued to the girls.

"The two of them are senseless! They should know Zee and Sonya are only going to continue this further the longer they watch and enjoy." Peter says under his breath.

A giggle from Sonya triggers Peter to tighten his fists wanting this torment to end, however he feels that might not be happening till a little while longer. From what he can tell, the audience of Kung Lao and Liu Kang are more than enough to get them energized to keep going. The front entrance opens and Kayla is the one who marches in toward the middle of the room where Sonya and Zatanna put on their little show.

"I hate to put an end to your fun, but the three of us really should be getting back to work. I've known Azun for quite some time, and he doesn't like when any of his people go missing without his knowledge of where they are."

Sonya sits in the lap of Zatanna giving her one final kiss turning to Kayla following that. Zatanna sticks out her lower lip pouting whereas Sonya puts on a puppy face, both begging for another ten minutes. Kayla nods her head hoping they won't try and argue against her decision.

"Come on K K just a few more minutes' pretty pleeeeeeaaase?" Sonya pleads wrapping her arms around the neck of Zee, "Why don't you join us K K? You might find that you'll enjoy yourself, and I know the boys would like to see you in action."

Sonya glances over at Kung Lao and Liu giving them a wink, but frowns at seeing Peter's back to them. It baffles her that he'd rather stare at a brick wall than watch what they know every man loves. Grasping that talking isn't going to get them to comply; Kayla reaches forward grabbing hold of Sonya's right arm pulling her off Zee! She uses her free hand to grab hold of the magician leading the three of them to the exit.

"Enjoy the rest of your day boys…the show is over." Kayla says with a grin.

She kicks the door open throwing Zee and Sonya out in front of her, closing the door behind them all.

"You're no fun, why couldn't we have had just a few more minutes?" Zee complains.

"Both of you will thank me later; I might have just saved you from a possible lecture from Azun. Let me tell you, those aren't fun at all. It might already be too late, but I guess we'll see."

Kayla guides them down the hall thinking to herself where Azun is at the current moment. He probably isn't around the area. He had asked if she could accompany him on something, and if not…suggested she go with Quila and Mia. He might have a few words for her, but in the time being she needs to come up with an excuse.

"What is up with Azun anyway? You mean to tell me we can give him unlimited pleasure and help with his little war and he won't give us a break. He really needs to lighten up." Sonya says.

Zee shakes her head agreeing. The two of them give each other a high five after which makes Kayla roll her eyes at their child like behavior. She'd like if the two of them would try and take things a little bit more serious.

**Worlds away**

Michelangelo paces back and forth tapping a finger over the lower part of his arm wondering what is taking Ino and Raphael so long to return. Shizune recommends that he take a seat and wait it out.

"They'll be here in no time; we just need to be patient. What is something you like to do back in the world you two came from? I think we should take this time for all of us to share something about ourselves." Shizune says.

Mikey continues to pace while Tenten sits in a corner of the cave in her own train of thought presumably blocking them and everything else out. Shizune looks at them both and can tell neither of them is in the mood to chat.

"Ok so we're all just going to sit here in silence and say nothing?" Shizune asks.

"Yeah pretty much." Tenten replies.

Shizun shoots a death glare at her, not expecting or wanting to hear those words come out of her mouth. Tenten immediately looks away from her and down in her lap avoiding any further eye contact.

"I'm cool with answering a few questions and hearing about whatever you'd like to share, but I'm a little bit on edge at the moment. I'll feel a lot better once Raph and Ino return. Trust me when I say I'm not the type to worry. It's just that my bros and I are in unfamiliar territory with a whole bunch of dudes in armor trying to kill us!" Mikey says.

Shizune smiles at how energetic he seems to be, and hopes this nightmare will end soon for all of them.

"Ok you can fill me in later." She says.

Not far away from the cave Ino leads the way, with Raphael following close behind her. This is her home world, and she's much more familiar with the territory or he'd insist on taking charge just the invaders were to come out of nowhere unexpectedly.

"Aside from whatever equipment you have in the bag, how much apples and or oranges do you think you will be able to fit in there?" Ino asks.

"I'd say more than enough, but if we want to bring back more we can carry some of them by hand. Plus none of us know how long we'll be hiding out in that cave for." Raphael says.

Before the two of them left the cave it was discussed between them all that only two of them would be leaving to collect something to eat. If they all went together that would greatly heighten their chances of being seen.

"We're getting close Raphael, if I'm remembering correctly it is about one hundred yards in. But like you said we need to move in with extreme caution." Ino says.

"Did you already forget? You can just call me Raph."

A grin appears on her face turning to and giving him a thumbs up. Both of them are hopeful that everyone else outside their group are doing ok and have found a safe location to hide out.

**To Be Continue**


	43. Back to Checkpoint

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 43: Back to Checkpoint**

Tsunade trails Batman by about six inches, but can hear that his tracker makes a beeping sound. She picks up her pace taking a look over his shoulder to see that they're closing in on their target. The Hokage looks ahead and can see that they approach a cave and gets a good feeling inside.

"Look up ahead; I'm sure that is where they are. Let's continue to proceed with caution though. We can't be too sure whether or not our enemy isn't hiding out in these trees waiting to ambush whoever passes by." Tsunade says.

Batman pushes down on the side of his cowl changing the visual to a sonar/body heat detection mode. After carefully scanning the area he turns to Tsunade.

"We're good; I don't see anyone hiding out. Unless they're able to hide their energy signatures from my equipment the coast is clear." Batman says.

She nods her head, while the two of them progress closer to the dot on the radar. He sets his lenses back to standard mode as they travel up a hill. It doesn't surprise Tsunade at all that the dot leads them to the entrance of a cave. Batman is almost tempted to say "Ladies first," but decides to lead the way just in case something unexpected happens.

"Ohhh! It is good to see you again my lady!"

Shizune jumps up from where she sits running out and greeting Tsunade. She catches a glimpse of the tall six foot plus individual standing off to the side of Tsunade being a bit creped out by his appearance.

"I'm glad you're ok my lady…but who is that?" She asks with a whisper.

Michelangelo stands from his spot walking over and shaking hands with the Dark Knight. Tenten slowly gets up herself but doesn't move from her position. She wonders what has become of her team of Guy, Rock Lee and Neji.

"Boy you don't know how glad I am to see you Batman. I was starting to get bored up in this place. So I'm guessing it's just the two of you than," Mikey points at Tsunade, "I just hope my pal Naruto is doing ok wherever he is out there. That guy has really grown onto me."

Shizune no longer needs to hear who he is from her master, due to her listening in on the mutated turtle.

"Don't worry about Naruto, he's doing just fine. He and a few others are awaiting us back at a check point we created. If you and the two of them are ready, we can head back that way." Batman says giving a quick look at Tenten."

"That's fantastic! I can't wait to see him again. We'd love nothing more than to go, but we have to wait for Raphael and Ino to return. They went to go get us all something to eat."

Batman is happy to hear Raphael got away as well, but he has no idea of who Ino is. Michelangelo can almost see it in his face, but decides it best for the caped crusader to just meet her. Tenten walks up in front of Tsunade bowing down and greeting her afterward. Too everyone's luck Raphael and Ino come into sight down a dirt road.

"Good, it looks like they're on their way here now. We'll meet them the rest of the way, that'll save us time." Batman says.

"Wait…shouldn't you and Lady Tsunade rest first?" Shizune asks reaching out.

Batman turns to the woman informing that he doesn't need any rest.

"Batman is right we need to get a move on. There will be time for rest later." Tsunade says.

Neither Tenten nor Shizune argues with the Hokage's decision. Mikey has the most energy of them all running forward down the hill. He then tells them that they're going to be heading out immediately. Raphael smiles at seeing Batman standing up the hill, and as does Ino looking at Tsunade. Raphael, Ino and Mikey wait for everyone to advance to their position.

"Do you remember where the set checkpoint was or do you need me to lead the way. I can get us back there quickly so that we can get back on track with locating the other on my radar." Batman says.

She gives him the ok to lead the way, but at the same time believes it doesn't matter which of them leads, and that they'll arrive back sooner than it took them to get to this spot. Seeing that they've become accustomed to the path they'll be able to get through it fast without having to worry about any of the invaders lurking around.

"Alright let's get this party on the road! What are we waiting for!?" Michelangelo says running ahead of everyone.

Tsunade grins chuckling at the thought that this particular individual reminds her a little bit of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wait slow down Michelangelo! You don't even know where to go." Batman yells.

Mikey stops in place and realizes that what Batman says is true. He jogs in place telling them to catch up with him so that they can get going. Ino is the one to snicker this time, seeing a bit of Naruto in him as well. All of them catch up with the anxious turtle and begin their way back to the set meeting spot. Batman knows that once they've done that he will head out for the next target immediately.

"So who else is at the checkpoint besides Naruto? It's really not that important, I'd just like to know is all." Mikey says.

Neither Tsunade nor Batman gives him an answer in which he just shrugs his shoulders traveling at the same pace as everyone else.

**Worlds Away**

Azun enters into his study with his mind made up on what he's going to do about the request of King Klenk. He gathers up a lot of his important materials and begins packing. As much as he'd like to stay here in this world and see the takeover through, he knows it'll be best for him to return to his home planet. Just as he reaches for one of his drawers there is a knock at his door.

"Come on in." Azun says.

The door opens and Quila alongside Mia enter. He asks for them to shut the door, which Mia does.

"I want the two of you to get ready to head back to our home world. I've given it some hard thought and feel that is the best thing to do at this time. We'll come back to this world at a later time, but I hate debating or going against any suggestion of our king." Azun tells.

"What about Kayla?" Quila asks.

"I'd like for her to stay here and keep an eye on things with several of my top generals. But I would like for the two of you to travel along with me. Whenever you find them, inform Zatanna and her blond haired friend that they will be traveling along with us."

Both of them bow down to him knowing what exactly is asked of them. Quila opens the door following with them both stepping out of the room and leaving him. The two of them talk it out and decide to try and locate and inform Kayla of what is going on before they begin packing up their belongings to get ready for the trip. They separate from each other when walking down the main hall. To the surprise of Mia, the three women approach her from down one of the halls. Before anything can be said Kayla apologizes for being absent from the mission that she had been assigned to attend with Mia and Quila.

"Forget about that for right now, I'm here to inform you that Quila and I will be returning back to our home world with Azun and the two of them," Mia points at Zatanna and Sonya, "Azun would like for you to stay here and oversea his operations. I'm not sure how long it'll take before we'll return but I have faith in your abilities to keep everything under control."

Kayla's mouth drops open. She never thought Azun would decide to return home, and it is even more surprising that he's leaving her as the one in control. Mia walks forward wrapping her arms around a person who is like a little sister to her. She re assures Kayla that everything will work out just fine. Zee and Sonya remain silent standing off to the side of them, not really for or against traveling to a world unknown to them.

"Well I really do need to start getting ready for departure," Mia breaks away from Kayla, "Remember that you won't be alone. There isn't anyone left in this world that you won't be able to defeat with the amount of defenses you'll have at your side." Mia says with a wink.

Sonya and Zatanna don't have anything to pack, but follow alongside Mia leaving Kayla who stands in place with her arms crossed. She never thought Azun would have enough trust in her for something like this. Just thinking about it brings a smile to her face.

"Well I guess I better start preparing myself for what I'll be doing in the upcoming days and perhaps weeks. Only time will tell I guess."

Sonya and Zatanna ask Mia various questions about the world they will be traveling to. It doesn't shock her at all at the amount of curiosity they show.

"You'll both get a feel for it when we get there. I'd rather not spoil it ahead of time if you know what I mean. What I can tell you is that it is much different from the world we're in now."

Within another location far from the hideout of the invaders, Jax and Stryker have gathered up several police officers and swat teams prepping for what the world and their city could be facing in due time. That is the best that they can do for the moment, since none of them have any idea where the enemy truly lurks. Stryker and the rest of the unit can only go off of what Jax says, due to none of them seeing what he has in his travels. Stryker steps off to the side having a few words with Johnny Cage and Jax. He clarifies a few details with them both on what they may have seen and experienced.

"The only thing that has me worried is that some of our allies went missing. All we can hope for is that they were only captured and not killed." Jax says.

"I agree with you one hundred percent, you'd never think anyone would be able to take down the combo of Kung Lao and Liu Kang. But it is Sonya that I'm most worried about." Johnny says with obvious worry in his tone.

Stryker re assures them all that things will turn out for the best in the end. He then goes on to say that earth realm has never been defeated and he doesn't see that changing with the rise of this new enemy.

"You're most likely right, but have you ever stopped and thought about what would happen if we were to fail? I haven't done so myself, and every so often it does come to mind. I'm not worried about losing, but it would be in our best interest to try and recover our lost teammates." Jax says.

Johnny crosses his arms leaning his back up against the wall thinking deeply about this group of new enemies to them. Stryker walks away from them taking a drink at a nearby water fountain. He then comes back over joining them.

"So when will Subzero and that Sasuke guy be meeting back up with all of us?" Stryker asks.

Jax shrugs his shoulders unable to give an answer at the given time. Johnny hopes that however this thing goes down, he'd prefer it to be sooner rather than later most in part because he's in the middle of taking part in a film.

**Worlds away**

Naruto paces back and forth becoming tired of sitting around and waiting. Sakura readies herself to get up and try to get him to relax but decides to let him do as he pleases. She really isn't enjoying all this sitting around either.

"Man come on, Tsunade and Batman need to hurry and get BACK! I don't want to sit here and wait all day and night. I knew I should have gone along with them, I can't stand sitting around and doing nothing!"

Sakura stands from her position reaching out and placing her hands on his shoulders looking him directly in the eyes.

"Keep your voice down…are you trying to get us FOUND," Sakura shouts shaking him back and forth, "If you don't stop your whining I'll have to shut you up myself!"

Donatello walks up behind Sakura politely asking for her to keep her voice down as well. This causes Naruto to smile and giggle at seeing a frown form on the face of Sakura. Just as he attempts to step back away from her, Sakura punches him in the stomach knocking the breath out of Naruto who falls back on his butt. He grabs at his stomach trying to catch his breath. Sakura now smiles rubbing her hands together and walking away from him.

"Man this whole thing with the invasion and now us all having to hide out…this whole thing is such a drag. We need to get it together and take back the Leaf village." Shikamaru says.

Kurenai sits back with her eyes closed. She realizes that a lot of them in the group are starting to grow impatient but she is doing her best to keep her cool and remain at peace. Naruto finally regains his breath after a minute. He moves back resting up against a tree. He looks over at Sakura with half a smile. She notices this from the corner of her eye staring back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asks roughly.

"Ah nothing haha." Naruto quickly answers.

Donatello stands off to the side watching the two of them, crossing his arms with a slight grin.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he likes her." Don says to himself.

**To Be Continue**


	44. No Slowing Down

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 44: No Slowing Down**

After some time of resting Sasuke makes his way to the training room and has been working on his fighting abilities and techniques for the past hour. Subzero watches him off to the side for a little while studying his movements and can see that his speed and reaction seem to be over human levels. He really starts to wonder more and more about who Sasuke Uchiha really is. Subzero steps out into the middle of the room calling out Sasuke's name. He turns slowly and faces the grand master.

"Are you up to a sparring session?" Subzero asks.

Sasuke stares at the Lin Kuei's finest warrior but doesn't have anything to say. Subzero remains silent as well, waiting for Sasuke to accept or reject his offer. In the following moments Sasuke turns his back to Subzero.

"Sounds good to me, but I'll have to hold back a lot. Quite frankly, someone of your level wouldn't be able to keep up with me. Don't take it personal…there are few who can match me in overall skill." Sasuke says with his back sill to Subzero.

Subz tightens his fist knowing that Sasuke truly believes what he says. Subzero can hear it through his voice, there is absolutely no hesitation. Wanting to make a point Subzero loads up one of his ice blasts freezing Sasuke's feet to the ground.

"That is only a taste of what I can do! I wouldn't underestimate or try and make ridiculous accusations that you have no clue of. Someone of your status would be ranked an amateur compared to my abilities and training."

Subzero stands in his fighting stance looking directly at the back of Sasuke that still looks the other direction. The two of them remain in their current positions for a few seconds longer before Sasuke begins laughing and breaking out of the ice. He then slowly turns around facing the grand master. Subzero notices that his eyes have changed from black to some sort of demon red!

"Whhaa…what in the!" Subzero says unable to come up with the proper words.

"It's called the Sharingan Subzero. Only those born to my clan can harness its power, but don't worry I won't use it on you. You're not an enemy, but even if you were I'd still be able to take you down without it." Sasuke says.

Subzero again tightens his fists becoming annoyed with the cockiness of this individual. Sasuke reaches behind himself pulling out his sword and throwing it off to the side and putting his fists out in front of him.

"Well you've gotten my attention ninja; now let's see if you can back up those words of yours." Sasuke says.

Both of them make their way closer into the middle of the room, and Subzero notices that Sasuke's eyes have returned back to normal. During this period Sasuke decides he won't use very many of his jutsus but will stick more to his fighting techniques due to the environment that he'd rather not destroy. Subzero has a lot of the same things on his mind, and reminds himself that this is just a training exercise and nothing more.

"Ready when you are." Subzero says.

"Then let's quit talking and get to it!" Sasuke says.

Sasuke and Subzero run at each other beginning to duke it out matching each other blow for blow. Elsewhere inside the fortress of the invaders Azun completes his packing of all his important belongings taking his bags down to the main room where he's greeted by many of his men who bow down.

"I hope you have a safe trip back to our home world sir, and we hope you will return soon. We'll try our best to hold down the fort while you're gone, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Azun shakes hands with one of his top generals having faith that he and Kayla will be able to run things in an organized fashion while he's gone. In total it is only twenty of them making the trip with three of them being Azun, Sonya and Zatanna. Aside from them an additional two hundred prisoners will be taken with them. The thing that bothers Azun most is that they don't have the Jinchuriki Naruto in their grasp!

"Is everything thing ok sir? You look like something is bothering you."

"No everything is fine, while I'm away I want you and our people to work extra hard to bring in Uzumaki. The beast inside of him will give us great power that we just can't afford to not obtain!"

All of them in the area promise that the native to the Leaf Village will be captured and brought in. There are several other targets on the list, but in Azun's book he's one of the most important. In the following minutes Sonya, Quila, Zatanna and Mia enter into the room. Only Mia and Quila carry with them bags. They wait for another minute longer and everyone assigned to depart gathers around the area. Kayla gets one last hug from Mia and Quila, and taking a few steps back afterward.

"Have a safe trip you guys, and whenever you can please do give me a call." Kayla says to her best pals and teammates.

In the flash of a light the large group disappears leaving behind only five. Kayla informs the four guards that they can take a thirty minute break. She finds that this opportunity to be in charge will be a good breath of fresh air. A grin creeps up on her face as she realizes this will be a perfect opportunity to commence with her plan.

**Worlds away**

Over another hour passes by and underneath an apple tree Naruto has fallen fast asleep under the shade. Everyone around is glad that he did, figuring he was the most edgy out of them all. All in the group remain silent except for Jiraiya and Donatello who talk about different things evolving around material arts. After talking it over for some time, Donatello concludes that chokra is like this world's form of what would be known to his world as Ki energy. Out of the corner of Jiraiya's eye he notices Tsunade come into sight followed by Shizune and a few others. Donatello stands from his spot walking over and reuniting with his two brothers.

"I'm glad to see you both are alive and well, and I expected no less. So I guess this means Leo wasn't with you guys huh?" Donatello asks.

Raphael and Mikey nod their heads simultaneously. Don doesn't worry about it too much, knowing that out of them all Leonardo is the one he worries the less about. He knows that if there is someone who can take care of them self it is Leo. Naruto awakens to all the greeting and talking which goes on. He sits up rubbing his hands over his eyes and standing. He makes his way over to the three turtles and feels his energy boost noticing that one of them is Michelangelo. Before he's able to move anywhere Ino steps in front of him.

"How's it going Naruto? I thought for sure you had been killed when this whole crazy invasion began. No one had any clue where you had disappeared off to. It wasn't until we met up with those two green guys that we figured out the truth of what happened."

Naruto closes his eyes stretching an arm out in front of him with a large grin forming on his face.

"Silly people of the Leaf, it's just like them to count me out. I'll never be defeated, especially not by some ugly invader guys who're too afraid to show their faces hiding it behind all that armor! And let's not forget I'm not even Hokage yet! As long as I'm sti…"

Naruto gets slapped over the back of his head falling forward, but catches himself before falling to the ground. Standing behind him is Sakura who shows a face of anger and embarrassment.

"Will you ever grow up Naruto?! I swear you act like this is your world and the rest of us just live in it! I can't wait till the day you stop being so self centered!" Sakura shouts.

Shikamaru sits off to the side watching and rests his head into the palm of his hand. He hopes that someday the two of them will stop arguing like they're a married couple. Naruto rubs at the back of his head as he slowly gets up onto his feet with teary eyes turning to Sakura.

"What the heck was that all about huh?!" Naruto yells getting into her face.

Kurenai separates them from each other using her arms. It is then that Naruto feels a tap at the back of his shoulder. He turns around and is delighted to see that it's Michelangelo. The two of them shake hands giving each other a hug.

"Man is it good to see you made it out of our retreat back at the Leaf village. I wasn't sure what to initially think when I didn't see you or any of the others. But I'm not surprised at all." Naruto says.

"Same here dude, with all your crazy techniques like that shadow clown jutsu of yours I knew you'd make it out just fine," Mikey moves in closer to Naruto, "So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend? She's really pretty."

Both Michelangelo and Naruto look over at Sakura. She looks back at them both and is a bit creped out at the sinister smile which comes from Naruto. It makes her wonder what they were talking about.

"That is Sakura Haruno hehehe." Naruto says scratching at his hair.

Sakura gives him a death glare, not liking the fact that he giggles. She gets the feeling he was talking about her with the green guy wearing the orange bandana over his eyes. Naruto stops himself and straightens his posture. He then properly introduces the two of them. Michelangelo and Sakura shake hands.

"Now that this is over with, Raphael and I are going after Leonardo. He's obviously the last dot on my radar that isn't in this group. With any luck, he should have some others with him." Batman says.

Naruto jumps out in front of Batman.

"Hold on their caped avenger! I'm coming with you guys, there's no way I'm goanna sit around with the rest of these guys and do nothing! I'll be coming along, plus I need to stretch my legs anyway." Naruto says.

Mikey also declares that he wants to tag along with them. Raph and Batman look over at each other, but don't have anything to say. Everything remains silent for a little while.

"Well I guess…have a safe trip than you four." Shizune says smiling.

Batman realizes that Naruto and Mikey smile and has nothing to say to either. Instead he begins leading the way and the three ninjas follow. Ino takes a seat next to Shikamaru asking how he's been, as he does the same. Sakura joins the two sitting across from them and getting in on the conversation. Tsunade keeps her eyes on the four up until they disappear into the forest. Shizune stands next to her asking what they will do when the group returns.

"Try not to worry about that right now. While we wait for them to return, we'll rest in the meantime. We're all going to need our strength." Tsunade says.

Jiraiya leans up against a tree deep in his own train of thought trying to devise a plan on how they can fight against the knights in black armor once they've put together a team. He looks ahead of him and can see that Tenten sits alone. While in stride Michelangelo whistles to himself.

"Man you know what would be like so totally awesome is if we had Ipods. But from what I've been able to pick up since arriving here such technology doesn't exist." Michelangelo says trying to start conversation.

Everyone ignores him except for Naruto who asks what the particular item is.

"It's pretty much a small device that plays music, and you can plug it into your ears and get an excellent surround sound experience. Hhhmm I wonder if Donatello brought one along with him by any chance."

"If you plan on turning around and going back, you might as well stay. None of us are going to be waiting around for you to return." Raphael says.

Mikey just shakes his head and groans at the words of his brother.

"Hey Mikey I can sing for you if you'd like." Naruto says smiling.

"No!" Leonardo and Batman speak at the same time.

Raphael laughs as a result. Batman looks down on the radar and gets the sense that getting to Leonardo will be a lot quicker than it was when they tracked down Michelangelo. He knows that will be the case unless Leonardo goes on the move for some reason and heads in the direction opposite to them.

"Don't you guys think we should slow down a little bit? Those armored guys could jump out of nowhere and ambush us! I'd rather be safe than sorry." Naruto says.

Batman tells them that the current area is secure and adds that once they get in a little further is when they'll have to be a little bit more alert. All of them keep their eyes open just in case and are ready to fight if that is what awaits them up ahead.

**To Be Continue**


	45. Deceptive Hideout Beneath

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 45: Deceptive Hideout Beneath**

Batman stays in front of everyone else with the radar in his left hand. He looks down at it on occasion to make sure they're still heading in the right direction. Naruto keeps one of his hands close to his shuriken pouch just in case they come across any immediate danger. Michelangelo whistles aloud trying his best to entertain himself. Raphael looks over at his brother and frowns, wanting him to stop. Mikey notices the look Raph gives him from the corner of his eye but continues to do it anyway.

"Mikey I swear if you don't stop that noise I'm going to put you into the ground myself! That'll leave one less person for those invaders to worry about!" Raphael says.

Naruto laughs at the comments by Raph, and in the following moments so does Michelangelo. While still keeping pace with everyone, Raphael puts a hand to his head. Batman keeps to himself having nothing to say, with his mind wrapped around the current task.

"So let's say we do locate and find Leonardo, do you really think we're strong enough to take on those guys? There's just so many of them it's crazy. I for one am up to any challenge but in our current state that's going to be rough." Naruto says.

Batman agrees with what he says, and hopes that they somehow have a little luck on their side and locate some others. He doesn't know much about the group that they have waiting at the checkpoint spot, except for Donatello. Batman suddenly stops, and everyone else does the same.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Naruto asks.

Batman puts out one of his arms telling the Leaf village ninja to keep quiet. The entire group is soundless listening to their surroundings. All of them duck for cover hearing footsteps up ahead. They find shelter behind trees and under bushes. The wait in their places for a few moments and breathe easy when seeing a group of deer gallop passed them. All of them stand and continue their way down the set path.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send Naruto off alone with those unknown people. You should have went with them Shikamaru! I'm not trying to be overprotective but none of us, including Naruto himself has any idea who they truly are."

Shikamaru reaches out patting Ino over the shoulder advising her not to worry so much, and that Naruto can take care of himself. Sakura feels differently than Ino, she could see it in the eyes of her closes friend. The look he gave off tells her that Naruto trusts and respects them as he would any team member.

"Naruto will be just fine, he might not be the brightest guy on the block but he isn't stupid. We also have to remember that the less of us moving around the better. If we were to travel as a large group we'd be easy open targets." Sakura says.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Still I'm not looking forward to engaging the enemy at all. There's got to be another way we can go about this. After what they've done, I don't think any of us can definably say we can stop them. " Ino says.

"Try not to worry about that stuff Ino, it'll all work out in our favor in the end. Once we've put together a team to combat against them I'll put together a strategy." Shikamaru says.

Jiraiya comes up next to Shizune and Tsunade asking if she's thinking up a plan. She shakes her head back and forth. Donatello walks over shaking hands with and introducing himself to Tenten.

**Worlds away**

Sonya and Zatanna stay close to each other and follow everyone in front of them. Azun leads the entire group into a large room. Sonya isn't able to make out what the person looks like, but from what she's able to see someone sits up on what looks like a throne. Azun takes a knee bowing down along with everyone else. Sonya and Zatanna follow what everyone else does taking a knee and bowing.

"It's good to see you have returned Azun. I'd like a full report from you as soon as possible. I've been told that you've been handling everything very well."

Azun stands from his position while everyone else stays down in their spots. King Klenk dismisses everyone from the room except for Azun who he wants to have a word with. Sonya and Zee exit out of the room and follow close behind Quila.

"Hey if you two would like I can give you a tour of this place. I think you'll both find it to your liking. Just let me know if you want to get something to eat first, it could take a while." Quila says smiling.

Zatanna and Sonya look at each other and both agree they'd like to get going on the tour. Quila asks for them to follow her. She guides them down a hall and down a flight of stairs. Zatanna looks at some of the strange art that is posted on the wall as they pass by. Quila stops without warning and opens a door leading all of them out onto a massive patio. Quila can tell by the expressions on their faces that both women are impressed. Both of them take an immediate interest to the sky.

"Why is the sky red?" Sonya asks.

"That is how it naturally is in this world during the day, and at night it is a very dark purple. Though it can be confused with black, so once nightfall arrives the two of you should feel right at home." Quila says.

Zatanna runs out to the balcony, and her eyes widen at the sight of the city down below! Its beauty unlike anything she's seen before! Sonya comes up next to her and is equally amazed by the view down below.

"One thing is for sure, I wouldn't want to fall! That is at least a good six hundred to seven hundred feet. If any of us fell it would be certain death." Zatanna says.

"You can say that again," Sonya turns away from the balcony and looks up, "Not to mention we aren't even close to being at the top floor."

Quila stands off to the side somewhat enjoying watching how impressed the two earthlings are with the fortress of King Klenk. Zatanna still has her eyes on the city down below more than impressed.

"Is there a small chance that we could get a tour of this magnificent city?" Sonya asks.

"I'll see what I can do about that, but let's get going. There is a lot the two of you need to see inside the fortress starting with the armory facility. Follow me this way, it isn't far from here."

Zatanna has a hard time taking her eyes off the view and is grabbed from behind by Sonya. Quila opens the door leading them back inside. They follow her through the halls exploring different locations. Klenk asks for Azun to follow him into his study where they can continue further conversation. Azun follows him and takes a seat on the sofa nearest to a window.

"Alright than, go ahead and shoot. I'll tell you anything you'd like to know. As much success that my team and I have had throughout this mission it came with a lot of disturbances." Azun informs.

King Klenk walks across the room opening up a cabinet and pouring him something to drink. He offers something to Azun, but he declines. Klenk walks over taking a seat across from Azun.

"Tell me about these disturbances." Klenk says taking a sip.

"As you were probably already informed we had the Jinchuriki in custody that carries the power of the nine tailed fox, but he and his newly acquainted teammates have been a huge nuisance! We even managed to capture Sasuke Uchiha, but he was freed at the same time as Uzumaki!" Azun says slamming his fist over the table between them.

Klenk takes another drink setting his glass down and resting his back up against the sofa. He looks up at the ceiling, and sees Azun's anger as a good thing. To him that shows that he's devoted to his job of spreading his rule throughout all lands.

"Try not to worry yourself Azun, you have done a marvelous job thus far. In time we will have both Naruto and Sasuke. These allies of Naruto you speak of…who are they?"

"It's kind of ironic but the four mutant turtles we were after had paired up with Naruto. They were also running around with a guy dressed as a bat. But I honestly don't have a great understanding of what his abilities are if any. He might just be a man playing dress up with a lot of cool toys."

Klenk sits up, digesting the information what is given to him. No such person matches the description of any individual they've got on their list.

"Interesting, we shall see how much longer their luck runs for. Do you have any idea of where they were last seen? Though I highly doubt it matters, our trained soldiers will hunt each and every one of them down."

Azun sit back in his chair letting out a small laugh, which causes Klenk to glare at his right hand guy.

"Sasuke may not be much for words, but Naruto is the complete opposite of him. It wasn't hard to notice his confidence and willpower. That Jinchuriki is something else that's for sure." Azun says.

He may know almost everything about Sasuke and Naruto, but he has never met either of them face to face. Klenk actually likes that Azun shares this extra information with him. But he is positive he would easily take down both Naruto and Sasuke in a direct fight at the same time.

"So I've heard you decided to leave one of your best squad people behind to look after things."

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Azun looks away from Klenk and out the window, "Kayla has shown a lot of promise. The areas she needs to improve in most are combat and leadership skills, but she's a good tactician and has a great understanding of battle. In a few years she could really be something special."

Klenk stands from his seat stretching out and walking toward his desk.

"As I said before it's great to have you back. Make yourself at home, and don't forget to stop by the dojo. There are several who have eagerly awaited your return."

Azun nods his head while at the same time standing from the sofa and exiting out of the room.

**Worlds away**

Naruto and the rest of the group close in on the target believed to be Leonardo. Batman looks down on the radar to see that their target is only about thirty yards from their position, but they decide as a team to take it slow from where they are. The fact they've come this far, they'd hate for their great efforts of staying concealed to come to an end.

"I say we go now, the coast looks clear to me. Let's get this over with already!" Naruto says jumping up.

He is grabbed from behind by Raphael and pulled back into the bushes. Everyone else remains silent in their places. Batman has his eyes on the radar confirming the exact location is straight ahead, but because of all the trees they can't see the target. Michelangelo and Raphael look around to see if there is anything out of the ordinary. Batman scans the area using a special lens and stands up fully after.

"Let's get moving everything looks good up ahead. But from what I could see up ahead my lenses detected two energy signatures. If Leonardo is in fact up this way, someone else is with him. We should still move with caution in case of traps." Batman says.

"Now you're speaking my language! Let's do this!" Naruto shouts running ahead.

"Wait up Naruto, the objective is to move in slowly!" Michelangelo yells running after him.

Raphael rests his head in the palm of his hand shaking his head back and forth. Batman taps Raph on the shoulder.

"We need to stay with them just in case this is some form of ambush. The four of us together will fare better." Batman says sprinting after Mikey and Naruto.

"And they call me the hothead, this blond kid is much worse than me." Raphael says running as well.

Naruto runs at top speed and as he gets in close a ninja shuriken of some sort is thrown at him that he flips over. He lands on his feet and in the next second he comes face to face with Leonardo who steps from behind a tree and surprisingly…Kakashi!

"Kakashi sensei! Boy am I glad to see you! Man it seems like it's been so long after everything that has been taking place." Naruto says.

Naruto reaches out wrapping his arms around Kakashi giving him a big hug. In the following seconds Michelangelo, Raphael and Batman arrive.

"Yeah I missed you to Naruto," Kakashi runs a hand through his own hair, "Could you let go of me now?"

"Ahaha, sorry about that sensei." Naruto says ending his hold.

Mikey and Raphael exchange hugs with their brother/leader informing him that Donatello awaits them back at the checkpoint.

"Well I guess it's time we head back so we can start putting a plan together." Naruto says.

"HAHAHA! That is funny, because I don't think any of you are going anywhere!"

Just like that a huge group of the invaders surround them by erupting from the ground beneath! Kakashi figures it must be some kind of earth style Jutsu!

"Time to die you little worms!" One of them yells out.

**To Be Continue**


	46. A Little Extra Help

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 46: A Little Extra Help**

Naruto and the others stand close to one another looking out in all directions, trying to figure out how they should go about attacking the enemy which is quickly surrounding them. Leonardo and Raphael both pull out their weapons along with Michelangelo. The three turtles ready themselves along with everyone else. Mikey takes a step forward swinging a nun chuck around as a way of trying to get warmed up.

"What are we all just standing around for, let's take these creeps out. I bet I'll take most of them down! Does anybody wish to make a small wager with me? I'm totally up for it if there is." Mikey says.

"Shut the hell up you stupid amphibian!"

Michelangelo looks over at the enemy responsible for the choice of words mentally deciding that he'd go after that person first and foremost before anyone else. It doesn't take long before everything sets in and the knights surround them pulling out their different choices of weapons.

"What are we waiting for guys?! Let's take these bastards down! Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouts.

The Leaf village ninja creates over thirty clones of himself. His clones pair up in teams of two creating Rasenguns. Batman follows three of the clones along with Leonardo as they run out to the right engaging the invaders who stand in that area. Raphael spins his Sais running forward and stabbing at one of them but gets his attempt blocked.

"How is the blond kid able to perform that jutsu. I thought we made it so that the people in this village would have their chokra usage disabled for the next twenty eight days, until the next round of our treatment." One of them speaks.

"That's a good question, but I have no idea either. But that kid looks a lot like the jinchuriki of the leaf. But that couldn't be him; word was that he had been captured."

A few of Naruto's clones are destroyed during all of the commotion. The original himself connects with his Rasengun in the chest of a knight who tries to attack him from behind.

"I can clarify some of your questions and concerns. I am the Naruto Uzumaki, A.K.A the carrier of the nine tailed beast. That power inside of me will never belong to you people and your king. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen even if it kills me!" Naruto yells.

He quickly begins constructing another Rasengun and runs toward the one who he believes to be in charge! Leonardo follows him step for step giving him cover by taking down the other enemies who try and engage Naruto. Leonardo slashes and cuts at them using his katana blades. Batman jumps over one of them who swings a metal staff at him.

"You've got great awareness and maneuvering ability. It's a shame someone of your talent must go to waste like this. I must say I'm not a fan of the bat look."

The knight again swings at Batman, who this time grabs hold of and pulls the weapon out of the enemy's grasp. He uses the weapon knocking his opponent over and onto the ground. Leonardo engages in a sword battle with four of them who surround and begin trying to attack him from all directions. In doing so there is no cover for Naruto who gets knocked over just as he was about to reach his target.

"This is going to be one tough fight for us to win. Perhaps retreat is the smartest way for us to go about this. Things are too far stacked in their favor." Kakashi says to everyone.

Raphael jumps over one of the attackers kicking him in the back of the head and knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry to say pal, but running just isn't my style. If the rest of you want to do so, then go right ahead and do so. I'll stay here and continue to fight them off." Raphael says.

"Yeah Raphael is right Kakashi sensei," Naruto stands dusting himself off, "There is no way we can loose to these chumps! I refuse to retreat to the likes of them; besides this battle has only just begun! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

This time Naruto creates over one hundred fifty shadow clones which all surround the area. While still fighting off his two opponents Raphael smirks loving the warrior spirit which comes from Naruto. Uzumaki and his clones waste no time in attacking the invaders which surround their group. Like in all of his battles several of his clones are taken down immediately. He doesn't pay much attention to it, just continuing to fight.

"That's one heck of a technique, I don't think it will ever get old seeing it," Mikey dodges a blade which is swong at him, "Man you sure are something else Naruto, you're kind of like I comic book hero."

"Wow you really think so Mikey?" Naruto asks with excitement.

Naruto pays for taking his eyes off the enemy and looking over at Naruto. He is punched in the face and tumbles on the ground a few times over before catching his balance and standing upright. He shakes himself off and begins fighting against them again.

"Remember not to take your eyes off of your opponent Naruto." Leonardo says cutting into the armor of one of them.

"Yeah yeah I know, no need to remind me of something as simple as that," While in stride Naruto creates two more shadow clones, "That is these guys only chance of beating us. It'll be by our own mistakes!"

One of them comes from the back side of Naruto swinging a huge samurai sword at him, but the ninja slides and flips out of the way. Two of Naruto's clones come from behind and connect with a Rasengun to the ribs of the enemy. Batman throws out several electric batarangs connecting with all of his targets. He follows up with taking all of them down. He then runs over next to Kakashi.

"I must say you and the three turtles have been pretty impressive as far as fighting ability is concerned. But even you should know we need to retreat."

"If I heard correctly your name is Kakashi, and I'm going to have to agree with Naruto. This is a winnable fight…trust me."

Batman throws down two of his smoke bombs and both he and Kakashi take advantage in taking down as many of them in the surrounding area as they can. Naruto runs forward jumping over the shell of Raphael kicking into one of the knights and stabbing one of his shurikens into another of them that comes by.

"Thanks for the aid Raphael."

"No problem kid."

Raphael gives Naruto a thumbs up, running out and finding someone else to fight against. The group of six stay hard at work and in the end are victorious after a battle that dragged another fifteen minutes. Naruto falls to his knees with the remainder of his clones disappearing in a large cloud of smoke one after another. Michelangelo squeezes at his arm feeling a bit soreness from the battle but at the same time is happy that they won. That reality helps him to ignore the small amount of pain.

"Now that's what you call taking care of business. I won't lie; those guys gave us a scare for a few seconds there. I think we all knew we'd win in the end though, well almost all of us anyway." Mikey says looking at Kakashi.

There is a big pause with a moment of silence but then out of nowhere all of them share a big group laugh except for Batman. Raphael lets it be known that they need to get a move on and head back to the checkpoint where everyone else awaits them. The group agrees with him and begin their way back, but know that they'll have to move with even more caution then before. Before they're able to really get going a huge light of energy forms in front of Batman! All of them get ready pulling out their weapons preparing for the worst. The light eventually dies down and standing before them is a woman. All of them except Kakashi lower their guard.

"Ah hey Kayla what are you doing here?!" Naruto asks.

He runs ahead of them all wrapping his arms around her embracing in a hug. Kakashi scratches at the back of his hair getting the vibe Naruto and the others around him have already crossed paths with Kayla.

"Naruto give her some space so that she can talk. I'm sure there is a really good reason why she has come back to us so soon." Batman says.

Naruto smiles letting go of her and stepping back, she runs a hand through his hair giving him a smile as well.

"Well it looks like you guys got really busy here," Kayla looks around at all the defeated foes, throwing her hair back, "Anyway I guess I'll get right to the point. I hate to say it but a few of your teammates were captured because of me. The lineup is Spiderman, Zatanna, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang. As far as they're concerned they probably see me as one of the enemies. Right now none of that matters. What we need to do is return back to the world you were all previously just in."

"Wait what do you mean by they were captured because of you?" Michelangelo asks.

Everyone looks at her really wanting to know the answer to the question. She closes her eyes and lowers her head without saying a word. Naruto starts to become worried and gulps accidently swallowing some of the air around him. Kayla raises her head opening her eyes and looking at all of them.

"I'm the one who told Azun where they were hiding out. A group of his best soldiers then waited and ambushed them in the morning. As for the others I didn't mention they must have gotten away or weren't present when this took place."

"Why? Why did you do it Kayla?" Naruto asks remaining calm.

She walks forward placing a hand over the shoulder of Naruto.

"Well I guess you could say Azun started getting suspicious of me, so in order to keep our alliance from being discovered I turned a bad situation into a good one. I informed him that I was on a personal mission and found the hideout of where the enemy was lurking. It put me back under the radar and also helped me gain Azun's trust even further. I can assure you we'll get them back." She says removing her hand from Naruto.

"Sas…Sasuke, what about him? Do you know where he is?" Naruto asks.

She shakes her head informing that she has no knowledge of Uchiha's whereabouts. Kakashi stands off to the side becoming even more confused than he was before. By what she's says Sasuke is in this other world she speaks of. He knows now that there are a lot of questions that he needs to ask. Kayla then goes into detail of the latest development with Azun and a lot of his top warriors returning back to his home world. She shares with them that now would be the perfect opportunity to return to the home world of Liu Kang and the other MK fighters and defeat the ones Azun has left behind and start bringing back order.

"Unfortunately that's not an option right now. We need to bring stability back to this Leaf village and others outside of it." Naruto says.

Kayla can tell by looking at everyone else that they agree one hundred percent with Naruto.

"Well I guess I'll help all of you than. I know the strengths and weakness of all Azun's top generals that he's distributed throughout all the lands we currently are on track for conquering. Sound good to you guys, because I won't take no for an answer."

"Sounds good to me," Raphael cracks his knuckles, "I'm sure everyone else shares my enthusiasm."

"Good…so where to first?" She asks.

Batman reaches into his utility belt and pulls out his tracking device. He shows her exactly where all of them will be heading for.

"Ok let's get moving, we'll have your Leaf village back to normal in no time Naruto. I can promise you that." Kayla assures.

Batman leads the way with everyone following close behind. Both Raphael and Naruto are especially grateful that she showed up. With her knowledge of the enemies they're up against it'll help their chances greatly.

**To Be Continue**


	47. Intruder

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 47: Intruder **

The group of seven arrived to the checkpoint where everyone had been awaiting them. Kakashi greeted everyone making a rough guess the trip back took them around forty minutes. Now that they were back it was time for them to discuss a strategy on how to go about counterattacking the enemy. In taking charge Kayla gathered the attention of everyone in the area enlightening them on the info that she had a lot of Intel on the on the attackers. Tsunade was the one who wanted details on how she was associated with the group. Kayla went through all of that fairly quickly not wanting to squander any more time.

The thing she felt they needed to do first was return to the Leaf and take care of the knights who lurked around in that area. Until they were able to do that, she didn't see any point in them trying to go after or aid any of the other villages until they first stabilized their own status. Being one of them and knowing all of their strategies the group agreed to let Kayla lead the group, but they knew it would take the effort of them all if they were to pull off a victory to remember.

"So how are we going to do this anyway? Maybe its best we travel in small groups of three, but then again we'd be heavily outnumbered if we were to cross paths with the enemy." Naruto said.

With crossed arms Shikamaru agreed with his suggestion but also knew there were disadvantages to both strategies. If they were to travel as one big group they'd for sure be discovered almost immediately when in enemy territory. But on the other hand in smaller groups they'd have a better chance of staying hidden but if they were discovered it would be tough for them to fight off and defeat the enemy.

"I don't know about the rest of you but our best option in my opinion is that we stick as a team in one big group. Eventually we're going to have to fight against them anyway, might as well just stick together. Eventually we may have to regroup but that doesn't mean right now."

Discussing it as a group all of them concluded on traveling out as one large group and would take their chances if and when they came face to face with the enemy. Kakashi led the way with Kayla and Leonard at his side. Everyone else followed close behind. Searching through his utility belt, Batman noticed that he was running low on a few of his gadgets and would have to do his best to preserve what he still had left. Due to them being outnumbered by such a huge margin they'd need as many weapons and advantages as they could to even the playing field. Whistling to himself Michelangelo spun one of his chucks in the air. Off to the side of him Sakura narrowed her eyes gazing at him.

"That's really annoying could you please stop. This whole thing is already so intense, we don't need you adding on and making things worse." Sakura said with clinched fists.

Naruto walked up next to Mikey suggesting that he listen to what she said. Out of all the people he knew Sakura was one of them who really meant business. Most of them hoped they wouldn't be spotted and have to fight against the enemy, Raphael however didn't mind either way. Naruto looked around asking everyone if their chakra flow had returned to normal. When he, Batman and the turtles first arrived from the other earth, Jiraiya had told him he was unable to perform any jutsus because of something the invaders did.

Unfortunately it was the same for them all, all of them were still unable to do anything involving jutsus. How long it would take for their current weakness to cease was the question none of them had an answer to.

**Worlds away**

After some time of training with the grand master/Subzero Sasuke was shown to a room where he could rest up by one of the Lin Kuei members. Entering into the door was closed behind him. He found the arts posted on the wall to be well done, and liked the overall layout of the room. Moving across the room he stepped out onto the balcony through an unlocked door. Far above the moon sparkled with not a single cloud in the sky. There seemed to be more stars than usual, but then again he never tried to count them all. Also there was the actuality he was on another earth alien to his own. He walked out further onto the twenty foot long balcony.

Coming up to the ledge he ran his fingers over the cold metal staring down at the forest in the distance. Without even realizing it he lost himself inside his thoughts and didn't realize a hook shot connecting with another part of the balcony a few yards from him. Following the squeaking sound of someone pulling themselves up onto the balcony Sasuke repositioned facing the intruder. He didn't know who the individual was but the one thing he could say for sure was that whoever or whatever it was needed a makeover.

"I'm surprised to see the Lin Kuei's security is lacking so badly, getting up here was way too easy. Even though you don't look it, you're obviously a Lin Kuei member, and unfortunately the hostage I will be taking back to base."

Remaining silent Sasuke just stared at this unknown, almost wanting to laugh. Whoever did this person think they were addressing.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked.

The intruder tightened his fists not liking at all the confidence coming from Sasuke. By just looking at him, he guessed the guy couldn't be more than just a rookie. The attire he wore wasn't of Lin Kuei's higher ranks.

"If you really must know my name is Dueiow. I am one of the greatest warriors of the Tarkada tribe, and I will soon prove that I'm more skilled then the great Baraka! But enough about that are you going to give yourself up or am I goanna have to do this the hard way?"

With a slight sigh Sasuke closed his eyes displaying a smirk. Reaching back he pulled out his sword looking back and what was now his apparent opponent. Before he'd dare make a move he asked why this person was attacking the temple. Honestly Sasuke could care less, but it was info he could pass to Subzero at a later time.

"Before we commence I think you should know that I'm not a member of the Lin Kuei. Whether you believe that or not is totally up to you, but I'm willing to fight against you regardless of that."

Waiting to see if Dueiow would reply, Sasuke stood his ground and didn't attack. Sprinting forward the tarkada didn't care if this guy was Lin Kuei or not! The fact that he was here in their temple meant that he was either A…a Lin Kuei member or B someone important to the clan. Why else would he be on their property. Closing in on the Uchiha Dueiow released his blades slashing at the Leaf ninja who blocked the attempts with his sword.

"I can tell you right now that it is useless to fight against me. You picked the wrong night and balcony to raid." Sasuke told jumping back putting space between them.

With a lot of energy Dueiow again came at Sasuke swinging out his blades connecting with the left cheek of Sasuke drawing blood. Consequently the Tarkada stuck out his tongue licking his lips. Just like any other tarkada soldier, he felt the most alive when on the battle field. He didn't have an explanation but whenever he set his eyes on blood something inside of him just pumped him up even more releasing a hidden energy that he himself didn't know he had. Cutting again at Sasuke he this time connected with his left arm, and followed up with kneeing him in the stomach. Out of breath Sasuke lost his footing and was punched to the ground.

Rolling a few times over Sasuke positioned the palm of his hands over the cool cement turf beneath him, pushing himself up unto his knees. Extending his right hand he grabbed hold of his sword that he lost on the way down standing up fully. For the moment he had his back turned to the enemy.

"You're physically a lot tougher than I was expecting, but even that won't be enough," Turning around and facing his attacker Sasuke lifted his sword up over his shoulder. Dueiow noticed that the eyes of Sasuke had changed, "Shall we continue?"

"What happened to your eyes?" The tarkada asked with interest.

"Hhhmm, it's called Sharingan. Only members born to my clan can awaken them. But enough about that lets finish this."

If he wanted Sasuke could simply finish the fight in an instant with a genjutsu, but he didn't see the fun in that at all. Before the encounter with the invaders some time ago and the training session with Subzero he hadn't been in battle for over a month or so. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't grow rusty; after all he was sure he'd soon have to fight against the invaders again. Coming at him fast Dueiow recklessly swung his blades out at Sasuke, but this time Sasuke had no trouble at all predicting and seeing his moves because of the Sharingan.

A smirk formed on his face as he continued to elude the attempts of his opponent. It made it even more enjoyable for him to see the frustration mounting on the face of Dueiow. No matter what he did and how fast he tried to attack, he was unable to land a single blow on the Uchiha. Becoming frustrated and angered he bull rushed forward trying to grab hold of Sasuke but got tripped up in the process tumbling to the ground.

Looking down on him Sasuke took a few steps back asking if he really wanted to continue. Being opened and honest he added if they continued to fight it would only end with him losing his life. Sasuke had nothing personal against him and would rather not have to end his life. Slowly getting back up onto his feet Dueiow found his words to be insulting, going back on the attack. Without warning or even seeing it, the tarkada leaned forward with his chin rested on Sasuke's left shoulder with his mouth wide open.

"I told you there was only one way this would end." Sasuke said with his eyes returning back to normal.

Dueiow coughed blood realizing Sasuke's blade stretched all the way through his chest. With everything going black he fell to the ground, and Sasuke pulled his blade out of the defeated foe.

"Impressive, it looks like I didn't have to jump in after all."

Looking behind him, Sasuke could see that Subzero leaped down from a balcony over the top of him. It was a lot smaller in size compared to the one he currently stood. Subzero informed he'd have one of the cleaning units come by and dispose of the body.

"How long were you watching?" Sasuke asked.

"From the point he entered onto the balcony. Our outer edge security systems alerted us that someone was trespassing onto our property. Try and rest up as much as you can tonight, because tomorrow we will be moving out."

With that Subzero left and in the following minutes the body of the deceased was removed from the area.

**To Be Continue**


	48. Ready to Take Control

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 48: Ready to Take Control**

Standing in front of a window a top his fortress, King Klenk gazed down on his kingdom. He kept his eyes on the activity taking place down below in the city. There was much to see, and as the king of the sector he had to make sure everyone was staying in line with what they were supposed to be doing. Throughout the kingdom he had hired security officials all over to keep a close watch on things, but on certain occasions enjoyed peeking over it himself. From his backside the door to the room opened and he could see that it was Quila from the glass's reflection, "Did you forget how to knock?"

Making her way across the carpet she positioned herself next to him, "I'd like to take Sonya and Zatanna on a tour of the city, both seem interested to take a look around. I wanted to get your approval before I did so."

"That is fine by me, but be sure to keep a close eye on the two while you do. They're new to this place and I'd hate for them to get lost," He placed a hand over the large window rubbing it across, "How much can they be trusted in your personal opinion? I've heard a little bit about them from Azun, but with limited details."

"You don't have to worry about the loyalty of either; they have both been injected with one of our special potions. Anyway I guess I'll be on my way, you know how to contact me if you need to. I'm sure no one will, but if they do tell em I should be back in the next hour."

Klenk kept his eyes on the city below while Quila made her way for the exit. Awaiting her outside the room were Zatanna and Sonya, "Well that was quick. So what did he say?" Sonya asked.

"He's fine with me taking the two of you out, so let's get going," Quila smiled wrapping her arms around them both, "There's many sites I know you girls will love hehe."

"That's great I was really getting feeling your boss was some strict hard ass," Zatanna nervously laughed at the death glare Quila gave her, "I didn't mean that as an insult. I just figured he'd be all business. So where are you goanna take us first? Can we please go somewhere we can shop for clothes?"

Zatanna jumped up and down like a school girl begging continuously repeating the word please.

"Not to sound cruel, but I don't believe either of you have any money. How would you expect to pay for anything? But if you just wanted to look around I know of some of the best spots."

In that moment both Sonya and Zatanna gave her a weird look which caused Quila to take a few steps, "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"We were hoping maybe you'd," Sonya and Zee looked at each other and then at Quila, "You know hel…"

"Not going to happen!" Quila snapped.

She quickly turned away eliminating all eye contact, "Let's get going before it gets too late." During the entire walk down the hall they nagged trying to get Quila to change her mind. She maintained her stance and made it clear she had no intention of changing her mind.

**Worlds away**

Arriving just outside the border of the Leaf village, Naruto gulped at the sight of the heightened security. He was nervous but at the same time excited to jump into action. All he wanted now was to take back control his home. That feeling was shared between him Tsunade and the rest of the Leaf village inhabitants.

"So how are we goanna do this? How bout we just shout out and let them know we're here, this thing is only going to end with us fighting against them anyway," Michelangelo spun one chuck keeping his eyes out in front of him, "We'd only be delaying the emendable if we don't attack head on."

With his back against a tree Naruto shook his head, "I have to agree with Mikey, we won't reclaim control over the village by just talking. Brute force seems like the only logical way to go about this," Though he agreed Naruto had his doubts about the success they'd have if they were to attack with the way things were.

"I agree, but we've got one problem that will put a damper in that strategy." Leonardo spoke with crossed arms.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Naruto asked stepping in front of him.

"The obvious reason we haven't defeated them yet of course…numbers. We've discussed that I don't know how many times, and there is nothing we can do to change that. We can try and adjust things as much as we see fit to try and give ourselves an advantage…still I don't know."

With his eyes on the security roaming around in front of them Shikamaru thought hard and long trying to devise a plan, "If I at least knew the strengths and weaknesses of their commanders and captains I'd be able to come up with something. The unknown is our greatest enemy here."

Batman, Jiraiya and Leonardo knew exactly what he meant. It would be difficult to plan or plot against something you knew little to nothing about. From out of nowhere Kayla began laughing with the source to that being the dead expressions everyone around her was giving off. Unsure of the meaning Shikamaru raised an eyebrow wondering if there was a joke of some sort he missed.

"Stop laughing! Are you trying to get us found?!" Naruto ran over placing a hand over her mouth.

She removed his hand immediately but still had the giggles. Playfully patting him over the head and running her fingers through his spiky blond hair he pulled away frowning. This made her giggle even more.

"What's so funny huh, do I look like a pet to you?! You're starting to get random," Naruto turned away from her facing the rest of the group, "I don't know about you guys, but have you considered the possibility she's playing us?! After all she did admit to turning in a portion of our team," Re positioning he turned back to Kayla, "If you think you can trick us lady, you've got another thing coming!"

Motionless Kayla remained silent for a while with everyone's eyes on her except for Shikamaru who closely observed the activity of the guards thirty yards from their hidden position. Unable to hold it in a second longer Kayla again laughed walking toward Naruto.

"Lady huh? Hahaha I'm not that much older than you," She reached out grabbing hold of his cheek stretching it out, "You're so cute when you're angry you know," Looking away from him she faced the rest of the group, "Why are all of you looking so dead in the water? Have you forgotten I'm one of Azun's right hand women?"

"Is that why you were laughing?" Raphael asked having his hands close to his Sais.

Already in a fighting stance Kakashi awaited her answer, "Well of course. These guys here are lower level knights, I could defeat them on my own and with all of you assisting it should be no problem," Kakashi and Raphael eased standing there ground."

"Since you know so much about these dudes how should go about attacking them. Please tell me it's something that'll allow for us to get in a little practice."

"I gotta agree with Mikey, we need to beat the shell outta those guys."

"Don't worry you'll get your chance to do that, but don't underestimate any of them. They're all tough so be sure to stay on guard and watch each other's backs."

"You don't have to worry about us we'll do just fine." Donatello said looking around at everyone else.

Some looked enthusiastic while others not so much. Kayla gathered Leonardo, Shikamaru and Batman having a plan she wanted to run by them. She explained sneaking around and taking them out one by one would be pointless because of how many of them there were. In talking it over the three had no choice but to trust Kayla's word about her knowledge regarding the knights.

"So what you're saying is we should pretty much knock at the front door of our enemy? I do not doubt your abilities and I'm glad you have faith in us but a direct attack seems a little suicide." Leonardo told.

"Stop worrying so much once we get into battle you'll understand fully why I chose to do things this way. Do either of you have any concerns?" She spoke to Shikamaru and Batman straight, "If not then lets update everyone else and get going."

Given she knew more about the enemy than they did combined, neither had an argument against her strategy. From there everyone else was informed of the plan.

"Is there no other way we can attack them," Everyone was ok with the idea except for Tsunade, "Let's not forget that outside of Naruto the rest of us are unable to perform jutsus. Our chakra flows have been tampered with and changed."

"You need not worry hokage, I can take care of that," Kayla reached into her pocket pulling out a bottle filled with a peculiar fluid, "As I told you I've been working with these people so I know all their secrets."

"What is that?" Tsunade asked.

Making her way toward her Kayla placed the bottle in the hands of Tsunade, "Distribute this drink evenly between all your village members. It'll take a few minutes till you return to normal, but it works perfectly. While you and they recover I'll lead Naruto, the turtles and Batman against Klenk's D.R.K army. When you're one hundred percent feel free to join us."

The turtles, Batman and Naruto followed her to a tree closer to the first set of guards. Grabbing hold of his Sai's Raphael pulled them from his belt eager to begin.

"Last one out is a bed wetter!" Mikey said attempting to run passed everyone.

"You five wait here I'm going to go in alone first." Kayla said.

Advancing toward her Batman placed a hand over her shoulder," Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Dead positive." She replied.

**Worlds away**

Things were relatively silent for Sasuke since the attack by the assassin who was in pursuit for Subzero. His hands were positioned beneath the pillow his head rested over while he stared at the ceiling. Why he was aiding Naruto and the others was a huge question mark, but he wanted to get even with the invaders for what they did to him if nothing else.

The Leaf village and all its inhabitants were still enemies through his eyes and would have to be dealt with accordingly once the common enemy to them all was eliminated. His eyes wondered off the ceiling over to his blade which rested up against a wall. When it was all over he'd have battle with Naruto if things played out favorably.

"This whole situation is so annoying." He whispered looking out the window.

The dark sky was filled with countless stars which strangely brought comfort to him. Though he was in a completely different realm the stars reminded him of home in essence bringing him closer to it. In the following minutes his eyes began to close as he fell into deep sleep.

On the first floor of the temple the dead body of the attacker was disposed of through the front door. For the most part the victim's blood was scrubbed from the carpets. There were still small specs left that still needed to be cleaned. Walking through the lobby Subzero ordered for security to be heightened during the remainder of the night.

"Just in case someone else uninvited swings by we need to have them spotted. All in the security squads can take turns shifting and changing locations. I'm turning in for the remainder of the night so if there are any questions anyone has for me, ask now?"

Seeing that no one had any questions for him he turned around making his way up the large staircase. Just as Sasuke and the chosen Lin Kuei members to tag alongside them, he needed to get some rest.

**To Be Continue**


	49. Battle for the Leaf

**Nine Tailed Mutant Legend**

**CHP 49: Battle for the Leaf**

Azun walked down one of the many halls throughout the facility entering into one of the training facilities. His blood flow was moving a lot faster than normal, and his shoulders felt a good deal stiffer than usual. The room was dark so he had to feel around eventually locating and flipping on the switch. He then punched in a specific code on the panel located on the wall. The steel door then closed. Azun looked to a rack located in a corner of the room removing the cape from his shoulders.

He placed the cape over the rack, looming toward the middle of the room afterward. It wasn't just his shoulders that felt rigid, but other parts of his body as well. He spent the next couple minutes stretching out. He stepped in front of the computers positioned in a corner of the room, "I think a level seven would work wonder. That outta loosen me up."

After setting everything to what he wanted, Azun advanced toward the middle of the room watching as several cyborgs rose from the ground beneath him, "Level seven initiated." A computerized voice spoke through the intercom. Azun quickly created a blade out of ice using the water particles in the air, "I never did thank Subzero for this ability. He's most likely dead, but if we do somehow meet again I'll have to thank him."

His blade was quickly smashed into pieces as he got in close. With a lot of speed and strength he dodged their attacks punching through one of them. He quickly destroyed the remainder of them, cracking his knuckles, "I probably should have taken it up a few levels! I barely broke a sweat."

"Maybe you should have," Someone spoke entering through the entrance door.

Mila entered through with the door closing automatically behind her. She met with Azun in the middle of the room. He gazed at her for a few seconds before a sinister grin formed on his face. He looked past her making his way over to the computers. He typed a series of keys, shutting down all surveillance cameras and recording devices in the room. A metal clicking sound locked the entrance door. Mila raised an eyebrow wondering what he was up to.

"I heard Quila was taking both Sonya and Zatanna on a tour. Do you know if they have yet left the premises?"

"Yes…they just left a little over a minute ago. Why, is something wrong?"

Grabbing hold of his shirt he lifted it over his head throwing it to the ground, "Since we have a little alone time, I thought we might have some fun. But we'll have to do our best to keep it down; we can't have Klenk or anyone else knowing."

She slowly walked toward him removing some of her clothing displaying a seductive grin, "I guess great minds think alike."

Mila stopped in front of him, and from there they joined in a passionate kiss removing the remainder of their clothes, "I say we skip the foreplay," She whispered into his ear.

"That's fine by me."

They removed the remainder of their clothing, and that is when Mila signaled for him to lie out on his back. She then lowered herself onto him and the two groaned out in pleasure. She bounced and rolled her hips against his. Wanting to drive him into her harder she pushed down on his chest. They went at it for a little over a minute until Azun walked them over to a mat next to the computers. Once there he lowered them both to the mat and proceeded to thrust into her.

He was now on top. Mila scratched and bit at his left shoulder and neck. The pain increased Azun's already overloaded system; causing him to grunt louder as he increased his pace. Mila latched onto his bottom lip and sucked on it as she came with a loud scream. She tasted his blood from his lip and felt his flesh under her nails as she cried in pleasure. Lifting her legs around him he maneuvered her so that she was now on her hands and knees.

Still joined, Azun picked up the pace of his hips and wrapped his hands around her long raven hair. He pulled on her hair causing her head to rise up. He released her hair and ran his hands along her back until he had a hold of her hips. Once he had a hold of them he started thrusting inside her.

**Worlds Away**

Before she went off Leonardo and Batman had a few last words with her. They wanted to be sure she was sure about her decision. With confidence Kayla threw her hair back entering through the front gates of the Leaf village. Several of the on duty guards approached taking a knee and bowing. They recognized her as one of Azun's best warriors and because of that she was well respected among the lower ranks, "What brings you to a place like this? I thought for sure Azun would have you out on an important mission. It's a shame you got stuck with the reporting duty, I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know."

"Sounds good…you can start off by giving me the status of things. For instance how have things been going with the prisoners; have they been behaving themselves?"

She could see the question stunned the armored individual leaving him at loss for words, "I won't lie to you. Honestly…things haven't been perfect; recently several prisoners escaped the village. You need not worry though; we'll have them back in their cages ASAP."

"You should know our king doesn't tolerate failure of any sort. You and the rest of your men will have to suffer the consequences for failing to keep things under control." She said with crossed arms. Part of him believed she was joking around, but her expression didn't seem to suggest that. He became a bit nervous taking a couple steps back putting some space between them, "You're joking right? Our master would never do such a thing. Not when we've got the situation under control."

The menacing smirk that formed over her face didn't make him or the three off to the side of him feel any better. She moved in closer and as she did so reached into her pocket. She stopped a few inches of him. Without even realizing the three held their breaths. In a sudden burst of laughter Kayla put a hand to her chest. That resulted in them laughing along with her, "Man I gotta say you had us for a moment. I really thought you were being serious haha."

With a quick strike she sliced through his neck! The two off to the side couldn't believe what they saw, immediately gripping their swords. Both wondered if she was somehow an imposter. They knew King Klenk to be brutal, but never to such extreme levels against his own soldiers, "What the hell do you think you're doing Kayla?! We're all on the same team; certainly our master didn't order you to do something so ridiculous. Show us proof that you are who you say you are!"

The two drew their weapons ready to attack if need be. Kayla snickered at their action finding it to be more than comical, "Have you fools forgotten about what I'm capable of. Ending your lives will be child's play."

She moved in close dodging the blades they so desperately swung back and forth. Effortlessly leaping upward she landed on one of the knights shoulders snapping his neck with her legs wrapped around his throat. She then threw her small dagger into the chest of the other taking him down. She knew the strengths and weaknesses of their armor.

From that point she was surrounded by even more of them, "I think this is the part where we jump in!" Michelangelo grabbed hold of his nun chucks jumping out from his hidden position. Kayla tightened her fists at the sound of him approaching; previously hoping she could handle the entire thing a little longer on her own.

"Let's get this party started! I'm so ready to take these dudes down." Mikey shouted spinning his chucks.

He came to a complete stop after reaching Kayla. Naruto took a peek from his spot, assuming it was time for him to join as well. But he was hesitant to move forward remaining still. He was under the impression Kayla would signal for them to come in when she needed their assist, "I don't recall asking for backup, but since you're here there'd be no point in you leaving." She said having her eyes on the turtle.

"Madam Kayla…what is the meaning to this?!" One of the surrounding knights demanded, "King Klenk would never instruct such a thing! Have you COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?! And why are you working alongside one of the enemies."

His frustration did nothing but make her laugh, "I'm of higher rank and don't have to answer your questions nor explain myself." She said giggling.

None of the knights were sure what was going on. Some even contemplated whether or not it was the real Kayla standing before them, "Well if you have no plans of explaining yourself, and think you're going to kill us off without us putting up a fight you have another thing coming!"

The speaker was the first of them to charge forward ready to attack. From out of nowhere a metal object whacked him across the head knocking him to the ground. He took a quick look at the object realizing it greatly resembled a bat. Batman glided downward from the treetops joining Michelangelo and Kayla. As he pushed himself up the knight grabbed hold of the batarang crushing it in his hands, "You may be one of Azun's best warrior's but you can't really think you can defeat all of us with just those two."

"You should count again!" Naruto shouted revealing himself from the bushes.

Donatello and Raphael also made themselves visible, joining everyone in the group, "I say we skip the talking and totally kick these dude's shells!" Mikey said.

Naruto looked over in his direction raising an eye brow, "These guys don't have shells Mikey. How's that analogy of yours supposed to make sense?"

"It's just a figure of speech my brothers and I use."

"Silence you MORONS! I don't want to hear another peep from any of you! Kill them All! Leave no survivors!" One of them gave the orders.

All of them surrounded the group pulling out their weapons. The turtles did the same, while Batman pulled out two batarangs. The knights immediately attacked holding nothing back. Leonardo sliced one of their blades in half catching it at precisely the right angle. He then kicked the enemy to the ground slicing at his throat. Though Batman was against killing, in the particular moment/circumstance he had no plans of stopping his team from doing so. He made a vow never to kill, and was going to stick to that.

"Why don't you gentlemen have a seat!" Donatello yelled.

He spun his staff around, taking them down by aiming for their lower legs and ankles. Another of them off to his left nicked Don's shell with the tip of his blade. Donatello quickly spun around Whacking him across the head KOing him. Naruto put two fingers together creating several clones, beginning his attack.

Batman threw out his cape twirling it around and stunning several of the enemies that approached. He leg dropped one of them that got in close throwing out a batarang and connecting with the head of another. Kayla opened her mouth spitting out a large portion of flames putting some of the knights on fire!

"Wow that is an awesome move. Is that like one of those Jutsus Naruto uses?" Michelangelo asked dodging the blade of an enemy.

"I'm not jutsu based. My moves and techniques are of a different energy source; but that conversation can be saved for another time." She replied.

Raphael blocked the attempts of the enemies wondering when Sakura, Tsunade and the others would be ready to join them. He hoped that whatever Kayla gave them would work fast; Raph had his doubts they'd be able to defeat all the knights without the help of their entire group.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
